The Nature of Devotion
by risenfromash
Summary: EPISODE 21: A tale in three parts.  Franny is becoming violent and out of line and Helga believes only Miles can solve the problem.  Will the couple destroy one another? Tales of romance in Germany for an unlikely perfect couple. Rated M, T some explicit
1. The Perfect Beginning

Edgeworth had felt melancholy as of late. He had never been a particularly cheery person but his dedication to perfection in his logic and his perpetual state of competition with his "sister", Franziska, was wearing him down.

He got up from his bed feeling like if this had not been Saturday that he might have collapsed. He really ought not to work so hard, but what else was there to do? Here in Germany he had few friends only acquaintances and other than the servants and Franziska he had no one he particularly cared for.

But he forced himself to rise and pulling a silken robe on over his pajamas headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He hadn't been eating right. There had been too many days of no breakfast or lunch followed by authentic German rich dinners for his delicate system to handle. Miles made a mental note to ask the cook, Helga, if she might be so kind as to prepare him sac lunches a couple times a week.

This thought reminded him that Helga had the day off and Miles grumbled a little that the one day he should have been able to relax he would be having to make himself breakfast. He entered the kitchen and rummaged in cupboards for something to make. He found him himself actually missing America with its preservative ridden quick to make foods. Finally, out of desperation he sliced some bread and spread it with butter. It was simple and it was fast. Standing at the counter fiddling with the coffee press he was just about to take his first bite of his bread and butter when Franziska came in.

"Good morning."

Edgeworth acknowledged her with a subtle nod of the head.

"Good morning, Franziska." He said. His greeting was not unwarm but gave no indication that he felt the morning was anything to celebrate. He was simply too tired to care about much of anything.

Franziska sighed. She had spotted the plate of bread and butter in her brother's hand and seeing the pathetic food upon it had reminded her that it was the cook's day off.

Edgeworth handed her the plate on which he had prepared his breakfast.

"Here you are."

Franziska looked at it. She was no fool. It was obvious he had prepared it for himself, but it did not escape her attention that he was chivalrous enough to offer it to her.

"I am more than capable of making myself breakfast, little brother. And it will be a perfect breakfast for I carry on the legacy of the von Karma magnificence."

Edgeworth said nothing, but continued to prepare his coffee. When it was done he seated himself at the kitchen island and sipped at it as he watched Franziska march about the kitchen creating the ultimate breakfast. Apparently, her perfect breakfast entrée was to be a ham and cheese omelet. He kind of wished he had thought of that as he chewed on his dry bread and butter.

Franziska threw open cupboards and refrigerator drawers and chopped the meat and onion furiously. Then she grated the cheese.

Miles knew she was always a very determined woman and she had said it would be the perfect breakfast so he knew she would use all of her strength and talent to ensure that it was even if it drained her energy. He admired that about her. She gave everything her all, all the time.

In fact, there were a number of qualities Miles found not entirely unpleasant about her. And somehow despite her often bossy nature, her endless rude remarks, and general I'm-better-than-you attitude he cared for her a great deal. That was part of the reason he had come to live here in Germany when he needed a change of pace.

As her omelet simmered in the pan, Miles could hear her stomach growling and he could sense her irritation at her own body that was in need of food so badly that it was unwilling to patiently wait until her perfection was complete. She muttered things to herself and rampaged around to find just the right spatula with which to flip her creation.

But when she was done with it she beamed with accomplishment and cutting the omelet in half slid one half onto a plate for Miles.

"Here. You may partake, so that you can taste my perfection."

The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Why thank you, Franziska. That is kind of you."

She seated herself by him at the counter to eat her omelet.

They ate in silence other than Edgeworth politely commenting that the omelet was indeed very good. The compliment merely made Franziska more self-satisfied and she raised her head into the air and said, "Of course."

Miles felt like asking what she had planned for the day. Maybe they could do something together, but he felt shy about it. She had so many more friends here than he did he would probably get drug along on some excursion that made him feel uncomfortable.

Instead, he found himself being asked the same thing he was thinking. "Miles Edgeworth, what are you doing today?"

He shrugged. He had no plans and no real energy to leave the mansion and it's grounds. He would be doing well if he got dressed and took a walk in the garden later.

"I am so exhausted. I think I'll just probably go back to bed. I'll sleep well now that I've experienced the perfect breakfast."

Franziska sighed and brushed a few crumbs from the long flowing silk nightgown she was wearing. "I know what you mean. Work has been SO overwhelming lately."

He nodded. They were both severely overworked. It was one of the reasons they kept so many servants on staff. They had no time to clean, prepare food, shop or do any of the things "normal" people did, but they had not been raised to lead normal lives they were prosecutors trained by Manfred von Karma himself so their only goal was to see that all criminals were found guilty.

"I think I'll go back to bed, too."

Returning to their bedrooms the pair traversed a windowless hallway used primarily by the help. It was the fastest way for them to walk together toward their separate wings. It was narrow with hardwood floors and a Persian carpet runner running its length until where it intersected another hall forming a "T". To the left was her wing of the house and to the right his.

Miles followed behind Franziska down the narrow passageway and then with the end of the hall in sight but still far ahead she stopped so that he was very close behind her. She turned bringing her face mere millimeters from his.

She blinked. She knew what she was going to suggest was reckless but Miles seemed so lonely and she had desired him for so very long. She placed her hand on the wall creating a barrier to his progression.

"Miles, have you ever been with a woman?" Franziska knew that part of the reason Edgeworth had returned to Europe was that he had been unlucky in love. She hadn't been privy to the details but she could recognize the look of someone with a broken heart. She worked hard to make sure that she never had to wear that face herself and so good was she at protecting herself from hurt that it had been a very long time since anyone had even attempted to be romantic with her.

Edgeworth swallowed. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes tapping his finger while considering if he trusted her enough to admit the truth.

"Franziska, I've never been with anyone."

Franziska gasped, unable to hide her surprise.

"What? Did you really think that I had luck with Wright?" he said grouchily. Everyone knew he had feelings for his childhood friend, except, of course, for Mr. Phoenix Wright himself.

"That fool! I knew he was without a clue about your affection for him… but Miles Edgeworth, how could you…NEVER…you're so beautiful?" Franziska flushed and found herself wishing she had her whip to comfort her through this awkward conversation. She felt so naked without it. Why hadn't she grabbed it this morning? Did she always go to breakfast without it? Did she always walk around in her nightie? She was so tired she wasn't even sure.

Miles was embarrassed. He shrugged. No one had ever called him beautiful before, well other than some crazies like Wendy Oldbag and there was no way he would even dignify that woman's advances by counting them.

"Well, my brother, do you think you could try?"

And before he knew it Franziska's lips were on his. She was sliding her tongue down his throat. He stood frozen. He hadn't realized what she had been hinting at and she had been forbidden to him for so long he had never thought about her beauty as a treasure he could capture, her body as something he could claim. Yet here she was, obviously desiring him, not even worried that he admitted he had no idea what he was doing. Not concerned that he had never even imagined himself with a woman.

"I'm not sure I can…" He stammered, turning from her, but then he felt such an overwhelming need that he spun around and grabbed her hips. "But perhaps I could try."

Franziska smiled. Her smile was radiant and Miles thought it was like a rare bird you had to work to be granted the blessing of viewing. He would work to see that smile again. Franziska was proud and for her to say she wanted him was enough flattery for him to ignore the fact she was a woman. He would figure out what to do. He wanted to be wanted so badly. He had suffered so many doubts, so much rejection.

Edgeworth was now determined; Franziska was willing to try; therefore, he would as well. It was time for him to accept the truth that Phoenix was with Iris now and that they were destined to be friends only and while Franziska was nothing like Wright she was a wonderful creature and certainly desiring of relief of her urges. Miles didn't know exactly how long it had been since Franziska had someone, but he knew however long it had been had been far too long.

It was wrong for this amazingly beautiful woman with all her strength and talents to have to ask one such as him for sex. How could men be so stupid? She should have men begging her for it, offering themselves up to her whip just for the honor of being in her presence. Miles would do this for her if he could because he loved her and he could see past her tough exterior to know that she needed love and companionship every bit as much as he did.

He kissed the back of her neck and nibbled at her ear and their bodies pressed closer against one another and he could feel the curves of her backside gently rubbing against his groin and to his surprise he was finding it very erotic. The thought that he could be with her excited him so much that he practically launched himself at her his hands sliding up and down her silken nightgown, finally finding their way underneath. He touched her feminine legs and found himself not repulsed but oddly intrigued by their smoothness.

She got down on her knees in front of him and he proceeded to kneel in front of her. She untied his robe and unbuttoned his sleep shirt revealing his milky skin. She reached her shaking hand out and gently touched his chest. She could feel it heaving with every breath. He was nervous. Very nervous, but he didn't seem sickened by her femininity and she had to hope that he didn't become so because she so badly wanted to have his lips on her everywhere. She had been tortured by visions of them together since she had been a teen and now with him living with her once again it had become virtually unbearable.

Every time she scolded him. Every time she stretched her whip she just wanted to dominate him, make him create within her a sense of relief. She felt like he was the only person who could do it. There was no one else worthy of her. Who better to satisfy her than the man who shared her values? But he had always wanted other men. The fool! Phoenix had obviously desired no one other than that childlike assistant of his.

Edgeworth placed his hand on top of hers. He had often thought her fingers to be elegant. He had a habit of watching them, as she would fiddle with her whip. It had started as a defense mechanism. He used to try to guess if he would be the next recipient of her wrath, but then it had perhaps become something else. He thought of her as a kind of artist, her whipping merely the artistic outlet for her frustration and fears. She needed a way to express herself and connect with someone else.

They sat there in the carpeted hall her hand on his chest for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if the moment was frozen in time and only he could start the clock again. Still holding Franziska's hand to his beating heart, he leaned forward placing his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent for a moment before kissing her neck.

Franziska found every touch more magnificent than anything she had ever felt. Even the sensation of his silvery bangs brushing her neck made shivers descend down her body. She leaned back and Miles leaned forward until he was on top of her kneeling body. Her hand slipped from his and went to support her body's folded position. Miles took his arm and swept it under her, gently pulling her legs and feet forward under him so that she could be more comfortable.

He couldn't believe that Franziska was lying beneath his aroused body. He wondered if she was upset that she was without her whip. Maybe he was taking too long. Maybe he should just give up. But he was a person who enjoyed challenges and his sister's was intriguing. Could he be with her? Was there something he had been missing all along?

She leaned forward to kiss his chest and he could see her pert nipples through her nightie. He reached up and pulled the strap of her nightgown down and buried his face in her neck once again only this time it was lower. Her hands grouped his back and began to slide down the back of his pajama pants. He felt a chilly hand on his buttocks and he smiled ever so slightly.

She was so quiet, so intent he had to laugh.

"What, did I do something funny?" She said angrily starting to withdraw her hand. But he shook his head.

"No, I've just never seen you so quiet."

"Well, at the moment you aren't doing anything anymore foolish than I am so I can't scold you."

"My dear sister, when has that ever stopped you before?"

She swatted his behind then with her open palm and Miles found himself once again excited by her touch.

"Franziska, thank you for-" He was going to say for being patient, but she had slid her hands to the front of his underpants and grabbed his fleshy arousal making his eyes go so wide he feared they might pop from their sockets. He opened his mouth to continue his statement, but found that with her hands clasped tightly around him he totally forgot what it was he had been saying. His brain seemed instead to be overloaded by the pleasurable tingles her fingertips were causing.

She slid her hand gently up and down him and his hands wandered up under her nightgown again creeping ever so cautiously toward the inside of her thigh. She sensed his hesitation and spread her legs to signal that he was welcome to explore her if he chose. A part of him felt like he ought to run away, but it wasn't out of repulsion just fear. She wanted nothing short of perfection. She **deserved** nothing short of perfection. She deserved to be completely satisfied, **fulfilled** not to have some virgin bumbling over her.

But he had to admit she didn't seem to mind. She had a firm hold of him and was pulling him closer to her making him stiffer with every rub. Her fingers seemed to dance over his most sensitive areas gently playing with the flesh making him close his eyes and have waves of colored spots wash over his vision. She didn't seem especially nervous, in fact, she looked quite satisfied already as if merely touching him and being able to acknowledge her attraction to him was enough to please her.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch until it excited him to the point he pulled aside her panties and touched her. She was wet. Very wet and though he barely brushed over her opening she moaned arcing her pelvis towards him. He swallowed nervously because he could tell she wanted to be entered. Her hands felt so good and his desire to please her so great that he slid his fingers into her. She let out a quick gasp of wordless thanks as he found his fingers falling into her chasm. He was intimidated knowing that her body was hoping he would fill this huge open space, but he found it oddly fascinating and his fingers began to massage her.

This caused her to buck up higher with her hips and he inadvertently brushed against an especially pleasurable area making her let out a little yelping sound. He was relieved to know that he could make her feel good. She worked so hard at everything. How could she possibly have the energy? Here she was stroking him with the same determination with which she would go after a criminal in the courtroom. She truly was an amazing person.

He went after that seemingly magic spot wiggling his fingers and her head fell back as she yowled with pleasure. He couldn't believe this. Her hands started roaming more cupping and fondling his balls and more wildly jerking at his private areas and he found the intensity pleasant.

He leaned back and moaned and let his robe and nightshirt slide off his body. Franziska watched him her nostrils flaring. She knew she had him. He was giving in to her. She reached down to remove her lacy underwear his fingers only leaving her for the briefest of moments as she slid them off and then flung them.

He leaned into her more, his massaging of her growing in intensity. She leaned forward and gripped his neck with her lips sucking till she knew she would leave a mark but not caring so crazed was she by his touch.

She removed her hands from inside his pants and started to pull them down. She had to delicately pull the front forward, as he was so aroused the clothes were caught on his tip. She found herself staring at his organ. She had fantasized about being like this with him, but her dreams were no comparison to the perfection that knelt before her. His pale skin and grey eyes gazing at her with a sad longing she wanted so badly to alleviate. And his manhood so large and pert making her long to impale herself upon it. She wanted every inch of him inside her and every part of her inside him. She wanted them to become one. Oh, how she wanted him. She had always wanted him and now she would have him.

"Miles Edgeworth, fuck me. Now!"

He shook a little. But he grabbed her and hugged her to him and pulled her into his lap and hoped he could find a way to satisfy her desires. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his torso and with one hand he slipped himself inside her just a little but as soon as he did she plunged herself down his length. It all happened so fast that he was fully in her before he ever would have thought possible. She leaned back and moaned a look of fulfillment upon her face. He felt almost too nervous to be sure whether he was enjoying it, but then she put her hands on his shoulders and rhythmically slid herself up and down him and there was no doubt left in his mind. It felt nothing short of amazing and he moaned with ecstasy as he closed his eyes.

Her body was bending and arching and she looked gorgeous. Miles placed his hands on her back and lowered her down to the floor with her legs still wrapped around him and he started thrusting into her. He leaned over and licked her neck and then pulled back almost coming out of her and then slammed himself into her.

She screamed, "Miles!!"

He smiled much to his surprise this was actually fun. Franziska yelled his name everyday but never before had it been like this. Her arms entwined themselves around his neck and she leaned forward kissing him on the lips, but she was unwilling to stop. He struggled to get air as he thrusted at her he leaned his head back gasping as her lips tugged at his bottom lip. She grinded herself down on him and he whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful."

A smile danced across her lips, but she said nothing with them merely clamped herself down on him harder and he felt like he could no longer stand it and he started to thrust into her at a wild rate. Beads of sweat were forming all over his body he couldn't even see her anymore he could just feel how his skin felt too tight, how he felt like he needed to be opened, how he needed so badly to explode.

He moaned as his thrusting came to a climax and Franziska panted as she felt him cum in her. She couldn't believe he had finally given in. She worried that at any moment he might run away from her and accuse her of misusing their friendship, but it wasn't just that she had physical needs. She loved him. She was simply too proud to tell him.

Edgeworth pulled out of her kissing her shoulder and rolling to lie by her side.

"Franziska, I-"

But she silenced him with her lips. Now was not a time for talking. It was a time for letting their bodies recover before she pounced on him again and she would. She couldn't help it. He had brought her so close to feeling what she wanted but had never been able to experience. She hadn't **quite** gotten there…but surely she could get him to participate one more time before he came to his senses.

Miles blinked. He couldn't believe this was the same hallway they had walked together as children. Now it seemed so much less mundane. There was an aura of romance and passion and the smell of sex lingered in the air. Franziska's body was sprawled out over him glistening with sweat, her legs positively soaking with their juices. He found the idea of their intermingled bodily fluids strangely attractive. She gazed lovingly into his eyes and playfully nipped and licked at his nipples. Miles felt himself becoming aroused again and he wondered how this woman was doing it when no other female had ever interested him in the slightest.

Franziska could feel him getting big under her again and she smiled broadly still kissing his chest.

"Miles Edgeworth, are you actually thinking you would like more?" She asked teasing him as she placed her hands on the back of his neck pulling him in so she could claim his lips once again.

Edgeworth was nervous about admitting that he did feel like he wanted her again. This wild attraction he felt for her was so new, in yet in some way it felt familiar like it an echo of his admiration for her.

She pulled her nightgown all the way off and slung her left leg over his thigh. Bringing herself into position and she pulled him into her and began to ride up and down rubbing herself in a circular motion as she'd come down. Her mouth was hanging open and she was smiling a little, her eyes were staring into his.

Edgeworth had the briefest thought cross his mind that this might not just be sex…that maybe why he could do it with her and with no other woman was because she was different, but he told himself that he shouldn't exercise his logic in the bedroom, or in this case the hallway. This was not a time for intellectual thought. This was a time to enjoy that he was able to give his sister something she wanted and to be happy that they were both able to receive mutual pleasure from it.

He bounced her with his pelvis and watched as her hair and breasts waved. They were like one being now if she moved he moved and if he moved she did. It was beautiful and it was right. He leaned forward almost folding her in half as he pounded into her. She screamed and moaned to the point he knew she liked it, really liked it. He could sense that she was close to climaxing, but he couldn't tell what to do to push her over the edge. Then he was overwhelmed with an urge, an urge to dominate her.

He pulled out and rolled her over and sliding his hands between her legs he spread all those sweet juices back toward her rear. She took a deep shocked breath. She had never been had there before, but she was determined to do whatever it took to have perfect satisfaction fro them both and so she got on her hands and knees and raised her butt to him and he said her name lovingly as he slid into her ass. It felt oddly pleasurable to Franziska but then as he thrust in it felt so tight like it shouldn't fit- like they were trying to get pleasure from an impossible act. She moaned, biting her lip and then pushing her pelvis back against him.

He screamed out as he pushed into her and then she felt his balls resting on her. She was panting and wishing she had something to grab a hold of to steady herself as he pushed into her. As if in answer to her need, Miles pulled her up, his arms around her hugging her under her breasts her back pressed into his chest as he gently pulled in and out. She moaned and let out high-pitched squeals and it excited him incredibly. She found herself writhing with every thrust, her arms and torso and hips all seemingly trying to go a different direction some toward the pleasure, some away form the pain, but his strong arms remained around her holding her lovingly yet never letting her run. She felt like his cock was locked into her and he wouldn't release her until she had truly lost herself. And it was starting to happen a little at first and then more and more Franziska felt the world slipping away till all she felt was a mix of pain and pleasure she found exhilarating. She found herself screaming out his name so loudly that in a normal sized house surely the neighbors would have heard.

"Oh, Franziska!" He said gritting his teeth and pounding in and out harder. It was then it started: first tingling at her fingertips and toes that radiated up her. Then her vision because a closing tunnel. She gasped and then started panting and panting and panting. She was finally orgasming. She had tried toys, different positions, and special "stimulating" lotions. She had even tried using a few men as toys, but nothing had brought her pleasure like this.

Her panting became wild. Her arms lurched forward and her fingers curled.

"MILES!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHAAAAWWWW!"

She felt a flood come between her legs as Edgeworth pushed into her building up to his climax as she felt the after shocks of hers. He thrust into her wildly a few more times until he released a massive load into her. It was like no orgasm he had ever had before.

"Oh, Franziska." He said easing her limp form down to the floor ever so gently. He continued to lay on top of her with his arms wrapped around her kissing the back of her neck as he pulled out rolling off of her.

Franziska was still panting seemingly uncontrollably. Her mouth felt dry. She wasn't sure she was capable of speech and she couldn't see right because she was sure there shouldn't be spots of sparkly light dancing on the ceiling. She didn't even have the strength to sit up or roll over to look at him.

"You'll… be feeling…. my whip… for that." she panted out to him.

"I…expected…that." He said placing a hand on her thigh, not having the strength to do more either.

Lying there completely naked in the hallway they found themselves in a state somewhere between total exhaustion and complete relaxation. Neither one had ever experienced anything like this before and it was a long time before the reality of their actions sunk in to either of them.

Franziska could not believe that Miles had just been intimate with her. There were a million reasons why she had convinced herself long ago that this could never happen. Yet here they were and though she knew it would probably only be a matter of moments before he told her they could never do this again she decided not to fret or give in to disappointment but to merely savor this post-orgasmic bliss with her brother.

Edgeworth on the other hand felt shocked for entirely different reasons. He had just had sex with a woman which for someone like himself was an odd situation in and of itself, but somehow his dear Franziska made his heart melt. How had she worked this magic? How had she made his miserable day so wonderful?

He rolled over and pulled her to him. "I'm sure I'm not very good at any of this." He snuggled her close to him hoping that she would forgive him for his inexperience.

She gazed into his eyes. "Miles Edgeworth, I've never had an orgasm before."

He looked at her. How could he, a gay man or so he believed, have brought her more pleasure than anyone or anything else?

"So, thank you, Miles."

They both lay there in the hallway. Each wondering what this meant for them as friends and what did it mean for Miles? Had he been wrong all along? Was his infatuation with Phoenix not love?

Franziska got up and tucked her nightgown under her arm. She saw no point in dressing here. At a lose for what to say she merely smiled at him and said, "Have a very good day, Miles." The sadness was starting to set in. They had had their fun and now they were done. It had been better than she had ever imagined it could be, but now she would have to tone down the unbridled urges she had for him as he would surely be ready for their life to return to normal any minute now.

"Wait!" Miles leapt up. "Where are you going?"

"To my room, why?" She was confused.

"Come with me to mine." It was a sort of invitation. She could recognize it as that, but the meaning behind it was clouded to her.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want you to get rug burn." He looked down at his feet shyly. Normally he was so confident. It was unbecoming for an apprentice of Manfred von Karma to be so unsure of himself, but wait…had he just insinuated he would be mounting her again? She didn't know whether to slap him across the face for his insolence or spread her thighs and beg for him to not wait a second longer before pleasuring her again.

Miles looked up and regained his usual composure, quite a feat when naked in a hallway. "Manfred von Karma told us that we were to allow ourselves to perform nothing short of perfection. I think I need to practice more."

The hints of his desire were there. Not so much in the words but in the intensity of his eyes. He wanted her perhaps even more than she desired him.

"But, Miles that was amaz-" Franziska caught herself. "Not good enough. I know you are capable of better." Her automatic combative tone was back, but it subsided as she leaned toward him, "Are you saying you would want this again?"

Miles nodded. It was an answer that the day before he would have never thought possible, but even a few hours ago he would have never dreamed of having such a question posed to him.

She chuckled, "Well, I have been told I have bigger balls than most men."

Miles laughed. He couldn't explain the attraction he felt for her. It seemed to defy everything, but it was undeniable that he wanted to continue to be her lover as long as she would have him.

"Come with me, darling." The pet name slipped out accidentally. He cringed expecting the snap of her whip, but, of course, she was without it right now. Instead, she seemed strangely pleased so he continued. "We can use that ostentatious six-headed shower we never use."

Franziska pictured herself standing over his dripping wet kneeling body as the hot water rained upon their naked bodies. It was an image she liked very much. Surely she had one whip she could sacrifice to the moisture.

"I'll go get my clothes and meet you there."

"Going to get your most prized possession are you?" Edgeworth was teasing her. Despite the fact the paradigm seemed to have changed he knew that some things about Franziska were surely constant. He was sure she was missing the security of her constant companion. Her whip made her feel in charge and gave her a way to lash out her pent up emotions.

Franziska turned to him and she smiled, "Miles Edgeworth, YOU are now my most prized possession." And her lips met his with such a passion he was nearly knocked backward. He wrapped his arms around her and refused to let her away until his tongue had slid past hers and he had gently nibbled at her lips. They held one another looking into each other's eyes. He wanted to tell her that she didn't just have his body but his heart as well, but he knew that she would need a reason to whip him later and so he decided to save his sappy admission of love for a little later in the day. In his head he could already hear her voice admonishing him for confusing sexual pleasure with lovemaking.

But holding her there in his arms he couldn't help but wonder if she had perhaps lost her heart to him, too. Somewhere within that dominating exterior there was a person of great fragility and only he was allowed to view that precious creature. Only he could support her in the way she needed. She trusted him above all others and it was a great honor one he would cherish for all the days of his life and so he decided that he would provide her pleasure whenever she desired it and be there for her in any and every way he could.

Franziska sensed that her life would never be the same as it had been, that she had revealed herself to be human and not the legal robot that she was raised to be. Her father had always focused on her flaws and all the things that made her inferior yet Miles did not seem to find her inferior. He wasn't looking to take advantage of the weaknesses she displayed to him. Instead, he seemed to want to partner with her. A joy swelled within her as she remembered all those times she burned with jealousy of Phoenix and now it was she who held her brother's admiration.

He leaned her against the wall.

"Franziska. You are quiet. Have I displeased you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Let me be your lover. No one needs to know if you don't want. I'll never betray you. Trust me. Let yourself be happy, Franziska." His words could not have been more to her liking, but she cared about him far too much to simply say "yes". She wanted him. She wanted to use him over and over, but she cared about him. Was this fair to him?

"What about you?" she asked. Could he really, truly be happy with her she wondered?

"Franziska, I have never been happier than I am at this moment. And I already have to endure your whip everyday so I may as well get other pleasures out of the deal." She found even his smirk handsome.

"What about Phoenix?"

"Franziska, have you been jealous of him this whole time? Is that why you despise him so much?"

"I despise him because he is a fool." She snarled.

Edgeworth laughed. "He is. Guess who he's decided he's in love with?"

Franziska shrugged. "That crazy UFO photographer?"

Miles laughed. "No, Iris!"

"Iris?" Franziska sighed. How could he hurt Maya like that? Phoenix Wright had to be the biggest idiot. He had two people who worshipped him and he somehow found a third option.

"Poor, Maya." She said and to her surprise Miles nodded.

"I know, but maybe they'll figure it out. I mean we-" Miles realized he was comparing their new found relationship to their friends who had seemed destined since they met. He was sure the insinuation would not escape the sharp mind of his sister.

"I'm sorry I just meant…"

Franziska felt like her emotions were as exposed as her body and it was a new and scary experience for her. She was used to burying her emotions deep within her and having them only come to the surface in the form of rants she sprouted off when whipping those around her, not unlike a volcano that contained its hot lava under the surface save for a few destructive eruptions now and again, but Miles made her feel differently. Ever the gentleman, he had never given her any reason not to trust him.

"Miles, I…love-"

He spared her the embarrassment by kissing her again, but his lips did not stay on her face for long. Soon they started meandering their way down her breasts…

"You don't think you can have me whenever you want now do you?" Franziska barked.

Miles smirked. That was his Franziska.

"And why not? You obviously have been harboring quite the crush."

She slapped his face and he grabbed her wrists pinning her against the wall. The constant power struggle they engaged in over domination of the von Karma legacy had now metamorphosised into an entirely different kind of competition. One they both felt like winners of, because they had finally found someone else who wanted to play the game and play it rough, but more than that both Franziska and Miles felt like they had renewed purpose and hope for the future. For deep within their hearts, they had fallen desperately in love with each other. While they sensed the evolution of their affection their passion was so new that they both felt expressing it in words was inappropriate. So, for now, they left unsaid the feelings that their devotion to one another was limitless.

Miles pressed himself against Franziska as she whispered in his ear all the things her and her whip would be doing to him later. Licking at her neck as he listened, he found himself already craving her once again and he knew that he truly was her's now in everyway possible.

"My dear sister, that all sounds…wonderful," he murmured in a kind of love-intoxicated moan, "but you do know that this means we'll have to give the servants more time off now."

"Dearest brother," Franziska's eyes sparkled as she whispered to him, "You will serve me far better than they ever have." He nodded in response and she thought that she had never met someone more compassionate or more wonderful. Seeing his grey eyes gleam at her with newfound purpose made her love him even more than she already did. She sighed happily before bringing his lips to hers, closing hers eyes and realizing that her dream had finally come true.

Author's notes from Risenfromash: The song I listened to the most while writing this that, for me has become the Franny/Edgey theme song is "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge movie soundtrack. If my writing is crap and you can't feel the love listen to the song…

Reading graphic sexual stuff tends to make me really embarrassed, but for some reason I've gone and written some. This is the most explicit story I've written and is actually the start of a series of one-shots that show the progression of Miles and Franziska's relationship in the years between the third and fourth game after AAI (assuming AAI is around the time of the third game). The series focuses on the themes of problems with monogamy and being in love that may or may not contradict one's underlying sexual preferences/desires.

I usually write in first person, but I can't see anyone sharing details like this about their sex life- so I've found my x-rated couple Franny/Edgey in 3rd person. Let me know what you think.


	2. A Call in the Night

Miles cell phone rang and he rolled over. It was the middle of the night. He groaned. This couldn't be good probably some jailbreak or double homicide or something. He flipped it open without looking at it.

"Hello, Prosecutor Edgeworth speaking. What's the situation?" Miles stated without giving it any thought.

"Come to me. I need you. NOW!!" His sleepy haze immediately disappeared replaced by determination.

"I'll be there in mere moments, sister."

"That won't be soon enough."

He was going to flip the phone shut as he stepped out of his bedroom, but she started panting into the phone, "Miles, I have needs!!"

The corners of his mouth curled skyward. "I understand, my darling. I'm on my way."

"You are too slow!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He whispered into the phone as he traversed the hallways between their wings of the house passing suits of armor and priceless works of art.

"What is taking you so long?"

Miles laughed. "Darling, perhaps you'd prefer us to move into a doublewide?"

"HMPH!"

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." He said it slowly and sensually into his phone as he briskly made his way to her chamber.

He reached her door and entered. Franziska's room was bathed in candlelight. The blue walls of her bedroom and the paintings of flowers trembled with the light from the dancing flames. Her enormous antique bed with the ornate metal headboard sat askew with the comforters and sheets hanging every which way off of it. Franziska was kneeling in the middle of the bed wearing only a pair of white lacy panties. Her legs were spread apart, her hair was strangely tousled, and a disgruntled look was on her face. She was still holding her cell phone to her ear. From the look of her and her bed Edgeworth guessed she had been thrashing about seeking satisfaction for hours either that or she had invited twenty children to come jump on her bed and he knew there was no chance of that.

He flipped his phone shut and climbed right onto the bed stripping his clothes as he went. His eyes didn't leave hers as he crawled to her.

"Why didn't you call me sooner, love?" He said setting his garments on the floor by the bed.

Franziska looked down and tossed her cell phone on the floor by the bed. She was embarrassed by her weakness, by her needs and the fact she was unable to gratify herself.

"My dear sister, I am here to pleasure you and I will be anytime you need me. Call me anytime. You needn't be embarrassed EVER," and taking her hands he laid her back and began to relieve her frustration.

The next morning Miles kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well?"

Franziska murmured something that sounds like yes and he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go now before anybody else is up, but I meant what I said, dear sister, if I can do anything to relieve you please call me and I'll come to you. Thank you for last night."

Miles licked her neck and found himself becoming aroused once again and so he got hurriedly and exited. He didn't want to get carried away and wake Franziska up she needed to sleep.

Back in his own bedroom, before once again falling to sleep he assigned Franziska her own ring tone so that he would know as soon as she called him. He hoped she wouldn't be too stubborn to call. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel good from sun up to sun down. She was a spectacular person and he knew he had fallen madly in love with her, but their situation was a tad awkward, making it difficult to know how to proceed. So, at least for now he was allowing her to call the shots until he figured out the rules of the game.

Three nights later…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"Darling, I'm on my way."

The following weekend…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"Miles Edgeworth, I NEED-"

"I'm coming."

The night after that…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"NOW!!"

Miles just laughed.

Two weeks later…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"Brother, I…I…"

"No need to explain, darling." Miles smiled.

"Oh, thank heaven," he thought. It had been a while…

One week later…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"Franziska? Are you serious?"

"WHAT?!"

Miles sighed.

"You said…"

"I know what I said, but already? Again?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Well, neither do I, but it couldn't have been more than three hours ago that we-"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, yes, darling." Miles grumbled a little.

"If you don't want to I won't make you."

"No, no. I'm just wondering what I'm doing wrong. You're SUPPOSED to be tired…I think." Miles was never very sure of himself about these matters and Franziska thought his uncertainly was very cute, charming even.

"Miles, when making love in bed one gets sleepy, but you pinning me against the bookcase in the library only makes me more excited."

"Oh!" Miles blushed. He had gotten a little carried away after dinner. "Yes, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"I LIKED IT!"

"Oh, did you now?" He smiled.

The next night…

*Franziska's special cell phone ring tone*

"Hello, darling. I'm on my way."

"No, I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" Miles stopped moving toward the door. He found his heart thumping a little harder. He was concerned he had done something wrong. Franziska was going to call it off and he wouldn't survive the rejection. He was sure of it. He started to feel a little ill.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to see you all day and then I got home so late…"

It wasn't unusual for Miles and Franziska to not eat dinner together, but she hadn't even made it home before he retired for the evening.

"I know. I was getting worried about you. Did you even eat anything before you went to bed?"

"I don't remember. I'm so weary, Miles."

"I know." Franziska was overworking herself especially badly right now. It was part of the reason Miles felt so devoted to her every whim. If there was anything he could do to make her a little less miserable he did it. There was no limit to his willingness to serve her.

"What was it you were wanting to ask me?"

"Oh…would you go to the symphony with me next Friday?"

Miles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" She said sounding concerned.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Well… good night then."

"Good night, darling."

"Miles, could I come sleep with you?"

"If you would like." He paused and there was only silence on the phone. "I would like that. I miss you."

Franziska sighed. "I miss you too. I tried so hard to get a moment to come see you at lunch, but those damn fool detectives wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yes, they're much more persistent than Gumshoe ever was."

"I'll be with you in just a few minutes."

"How about I go get a snack from the kitchen for us?"

"That would be WONDERFUL, Miles."


	3. Music in the Park

Friday night arrived and Franziska couldn't believe how nervous she felt. She'd been out with Edgeworth many times for dinner and such, but somehow tonight it felt different to her. She grumbled. She knew it was because it was really a date. Her first date with her lover and brother. She might need a drink before they even left the estate.

Miles had gotten a tuxedo special for the occasion and he straightened his tie. He was very pleased Franziska and he were doing this. It had been months since they had done anything fun, other than spending time at the mansion making love and while Miles found that very nice he was looking forward to getting out, but he too felt the significance of the night weighing heavy on his mind.

Previously when they went out there was no pressure to act a certain way. They could bicker or out right fight if they felt like it. They could comment on who they found attractive. Miles and Franziska could be completely themselves, but now that they were "together" if that's what they were and miles wasn't even entirely sure of that it seemed like things were more complicated.

Miles had to remind himself that they were friends and that meant nothing had changed, but if they were just friends who fucked…it was less than what he felt in his heart. He was becoming more agitated by the moment. Sitting in the drawing room he nervously taped his foot and checked the time on his wristwatch.

It didn't surprise him in the least that Franziska would keep him waiting. She often did. Her life had an inconsistency of pace; she would take her sweet time about doing some things and blast through others. And being in love with her meant that Edgeworth was having to train himself to tolerate this illogical behavior. It wasn't the only erratic thing about his sister's behavior, but he did his best to ignore those things.

He believed that Franziska was like an eccentric poet or scientist her attitude and behaviors were simply misunderstood by the vast majority of the world's population. Post humorously she would surely be regarded as a visionary. Who knows perhaps in another hundred years all ladies will carry whips along with their handbags? The thought made Miles smile. That would be something. A world full of Franziska-disciples. The idea would have given Wright nightmares.

Yet Miles had found there was something enchanting about her. The problem was no matter how hard he tried he was unable to name that elusive quality she possessed and the more he thought about it the more his thoughts turned to more carnal desires. Miles liked Franziska for many reasons, but why did he love her? Everyday he found himself struggling to answer this question. In truth, he required no answer, but he desired it. It drove him crazy. Was it just the sex that made him "love" her? He hated to think that was it. He was hoping that an evening out with her might help him better with this quandary and provide him with the reassurance he needed that they weren't merely together because they were two lonely people that no one else wanted.

After all, Miles might not have been lucky in love but he saw the way the men eyed Franziska or at least how they eyed her until they met the bite of her leather, and there were always a few who looked even harder after that. Tonight he would be the envy of the other debutantes, something he had not often gotten to be and while normally he abhorred their obnoxious society life he was going to enjoy this. Franziska on his arm. He chuckled on the inside. He sounded like such a typical male, for once. Oh, well. Being in a relationship with a woman was bound to make him have caveman-like tendencies every once in a while he supposed.

Of course, he would never get to show off his date if she didn't actually come out of her room. He crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" he thought. "Good thing we're in Germany and I'll be able to drive fast." It was his favorite thing about the country. Fast, sleek sport cars were his guilty pleasure and in the United States you so rarely got to enjoy them with all the damned traffic, but living her in the country at the mansion with miles of country roads. It was…wonderful.

Franziska walked in and he drew back a little to better take her in. She was wearing an evening gown of silver and blue that draped itself over only one of her shoulders and pale blue sapphire earrings dangling from each of her earlobes. The look was unusually feminine for her, but in true von Karma style in the same hand in which she clutched her handbag she also held her whip.

"I see you're bringing it with you are you?"

Franziska knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded, though she was mildly hurt that he hadn't complemented her on her outfit. She had gone to a great deal of effort to do her hair and makeup just right and choose a gown that accented her eyes just right.

"Damn foolish fool can't recognize beauty when he sees it," she thought to herself.

"What are you intending to do with it? Whip the string section if the conductor can't keep them in check?"

"Miles Edgeworth, do you even want to go with me?" She said stretching her whip. He could stay home. That would be fine, she thought flaring her nostrils and gripping her whip close to her face.

"Of course, darling, I want it more than anything. I'm just teasing."

"Well, you had better watch out because this is our first date and if you want more you'll do what I want." She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't the least bit apologetic about ordering anyone around especially not her lover.

Miles smiled and spoke with a lilt of amusement in his voice. "Oh, I see. Well then I best behave myself. No, sneaking off to the coat closet during intermission to make out or hiding under the tablecloth at the restaurant to have access to you, because of course a LADY would never want such things."

The slash of her whip came incredibly fast, but he dodged it. He was getting good at that and he knew it. His smug smile made Franziska think that maybe she should switch to using her fists and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Oh, I got you something. I was going to wait till your birthday but…well I decided not to." From his pocket Edgeworth produced a jewelry box. Franziska blinked several times out of nervousness and took it from his outstretched hand. She carefully opened it. Inside was a platinum ring set with a pale blue stone that glistened. She gasped a little. This was no trifle. This was a gorgeous work of art, but why was she surprised? Miles had always had impeccable taste.

"I had to guess on the size so if it doesn't fit I'm sorry we can get it sized or if you don't like it. It's no big deal." His eyes avoided her. He had worried so much that doing this would make her mad. It was so hard sometimes to predict what might set her off.

She put her hand on his chin and tugged it in her direction.

"You foolish fool you! How could you think I might not like it? It's gorgeous, breathtaking. Just my color, too. Thank you." And she pulled it out of the box and slipped it on her right hand and admired it.

Miles gazed at her contentedly while she tipped her hand back and forth in the light to watch the ring sparkle. She seemed so normal.

"Come we'd better go."

Miles was snapped out of his momentary reverie and nodded. It was indeed time for them to go.

They ate by candlelight at an intimate Grecian restaurant. The food was very good and Franziska found herself wishing her and Miles were in the Mediterranean basking in the sun. She was tortured by images of the two of them away from their lives of endless work. She had been born to do what she did; bringing criminals to justice was her mission, but why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't she have a more normal job and a normal relationship where the first date didn't come after the first sex? Why couldn't her and Miles have met the way other people do at some coffee house or in some elevator or god forbid over the Internet?

She gazed at him over the table. He was dreamy, like something out of those trashy romance novels she always wanted to read but could never bring herself to purchase. What was it about him she liked so much she wondered? She had felt attracted to him ever since she'd met him. Maybe it was because he hadn't thought she was too terribly weird despite her riding croup or maybe it was that way they had immediately competed. It was so hot! Franziska found herself glancing at her glass of wine. Was that what was making her feel so warm or was it the shy glances she would catch from Miles every now and again?

She told herself to focus. To be able to convince him that this relationship wasn't just her way of fulfilling all her pent up sexual frustration she would have to tone down her arousal for a few hours at least. Though she made no guarantees about how she would behave as he drove her home. The entire ride to the restaurant Franziska had watched his hand on the gearshift and found it erotic. Those strong firm hands…

Miles was extraordinarily nervous. He was having trouble stomaching dinner. His sister, a part of his life since his father's tragic death, was gazing at him like he was her personal savior. It didn't seem right. She'd wanted him for so long and he hadn't wanted her at all. He had lusted after no one even remotely like her. There was no way he deserved this level of adoration. He was disappointed in himself. He was just with her for the sex. The thought filled him with despair. He had wanted so much more and had convinced himself he felt much more, but outside the walls of the von Karma mansion things felt so much the same as they had before, he realized that surely they were just friends…friends who fuck. How could he use her like that? But how could he break her heart and tell her the truth?

Miles found the entire situation hugely complicated. Obviously, there were more reasons that siblings weren't supposed to become lovers than fears of having children with two heads, because even though he was adopted he did love her as a sister and that affection made it harder for him to figure out what he was really feeling. This was so damn awkward. People weren't meant to be living under the same roof, make love, and then go out on their first date.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Franziska hissed at him. "You're not even listening to me."

"Sorry." Miles felt like he might cry or pull his hair out. This was most unpleasant, not at all like when she was naked in his arms. He wondered if that meant that was all he wanted. Could he really be so low he would take sex anyway he could get it even if it meant with a woman?

"Am I going to have to send you home?" She sounded like a school marm threatening to send him to the principal.

"No, Franziska. I guess I'm just having a hard time. I haven't been on many dates."

His sister pointed to his glass. "Drink more wine. That's what I do when I'm on a horrible date."

"I don't think you're a horrible date. It's just-"

"Awkward? Imagine how I felt for wanting you all those years."

Then Franziska leaned across the table and in a low voice said to Miles, "Look I want to believe I'm not a fool for thinking there's more between us than just incredible sex. So for god's sake act like you're having a good time with me."

So, she has those fears too, thought Miles. He didn't know if that made it worse or better. If they both suspected it did that validate the concern? Miles didn't know what to say.

"Miles, do we have time to go for a walk in the park?" He consulted his watch and nodded. "If you don't mind skipping dessert." She nodded and Miles quickly left a wad of cash on the table that more than covered the cost of dinner and a generous tip. He thought they both needed to get out into the night air. He figured it would help to clear his head.

The park was right across the street from the restaurant. It was an old historical site lined with a black iron fence. Miles and Franziska had gone there together many times when they were in their teens. It was a beautiful park with a pond where ducks came to swim and frogs and turtles took residence, but in the darkness very little could be seen other than the outline of some trees with low hanging branches that bordered the pond.

"Look at the moon." It was an almost a complete circle and was surrounded by grey clouds. The reflection of the moon in the pond swayed in the night air.

"It's pretty. It reminds me of that painting in the library. The one you brought back from Allebahst that time."

"Mmm. You're right, but the painting has more hues of orange in it. Creates a little different ambience, you know? I wish I could paint."

"What would you paint?"

"You, your eyes."

Miles took a deep breath. Those sounded like the words of a person in love. The attention his sister bestowed on him wasn't unwelcome, but he felt unworthy of it what with all the fears running through his brain.

"Your eyes look so sad all the time. Whatever are you so unhappy about all the time, dear brother?"

Was he really unhappy all the time? Miles wondered if you were perpetually unhappy if you ceased to realize it because it had become your normal.

"I'm not sure that I am unhappy and if I am I don't think I have any right to be."

Franziska pointed a finger skyward like she did whenever she felt she had something to teach her little brother. "No one needs permission to be happy or be miserable."

"Then what are you?"

Franziska stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy?"

"I think I'm as happy as I can be."

This comment wounded him. He wanted all the joy in the world for her.

"Franziska, I think maybe all this has been a mistake."

"You're thinking about ending it aren't you?" Her voice shook and her hand reached up to her bosom to the spot where it felt like her heart was tearing. Miles felt it too, but he thought that perhaps it was just seeing her like this so he turned away from her.

"Miles, anything wrong with us is my fault. I shouldn't be paging you to me. I shouldn't be impatient. I shouldn't be…"

She was glancing down at her whip, but she couldn't apologize for that. That was a part of who she was. She started to cry. This wasn't what she had wanted. This wasn't a perfect evening. It was perfectly dreadful. She brought her hand to her face to hide her tears. She wished she were in the von Karma estate so she could run to her room and lock the door and sob into her bed. She had wanted all her life to be with Miles, but no matter what she did she couldn't be what he wanted. Her shoulders began to sag as her sadness started to grip her entire body. It hurt so badly. She'd never felt pain like this before and she had experienced some pretty rotten things. She thought Miles would understand, but even if he did, it could never work.

She was losing the battle with her grief and her legs buckled under her. She began to fall to her knees, but Miles caught her in his arms and pulled her close to him. His arms were strong and comforting, but feeling them around her only made Franziska more sad because she knew she would never be held by him with this level of intimacy again. She continued to avoid his eyes shielding her weeping orbs form his view with her purse and whip. She was so ashamed of herself when had she ever cried this much? She was a von Karma she couldn't do this yet she had no control over it.

"Franziska?"

She couldn't answer him. The compassion in his tone was too great it sounded too loving. It made her want to kiss him. She had to shut off these thoughts.

Then he dove under her hands and his grey eyes, luminescent in the moonlight glanced at her for the briefest moment before his lips met hers. Both of them felt flutters and waves of heat like sparks. But Miles had to be sure. He kissed her again and again with the ferocity of one on a mission. His lips were mashing into her and into her neck and when she tried to hit him in the head with her purse he merely reached up and grabbed both of her wrists and forced them down so she couldn't fight him.

He was no longer thinking clearly. His heart thrilled too much as soon as he touched her. She made him feel amazing and he couldn't allow her to be sad. His kiss was so good and his hold on her so commanding that Franziska began to melt and her hold on her possessions loosened and her purse and the whip fell to the ground as she leaned her body into his kisses. She wanted him more than anything else and as she pressed herself into him and felt his attraction.

"Come with me." He picked up her belongings as she pulled him further into the park with her other hand. She was beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her pale hair and making the ring on her hand glisten and Miles knew he would follow her anywhere.

She led him to a spot by the lake shielded by tree branches. One could be concealed there yet easily view the pond. Years earlier they had come here to enjoy the shade while they read. Other children and teenagers biked about the park or made out on the benches, but he and Franziska had sat under the tree and studied and argued over who would be superior.

She gently pushed him and he fell down in the dirt and she climbed on top of him.

"We're going to miss the symphony," he moaned as she licked at his ear while unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt.

"Oh, well," she whispered to him and her speech tickled him sending shivers up and down his body. She was running her hands up and down his bare chest now and he pressed himself against her. He couldn't get more aroused or so he thought until she again whispered in his ear.

"Miles, I used to sit under this tree and stare at you while you were absorbed in your books trying to memorize every little detail of you so that when I was in bed at night and touching myself I could think of you." She grabbed his hand and pulled it under her garments.

"I used to imagine you touching me here." She said guiding his fingers to her clit.

"Oh, Franziska!"

"Miles, I've never had sex on the first date before, but I want you to fuck me so badly."

She was simply too enticing. Her eyes so trusting, her body so ready to accept him into her, her touch so wonderful, she was irresistible. He grabbed her wrists and rolled her onto her back and started to fumble with his clothes.

Then he yanked her soaked panties down.

"Miles, don't ever doubt that I want you." It was almost too easy to enter her. He watched as her features pulled close together and then relaxed. Her jaw slackened and she made little breathy noises by his ear.

He could smell the familiar scents of the park and Franziska's flowery perfume along with a newer aroma he was becoming all too familiar with. The smell of her wet womanhood. The three combined to create a scent so intoxicating he was sure it could be bottled as a love potion. How could this beautiful creature have ever desired him so much that she would think of him as she explored herself?

It was funny, he had never thought of women when pleasuring himself, but now that he was with her, anytime he felt aroused he thought of nobody but her. Images of her rolling naked in his bed, pointing her finger at the accused in court, her sitting reading as a teenager they were all he could think about.

He was thrusting into her as her hands clung onto his shoulders.

"Harder, harder. You can't do it too hard. I promise."

So he pounded still harder. It felt so good. He felt like he was doing something very important, earth-shattering even and it was cemented in his mind when Franziska's entire body stiffened abruptly and he felt moisture squirt at him. Her mouth was wide open and then she inhaled with a gasp and her entire body spasmed, but he wasn't done with her yet and seeing her cuming only excited him more and he more slowly slid in and out for a few moments as she lurched and weakened. Then he plunged into her and he groaned and mashed his teeth as he proceeded to thrust into her over and over until he finally burst.

Franziska lay panting with glassy eyes and a smile of satisfaction upon her face. Miles pulled her dress down and pulled his pants up and did his belt, but he brought his hand back under her dress and let his hands slide on her moisture until they slipped into her. They lay there next to one another looking up at the underside of the tree branches. Franziska was silent, but occasionally lurched from his touch and he found it amusing torturing her like this.

"You love me don't you?" she asked.

He nodded with guilt as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His feelings were so new and confusing yet here he was once again craving her touch having wild desires to explore every inch of her.

"You know it's going to be damn embarrassing if we have to explain to our bosses why we got arrested for public indecency at the exact same time."

Franziska laughed. "Yeah, but it'll be oh so worth it." And she slide herself down a little bit so the finger brushing against her came in contact with her even more.

"Franziska, I can't stand making you cry. You need to understand I'm just scared."

Franziska sat up. "Miles Edgeworth, what on earth do you have to be scared of?"

"You."

Franziska eyes were like planets. "I'm scared that you'll come to your senses and reject me or that I'm kidding myself into thinking that this is more than it is." He withdrew his hand and they both feel disappointed.

"And?" She questioned.

"I don't know."

"Well then, fool, kiss me again."

He did. Franziska clutched him to her. Her hands ran along his backside and ruffled his silvery hair. He felt wildly turned on. Whatever it was he felt for her was powerful and he wanted to feel it all the time.

She pulled her lips away from his. "So?"

"That doesn't help. It only confuses me more."

"Oh, I see." Franziska looked disappointed. "You think it might only be sex. Even though you've said you love me."

"Yes. I don't want to lie. I love you too much." The irony in this statement wasn't lost on either of them, but they both ignored it. Maybe the proper word didn't exist in any language for what they felt for one another.

"You worry this because you analyze everything logically and you can't think of a single reason I would love you other than that you have the most amazing way in bed."

Miles made an embarrassed throat clearing noise and Franziska reached for her whip. "Don't argue with me."

"Miles, I like you because you are an honest man. You don't think my obsessions are silly. You can recognize at least two hundred different flowers. You like the finer things, but are willing to share with anyone. You are never crude. You care deeply about your friends. You're a romantic. You're just in the wrong century…I was just hoping you could find some things you liked about me."

Miles was glad she was done talking about him. He was a show-off with his legal skills, but humble about everything else. Having Franziska make him sound like some prize just wouldn't do.

"I don't even have to think about it. I love your delicate fingers and how clever you are. You can read a classic French novel faster than anyone else I know and still completely understand all the nuances and catch every detail with striking clarity. I like how you always smell like flowers. I like how you walk. I like how you're not afraid to speak your mind and how you sacrifice so much of yourself for others."

Franziska was very close to him now. "Do you really mean those things?"

Miles closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I said them didn't I?" It seemed he was at an impasse with himself. He loved things about her. He wanted to make love to her all the time, but what would make it real love?

The tender touch of Franziska's lips made him open his eyes.

"Then what's the problem, brother? Surely you must know that every day I'm with you is the happiest of my life."

"Franziska, I'm just not sure. I loved all those things about you forever. It's so much like it was before…I thought it would be more different somehow."

"Miles, we've always loved each other right?"

He nodded. Of course he had.

"And we've always gone to the symphony together and had dinners together."

Miles nodded. "Sometimes."

"The new thing is how we express our feelings, right?"

"I guess."

"Just because it's the only difference between now and before doesn't mean it's not love, my dear brother."

Miles blushed. "It isn't that I don't love you. I just don't want to use you. I've been so lonely and-"

"Miles, let me show you how much I love you," but the only words Miles heard was "I love you." And it was enough. It didn't matter what this was anymore. He wasn't going to fight it. They were making each other happy, more than happy and as she climbed on him pulling his length into her he thought that none of his concerns mattered too much. He had never seen Franziska smile more than she did looking at him and he had never felt so treasured, so valued.

Her body surrounded him grinding into his pelvis, massaging his cock. He closed his eyes enjoying the contact as she pressed herself downward to whisper in his ear, "Miles, please…mmm…don't…be…ashamed…mmm…of me…" then her speech transformed into a series of pants and pleasurable moans as she threw her body backward while still connected to him. Listening to the intermingling of their moans and groans reminded Miles of the instruments in an orchestra combining to play the symphony. His worries and fears drifted away from him and he found himself completely captivated by the bliss of their lovemaking.

Franziska took her time but finally collapsed on him, exhausted by the exertion of riding him. Their eyes were right in front of one another.

"Brother, love doesn't make sense. You'll only make yourself frustrated by trying to analyze it."

Miles laughed a little. Was he treating their relationship like a crime scene in need of investigating? He realized that his sister was right, he probably was.

"Sorry. I just needed to know that I loved you." His hand rested on her thigh but he felt so sleepy his hand finally slid down her leg as he drifted off to sleep.

Their slumber might have extended on for hours had another couple sneaking away to the same spot not woken them up.

The young man was holding a girl's hand. Miles could tell that much due to the curves he saw in the moonlight as he heard them lift a nearby branch to enter the sanctity of the tree's cover.

"Oh!" The boy was embarrassed and turned to go, but Miles shook his head.

"Don't worry, we should be going." He nudged his love who murmured something.

"Franziska, let's go home. These lovely young people have come to enjoy the view of the pond as well." He winked at her as he adjusted their clothing for modesty and Franziska was entranced by the fact that even in the dark she could see his wink because of those magnificent glowing eyes of his. They were hypnotic to her. She stood up without a word. He grabbed her purse and whip and led her by the back of the elbow back to the path.

At first she walked as though in a trance, but the further she walked on the lane in the path the more she began dancing and humming to herself as though drunk from their passion. Miles felt an odd sort of pride watching her, knowing that he had been able to fulfill one of her dreams, a fantasy that only he could fulfill. Yet more even than that the memory of her voice saying "I love you" echoed in his mind making him feel more in love with her than he ever would have thought possible.

However, his self-satisfaction ended abruptly when Franziska quit her happy sauntering and he saw the silhouette of her whip held high above her head in the moonlight. "Miles Edgeworth, you forgot my panties!"


	4. Perfect Symmetry

Risenfromash: I don't know why but for some dang reason this particular chapter made me blush more than any of the others have. I can't believe I'm posting stuff like this…

Edgeworth was in his room in his majestic eighteenth century four-poster bed with the red and gold bedding in a deep slumber when he felt the covers move and someone join him in bed. Without opening his eyes he reached out to welcome his visitor with a loving touch.

"Hello, Franziska." He said in a barely awake murmur. "You could have called me. I would have come to you. You know that." Franziska and he still had separate rooms in different wings of the von Karma mansion, but whenever she requested him he obliged her by coming to her room and staying for as long as she wanted his company and pleasuring. It was all on her schedule. He never called her but instead waited to be beaconed. Some men would not have enjoyed this arrangement, but Miles didn't mind. He didn't like guessing what she might want when and Franziska had proven that logical thought couldn't be applied to matters of the heart or of attraction.

"Your bed is more comfortable. I like the sheets."

Miles laughed. "Well, as I recall I told you that you should buy some too, but you said that it was "foolish foolishness" to spend that kind of energy and money on something as trivial as picking out linens."

"I admit it. I was wrong." She stretched out her limbs running them over the bed sheets with the ludicrously high thread count.

Miles smiled ever so slightly and leaned in to lick at her neck.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

He could read the desire in her eyes and he happily wrapped his arms around her as one who really adored their chore. His lips sucked on hers gently and he held her to him, but she didn't dig at his back. She didn't kiss back. She didn't drive her hips into his.

He pulled back, "Is something bothering you, dear sister?"

Franziska considered whether to tell him or not. She hated to admit a weakness. She hated herself for having them.

"Please tell me, what's bothering you, darling." Miles said and even in this dim light the intensity of his grey eyes made her succumb.

She sat up in the bed and looked at him intently.

"You know that new paralegal?" She asked. Miles had not expected this to be about work. For one thing, even without the assistance of her whip Franziska was quite proficient at handling her subordinates and for another they generally didn't talk about work in bed. Usually they were too busy working to release one another's tension for much talk.

"You mean the French one, Monique? With the red hair?"

So, he had noticed her. Franziska shuddered to think of his grey eyes scanning another woman.

"She intends to ask you out on a date." Franziska sounded disgusted.

Miles laughed. There were so many funny things about this situation, but Franziska's concern was the foremost. He leaned toward her again ready to start making love to her and ignore this idiotic bit of news. The fact someone else might desire him was irrelevant to him. He was here for Franziska's pleasure only and he tried desperatly to entice her to have some fun with him but she still sat there unwilling to participate.

"Are you scared that I will leave you for-"

"What will you tell her when she asks you?" Franziska was pained to think of anyone else even contemplating being with her Miles. It had driven her mad with jealousy before they were even together, but now…the thought was unthinkable.

Miles continued to kiss and lick her neck and ears and bosom. "Whatever you wish me to, my love. I could say that I'm seeing someone. I could say that I'm gay. I could say that there is only one woman for me."

She trembled a little. His devotion to her and her needs was perfect.

"A woman who is strong-willed and incredibly beautiful and-"

She made a face. She was sure he was simply attempting to flatter her now and a von Karma was too smart to fall for such common tricks.

"Franziska, you needn't be jealous. If I were to cheat on you with someone it would not be someone we work with and if it were it would definitely not be Monique. It would be that handsome young file clerk, Hans, who always wears his pants just a tad too tight." He was teasing her and she knew it.

All he wanted was for her to instruct him what he could do to be of service to her.

"That isn't funny!" Franziska raised her head in defiance of his amusement.

"Well, I'm sorry my lady, but I think you acting jealous is very silly." His hand extended across her body resting on her thigh while his nose gently rubbed at her neck like a loving cat.

"And you got this in the mail from Kay Faraday." She tossed a postcard at him. Apparently she had hidden it under her when she arrived. Miles reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. The postcard featured a photo of the skyline of a major city with towering skyscrapers that undoubtedly housed the headquarters of many prominent corporations and banks. Her note was brief, just a thinking-of-you from an old friend. He smiled.

"That was sweet of her." He said propping it against the lamp on the nightstand.

"HMPH!"

"And what Franziska is wrong with a friend dropping me a line?"

"You fool! She signed it "love"!!" Franziska crossed her arms, but it didn't stop Miles from wrapping his arms around her. Could she really be this insecure?

"But, Franziska, you like Kay!"

"I know I do, but I can't stand all these women fawning all over you."

"Kay is just a friend and I'm not going to date Monique or anyone else."

"Good. Because…I…I won't allow it!" And with that she dove under the covers and pulled down his pants plunging her mouth over his erection.

"Franziska!" She had never so much as kissed him there and now she was ramming his hardness as deep into her throat as it would go. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, but it did nothing to distract her. Her determination to pleasure him was extreme. Her lips were sliding up and down him her hands fondling him. Her lips tugged on his loose skin careful never to bite but there was a ferocity to her that made Miles wonder if he would survive this romantic encounter with her. She looked up at him his foreskin pinched between her lips and he felt himself starting to leak. Her tongue swept across him tasting his natural lubricant and she moaned.

She wanted nothing more than to claim every inch of him. No person was going to take him away from her. She would do anything to make sure he continued to serve her and her only.

She plunged him deep into her mouth as far she could manage and held him there as he groaned with pleasure at the sensation. Then she slowly backed him out of her letting her moist lips slide down his length. He was now wet with her saliva and it just made it easier for her tongue and lips to glide all around him. He moaned and made murmuring sounds and then he started to thrust ever so slightly into her mouth as her tongue played with him.

She could sense that he would be cumming soon, very soon and it excited her and she lapped at him even harder. He felt himself getting very near to loosing control and he reached down to push her off of him, but she wouldn't move. Instead, she gripped the bed sheets on either side of his body defiantly refusing to remove her mouth from him and so he sprayed into her. She had him so deeply in her throat that she could barely taste his seed but she found herself wanting to drink him and so she pulled him part of the way out so she could savor the flavor of his love.

She continued to suck on him as she surveyed her lover. He looked sweaty and unsettled with his eyes rolling around in his head. She crawled up his body and slung a leg on either side of his hips and proceeded to kiss him. He was too out-of-it to kiss her back. He was too desperately in desire of air, but then he hugged her and their lips met. He found she tasted like him as his tongue explored her.

"You didn't need to do that, you know."

"I wanted you to have been everywhere. My dear brother, every part of me is yours."

"My dear sister, seeing you so insecure is troubling. What can I do to assure you that I won't leave you? That my life has only two purposes," he brought his lips to her ear so his warm breath tickled her as he continued. "To bring criminals to justice and to pleasure you in everyway I can as often as you will have me."

Franziska gasped. As if she weren't already aroused enough just hearing him say that was enough to throw her over the edge. He was practically worshipping her, her with all her eccentricies and pushiness. It was surely some kind of miracle.

He reached under her skirt and pulled her soaked panties off. She rolled onto her back and he removed his night garments. She expected him to mount her, but instead his head dove between her legs and his tongue searched around for any of those areas that made her yelp. He found one and his tongue twirled on it making her thrash till he lost it for a moment and then found it again.

She murmured his name and told him how good it felt as his hand grouped around for hers and when he found it they interlaced their fingers as he kissed and licked at her folds. She madly grabbed at his leg and spun him around till she was able to reach his cock and she began lapping at it like a lollipop as he slide his tongue in and out of her.

They continued like this until he felt an overwhelming need to once again see her eyes and he turned himself around to be able to give her a passionate kiss as he plunged himself into her.

She let out a yell and her breasts pointed toward the sky. He held his hand behind her chest her now rag doll-like body elegantly raising and lowering with every probe of his penis. He took his time enjoying her until he felt the need to be more aggressive and then he plunged into her with all his energy exploding into her as she moaned.

Laying her down in the sea of pillows and comforters he thought there was nothing more beautiful than her devotion to him. Her possession of his soul was so perfect he couldn't even imagine being with anyone else.

He was panting too much to be able to speak, but when he regained the ability he rolled over and kissed her cheek.

"I believe that you are lacking confidence because I don't show the signs of my affection for you publicly, but I had thought that was what you wanted. If you would rather I invade your office to do this with you there so all the other prosecutors and lawyers know who has my… admiration I will. Franziska, just tell me what you want."

"I want you to only be with me."

"Then it is so."

"You don't know how agitating it is that I don't have to worry about only women stealing you away. I have to worry about both. It's enough to drive me insane."

"My dear sister, I'm not leaving you and I only look at men. Women hold no interest for me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't count." He said. And they both laughed.

"If Monique asks me I will tell her that I am involved."

Franziska threw herself at him wildly kissing his neck and chin with little love pecks.

"Oh, Miles, what would I do if you left me?"

"Perhaps find a more normal relationship?"

She slapped him hard across the face. "It is not your place to criticize my choice of a lover."

"Yes, darling. Whatever you say."

"And whatever I wish?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

"Then make love to me again. Now!"

He chuckled at her demanding tone. As if he would have denied her. He never denied her. He meant what he had said about serving her. She gave his life meaning and pleasure, lots of pleasure and he wanted it to be that way for all eternity.


	5. Loyal Servants All

"What in heaven's name is that racket?" The servants working in the kitchen heard steps coming toward them at a wild pace and stopped their prep work on dinner to see what the emergency was.

Raynha ran into the von Karma kitchen wildly waving her arms and bombarding the rest of the household staff with an onslaught of frantic Portugese. Raynha tended to be a very jumpy creature seemingly scared of every possible shadow, bug, or stranger so as soon as the rest of the staff saw that it was she they went back to their work.

The von Karma staff consisted of five people who cared for the estate and prepared meals and did the various housekeeping tasks that Ms. von Karma and Mr. Edgeworth required.

Helga set down the knife she was chopping vegetables with and shouted at Raynha to quit behaving like a ninny.

"How many times we gotta tell you? We don't understand Portugese!" Helga was Raynha's exact opposite. She was in no way flighty and nothing much ruffled her feathers other than Raynha.

The Portugese maid waved her delicate hands wildly about her head, her eyes wide.

"I have just seen the master of the house with the lady and they were…doing unspeakable things!"

At this everybody again stopped what they were doing. Good gossip was hard to come by at the von Karma mansion, because Miles and Franziska abhorred high society life so much they never held parties or benefits at the house and kept mostly to themselves.

It was Catriona who spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"They were…having sex in the music room."

Helga raised her eyebrows, but all she said was, "Well, good for them." Helga was the most senior staff member having been with the von Karma family for nearly forty years. The other staff members tended to look to her for guidance and since Helga seemed ok with the news a couple of the other servants also murmured their approval.

This only served to further infuriate the maid.

"What are you all ill here? They are brother and sister, no? Tis sinful you should all be ashamed!"

Helga slammed the knife into the cutting board and gave Raynha a look that made Raynha think she was lucky not to have been the knife's target.

"You **are **a meddling twit aren't you? He was **adopted**. Haven't you noticed he has a different surname? Miles **Edgeworth.** Not to mention his American accent. He's the son of a prosecutor who was murdered and after his father died he was adopted by Franziska's father and moved from the states to live here."

"It's still scandalous. They should be ashamed. Doing such things in the middle of the afternoon. He is obviously a demon. The things I saw were unclean."

"Watch your tongue." Helga warned her angrily. "Franziska works hard. She travels the world to make it safer. She has devoted her life to making sure the bad guys and gals are where they belong. So if the master is making her happy I say so be it. If anybody deserves a good lay it's her."

The other cook and the gardener nodded their agreement. Anything that could make the lady of the house less sharp tongued and less quick with the whip was welcome to them.

Catriona, the other maid, looked disappointed, "I've always thought Mr. Edgeworth was very attractive, but I always figured he was a gentleman…"

"What I saw no gentleman does!" Raynha squawked.

"Just because no man's done it for you doesn't make it wrong." Helga said and Raynha's hands formed into fists as her nostrils flared. She knew what was proper lovemaking and the things she had seen going on were sinful.

"What exactly were they doing?" Catriona asked leaning toward Raynha, her eyes wide with envy as she imagined her crush's manhood plunging into her aching body. Surely, the master of the house was a gentleman who would only do things that brought pleasure to both his partner and himself.

Helga cleared her throat. "Catriona, Franziska doesn't share her toys so you had best be finding someone else to fancy and in a hurry."

Catriona blushed. She didn't think anyone knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

Shelby, the gardener, laughed his deep guttural laugh. "Sure you don't. I don't even work in the house and I know Franziska has forbidden you to even enter his bedroom."

"She just prefers when I serve her."

Shelby smirked devilishly, "And Mr. Edgeworth serves her in all kinds of ways. I've seen stuff to in the gardens, but I don't feel the need to spy."

This angered Raynha even more. She had not been spying. She had been doing her work and had gone to investigate suspicious noises she had heard. Then upon finding she had watched just long enough to affirm what she was seeing. What low morals these Germans had! Making light of such things!

"You do not understand! He called her "sister" while he…" Raynha pantomimed a humping motion and Shelby found himself surprised that he had finally found a woman that could talk about sex in a way he found unappealing. Apparently, he wasn't as big a horn ball as he had thought.

"So what? People say crazy things during sex. I call my husband a god and we all know he's nothing but a lazy ass," Helga explained.

"Look, Raynha, this is their house and what they choose to do in their bedrooms or the music room or anywhere else is not to be judged by any of us. You understand?"

Everyone nodded. While Franziska was difficult to work for, Miles was caring and considerate and they cared about them both.

"Alright, alright. Everybody back to work we better make them a good supper. It sounds like they may have worked up an appetite."


	6. Words of Encouragement

People were fleeing from the prosecutors' wing of the courthouse as fast as their legs could carry them. At first, Edgeworth had thought it was his imagination, but then he became concerned that there was a fire and he had somehow failed to hear the alarm. He stopped one of the office workers to ask what was going on and the man in extremely fast and agitated German explained, "Your sister! She has everyone running in fear, sir!"

Miles let go of the man's arm and nodded his permission for the worker to continue fleeing. He had not seen Franziska in a few weeks despite the fact they shared the same residence and worked in the same building. They commuted separately and lived in different wings of the von Karma mansion and with the caseload she currently had on his shoulders he hadn't been surprised, but it seemed to him now that perhaps he might have been missed after all. He smirked a little. Perhaps his dear Franziska could use some company. He wasn't scared of her after all; he knew how to handle her.

As he approached the office he heard the crashing of objects hitting the floor and walls and for the first time felt some fear of her. Had she gone mad? He took a deep breath. While Franziska and he both worked to an extreme that others might have a breakdown, he doubted that Franziska von Karma could succumb to something as commonplace as extreme mental exhaustion.

He opened the door to her office and slipped in. Franziska stood facing the front of her desk shouting at herself in a mixture of at least four languages. He could recognize Portuguese, English, and German for sure but he also thought there might have been some Latin and Spanish through in for good measure. It was obvious his sister was coming slightly unglued. Her office, usually so neatly organized with alphabetized volumes of books and ledgers, looked as if a cyclone had tossed it about. The only thing left intact were items in plastic bags on her desk, the evidence for that afternoon's trial.

Miles smiled to himself. She may be having a breakdown but she was still no foolish fool. The evidence had to be protected at all costs. He reached behind him and locked the office door. He intended to speak to announce his arrival, but at that moment Franziska's wrath met a new target and she picked the nameplate off her desk and threw it.

"Stupid! Stupid girl! Unworthy of the von Karma name. You must do better than this. You must!!" She shouted through evident sobs.

"Franziska." He said her name gently so as not to startle her. He felt oddly like he was trying to talk someone off of a ledge they were intending to throw themselves off of.

He saw her pick up her whip that was lying on the right hand corner of her desk and she twirled to face him, ever on the defensive.

"What do you want Miles?! Have you come to laugh at me, too?" She clenched the whip in her gloved hands stretching it menacingly at him while gritting her teeth, but he seemed immune to her imposing glare.

"No, I came because I'm worried about you. You're scaring the subordinates and one of the maids told me that you barely had the energy to make it into bed the other night."

His kind words had little effect on her. She continued gritting her teeth.

"The only thing you need to worry about is that I will present a less than perfect case and allow a serial killer to go free. This criminal MUST be found guilty!"

Miles knew Franziska's case was challenging and disturbing. The murderer, a sniper, choose his victims completely at random. Rumor had it he just liked to play god. He was a danger to society and needed to be locked up for the rest of his life, but there was scant little evidence. It would be a most challenging case to prove. He felt sorry for her. Franziska and he could never feel ok with simply doing the best they could do. They strove to do more than their best. Their goal was nothing less than perfection and it was an elusive goal. A goal that could drive one to madness.

"Miles, why did they give me this case? You should have it. Miles Edgeworth, come here and look at this evidence-" It hurt her pride intensely to admit she needed help, but she knew that what was most important was to ensure this villain was found guilty and Edgeworth was a far more talented lawyer than she. Her father had known it and she knew it.

"Franziska, you will do fine."

"Fine is not good enough, dear brother! I MUST have the perfect case, the perfect presentation. You MUST help me."

Miles knew that often it helped to have multiple minds working together on a problem, but he had faith in her abilities, far more faith than she afforded herself.

"I will help you."

Franziska looked relieved and setting her whip back down turned her back on Miles to grab a baggie of evidence. Edgeworth saw his chance and came up behind her and kissed her neck as he grabbed the whip.

"Miles, not now! I must review all this evidence. You must help me."

She turned to him and was shocked to find that he was holding her whip with smug satisfaction upon his face.

"Miles Edgeworth, you put that down! NOW!! You need to be helping me."

He nodded. "That's what I'm doing, dear sister." And he launched himself at her using the whip to tie her wrists together and bend her backward over the desk careful to not disturb the five bags of evidence.

Franziska was livid. "I did not give you permission!! Miles! Brother! What do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm helping you. You have worked and prepared. There is no way I can help you with this case. You are ready, but you will lose this case if you don't relax so I am going to help you."

He hooked her tied hands on the knob of one of her desk drawers and knelt in front of her and pulled down her undergarments. Franziska was shocked. They never did anything remotely sexual at work. There was a time and a place for pleasure and they both knew it was NOT in the prosecutor's office. They were too professional to have ever even considered doing such things, but here Edgeworth was undressing her.

Had he gone insane, she wondered?

Franziska was protesting and had even resorting to trying to call for help.

"My darling, you've scared them all away and you aren't really going to start shouting rape now."

His tongue found her clit and gently tickled it and she inhaled deeply. She had taught him well how to make her feel good and now it was going to come in handy. His tongue moved her flesh gently back and forth and even though she was cursing him in German claiming she had so much more prep work to do her thighs raised up to meet his tongue whenever it slipped away. Miles smiled devilishly. He was finally getting the better on his domineering lover. He pulled a leg on either side of his head and started licking her entire crevice exploring it with his tongue.

Franziska's swearing started to give way to moaning and he found himself closing his eyes as he lapped at her, enjoying the sounds his efforts brought forth from her. In between her moans she panted out his name with each exhalation a breathy "miles". He wanted to answer her back. To tell her how he adored making her feel good how he loved her and her obsessive nature, but his mouth was occupied so he merely channeled that desire into more impassioned exploration of her body.

Her pelvis arched and swayed as if looking for something it could not find.

"Oh, please come into me. Please."

He was surprised by her choice of words. Since when did she ask nicely for anything? His spoiled little princess seemed to be learning some manners and it made him laugh in spite of his concentration on her loins.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, Miles, yes!!" She panted. He had not expected this. He had merely wanted to relax her, distract her, but he knew it would not be fair to her to make her beg no matter how much fun it would be for him. He would get the upper hand again one of these days. And so he undid his pants and lowered them and holding one of her legs on each side of him slid into her in one swift motion.

Her mouth fell open and her murmurs were immediately silenced as though her vocal cords had suddenly vanished. She was silent as he thrusted into her and pulled back out rocking her hips on his. It felt pleasant and seeing her tied up only served to excite him and so he pushed a little harder and a little faster and then a little more so again until he was humping her crazily and her voice suddenly returned in animal like howls and yelps.

"There! There! Right there!!" She commanded apparently forgetting who was the captain on this pleasure cruise, but Miles didn't mind. She wasn't thinking about the von Karma legacy or villainous snipers. She was merely feeling what it was to be human and be alive. It was a gift she had given him when he needed it and he was happy to return it to her.

"OH, OH, OH, MILES!!!" He felt a sudden influx of warm fluids so much that some even leaked down onto the floor and the thought that he had driven her once again to her difficult to achieve climax sent him onto his and as he was exploding within her he leaned forward and said in a voice so low he wasn't sure she would hear him, "I love you."

It wasn't until he went to step away from her that he realized how truly inappropriate their actions had been. This was their workplace and it was possible that they could have been heard, but as he unhooked Franziska and her lips found his earlobe and she nibbled at it and ran her tongue up and down it he found himself not caring about the fact they were at the office.

He wrapped his arms around his still bound beauty as she attacked his face and neck with love bites.

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded.

He was surprised she wasn't ordering him to untie her and just as he deduced things in his work he found himself realizing that she might find it enjoyable. His lips twitched as he envisioned tying her up in all kinds of positions in future. After all, keeping Franziska happy was a kind of public service.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and their lips met. She smashed her face into his and took a deep breath.

"Relaxed?"

She nodded slowly.

"Alright, then I'll release you."

He untied her wrists and she adjusted her garments before he placed the whip in her hand.

She stood there holding it, looking slightly disoriented and her wide eyes reminded him of how she had looked as a teenager.

"Miles, are you coming to the trial?" Her eyes looked so innocent.

"Yes, I have some work to do in my office first, but I'll be there."

She grabbed his hand. He had never seen her so fragile and he felt a sense of honor that she trusted him that much.

"Miles!" She threw her arms around him and their lips met yet again.

"I should let you go now," Miles told her.

She still looked uncertain.

"Franziska. I have a great deal of respect for your father, but he never appreciated your skills as much as he should have. You are extremely talented and determined and he never should have made you live in my shadow or his. You can do this without me."

"But-"

"I will be there, but only to marvel at your perfection- and your extraordinary beauty. Nothing more."

Miles turned away from her.

"I love you, too." It was such a faint whisper he wondered if he imagined it.

He turned back towards her, but she had already returned to her desk readying herself for the trial. Still hearing her say those words brought a feeling of great warmth to him. He enjoyed knowing he was no longer alone in the world. He stood for a moment admiring her backside thinking that if they weren't at work and if the trial wasn't starting soon that he would have scooped her up and ravaged her like he never had before. A smile grew across his lips and she turned her whip stretched high above her head.

"Miles Edgeworth, call home and give the servants the night off. You will be celebrating my victory in court with punishment for your insolence." Her whip came in contact with him and the sting sent an erotic pulse through his body.

He bowed his head, "As you wish, darling."

Watching Prosecutor von Karma from the gallery Miles had never felt more proud of her. Compared to the defense she had not only done superior investigating but also presented her case with greater confidence. Instead of spouting off in moments of irritation she merely stretched her whip and took a deep breath to refocus herself. Their training of one another seemed to be helping.

Coming into the courtroom late one of the detectives seated herself by Miles.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, what did you do to Prosecutor von Karma? Did you give her a pep talk or something?"

Miles bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from exposing to their subordinate more than he was willing to reveal.

"Yes, we talked. I helped her to calm down so she wouldn't feel so stressed."

"Wow. You must really have a way of getting through to her."

"We understand one another."

"You really love her don't you?"

Miles smiled and studied the lines of Franziska's outstretched arm as she spoke to the court. She was magnificent. "You would be hard pressed to find another brother who loves his sister the way that I love Franziska."

The detective nodded. He was too absorbed watching Franziska's domination of the courtroom to ponder the meaning in Miles carefully chosen words, but Miles smiled at his little joke. He knew that his brotherly love would be taken advantage of that night many times over by Prosecutor von Karma and her leather whip and he was very much looking forward to it.


	7. An Imperfect Fit

Risenfromash: continuing with my silly episodic lemony stories about Miles and Franziska. This story features the servants introduced in earlier chapters, but if you haven't read those don't worry…you'll figure it out. I also have a bunch of angsty chapters written, too, but there is one that has presented a challenge to me and I want to post it before the others to have some kind of order to the events. I've specifically avoided creating a timeline with these stories though all of them take place in the seven years between the third PW game and Apollo Justice. I'll be doing crossovers between my Phoenix/Maya, Polly/Vera arc and this one…

Miles muscles ached with exhaustion. He tromped into his bedroom as in a trance. He didn't turn the light on, but proceeded to undress in total darkness. Yanking his shoes and socks off he tossed his magenta suit and cravat on the floor. Normally he would never have treated his clothing with such carelessness, but all he wanted now was sleep, the blessed respite he had been denying himself all week.

Crawling into bed in nothing but his underwear he felt his leg brush against someone asleep in his bed.

He smiled.

_Franziska…_

He pulled himself over next to her and wrapped his arm around her lower abdomen.

"What a nice surprise," he commented dreamily as he spooned up next to her. But he found himself pulling away. Franziska's hair was in his face. When had it gotten so long, he wondered. He tried again but this time it seemed like her body didn't fit against him. He wasn't able to curl himself around it the way he usually did, like a cat wrapping itself around its master. And why did she smell like sandalwood instead of that subtle flowery scent that aroused him with a single inhalation? He crawled over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"CATRIONA?!"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth. It's me," the maid flipped the covers back so he could view her body clad only in pink lacy lingerie. Her breasts bulged from the pink bra like fleshy desserts waiting to be savored. Her legs so long and touchable were shaped just perfectly for holding on to as a man plowed into her. Her red hair hung down around her shoulders with just the right amount of haphazardness and her eyes looked at Miles seductively. She was everything men find impossible to resist. "Miles, don't continue to pretend that your sister is the only woman you want." Her words were breathy and sensual she was putting all her erotic desire into every syllable so that he would know just how hard she would work to bring him pleasure in exchange for the kind of mind-blowing fucking she knew he and his sister shared.

Miles reflexes were slowed from exhaustion and so he merely stood there in shock with a blank expression on his face. The hopeful servant misinterpreted this stare as entrancement and smiled mischievously dragging one of her fingertips across her lip in the path she wanted his tongue and later his cock to take.

"I thought so," she said as she proceeded to crawl across the bed on all fours, her butt in the air like a cat in heat.

Miles began to back up. What had he done wrong? Why was this woman coming on to him? All he wanted was to sleep.

"Catriona, I…I…" He was at a loss for words. She was attractive like a work of art was attractive, but he didn't want to hump the Mona Lisa. He didn't know what to say. He was so bad at things like this.

"I'm going to leave now," he stated and he turned to leave, but Catriona jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her virtually naked body against him. Her bosom pressed up against his back and her hands slid down his torso making his way to his groin.

"You can do whatever you want to me," she whispered in his ear.

_Oh, good lord!_

"Catriona, I have already stated that I am leaving. I want no part in this. The only person I want is Franziska and right now all I want is some sleep. Go bother Shelby."

Catriona's nostrils flared at his suggestion she go diddle the gardener. Like she was some common floozy. She knew he wanted her. How could he refuse her body? Her hands madly grabbed at him and found him to not be especially aroused.

"What the hell?" She thought to herself. Everyone thought the master of the house was gay, but she had seen him making love to Franziska pounding away at her with a drive that would put most straight men to shame. How could he do that if he wasn't attracted to women? Yet how could he resist her perfect body and her willingness to give herself completely to him if he was straight?

Miles grabbed her arms and pulled them off him and stormed out of his room in a huff and headed to the other wing of the mansion.

_Damned women. _Why was it women were always coming on to him? He didn't like them. They were mischievous little minxes who were used to getting what they wanted with a bat of their eyes. How dare this woman touch him!! How forward and rude to sneak into his bedroom and expect him to just screw her! Good God!

Miles knocked at his sister's bedroom door and heard Franziska's half asleep response. "What is it?!" She did not sound happy to have her slumber interrupted.

"It's me. Please, may I come in, darling?"

"No. Go away. I'm too tired for company." Her response wasn't harsh. It was simply factual. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Me, too, but I'd like to come sleep with you if-"

"Miles, every time we sleep together we never actually sleep and…I have to be in court in…" there was a pause as she consulted her timepiece. "Five hours."

"I know, darling, so do I, but PLEASE could you-"

"**No**, Miles."

"I promise, sister, I'll behave myself. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"HMPH…….oh, fine. I suppose you can come in."

Miles stepped into Franziska's room. The moonlight was shining in through the big window on the south side of the room making the whole place look as though it had been dipped in a vat of pale blue paint. He climbed into bed beside her and spooned up next to her his hand crossing her body.

"I swear to God you try anything and I will-"

"Hush, sister. We both need our sleep."

He ran his hand over her belly that was covered in the smooth satin of her nightgown. He inhaled her delicately fragrant flower aroma that reminded him of lying on his back in the gardens in the spring. He felt happy and excited to be with her.

"Miles, do you have a cold?" Franziska asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No." She had caught him.

"Then why are you sniffling so much?"

"I'm sorry. You always smell so lovely. I love breathing you in."

"Hmph."

Miles chuckled a little at his sister's disregard of his compliment. He rubbed his face into the back of her neck. Even as tired as he was he felt himself becoming aroused. She was so perfect. She smelt perfect and they fit perfectly together.

"Miles, what did I tell you?" Franziska scolded him as she rolled over. She peered up at his face bathed in moonbeams and seeing how beautiful he looked with that loving glitter to his eyes she brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"Now, sister, I thought you said-"

"A good night kiss is all you're getting. Now- GOOD NIGHT, brother."

"Good night," Miles said happily as he nuzzled his face into her back and drifted off to sleep envisioning their bodies perfectly spooned against one another.

"Brother, wake up."

Miles rolled over and saw his sister getting dressed.

"Miles, I thought that perhaps you might want to ride with me to work today."

This was an offer Franziska had never made before and he immediately sat up and nodded.

"That would be nice."

"Good. I'd like that, too, but if you wish for us to ride together you better get out of bed and get dressed." She pointed to the clock on the bedside table and Miles was alarmed to find that it was nearly seven-thirty already.

"Oh, Lord! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

She shrugged. "You looked like you could use the sleep besides I don't usually get to wake to you in my bed. I was rather enjoying watching you sleep. Is that terribly foolish?"

Miles nodded, but smiled and stood up. The events of the night before were a jumble in his brain along with fragments of blissful dreams he had while cradling his sister as he slept. Surely the whole seduction by Catriona was merely some kind of exhaustion-induced hallucination. The girl was much too innocent to do anything of that sort.

"Little brother, where is your robe?" Franziska said surveying the room. Miles looked about too and felt a hint of illness in the pit of his stomach upon the realization that his robe was nowhere to be seen. Maybe some of what he thought happened had happened.

"I must not have been wearing one," he muttered.

Franziska raised her eyebrows. "Well, this is new. Are you going to start watching American football, too? Maybe stock car races? Sitting on the couch with one hand on the remote control and your other hand tucked into your pants?"

Miles laughed. His sister was terrible.

"Franziska, just because I once walked around my own home in nothing but my underwear does not mean that I am about to make a habit of it…or any other bizarre clichéd male habits, especially uncultured American ones."

She laughed and he thought her laugh had an especially musical quality to it. "Have you forgotten that you are an American?"

"Have you forgotten I have duel citizenship making me doubly cultured?"

She walked up beside him and whispered in his ear, "All the American culture cancels out the more refined European culture. Therefore, little brother, you have no culture at all. You're merely putty in my hands." And with this she grabbed his behind and squeezed it sending naughty chills running through his entire body.

She turned to the closet again and said louder, "I'd offer you one of my robes, but I think you'd look silly in them… none of them are your shade of pink."

"Dearest sister, please shut up," Miles said sticking his head into the hallway to see if the coast was clear.

"You should be fine. Catriona should be in the kitchen helping make breakfast."

Miles eyes grew wide. Did Franziska know? No, surely if she did Catriona would not be in the kitchen preparing breakfast she would be running from Franziska's wrath. He shook his head. And people claimed men were possessive.

"Helga, what do you mean she just left? How dare she walk out on a von Karma!"

Miles walked into the formal dining area and found the staff surrounding Franziska. He sighed. What could be the problem now? The servants knew they could call a plumber or electrician without it being preauthorized. Franziska and he did not have time for any of their problems today. They needed to hurry through breakfast and head to the courthouse…unless of course Miles could convince Franziska to let him drive…

"He did something to her. I know it!" Raynha shouted pointing an accusatory finger in his direction.

Miles drew his chin back in surprise.

"What is it that I am being accused of? And do I get a defense?" He said trying to make light of the chaos.

Franziska turned around whip in hand.

"Catriona has abruptly ended her employment with us!"

Miles deeply inhaled. He had been desperately trying to convince himself that the events of the night before hadn't been real, but logically this development could not be coincidence.

Miles shrugged. "Helga, make sure you give her an excellent recommendation. It's probably for the best she has ceased her employment here. I think she was unhappy because we didn't appreciate her services enough."

Franziska's eyes met Miles. The meaning of his words might be lost on the under educated servants, but she knew the truth his words revealed.

Raynha ran up to Miles and hissed at him. "You bewitched her didn't you?"

Franziska stepped between Miles and the Portuguese maid. "My brother may be known as the "Demon Prosecutor", but I assure you he has done nothing improper and I find this behavior most foolish. So either you desist or I will be forced to fire you right here and now."

"I never! He has you under his spell with all that pleasuring he gives you at all hours of the day and night, worshipping you like some kind of god. It's sinful!"

Franziska cracked her whip. "What my brother and I do together is none of your business!"

Miles sighed and sat down at the table in front of his eggs benedict. It seemed pointless to him to attempt to defend himself against this hysterical woman who seemed to think he was headed for the hell fires. Perhaps she was right, but he really didn't consider it her business. But he smirked knowing that Franziska would deal with this pest for him so that he could proceed with his morning.

"Yes, his pretty boy looks and impeccably manners have you all entranced…I…I quit."

Raynha stormed out and Shelby clapped, "Ms. von Karma! Congratulations! You may have lost one good maid, but you eliminated one that needed to go. So you think you could manage to hire a woman not obsessed with demons or your brother next time?"

Franziska snapped her whip at him and he left the room in a hurry continuing to chuckle to Helga about how wonderful it would be to no longer have the prudish maid around "cramping" his style.

Franziska glared at the other servants. "You may commence the interviews fro two new maids immediately and I want them better screened this time! No one who idolizes the inquisition is welcome in this house. You hear me! We value our privacy!!"

"Yes, Ms. von Karma," Helga nodded and shooed everyone but the lady and master of the house out of the room.

"Franziska, are you going to ask me what you want to ask me or are you going to keep it bottled inside until you wish to kill me?"

Franziska bowed her head. Did she do that?

"I trust you." She said it like she meant it. Miles smiled.

"That's very sweet of you."

"I'm not a sweet person, brother. You know that. I'm using my logic skills. There is no way you could have had sex with Catriona and be this calm. And I'm sure if she had gotten what she wanted she would have stuck around for more not gone running off like that stupid Portuguese woman."

"Just because you trust me doesn't mean you aren't allowed to ask what happened."

"I don't wish to know."

Miles pulled the car over to the side of the country highway.

"Miles, what in the hell are you doing?! We don't have time for this. I'm not mad at you. I don't think anything happened."

"I know," Miles closed his eyes and inhaled her aroma. "And that's so unlike you. I'm honored and I want to thank you." He began slinking across the car towards her.

"Miles Edgeworth! You get back on your side of the car. Just because I don't think you cheated on me and I let you spend the night in my bed doesn't mean I'm getting soft…or…our relationship is at some new level."

"Are you sure about that?" He said rubbing his face against her neck in that cat-like way she was so fond of. "To me it seems like perhaps you're falling more in love with me."

"Not at all. I just know Catriona isn't your type. She's a woman and a feminine one, not like me."

Miles nodded. "Yes, there's nothing at all feminine about you and the curves of your body or your flowery perfume or…" He nibbled at her neck as he spoke making each word into an excuse for physical contact.

"Miles, we don't have time for this. Miles!"

He kissed her neck and she braced herself against the sides of the car.

"Thank you, darling. And thank you for letting me sleep with you last night."

Franziska smiled briefly as she thought about waking up with his arm around her. But then she returned to her businesslike nature and in a staccato voice ordered, "It was very pleasant. Let's do it again sometime. Now, get this car back on the road Prosecutor Edgeworth or I will never again allow you to give me a lift to work."

He smiled. That was his Franziska.

"I guess you'll just have to whip me extra hard tonight." He said climbing on top of her and pinning her down in her seat. He felt wildly aroused by her and Franziska could feel just how much as he pressed his body into hers.

She wanted to not be late for work. She knew that they both needed to get there quickly, but she felt herself losing her willpower as his lips and hands started working their magic on her body. Had he been programmed for nothing but pleasuring her?

"Miles…" she was trying to protest, but…

"Don't worry, sister. This is Germany. There's a reason I'm the one behind the wheel. I can get us to the courthouse in time I promise. You trust me don't you?"

Franziska breathlessly nodded her head, "But perhaps it's just your… pretty boy charms and…impeccable manners bewitching me."

"Yes, I'm sure it's my impeccable manners," he said squeezing her wrist tightly to remind her who was in charge as he proceeded to tear open her blouse.

"Do you really think I like you because you're somehow not feminine?" He kissed her cleavage as it heaved with her exaggerated breathing. "Darling, you are so attractive, so beautiful it transcends my stupid notions of gender. You are perfect, Franziska."

His words in combination with the feeling of his warm breath upon her ear sent shudders visibly down her body as she felt herself virtually orgasming from his speech alone. She felt his fingers begin playing with her nipples, now hard from her arousal. Her legs stretched, her toes pointed like a ballerina as his lips kissed her chest. Her head tipped back and he kissed her neck as his hands crept between her legs; her body obediently opening up for him like a blossoming flower. His fingers slid past the layers of her clothing and into her crevice and swirled around as she gasped.

He gently explored her till he found the spot that made her voice cry out in just the way he desired and having satisfied his auditory longings he played with her more until she pushed him back and with a crazed look in her eye came forward and unzipped his pants yanked them down and began licking at his most private areas. Then she kissed at him gently from base to tip and pulled him into her mouth and sucked as he groaned out her name. Her lips and tongue tantalized him while the inside of her closed eyes showed her a montage of images of her brother. He was so amazing at so many things. He was as near to perfect as any human could be. His skin was perfect so soft and smooth and perfectly even in tone. His muscles so strong, yet capable of being so gentle. She was so lost in thought as she pleasured him that she found herself unaware as he hardened still more and his groaning intensified. She was deep within her reverie to his majesty when he became unable to contain his excitement any longer and she swallowed his juice never stopping her mad lapping at him.

He flopped back limply panting and attempting to support himself against the sides of the car.

"Franz…iska… Franz…iska…" His perfect voice calling her name pulled her from her personal tribute to him and she looked up at him while continuing to lap at his cock. He was shaking and panting looking completely spent.

"That…was…amazing…" He panted.

"Good. You just remember that tonight when I'm punishing you for making me do that to you in a car by the side of the road while a rancher is watching us."

"WHAT?!"

Miles peaked out the bottom of the window. There was a man there herding his sheep.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, sister, I…" Miles was truly embarrassed. He would never have done such a thing if he had thought someone might be around.

"Don't you worry," Franziska planted her lips on his. "Just be glad I'm a woman otherwise he might be grabbing his shotgun. Some of these country farmers are very uptight about sex. It must be all the sheep jokes."

Miles pulled up his clothes and they both got themselves readjusted and took deep breaths.

"Now step on it. We've got trials to win perfectly."

"Of course, darling."

Miles sped through the country toward the city and Franziska watched him as he expertly maneuvered the car. He drove like he fucked…perfectly…and she found herself not regretting she had let him drive, though she would never admit it to him.


	8. The Illusion of Love

Risenfromash: This chapter features one of my original ideas/concepts for _The Nature of Devotion_ and one of the first I wrote so I cant believe that it has taken me this long to refine it to the point I felt I could post it! This is chapter 8, already? Wow, obviously, Franzy and Miles have more going on in their lives than I would have guessed!

~xxxx~

"What does he have that I don't?" Franziska shouted angrily while waving a business card in her brother's direction. Her rage was almost tangible with waves of it undulating towards Miles.

"I could think of at least one thing," Miles said factually knowing that the statement would unfortunately further incur her wrath.

Franziska hated the fact she was a woman for many reasons, but Miles' homoerotic tendencies had now become the main reason. If she were a man there would be no reason for him to ever wander from her, but instead she was a woman and despite her brother's constant statements that he was in no way interested in pursuing other relationships he had accepted a man's phone number.

Perhaps, it had not been entirely Edgeworth's fault. The man had come to the von Karma mansion uninvited. He had bought the neighboring estate and it **seemed** innocent enough for a new neighbor to come over to introduce himself, but had Miles **really** needed to talk to him for nearly a half hour about dogs and the flowering trees along the garden's border? Miles didn't talk that much to anyone! And Franziska was no fool. She had seen the way the man's eyes studied Miles body and the suggestive look he imparted when they had exchanged numbers "in case of emergencies".

She was very worried that phone number would be abused. She could imagine Miles going over for dinner and having a few drinks afterwards saying that it was the neighborly thing to do and she was determined Miles not do anything neighborly with this man.

"You like him don't you?" She said with great distaste.

"Yes, I do. He's seems quite nice."

"He reminds you of Phoenix." She hissed. She was going crazy with jealousy, but she wasn't sure that letting her brother know just how much she wanted him all to herself was a wise idea.

Miles laughed. "Franziska, he is **nothing** like Wright. He has much better taste."

Franziska snorted. She probably couldn't argue that point, but he was enough like Phoenix that Miles found him desirable. That was enough of a similarity for her.

"But like with Wright I'm not going to **do** anything. I-"

Franziska started clawing at Mile's clothing, pulling his blazer and shirt off. She was going to make him feel the sting of her love. How dare he look at someone else!

"Here let me help you." He said removing his shirt and kneeling before her offering her his back.

"I know my wandering eyes have wounded you."

The ivory flesh of his back revealed the scars of other doses of punishment, but Franziska thought that they were nothing compared to the marks she would leave on him today. This man with his wandering eye and his unnatural desires. She spread her legs and planted her stiletto-heeled feet and swung her whip by her side and it rose in the air like a fish jumping from water coming to land on his back with a loud crack.

Miles flinched, but felt himself getting excited. This was only foreplay and he knew before long she would have made him indulge every whim she had. He hoped she would allow him a moment or two of dominance. He so enjoyed hearing her shout out his name.

The lashes were coming faster now, the cracking sounds building to a crescendo. He wondered if she would cum from seeing him like this. He thought it possible as her lashes were starting to become more erratic and accompanied by extremely short little panting breaths.

She fell forward upon him still clutching her whip in her hand. Her chest pressed into his back and the scarlet liquid oozing from his lashes seeping into her blouse.

"Am I going to have to allow you to be with a man?" She said sounding exasperated, but no longer angry.

"Perhaps, but I **love** only you." He said pulling her arms around his chest in a spooning hug.

Franzsika did not like to think of him with anyone else. He belonged to her and should bring pleasure only to her, but if he was unhappy…if there were things she could not provide for him…what was she to do?

She rolled onto her back and seeing his bleeding back she felt great shame for having hurt him. Perhaps, this was why he looked elsewhere. He sensed the focus of her keen eyes and he turned himself towards her so she would not have to view his lash-marks.

She started to tremble a little and tossed her whip to her side. "Oh, Miles, I'm sor-"

But he would never let her tell him that. After all, this was his fault; it was his unnatural perversion that led them to this unhappiness. His desire to have one like himself…

"It's my fault. I'm sick."

Franziska's nostrils flared and she slapped him across the face.

"Miles, you listen to me. There is **nothing** wrong with you and if you need a man I'll find you a man."

"But Franziska I want only **you**." Their lips met and her fingers tangled themselves together in his hair. There was nothing wrong with her brother. He had never been dishonest. He didn't find women appealing but he loved her so he was with her. She wished there was some way she could make herself his ideal, if only for one night. There was nothing wrong with his desire other than that she wasn't able to fulfill it.

Her lips parted from his for a brief moment and he felt moisture roll into his mouth. She was crying. He felt his heart breaking. This was his fault for not being able to shut off his desires. He had a lover why could he not be satisfied?

"Perhaps we shouldn't be together." She said.

He felt as if his chest had just been chopped in half. "NO!! Franziska, I love you. I am sorry that I am not doing enough to make you happy."

"Miles, it's my fault. You've been nothing but honest and every bit of evidence existed that said I was trying to turn an apple into an orange."

Miles grabbed her tighter. "No, you don't understand! I desire you. You haven't made me do anything I didn't want. I just have fantasies. I wish I could make them go away…"

He continued more quickly the words flowing like a waterfall. "Whip me everyday. Do whatever you have to. I deserve it for being so selfish but please don't give up on me."

Franziska's eyes met his and she thought of how he did anything she wanted. He would do anything to make her happy she was sure of it. So he must really love her. She sighed and climbed on top of him lust driving her to claim every inch of him.

~xxxx~

A few weeks later Franziska hosted a cocktail party at the house. It was unusual for a social event to be held at the von Karma mansion, but Miles believed that Franziska was trying to distract herself from the issues they seemed to be facing.

Edgeworth would have preferred to spend the evening alone in his room but Franziska had made it clear that he was required to do more than simply put in an appearance at the event. So that evening Miles dressed smartly in silvery grey slacks and a maroon shirt and before leaving his room downed a couple shots of very high class scotch. He hated social occasions, but for Franziska he would do anything even make small talk with her "friends" many of whom he had never met or heard of before in his life.

~xxxx~

The party was in full swing with the majority of the guests encircling a dark haired man of about Franziska's age named Nate. Nate was handsome with a kind of artistic charm and he looked completely comfortable as the center of attention sitting on a stool in the corner playing his guitar. At the request of some old friends he was currently singing a silly song about a goat that went on walk-about in a shopping mall. Each verse seemed to poke fun at another aspect of consumerism or conservatism and Miles found it oddly witty though he continued to hang back from the others. He really didn't like crowds and even in a space as large as the von Karma drawing room he could still feel the anxiety he felt whenever around people he did not know well.

Franziska sauntered over to the corner in which he stood nursing his drink. "So, what do you think of my college friends?"

"I think it's odd you refer to them as college friends when we both know very well that you were already a prosecutor by the age of thirteen."

Franziska sighed. Miles was always so damned detail oriented. "Fine, what do you think of my friends I associated with while in graduate school obtaining my fourth masters? Is that what you would prefer me to say? It's kind of a mouth-full and personally, I find it rather pretentious."

Miles laughed. If Franziska found it pretentious than it surely must be.

"So, tell me my dear little brother why you are cowering over here in the corner?"

"I am not cowering," Miles said. "I am merely enjoying the festivities from afar."

She smirked at him. He was such a terrible liar.

"I never would have thought it, but you can be a lovely host," he said wrapping his arm around her and bringing his lips to her neck playfully.

"So what do you think of them?"

Miles shrugged. He wasn't a people person, but there was one of them he did like…his eyes came to rest on Nate. He was…cute? Miles wasn't sure, but there was something about him. He pondered it as he sipped at his wine his arm still firmly planted on Franziska's waist.

"Enjoying the view?" Franziska lifted an eyebrow and Miles' eyes met hers.

"Am I supposed to know to what specifically you are referring?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?" Miles said trying to act innocent. He knew perfectly well whom she meant. Nate had turned into something of the guest of honor. All eyes in the place were on him and his toned upper body that was gently being hugged by a dark t-shirt.

"Miles, its alright you can tell me." She said gently coaxing him to admit his feelings.

Miles nodded slowly, afraid to admit his attraction.

"Good." Franziska smiled. Her matchmaking was proving to be working well. She leaned into her brother's neck and whispered, "He's staying in the second guest room on the third floor. He's expecting you to join him this evening."

Miles started so violently he almost bashed his head into Franziska's. He had merely commented that the man was attractive not said that he wanted to screw him! He shook his head his eyes wide with terror, but Franziska merely kissed his neck.

"You are able to fulfill ever fantasy I have, dear brother, but I am not able to fulfill all of yours so I have made arrangements for you." She had the smirk upon her face of one who had it all figured out. She was perfectly in charge.

"But!" Miles was terrified and now completely unable to look anywhere remotely in Nate's direction.

"Brother, I would be angry if you lied to me, but you have been honest and I am honest with you. He is a very wonderful man and not bad looking. He and I dated for a while. I think you'll like him. Go get to know him. Have a few drinks. It's alright." And then with very clear innuendo she said. "**Have some fun**."

It was than that Miles realized that Franziska must have orchestrated this elaborate get-together as nothing more than an excuse for Nate to come visit. She must have figured Nate would understand Miles confusion because he had been there himself.

Miles felt torn. He wanted so badly to be only with his love, but sexually he desired more, different things. It disappointed him that he was not strong enough to ignore his urges. He turned his eyes back to the young man singing and laughing and then when the song ended Nate gazed at Miles from across the room and even Miles could recognize it as a look of seduction.

~xxxx~

Very early in the morning Franziska felt Miles join her in bed. He put his head on the pillow next to her and found it wet with tears.

"Have you been crying?"

Franziska refused to answer.

"How was it?" She said, her voice shaky. She feared he might say that he had realized he could no longer be with her. That she was just a substitute for what he really desired. That he loved her very much, but not enough to overcome what he most desired.

"Not like what I expected." He said.

"Oh?" She wondered if she had done a bad job of picking someone for him. She had been so sure Nate had some of that goofball charm that Phoenix had and Franziska knew personally that Nate wasn't bad in the sack. Of course he hadn't made her cum, but only Miles could do that. Franziska always found that to be odd. Why should a man who claimed to have no attraction to women be the only person who could fulfill her? Was it that he followed her directions so precisely or was it that he sensed things she didn't voice?

"Franziska, this was very sweet of you. He's very adorable, but…"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "But?!"

"I couldn't do it. I don't love him."

"What?!" She sat up in the bed. What did love have to do with this?

"Maybe it would have been different if you had been there, but I kept thinking about you…in here all alone."

"Then you're not gay." She snapped.

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm not. What do labels matter, anyway? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I had never been with anyone before you because maybe I can only have sex if it's with someone I love? I mean I'm sure **someone **would have been willing to sleep with me…" Miles sounded unsure, but Franziska had no doubt.

Miles could have gotten laid anytime he'd clued into the world around him. Franziska had been aware of his many admirers for years. She saw them flaunt themselves in front him and undress him with their eyes, but, of course, he never noticed or he chose to ignore them. Franziska had never been sure which it was that caused him to continue his seemingly sexual lifestyle. But she had witnessed the many volunteers, both men and women, just dying to go to bed with her brother and deflower him. It was disgusting. And it wasn't just crazy people like that Oldbag woman or their former maid that full-bosomed young woman, Catriona O'Finnegan.

"But you **like** him, right?" Maybe if she pointed that out it would ease her brother's mind.

"Yes, he's very nice and very attractive."

"And he's pretty decent in bed. I had sex with him before he came out."

Miles smiled. Of course, she would have picked someone she had personally tried out. She wouldn't trust just anyone. She would want him with someone she knew to be imperfect enough to not be good enough for her, but good enough for her imperfect brother.

"Well, you must not have been together for very long. He doesn't have scars." His eyes narrowed as he imagined her with her whip standing over him as she so often did injuring him before bringing him pleasure.

"So, you did-"

"Yes, sister," Miles said sighing as though already tired of the topic. "We got undressed. We were close-"

"Miles Edgeworth, get back in there and have sex with that man!" She stood up grabbing her whip.

He shook his head. "No, only if you came with me. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Don't feel sorry for me! You told me you liked men. I've always known you liked men. So I've gotten you a man. I flew him in all the way from Zheng Fa!"

Miles laughed at her irritation with him. Her persistence in this ridiculous pursuit was so endearing.

"My dear Franziska, you of all people should know that the punishment for sex trafficking can be some lengthy jail time."

Her nose twitched angrily. She looked like she might snarl and spit at him like a cornered feral cat, but he stood his ground. "I did **try**, darling, I promise. But I have never fancied myself having sex with someone I didn't love no matter how attractive or nice they might be."

It crossed Miles mind that Nate was a very nice person. Probably nicer than he or Franziska were and he certainly wasn't as tense. Perhaps, Miles thought, that was why he and his sister were so good together. They shared some of the same antisocial behaviors; though Miles had to admit to himself he had never felt the urge to whip random people even when he was extremely annoyed with them.

"Dear, it would just be **sex**" he said the word with a large amount of distaste for one who participated in the activity quite often. "And I can't do that while I know you're here alone. If you were with me or had someone **you** wished to spend the evening with while I was away I could perhaps oblige, but really, darling, this can't be what you want."

He raised his eyebrows at her pressuring her with that stare he used to break down witnesses on the stand. The patented my-years-of-highly-specialized-education-make-me-able-to-see –through –you glare but she just pressed her lips together so tightly they turned white. He should have known that a von Karma would be immune to it.

Miles sighed. What was he going to do? He was quite confident he had never seen Franziska this angry, at least not with him. It was rather terrifying, but it didn't make him want to change his mind. She was doing this for him and she didn't need to. He was very happy with things just as they were.

"I'm sorry things aren't going according to your plan, but your self-sacrifice only makes me want **you** more, my dearest sister."

Franziska was livid. How could he do this to her? She couldn't fulfill his desires so she had found someone who could and he refuses to participate? How dare he!

"Miles Edgeworth, don't you try to sweet talk me with that old-world charm of yours when inside you are just an uncouth American who knows nothing of how to submit to a lady's wishes." Franziska was so angry that the irony in her words was entirely lost on her and Miles simply sighed. He had really hoped she would understand, but he should have known better. When Franziska had a vision of what was going to happen even a scenario she disliked she found it less than perfect to have it change without her permission. By insisting on only being with her he had taken away some of her power and she didn't like it.

He made one final attempt to soften her hatred by gently bringing her hand toward his lips with the intention of giving her a gentle kiss, but before he could she yanked her hand back as if he had been a serpent put in her bed to poison her.

"Get out!! Now!" Franziska rose from the bed and snapped her whip at him lashing his chest.

"As you wish."

He was deeply saddened by this. He had wanted so badly to let her know how much her thoughtfulness had meant to him. How attempting to work through her jealousy was a thing they could celebrate together, but instead he was getting thrown out. There would be no special ring tone from his cell phone tonight. He sighed. Loving Franziska would be easier if it didn't mean living with Franziska. He wondered how different she would be if her Papa had treated her more kindly and he silently cursed his mentor for raising them to be so demented.

~xxxx~

As soon as Miles had shut the door Franziska threw herself down on the bed sobbing out of frustration and confusion. She knew she loved him and desired him to be only with her, but love was surely only an illusion just as her Papa had told her. There would be no more talk about the unnatural condition of love in her house. Sex was just sex. Feelings didn't matter.

~xxxx~

Miles knew he couldn't win. No matter what he did Franziska would be mad. If he had sex with Nate he and Franziska would have to face the fact that they weren't truly monogamous, but if he refused Franziska would feel like she was denying him something he wanted that she didn't have the right to deny him. He found it ironic that such a domineering person would so deeply fear that she was preventing him from having some kind of joy he deserved. It told Miles that she did care for him and that what they shared together was much more than sex for her as well and it made him decide that even if Nate were the best lay on the planet that Miles wouldn't be with him or anyone else not without Franziska.

The next morning Franziska stepped out of her room and found Miles asleep in the hallway. He was slumped over against the wall across from her door still dressed in what he had been wearing the day before. She turned back around, grabbed her whip and headed back into the hallway. She woke him with a slash.

"I thought I told you to leave," she scolded. Miles could find no love in her eyes only the blind hatred of a queen who had not had her orders followed.

He lifted his arms in a subtle shrug. "I did. I simply chose to stay close."

"Hmph!" She stomped down the hallway a few feet and then spun herself around her whip held tight against her. She was baring her teeth like a rabid dog, but a beautiful one, Miles thought.

"Don't you think that by laying outside my door like a lost puppy that I will forgive you for this. I'm not what you want. I'm not what you desire. I'm just a substitute and it's not fair." She started quaking and at first Miles thought it was all from anger but then he saw tears start pouring our of her eyes. "Miles Edgeworth, you made your choice and I've made mine. It's over."

Miles eyes widened and he leapt up after her. "Franziska!" He hadn't foreseen this. How could she possibly think they could be apart?

"Franziska." He said it again. This time slower, as if his tongue were making love to each syllable. "Franziska, please, darling, don't do this. For me it's like how some men might prefer a brunette but falls for a blonde or desires a pixie like creature and end up with a Rubenesque beauty. It's just a preference. It doesn't mean I have to have it. It's like a fetish." He was trying desperately to make a case for why her belief was false, but just as in the courtroom she was determined to have her way.

"I think being a homosexual is a little more than a fetish!" She spit out the words.

"Franziska for heaven's sake would you quit worrying about labels and just let us enjoy what we have!! I don't label you. I love you just the way you are. I love how you trust me to see you as you really are. Franziska, I knew the thought of me with him was hurting you and I won't do that to you. I love you too much."

"There is to be no more talk of this insane condition called love under my roof! Go back to the U.S. and leave me you foolish fool."

"My sister, this is my house too and I refuse to leave. So find a way to split the house in half, because I'm staying. Besides, where you are is my home." He paused for a moment. "Franziska, I know you're in love with me and you're simply too proud to-"

Franziska's whip slashed across him nicking his lip and the blood gushed from it, but he would not move. He would not back down.

"Franziska, you can not go through this life alone. You need someone and so do I. Please, don't hate me because I admit the truth which is that I will worship you until the day I die."

She widened her stance defiantly, "MILES EDGEWORTH, do not try to sweet talk me. Your words have no effect on me. There is only one thing that matters and that my dear is evidence!" She cracked her whip dangerously close to his face again and he felt his arousal growing at an alarming rate. He loved her and she wouldn't believe it, not because she didn't love him, but because she refused to believe in the condition. It was her who had taught him that love was illogical and indefinable in yet here she was claiming it didn't exist.

He reached forward and embraced her. She dug her nails into his back trying to get him to release her, but as she did so her thighs brushed against his tense organ and he knew what he needed to do…what he had to do. If it was evidence she wanted it was evidence she would have. He had always considered himself a gentleman, but he felt crazed at the thought that she would no longer make her requests for his nighttime companionship, that she would no longer order him to lap at her most personal regions, that they would no longer share those private special moments together. The withdrawal of these from his life was more than he felt he could handle.

He gripped her wrist and pushed her against the wall grabbing for her other wrist. She moved forward to bite him, but he threw his head and neck back just in time so her teeth merely grazed his skin.

"If you claim all we have is sex, than that is all you shall have. All evidence of my love for you will be gone." And with that he pinned her against the wall as he pulled up the bottom of her nightgown and gruffly jerked her panties to the side and jabbed his fingers into her.

"Do you really claim that you could think about me doing this with someone else and not be jealous? You who freaks out when I get a postcard from Kay? You who has forbidden the new maid from even entering my bedroom? You think I don't know? You think that I will just give in to my urges and hurt you, the most precious thing I possess?"

Franziska was thrashing against his tight hold. She had never realized how strong he was. He was such a gentle creature most of the time; so submissive she never would have guessed he could have held her like this.

His finger curled to touch one of her most sensitive area and he rubbed at it without mercy making her writhe so wildly that she hit the back of her head against the wall.

"Do you really claim that I could come back to you after plunging into someone else and that you would be ok with that? Or is this all some kind of ploy to find a reason to make me beg for your forgiveness? Because I think you've missed something important, dear sister. I possess **you**."

As he spoke he lifted her hands above her head and somehow managed to grab both wrists with one hand while undoing his belt and pants with his other. Franziska's eyes got wide. She's never seen her brother like this.

"Miles, I just want you to be happy." She said meekly.

"Well, good." He said grinning at her. "I will be very soon." And with that he drove his erect cock deep into her so forcefully that she hit the wall. He felt her hands fighting against his to get free and so he raised his other hand using both of them to restrain her wrists as he forced her thighs open even more with his leg and started to feel the moisture seeping out of her.

"Is this really what you want Franziska only sex? Only penetration, no tenderness or love ever in your life? It's fun once in a while but surely you would like to be kissed and snuggled and loved. You don't actually think this is all we have do you?" He leaned his face close to hers so she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Surely, you can allow me to love you even if you refuse to admit how much you only want to be with me."

Franziska was wildly thrashing, feeling as though she had been staked to the wall by a huge spike between her legs. She flailed her feet but it only seemed to make him more determined to push ever millimeter of his length into her.

He started pounding at her and slid her hands still higher above her head stretching her as much as her petite frame could and she felt her legs lifting from the floor as she was suspended against the wall by only his thrusts and his hands.

"Miles…Miles…what do you want from me?" She panted.

"I want you to admit that you're in love with me and don't really want me to be with Nate."

She panted and howled but he continued to thrust into her until with a deep groan his head fell back and she knew he had climaxed. He slowly lowered her hands as he more gently rocked himself in and out of her. Together they slid down the wall and sat in a heap their bodies still connected.

Tears flowed from Franziska's eyes and Miles wiped them away.

"Alright, you fool. I do love you. The thought of you with anyone else drives me insane with rage. I was just trying to make you happy." She said with a pouty look on her face that made Miles want to laugh, but he restrained himself instead he gently kissed her neck. "I know. Don't send me away. Let me continue to love you and if it isn't enough for one of us let us **together** do something about it. I don't want to ever be without you."

Franziska was unsure. Her big blue eyes looked sad and Miles smiled as he held her.

Laying his head on her shoulder he said, "Franziska, don't ever feel sorry for me. I have you and that, sister, is a truly wonderful thing."

~xxxx~

The next day, Franziska drove Nate to the airport. She could have had one of the servants do it, but she had gotten to spend no time alone with her old friend and so she figured it was the least she could do.

They chatted about various things until the silence in the car became uncomfortably prolonged and Franziska found herself wishing she hadn't volunteered to be his chauffeur. It was Nate who finally broke the silence knowing that there was something that needed to be discussed that neither one of them was bringing up.

"I thought you should know that your dear brother turned me down." He said.

"Yes, I know. He told me. I don't pretend to understand what that means."

"It means he only wants to be with a person he loves." There was that damn word again, Franziska thought to herself. "**And that person is you**."

Franziska blushed. She hadn't told Nate that she and Miles were together. She had simply referred to him as her brother. Was she that obvious?

"I'm sorry about this," she said becoming a little flustered. What an embarrassing, imperfect mess everything was in. It made her want to go home and whip all the servants for being so stupid as to help her throw a social gathering. They should have known better than to think any good would come of a party at the von Karma estate.

"I'm not. I'm happy for you. I've had many lovers, but never one willing to only have me. What you have is more precious than you realize."

"But-"

"But, he thinks men are hot? I wouldn't let it bother you. You carry a whip around. Don't call the kettle black, Ice Princess."

What an insolent person he was! Franziska wished she hadn't been driving because then she would have been free to whip him a good one. He obviously needed to feel the bite of her leather.

"Franny, he is crazy about you- **love slave** crazy. I mean it. You better be enjoying it. I'm wildly jealous."

Franziska groaned. Wonderful. Miles was so completely devoted to her that she would never be able to fulfill him. Why, oh why, couldn't she have been a man? It would have made Papa so happy.

As Nate stepped out of the car at the train station he leaned into the window to give Franziska a pat on the arm and he said, "Just remember, don't look a gift horse in the mouth" and smirking at her continued, "and I'm not just saying that cause he's hung like a horse, Ice Princess."

Her head tremored slightly as she turned crimson. Her old pal now knew almost as much about her relationship with Miles as she did and she found it very embarrassing, not to mention that he was calling her by that dreaded nickname again. No wonder she had sent him packing so fast after they'd done it all those years ago.

"Keep in touch. I want to know how you and your slave are doing."

"Shut. It!!"

Nate smiled broadly. He could never have handled being around Franziska for long periods of time, but he found her a hoot in small doses. Though he did fear that if she didn't relax a little she'd be dead by the time she was forty. He sighed. Hopefully Miles would loosen her up some, but then he laughed there was no way **that** was going to happen! That boy was almost as bad as her!

Driving back to the mansion Franziska turned from the main thoroughfare to enjoy the country roads. What was she going to do about Miles? Why was this devotion he had to her troubling her? It was exactly what she had wanted. She had companionship. She no longer felt alone and he never allowed her to be sexually frustrated. It didn't matter what time, day or night, he would come to her and find a way to please her, often several times over. She felt a tad embarrassed when she thought of his commitment to making her feel good…cared about…happy….loved.

Damn that word.

~xxxx~

Franziska lay in her bed flopping this way and that feeling as though her bed had suddenly become greatly uncomfortable. She fluffed the pillows, but she knew it wouldn't help. Otherwise, it would have helped one of the other times she had tried it. Her mind was racing. She kept picturing Miles fighting to get her to say she loved him.

There were reasons she was the way she was but she wasn't prepared to share the truth with anyone right now, not even her brother. If she told him today he would pity her and treat her differently. She would tell him about all that nasty business another day.

She thought about Miles and found herself tiptoeing to her bedroom door and opening it a smidge so she could peer out to see if he had again parked himself in her hallway, but she found herself disappointed. He wasn't there.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

She didn't know what she wanted, but she was sure it was not this. She felt lonelier than she had before her and Miles…became whatever it was she and Miles were. Lovers? She supposed that was the truest way to describe their relationship, but really how can you be lovers when you don't trust that love even exists?

Franziska grabbed her whip and paced back and forth in her room stretching the leather and feeling it slide between her fingers. The leather was cool against her hot fingers and it felt soothing. She did it over and over again in time with her walking as she tried to focus on her thoughts. She felt all a jumble and she didn't like it. Perfect people were organized and knew how they were feeling at all times. They had a plan for every contingency and they didn't break a sweat. Perfect people were like Miles. She couldn't get him and his perfection out of her head. He was so self-assured. So strong. He knew what he wanted. Why didn't she?

She quit her pacing and sat on the edge of the bed her dissatisfaction with life making her like a lump and not like the pert being she normally was. She was still confused, but she was sure about one thing. She wanted Miles. She wanted to be with him all the time, when she wasn't working of course, and she wanted to feel the sense of security she got when his arms were around her and she wanted to not only have him fuck her brains out every chance they got, but she wanted that other thing to. That gentle stuff was nice, too. It was what she had wanted all those years ago when she'd ended up being raped.

She shook her head. Why had she been thinking so much about that incident lately? Was it because she'd desired Miles even then or was it because she was mad he hadn't been here to save her? Or was it because he didn't know and, therefore, at some point she would have to tell him? She cried. She wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted to tell him that yes she was bossy and short-tempered and obsessive, but that she hadn't always been quite this bad. At one time she had been more trusting, more loving. She wished he could understand yet somewhere in her psyche she could hear his charming voice saying, "Darling, I was there, remember. I know who you really are."

She sighed. Even if she successfully kicked Miles out of the house she'd never be without him. He was in her fucking head. All the time. His advice about cases, his opinion on fine wines and fast cars, his seductive whispers. Damn. She wanted him. She wanted him **bad** and she probably owed him an apology and von Karmas didn't apologize because they never did anything wrong because they were **supposed** to be perfect. Damn, damn, damn.

She reached for the phone, but then realized she didn't want to call him so she threw on her silk robe and padded barefoot through the mansion to Edgeworth's wing of the house. She reached his door and stood there giving herself a moment to change her mind before knocking, but she proceeded.

"Yes?" She heard his voice. He sounded tired, but awake.

"May I please come in?"

"Franziska?"

"Yes, you fool. Who the hell else would it be?"

"Well, you never know around here," he said opening the door.

Franziska entered, but stood nervously in his doorway fumbling with her whip that she was holding in both of her hands like a child clutching their satchel on the first day of school.

"I've come to ask you something." She spoke to her feet never raising her head.

"Oh?"

Miles wanted to motion her to an overstuffed chair sitting on an oriental rug by his fireplace, but she continued to stand nervously not giving him the opportunity to invite her to take a seat.

She looked up and her sad eyes met his. "Miles, you really do love me don't you?" She said it as though it was a great surprise as though there was nothing about her worthy of anyone's affection.

He nodded slowly unsure of what was going through that complex brain of hers. He slowly approached her and wrapped one arm around her loosely as he kissed her lips gently. "I do. Are you going to tell me something is wrong with that?"

Franziska looked like she might but instead she just stood there. She closed her eyes and felt what it was like to have him near her. She found it to be wonderfully intoxicating and it made her want him to get even closer. She breathed more deeply and tried to relax as she kissed him and she felt his hand slide down her arm and gently remove her whip from her grasp. She didn't see where he placed it when he set it aside and she didn't care. She wouldn't need it because as she took his hand in hers she knew that tonight they would be making love.


	9. Pure White Snow, Impure Souls

**Risenfromash: **Continuing the episodic nature of this fic, this happens sometime in the winter and may not necessarily have happened right after the last episode…but it's significant. There are very minor allusions to spoilers in the Edgeworth/Manfred von Karma storyline, but nothing specific enough to spoil your day…

~xxxx~

After dressing herself as though preparing for an arctic expedition Franziska opened the front door of the von Karma mansion and was met by a blast of frigid wind. She took a breath to steady herself. It was worse outside than she had imagined. She couldn't believe Miles would have left for work without her on a morning like this, but he must have because there was no sign of him inside the mansion. She didn't know how to drive in this, but she was too proud to call him and tell him to come back for her. If Miles could get out of the house and make it in to work she could.

She would definitely be late for today's trial, but she was sure everyone else would be too. This snowstorm had hit so suddenly that it had mystified meteorologists, but it would not get the better of Franziska von Karma. She placed her feet carefully outside the door and attempted to locate the ground under the snow. Why the hell had Shelby not gotten out here to shovel the walk yet? Sticking her toe into the snow it kept going and going and finally met the ground. There had to be a foot and a half of snow already and it was still coming down and it was doing so fast because she couldn't even see her brother's footprints.

She felt the urge to snap her whip but she had put it in her briefcase to protect it. She would just have to trudge to her car without the comfort of snapping it. She told herself that when she reached the safety of her car she would caress it while she thawed out the vehicle. She should have had the servants working on that. What a fool she was. She took a step forward into the snow and found it to be much deeper than she thought. She had to lift her briefcase above her head to avoid dragging it through drifts. This was miserable.

She felt the rage building in her. How could he leave her? Yes, they normally didn't ride to work together, but this did not qualify as a normal day. Goddamn snow. Sure it was pretty to look at and it would have been lots of fun to get to play in, but she was a prosecutor and not just any prosecutor she was Franziska von Karma. She had no time for such amusements. She had criminals to get jailed, murderers who needed to be punished for their sins. Stupid criminals, making her venture from the warmth and safety of her house on a day such as this.

She'd never seen so much snow. She set down her briefcase giving into temptation and pulled out her whip. Just feeling it in her grasp calmed her. She could make it. She could do this. It was just snow. She wouldn't end up sliding her car into a pole and sustaining a life-threatening head injury. She wouldn't fall in a drift and break her leg and get buried alive because she couldn't pull herself up from the fall due to all the damn layers she was wearing. She cracked her whip on the snow wishing her whip had the power to shovel it. It really wasn't as useful an item to carry around, as she would have liked. Sure, it kept people out of her space bubble and it let her punctuate her sentences with its lovely crack, but today there were surely more practical items she could have chosen to accompany her like a big strong man to carry her over these damn drifts.

"Foolish fool flakes doing foolish things! Quit falling I need to get to the courthouse and get a guilty verdict for some damn fool who did some fool thing. So quit it!" She shouted defiantly at the clouds. They would feel her wrath. She had work to do.

Standing on the pathway to the von Karma mansion Franziska had one foot in a quarter meter of snow and the other leg in a drift almost up to her knee. She looked down in distaste. She liked snow. It was so beautiful falling down. She would have liked to get to watch the flurries. They made her think of fairies, but there was simply no time for such foolish thoughts. She started cursing the snow in German as she whacked it with her whip taking a few steps and then reaching back for her briefcase and then doing the whole process over again.

"Franziska, just out of curiosity what are you doing?"

Franziska turned around to see Miles standing in the doorway still in his nightclothes.

"What does it look like I'm doing, fool. I'm going to work. What are **you** doing?"

Miles laughed. "You should learn to check your voicemail before you get ready for work. They've closed the courthouse. All trials have been postponed until the roads can get plowed."

Franziska looked around her. She didn't need to be doing this? She shot him a look that warned him he better not laugh at her again. She felt great relief that she was not going to have to drive in this, but if the trial hadn't been cancelled she would have done it. She was no wimp. She was a prosecutor and prosecutors did whatever they had to in order to achieve guilty verdicts even ski into work if they had no other choice.

"You can call the courthouse and check for yourself, but I assure you we have a snow day." This had never happened before in their careers or, as far as either of them knew, in the history of the country, but it was a most unusual storm, the kind of epic storm that in the future people would be talk to their children and grandchildren about.

Franziska pulled her right foot up and attempted to turn back and started to lose her balance and Miles without a second thought dashed out of the house to help support her even though he was only wearing pajamas, a robe, and some rather flimsy slippers.

"Oh, you fool. I'm fine. Quit doing foolish things. Get in the house before you freeze off something useful. Your brain is obviously already beyond repair."

"I'm not the one who didn't check their cell phone messages." Franziska frowned and muttered to herself. He was right. It had been dumb to think he would have left without her in weather like this.

Miles smirked and putting his arm around her whispered, "and exactly what part of me are you worried I might damage?" Her eyes darted away from his self-consciously.

While stepping through the threshold Miles began unwrapping the scarf from her neck with the intention of kissing her and found a turtleneck underneath the scarf and laughed. He'd never seen her with so many clothes at the same time.

He faked disinterest. "It looks like that's going to take a while. I'll be back after I get a cup of coffee, you want some?" He offered as he headed toward the kitchen.

Franziska shook her head. "No. I'd like some cocoa."

He smiled. Yes, she was right **that** was the perfect choice for a morning like this.

Franziska saw her reflection in the large mirror in the hall and she grumbled at herself. What a fool she was to think her brother would have left her and to get all bundled up like this. She looked ridiculous like some kind of plump, big-footed cartoon character. She continued to unwrap her ludicrously long neck scarf and proceeded to start unlacing her enormous snow boots when a wave of silliness over came her. She had never gotten to have snow days as a child because she was tutored at home, but she did remember one special day in the snow with her brother. It had been a lot of fun.

She scooped up some of the snow that had fallen off her boots and hurled it at the back of her brother's head. Miles had not anticipated this at all and jumped when the cold substance hit the back of his neck.

"Franziska!" He whirled around and found her running to open the door to get more ammunition. He hadn't seen her like this in years and he followed her out into the snow.

~xxxx~

_ The snow fluttered down in big fluffy flakes from grey skies above the von Karma mansion. Manfred von Karma was at the courthouse and had left the siblings to study with their tutor. But Mr. Vanderbeak, their teacher, gave up on trying to keep them focused and told them they could go out and play in the snow._

_ Miles grabbed his coat, hat, and gloves and headed to the door at lightning speed. Franziska was not nearly so quick as she wanted to make sure her hat, gloves, and scarf were all perfectly secure before she ventured out into their winter wonderland armed with her riding crop in hand._

_ Upon stepping out of the kitchen door into the garden she was immediately pummeled by a handful of snowballs._

_ "Miles Edgeworth, quit it!" She whined._

_ He chuckled. He had wanted to do that for so long. She was such a pest. For one thing, she was constantly showing him up in their lessons. She was too damn good at remembering the legal rights of property owners and she was always interrupting whenever he and Franz were talking. He would never figure out how Franz felt about him if his damn kid sister didn't leave them alone._

_ "You quit it or I'll tell Franz you want to kiss him."_

_ Miles froze. How did she know about that?_

_ She came running over to the teenager and whacked him with her crop._

"_Now go stand by that tree" she used her crop as a pointer to indicate a nearby apple tree. "And let me hit you with a bunch of snowballs or I'll tell."_

_ "Franziska, I have no idea what you're talking about. Franz is a __**boy **__so obviously, I wouldn't want to kiss him."_

_ His sister rejected this evidence. Franz's gender was irrelevant. Franziska was observant she could sense Miles wanted to be alone with the neighbor boy and she could guess from the longing in his eyes why. She knew about crushes. She thought she might even have one on Miles though she wasn't sure. He was a pain. He was way too good at music and oral arguments. And he could remember all those details about laws governing divorces that she couldn't keep straight in her mind._

_ "Sure. I'm no fool. You like him. You're all hormones whenever he's around."_

Miles glared at his nine- year-old sister. Wasn't she a little young to be talking like this?

_ She whacked him again with her riding crop. "Miles and Franz sitting in a tree…"_

_ Miles rolled his eyes why did Manfred have to have a daughter? It seemed like she was the only bad part of having come to live with Mr. von Karma. She was so weird. She was very aggressive and competitive and lately she had been giving him NO privacy._

_ "Well, I guess you've left me no choice." Franziska turned toward the property line between the von Karma estate and Franz's aunt's residence. Knowing Franz he was out here somewhere raising a ruckus she would find him._

_Miles reached out and grabbed her hand. She had won. She had damaging information and though __**she**__ didn't seem to think there was anything weird about his attraction for the neighbor boy, older more knowledgeable people would and he needed to do all he could to keep her quiet._

"Fine, have your fun. But not because I like Franz. I don't. I'm just giving you some free shots because I didn't give you a fair chance to defend yourself."

_ "That's right because even criminals receive a defense. Not that it matters when they're against a von Karma-" She raised her crop skyward to emphasis her point._

_ "Or an Edgeworth." Miles would not be outdone by this precocious pipsqueak he might not have the von Karma name, but prosecuting was in his blood every bit as much as it was in Franziska's._

_ Miles stood in front of the tree and Franziska formed a pile of snowballs. At first he pretended to act disinterested as she flung them at him but then he started hopping around trying to make her miss._

_ "Alright, alright that's enough." He said done with letting her have her way._

_ "Fool, there isn't enough snow here for me to pummel you with." She ran up to him wildly hitting him with her riding crop._

_ "What the heck did I do to you?" She gave his nose one good thwack with the crop before jogging away taunting him. _

_ "Little brother, you are constantly driving me crazy."_

_ He knew the feeling. He could hardly wait till Manfred took him to the courthouse next time because his pesky "big" sister would be left behind at the estate._

_ Miles took off running after his sister. It was difficult for her to run in the snow in her dress and he quickly caught her and hugging her around her waist lifted her up and swung her and tossed her in a snowdrift. She struggled to get up and then chased after him yanking the back of his coat and pulling him down to the ground._

_ He grabbed a bunch of snow and rubbed in into the top of her head and then rolled onto his back next to her. They wrestled around in the snow. He was trying to grab her hat so he could smoosh the snow directly into her hair, but she wiggled fast and she kept hitting him in the face with the riding crop._

_ "Why the hell do you always carry that thing around?" He panted. For a little thing she was pretty strong. "Do you know how much I hate getting hit by that all the time?"_

_ Franziska grinned. Yes, she knew he hated it. That was why she did it._

_ He grabbed at her hat and pulled it off, but before he could grab a handful of snow she kicked him in the leg hard._

_ "Ouch!! That's not fair."_

_ "von Karma's do whatever they have to do to win."_

_ "Oh, is this war then?"_

_ She nodded._

_ Miles charged her and flung her over his shoulder with her legs up in the air. She was hitting the back of his legs and his butt with the riding crop, but he didn't care. He grabbed her ankles and held her upside down in front him at arm's length._

_ "Admit defeat, Franziska."_

_ "No." She said continuing to whack him with the crop._

_ "Fine, but it's going to be hard for you eat dinner upside down."_

_ She figured Miles would get tired, but he must have had amazing upper body strength because he continued holding her in the air like this until she finally said, "Ok, ok, I give. Put me down, fool."_

_ Miles decided she was so red in the face that he ought to put her down. It probably wasn't good for all the blood to go to her brain. He didn't want to make his rival any smarter than she already was._

_ They both flopped backwards on a snow bank panting and smiling._

_ "Miles, what's it like to kiss somebody?"_

_ Miles sighed. __**Girls**__. They sure knew how to ruin a good time._

_ "I really wouldn't know. I've never kissed somebody."_

_ "Well then you better get on with it cause Franz is leaving soon to go back to his mother's."_

_ "Yeah, I know." It would only be a couple more days before he was gone. "Could we please not talk about this?"_

_ "No. We need to talk about your foolishness. If you like Franz you should tell him before he goes."_

_ "Franziska, it's not as simple as that. He might not…"_

_ "Like you?"_

'No,' Miles thought. 'He might not be like me.' But he said nothing. His sister obviously wasn't old enough to understand that some people didn't typically fall in love with one another.  
"I wouldn't worry, little brother. Everybody likes you. You're smart and handsome and strong. Of course, I'm smarter and cuter, but that can't be helped. I'm perfect."

_ Miles sighed. She didn't have an ego problem or anything._

"_Are you even going to know what you're supposed to do with your lips?" she inquired._

_ Miles flicked snow in her direction. "I said I didn't want to talk about this."_

_ "You should practice on me." She said leaning her face towards his. Miles raised an eyebrow. She couldn't be serious, but he knew the easiest way to get along with his sister was to just go along with whatever she said._

_ "Fine. Here you go." He rolled toward her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead._

Franziska made a face like she'd just bit into a lemon. "Oh, you're NEVER going to get a boyfriend kissing like that, little brother! You need to wiggle your lips more…I think."

_ Miles wondered why he was taking romantic advice from her of all people. He wanted to tell her to shut up… but she was his sister._

_ "When the time is right I'll know what to do." He said kicking the snow with his foot._

_ "You sure about that, brother? Don't you want it to be perfect? Come on try again."_

_ "I'm not kissing you, sister." He said standing up and brushing the snow off of himself._

_ "Why not?"_

"_Well, you're __**nine**__ and I know you've convinced yourself I'm your __**little**__ brother, but I'm actually quite a bit more grown up than you. You have nothing to teach me as you have no more experience than me."_

"_I'm not really nine."_

"_Oh, how old are you then?"_

"_I'm at least two years older than you."_

"Really. Well, I don't believe it for a minute. You'd be taller if you were seventeen and you'd probably have a boyfriend."

"_No. You have it wrong. I'm seventeen and __**you're**__ my boyfriend."_

_Miles laughed. She was even crazier than he thought._

"_So as my boyfriend I order you to kiss me for real."_

"_NO."_

_Franziska's face fell. "You don't love me."_

_ "Of course, I love you sister, but you're my sister and you're nine and you're a girl."_

_ Franziska couldn't tell which qualifier he found most troubling, but she was determined to find out. After all he was her boyfriend he just hadn't figured it out yet._

_ "Little brother, I'm going to get you to kiss me for real one day." She said authoritatively. Miles thought she better not hold her breath, but all he said was "Oh, really? Won't that make Franz mad?"_

_ "Oh, yes. He'll be wildly jealous but I'll beat him off with my riding crop. Because I'll want you all to myself. I love you, little brother." She placed a gloved hand on the side of his face and Miles smiled at her and for the briefest moment he realized this bratty little girl was his best friend and understood him in a way no one else did. He wasn't sure whether that was comforting or disturbing._

_ She climbed into his lap and kissed the underside of his chin as she reached and dropped a bunch of snow down the back of his shirt. He hopped up and danced around to shake the snow out and knocked her back to the ground and her legs wiggled in the air as he tickled and rolled her in the snow. _

_ "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" It was the unmistakable growl of Manfred von Karma. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING."_

_ Franziska jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry, Papa."_

_ "I expect this kind of foolish behavior from you, but Miles Edgeworth I am ashamed of you. Both of you inside and back to your lessons."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

"Franziska, you're not to go to the stables for the rest of the week."

_ "But, Papa, Papa please!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "But Willowpie will be so lonely!"_

_ "Sir, it was my fault. Please don't punish her. I started it."_

_ "No, you don't protect her. She deserves it. Rule breakers get what they deserve. Now go to your room and change while I have a __**little talk**__ with Mr. Vanderbeak."_

_~xxxx~_

This impromptu vacation was perfect for her and Miles, Franziska thought as she rolled her naked body on the soft blankets they had piled in front of the fire. She watched Miles rotating the wet gloves and mittens they had hanging above the fireplace to dry out. She loved the crackling of the fire. It reminded her of the release she felt whenever she cracked her whip.

It was below freezing outside, but by the fire it was cozy and its heat in combination with the physical exertion she and her brother had just enjoyed had left them both coated in a thin layer of sweat. Later they would have to take a nice hot steaming bath together.

"And I thought snow days were only fun for school kids," he said coming over to lie next to her again. "But I must say I think snowball fights are even more fun when you get to come inside and continue wrestling."

She smiled at him. She already wanted him again. It didn't seem possible after how tired she was just a little while ago but thinking of the two of them trying to catch snowflakes in their mouths and ending up tangling their tongues together made her so hot with desire she was sure had she been outside she would have melted the snow.

"It's so nice to have a day off of work," she commented sipping at her glass of wine and staring into the fire.

"What a very un-von Karma like thing to say."

"Well, perhaps a little Edgeworth is rubbing off on me." She said rubbing her naked body against his and looking at him with desire. She had thought she was fulfilled and she had been, but hearing the sound of his voice and seeing him watching her, made her aroused yet again.

"I've had such a nice day I feel like going out and sabotaging the snowplows," he said kissing her shoulder. The touch of his moist, soft lips was heaven and she leaned into the contact. It was fine with her for those lips to go anywhere they wanted.

"Me, too. I'm glad we went out to play in the snow. I know it's utter foolishness, but every once I while I like being a fool don't you?"

Miles smiled. She put on a tough outer shell, but when they were alone it was almost like she was a different person.

"Making snow angels with you outside reminds me of that one year."

Miles murmured his recollection of the year she meant, but he only removed his lips from her body for a moment and just to move to another spot to worship. He enjoyed taking his time with her like this. So often they were so rushed, so tired, but today was perfect. His lips started traveling from her shoulder down the back of her body. Her skin was so smooth.

"What do you remember about that day in the snow?" He asked, curious. He remembered things, but he'd been older and he'd had a lot on his mind.

Franziska narrowed her eyes. "Not a lot. I remember it was right before Papa fired that one tutor with the name that sounded like a bird…"

"Vanderbeak."

"Yes, Mr. Vanderbeak. He let us go out to play and you had an unfair advantage cause I think you got out there first."

Miles nodded. "Well, you had the unfair advantage today in all your ski gear."

Franziska had to admit Miles was way better at forming snowballs than she was all of hers fell apart, but she had had her whip so the battle had been fair enough.

"I remember I was teasing you about Franz."

"Oh, god…I haven't thought about him in years. FRANZ. What ever happened to him?"

"Let's put it this way it's probably a good thing you were too chicken to make a move. He's married now to a Kimberly or Kara or Karen or something. I don't know some K name."

"I was never very good at that sort of thing…"

"Lucky for me," Franziska said rolling onto her back. She laid her head back inviting Miles' lips to explore her breasts and neck. He obliged.

"I think you tried to get me to kiss you."

"Oh, probably. I was already harboring a bit of a crush for you, but it didn't get really bad for a few more years." His lips played with her nipple stretching it ever so gently and sucking at it. She sighed with contentment. Even when her crush was at it's most extreme she had never imagined the kind of ecstasy she felt with him. She never would have thought such things possible even with the man she most craved. Everyday she congratulated herself on her ability to control her urges when around him at the courthouse as she felt a constant need to be close to him, to feel the warmth of his body near her and to smell his lovely aroma. Sometimes she felt like she just wanted to crawl inside him and occupy the exact same space he did and be able to see the world through his eyes. He was such a kind soul, not violent and angry like she was.

Miles hand came to rest on her left hip as he reached across her still kissing her body. She liked the warmth of his touch and she spread her hips allowing his hand to migrate towards her core. He touched her insides and it made her pant.

"I love you, darling," he said kissing her lower lip as she rapidly brought air in and out through her mouth. Her hands clutched the fleece blankets they were upon as she felt herself teetering on the edge of climax. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and gaze into his as the world suddenly turned dark as she experienced the maximum amount of pleasure her body could. She yelped and then wailed out his name as the rhythm of his fingers slowed to allow her a moment of respite. He eased her down and slid his fingers out of her and climbed above her body continuing to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around him loosely. She was too exhausted to grip him tightly, but she knew he wasn't going anywhere. Soon he would want fulfillment too and she would be more than happy to give it to him. He tipped the weight of his body so that he could be on his back and she laid on top of him her arms draped across his chest, one leg between his, with the other leg gripping the outside of his hip.

"You're so beautiful, Franziska. I hope you know that. Absolutely magnificent."

She blushed a little at his flattery. He was just saying that. No one could rival his beauty with those amazing eyes that were like no one else's. She wondered. Maybe he was part fairy or wood nymph of something. He didn't seem entirely human. He had a mystique to him that was difficult to define.

Without lifting her head she kissed his chest and slid her tongue out to lick his flesh where she could reach. He closed his eyes and she thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Franziska, I love you."

She wanted to smile, but there he was saying it again and as usual she found herself unable to say the words even for him who she did love perhaps more than life itself. He was everything to her. All the joy she had came from him being a part of her life. Prosecuting was exciting and rewarding, but not in the same way being with Miles was. He was what she needed, exactly perfect for her. He understood her and accepted her. He was worthy of her love unlike…damn, she thought, it's time to tell him, but what about our perfect day?

Her brother noticed her silence and the intensity with which she watched the flames, but said nothing. He was used to her not parroting his romantic statements. It simply wasn't her style, though it did make him sad that even in a romantic setting like this away from other people she still hesitated.

"Miles…I need to tell you something…" Franziska's eyes glanced down at his strong arm and she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. They fit together just perfectly. "I thought it didn't matter, but I think you should know."

He gently caressed her back with his other hand curious what she felt the need to share.

"Years ago while you were overseas we had this new gardener. He was young and good-looking. I had the biggest crush on him. I spent the summer finding every excuse to be out in the garden watching him work. He didn't come from money like us, of course, but he seemed refined. He knew about art and music and botany and I thought he liked me. I thought he was a gentleman like you. And then…he raped me."

Miles hand abruptly quit moving. He was too startled to continue. He tipped his head so he could stare into his love's face. "Franziska?!" She had said it so matter-of-factly he almost thought he had misheard.

"We met in one of the guest rooms one night. He brought a bottle of wine. He slipped something in my drink. I guess he figured I'd be too embarrassed to tell Papa what he did to me, but I did. It was so hard, Miles. I was so ashamed."

Miles hugged his sister to him. "Why'd I never hear about this? Did father prosecute him?"

Franziska made a breathy snort. "I told Papa because what happened to me was wrong. I woke up and I was alone and naked and I wasn't a virgin anymore. I wanted the man to go to jail- he was a criminal, but Papa was embarrassed. He had trusted this man in his home and he didn't want me to testify. I guess he figured it looked bad for the protégé prosecutor to have been victimized. He thought it made me look weak and stupid. A von Karma is smart enough not to be taken advantage of. So, the man was arrested and prosecuted for raping Emily, the daughter of one of our maids. The only people who knew the truth were me and him, Papa, Emily and her mom, and a doctor who made the paperwork say the samples came from Emily rather than me."

"Miles…I thought he loved me." Franziska sobbed into his shoulder. "The last thing I remember was him telling me he loved me and I said I loved him back. The stupid thing is I liked him so much he didn't need to drug me. I would have probably done it anyways. He had me so suckered in. He was such a smooth talker and…" Franziska's words were becoming less intelligible now and she was mixing her German and English making it difficult for Miles to understand everything she was saying, but it didn't matter. He had gotten the picture and it wasn't only this gardener he wanted to kill. He couldn't believe he had found yet another reason to hate Manfred von Karma. How had that man ever had such a lovely daughter? How had he raised her and she managed to survive with such minimal damage?

"Why'd you never tell me?" Franziska said nothing. What had he expected her to do? Call sobbing to him about something he couldn't change? Making him feel bad that he was gone? No, there had never been a point. But now? Now when he had to accept that the words, "I love you" caught in her throat? She hoped that she **used **to say it to him when they were kids together, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't remember. She remembered more fighting and jealousy fueled by her father making them compete all the time than any moments of tenderness.

"Papa said some things he didn't mean. I didn't want you to think less of me." Miles and her had been raised as rivals. They were programmed to point out one another's imperfections. She had feared he would tell her it was her fault, which was exactly how she felt. She had been weak. She had allowed herself to be in the situation and so she felt she had culpability in the outcome.

A tear ran from Miles eye. "Franziska, nothing you could ever do would make me think less of you and this is nothing you did. It was done **to** you. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't even your choice."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, of course. You don't honestly believe I would think that even if you wanted it he was right to proceed? You were a kid and he was an adult. How old was he?"

"Twenty-five."

Miles rubbed his head. He often forgot there was such a large age difference between him and his sister, but she was an adult now. It didn't matter, but good god? A twenty-five year old seducing sixteen-year-old Franziska and then… Miles swallowed. The amount of anger coursing through his body was not good. He would have broken or destroyed something except it was Franziska he was closest to so he merely held her tightly wishing he could somehow make those painful memories go away.

Holding her to him Miles felt like he understood a little more. He remembered sixteen-year-old Franziska busily working as the world's youngest prosecutor while pursuing her other studies and constantly trying to please her monster of a father. She must have been craving attention or love, tenderness of any kind. She didn't even have Miles there to fight with. He imagined her waking up from her drug-induced sleep naked surrounded by strange smells and sensations having been used like a thing. It was disgusting…and then he made a connection he had never made.

"That's when you started carrying your whip. When I came back your cute little riding crop was gone and instead you were slashing everyone."

Franziska turned her eyes away from him in shame. It was true. She had wanted something to protect herself with. Something that made her feel more powerful and so she had upgraded from her riding crop to the whip.

"I don't want your pity. It didn't…make me…the way I am."

"Sister, I won't stand for you talking about yourself as though there is something wrong with you. Everyone is different."

She snorted. Yeah, she was different all right like right now how she wanted to feel the security of her whip, but she didn't remember where she had laid it. They'd been so busy throwing off one another's clothing and scarves and shoes and undergarments…

He hugged her to him wishing there was more he could do for her.

"Miles, I was drugged. I don't remember any of it. I'm only telling you so you can understand that sometimes it's hard for me because the first person I loved **other** than you proved themselves unworthy."

Miles nodded. He understood that she didn't want his pity, but he still felt something. Empathy perhaps?

"Papa said love was only an illusion and that if I was a man I would have known that."

Miles brushed the hair out of her face. "Your father was very cruel to you, Franziska. I'm so sorry. I should have done more to protect you."

"He made me the lawyer I am today."

"But at what price? He made us prosecutors first, people second. It's a hard way to live. He didn't care about either of us finding happiness." This was an understatement for Edgeworth. Miles knew Manfred von Karma had orchestrated a plot to ruin Miles life.

Franziska smiled at Miles, "But I think we finally outsmarted him don't you?" Her lips met his. "Because this isn't an illusion is it?"

Miles shook his head. "No, darling, it isn't. I'm not perfect but I promise I'll do all I can, not to hurt you. You can trust me. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you. Just understand that if I don't say it, it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"I know."

"I don't want you to ever feel used and I worry that I-"

"Never do I feel used. Not in a bad way, anyways." He said rubbing his head into her neck affectionately.

"Did you really think my riding crop was cute?"

Miles nodded. "It hurt less than the whip."

She avoided his gaze.

"No, I'm teasing. I thought it was cute because you were so excited about that horse. What ever happened to Willowpie?"

"Father sold him."

Figures thought Miles. It seemed like that man was out to ruin both of their lives by making them miserable. The more they cared about something other than law the more likely he would take it away from them, especially from Franziska. Miles had been noticing some evidence that suggested Manfred had treated his daughter less than fatherly. Miles wished he knew the truth, but he wouldn't ask her to talk about it, not today. What she had revealed was hard enough on her.

"Franziska, that day out in the snow when we were kids you said you loved me and that you'd get me to kiss you someday."

Franziska turned beat red. She thought he had forgotten, but how could he? Those moments between the two of them had been so rare.

"Just promise me this isn't all some sort of game to prove you were right."

Franziska kissed him. "No, in court this would be found to be far too mutual for me to win." She reached down and teased his most sensitive region as she situated herself to ride him.

"It's ok, sister. You can win. It means I get what I want."

"And what's that?" She said arching an eyebrow as his arm supported her neck as he led her head down to his face.

"You, darling. All of you. Whip included."


	10. Slaves to Wellness

**Risenfromash:** So, three months ago I would NEVER have said Miles/Franziska were my fav pairing, but I sure do seem to enjoy writing about them! This is chapter ten and I have at least five other chapters in the works. They are just super funny to write about…it is also funny that I sometimes typo whip and it reads, "ship" instead…I hope I never miss one of those typos. Spell check doesn't catch them. Soon the US Supreme Court will be hearing a case about how private our text messages and electronic messages really are…I found that not only have our laws not kept up with technology, but our writing rules haven't either. So I've written all text messages in italics and thoughts are not in italics this time. I just didn't know how to designate a text message! Have a happy day and happy fantasies!

~xxxx~

Ha-chew. Ha-chew! Ha-chew!! Franziska always sneezed in threes or multiple of threes. Miles wasn't sure he had known this before but after the last twenty-four hours he did. She had been sneezing virtually nonstop all night.

Miles had slept in his room, but had come to join her early in the morning. He wanted to check on her and had discovered that, if anything she was doing worse today than she had been yesterday. Her bedside table looked like it was home to a field of miniature white heads of lettuce, but they were all wadded up tissues she had set there sometime during the night. He sighed. She'd been fighting this cold for a week sniffling and trying to suppress a cough while interviewing and prepping eyewitnesses and reading autopsy reports. Miles suspected if she would have taken it easy for a day when she started to feel it coming on that she wouldn't have gotten this bad, but he understood her drive to prosecute. For the two of them it was like the need for air or water and knowing the extent of her commitment to her job had driven him to his devilish idea.

Sitting in a chair across the room from her he was there when her alarm clock sounded indicating that it was time for the hard-working woman to rise and start her daily toilet before heading into the courthouse. Hearing the sound of her alarm her head sagged with displeasure, but she obediently sat up and blew her nose.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Fine." Her voice sounded strange. It wasn't in its usual pitch. She was stuffed up and red lids rimmed her eyes. She looked like hell.

"You're up early," Franziska commented as she steeled herself for having to stand up.

Miles had gotten up early. He was already dressed and ready for work. He was going to have a very busy day because he had decided he wasn't going to allow his sister to go to work in her condition. It was just a cold, but it was a very bad one. Miles knew that she needed to rest and he was going to **make** her rest because he knew the only way a von Karma would take a sick day was by force.

"Well, I'm going in a little early to review your cases." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would you need to do that, fool?" Her brain was working a little slower than usual. He could tell on the average day she would already know what he was plotting.

"Because you're going to stay here in bed and drink lots of fluids and sleep."

"Like hell I'm going to do that. What kind of fool idea is that? You damn fool I do not need to stay home. I have a trial today, little brother."

Miles sat down on the bed next to her. "I know you do dear and it's an open and shut case. Even I should be able to wrap it up in less than two hours in front of the judge. You have done a **perfect** job of preparing your evidence and witnesses. It will be fine for you to let me do this for you. You need your rest." He was laying on the charm, but she wasn't taking the bait. As a prosecutor, she knew how to slice through bullshit and even as charismatic as her brother could be at times, she still recognized when he was trying to play her as the fool.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, darling, you do." Miles gently took his hand in hers and gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

And then suddenly he hopped up still holding her wrist.

"Which is why I'm doing this, love." He said as Franziska felt the cold metal of the handcuff on her wrist. She tried to kick him off and she flailed her arm, but the virus had temporarily weakened her and so it was mere moments before Miles was standing over her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He had locked her to the head board in what he was confident would not be an uncomfortable position for the day.

"Miles Edgeworth! You unlock these handcuffs right now!"

He smiled. She was cute when she was upset.

"Here, darling, this will make you feel better." He set her whip next to her in bed. She glared at him as she picked it up stretching and snapping the leather menacingly as she struggled to grip it in the way she desired due to the limited use of one of her hands. "And don't worry I know I'll be getting lashes for this, but you are simply too sick to go to work."

Miles grabbed Franziska's keys and pocketed them.

"I've informed the servants that you are to stay home and inside. They aren't to take you anywhere. They'll be bringing you some broth to drink in a little while. I'm sure Helga will take good care of you. You can call me if you need anything. I'll see you tonight, sister." And with that he blew her a kiss and headed for the door.

"Brother, what you're doing is illegal. I could have you arrested. You know that!"

Miles merely chuckled. She could try but he thought those mountains of snotty tissues were more than enough evidence that he was performing a public service by making her stay home. Really, they didn't need this illness spreading through the entire courthouse.

~xxxx~

Once at work Miles rearranged his day so he could take Franziska's trial, which as he had told her was an open-and-shut case. His sister's extremely detailed notes on the case definitely qualified as overkill in his mind as the evidence and witnesses she had collected would be more than sufficient to ensure a victory for the prosecution.

Standing in her office grabbing her notes his phone vibrated and he looked at it. It was a text message from his sister.

_How dare you!_

He smiled. Oh, Franziska give it a rest.

_Did you hear me?_

It was apparent she wanted to fight. His lips twitched into a hint of a smirk.

_No I didn't. You can't hear text messages darling._

_Fool!_ Came the reply.

_Look, if you're going to insist on messaging me rather than sleeping you should make them more interesting._

_Fool!_

Miles stuffed the phone back in his pocket and headed to his office. He would have to ignore its vibrations or turn it off. She seemed determined to pester him all day. She had obviously forgotten the famous story of the child who cried wolf.

~xxxx~

"What **is** that noise?" Detective Carlos looked around Edgeworth's office his face wrinkled with consternation.

"It's my infernal sister texting me. She's angry because I made her stay home sick today."

Detective Carlos laughed, his teeth beautifully white in contrast with his tan skin. "Don't take this the wrong way Edgeworth, but it is difficult for me to imagine you being able to **make** that woman do anything."

"Oh, I have my ways." Miles said without any insinuatory tone. He was at work. His mind was on work. "We understand one another."

Miles was examining a case file carefully examining a photo of a murder victim.

His phone vibrated again.

"Oh, good God!" He flopped the folder closed and tossed it on his desk.

"Maybe you better call her," Detective Carlos suggested.

"No. Then she'll keep me on the phone all day."

"Is she really that needy?" He asked.

No, she just has needs. Lots of them. All the time, thought Miles. Many between those long supple legs of hers…damn, he was allowing himself to get distracted.

He held out his hand and Carlos filled it with another folder. This time it was the autopsy report. Miles skimmed it. It had no information he did not already know. He looked up.

"Alright Carlos, I'll be calling you to the stand first as usual. Try to keep the information you share brief. I see no reason to drag this thing out."

His phone vibrated yet again and Miles nostrils flared. She didn't speak to him this much when they were at work together. Why should she need to bother him now? He glanced down at his phone and saw the latest text.

_MILES EDGEWORTH, call me or I swear I will bite it off!_

__Miles smirked and slid the keypad of his phone out.

_Well that IS more interesting, but we both know you wouldn't do that. You like it WAY too much. Now darling be good. I have to go present your perfect case._

~xxxx~

_I won. No thanks to you and the constant noise you're creating. The judge almost had me thrown out! Now go to sleep._ Miles texted her as he left the courtroom.

~xxxx~

Miles sat in his office reviewing information on his next case when curiosity got the better of him and he found his hands picking his cell phone off the desk rather than another green folder. He scrolled back to when he had started ignoring her messages. There were at least twenty detailing the finer points of her case, as though the detailed notes she kept would not have filled him in completely. Then there were a number where she threatened to do rather violent things to him if he ever tried handcuffing her to the bed again.

He hadn't thought about doing it again. It had merely been a practical strategy to make her stay where she needed to be, but now that she put it that way…

Her most recent message was _Are you OK? Why aren't you calling me?_

Miles sighed and found himself succumbing. He hated text messaging. It seemed like such a teenybopper thing to do, but he leaned back and typed.

_I'm here. Just trying to work is all._

_ I miss you._ He was surprised.

_You do?_

_ Of course I do fool. It's so boring here without you. I'm having to watch tv._

Franziska never watched television and certainly not daytime television. He wasn't sure what to say.

_I'm sorry._

_Soap operas are horrible. Did you know? These people make our lives look positively normal._

He laughed out loud, literally. He and Franziska rarely discussed their unusual lifestyle and history. They were too focused on prosecuting and enjoying the time they had together in the now. He sighed. He missed her too.

_There are some Steel Samurai DVDs in my closet. Helga could bring them to you._

_No thank you. You know I don't go for those foolish costumed freaks. I think I'll stick with Rodrigo's coma and Carolyn's desire for his doctor who is Rodrigo's identical twin. Looks like they're about to give in to their desires on top of Rodrigo's hospital bed…_

Miles shook her head. She was hard up for entertainment.

_I wish I could kiss you right now._ A millisecond after he sent the message he found himself flushing. What was he doing? He had work to do. He glanced at the files. Why did people insist on killing one another? It didn't solve anything. All it did was create a hell of a lot of work for him and his sister. He'd rather they got to spend their time doing other things…

_I wish you were doing more than kissing me right now._ Miles saw the message and was relieved he was alone in the office. He stared at it for a moment and checked his watch. It was noon now. It was reasonable to take a lunch break, just because he never did didn't mean he couldn't start.

_Like what? _He wrote feeling embarrassed for asking.

_ Like bending me over the front of that huge desk of yours and fucking my brains out._

Miles almost dropped the phone. He didn't find the image of ramming her into his desk unpleasant he just tried very hard to not have those kinds of thoughts about her while at work…but who was he kidding? He had them all the time. That's why it wasn't unusual for them to greet one another at the door of the mansion and not even make it to a bed before they were striping one another's clothes off.

_That might get us in a tad of trouble._

_We're the best prosecutors they've got. We're not about to get fired._

_ You're the best prosecutor they have, darling._

_ You really think so?_

_ I know. And the sexiest by far._

_ Oh, I don't know Prosecutor Hugo is pretty handsome._

_ No. He isn't. He's a swine._

_ Oh? Such strong feelings. Did he reject you?_

_ No. Why are we talking about this? Tell me more about you bent over my desk._

_ You'd kiss the back of my neck._

Miles found himself being drawn into the fantasy. _And the small of your back._

_ Nice. My hands would be clutching the edge of your desk as I screamed your name._

Sitting at his desk Miles could close his eyes and see the image vividly in his mind. He could imagine the short pants she would take as he pleasured her and how after they had both climaxed he would hug her to him with their heads pressing against one another. He envisioned her blue eyes taking him in, as her lips would give him a kiss.

_ I miss you. I'm sorry about this. I just worry about you. You don't take proper care of yourself._

_ I'm not some fragile butterfly! You work just as hard._

_ That's just it. I do and I'm starting to feel it. I'm weary. How have you been doing this for so long?_

_ Sounds like you need a vacation._

_ I thought von Karmas didn't take vacations._

_ You're not a von Karma, fool. Maybe you should go visit friends or take a special assignment._

_ No, I don't want to go anywhere without you._ Miles thought he sounded pathetic. Maybe without her he really was the little lost puppy dog she accused him of being.

_ Take some time off, fool. I can cover for you._

Miles considered this. Time off? What would he do with time off? Where would he go and what excuse would he use to get it? He would never admit to anyone other than her that he was burning out.

_ What would I say?_

_ Tell them you're having a sex change. It's the most believable excuse._

Oh, she was going to get it! What a horrible joke. Why if it weren't her…What to say, what to say. He typed back something he would never say aloud.

_ Ha, ha. If you were here I'd spank you for that._

_ You would not._

_ No, I wouldn't._

_ But it would be hot._

_ !!!_

_But brother, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Take care of yourself._

And then she was gone. Miles sighed and returned to his files.

~xxxx~

"How has my sister been, Helga?"

The senior staff person of the von Karma household was busily preparing a pastry dish rolling out the dough with a large marble rolling pin.

Helga rolled her eyes, "I'd take the whip over this any day. She's so whiney!"

Miles nodded. "Can I take her anything for you?"

Helga grinned. "No. The only thing she needs is **you**."

Miles froze. So she knew. Of course she did. They weren't exactly a secret.

Helga stopped her work and looked up into his grey eyes, "Mr. Edgeworth, you two **are** **serious** aren't you?"

Miles was quiet. The answer was obvious, but how to put it into words, less so. The feelings he had for Franziska seemed too large, too great for a few words to describe and he had never spoken of their feelings for one another to anyone but Franziska herself. Finding his words failing him he simply nodded slowly.

Helga placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad, but please be cautious." Helga knew that it was not her place to say what she was about to, but they were like family and Miles didn't have a whip.

"Her entire life is prosecuting…and you. You better never leave her or all she'll have is her career and she'll become as cruel as her father."

"Franziska is not like her father." Miles said it softly but with confidence. She may have tendencies like Mile's evil adoptive father, but her heart, her core, her innermost self was sweet and kind and compassionate. It was simply hidden as a matter of survival. All signs of her fragility were shielded from the view of others who might exploit it and Miles was beginning to understand why. He hadn't realized until recently all the trauma she had been through while he was gone, busy trying to make gains in his battle to outdo her.

"Miles, I know you don't want to believe it, but she's only as kind as she is because of you."

"I have nothing to do with it. It's her strength of character. Why else would I love her the way I do, Helga? Please believe me when I say Franziska is very sweet."

Helga suppressed a laugh making a strange sound as though she were being strangled. Miles glared at her. He knew what people thought of his sister.

"I guess you do have it bad for her, but all I'm saying, Edgeworth, is you better never leave her or God help us all."

Miles contemplated this, but Helga needn't fear. "Franziska and I are not about to break up and I would never leave her…she'll always be my sister." He could not imagine a future without his obsessive love for her, but regardless of what might happen he would **never leave her**. He knew that. Love could be fickle for some he supposed, but Franziska was his world every bit as much as he was hers.

"Helga, you've been here with her more than me…I have to ask you. Did Manfred ever-?"

"Beat her? No. Touch her 'inappropriately'? No. I wouldn't have stood for any of that, but was he cruel? Yes. He was very, very mean to the girl. In some ways perhaps it would have been better if he had done something like that because then I could have had her taken away to somewhere safe, but he fed her, he clothed her, and gave her a roof over her head. There was little any of us could do to stop him from tormenting her."

Miles drew in a deep breath.

"If he had hit her or done anything deemed unlawful she might have seen him for the monster he was, but instead? Instead, she continues to make excuses for her Papa's behavior even today. The only thing she admits her father did wrong was all the crap he did to** you**."

Miles grimaced. He knew this was true. "Edgeworth, I'm warning you. That woman loves you more than she loves herself and that isn't a good thing. She believes she deserves all the misery she has had."

Miles opened his mouth in protest, but he had little evidence that Franziska did value herself. Sure, she **seemed** to have an enormous ego, but he knew that was just a front.

"Edgeworth, I swear I tried to do what I could, but you can't get someone's child removed from them because they're simply a rotten human being and the von Karmas have a certain reputation for cruelty. People tend to believe it's just their personality. So I stayed on here and tried to keep an eye on her."

Miles nodded. "Thank you for that. I blame myself for having been away so much. I had no idea things were so bad."

"Don't feel bad. The man had you both so brainwashed I'm surprised you could even brush your teeth in the morning without him ordering you to do it."

"Helga, why did he do those things? Why did he sell her horse and not let her make friends and…"

"Punish her anytime she tried to be your friend? I don't know. Why does anyone who commits his life to justice turn bad? I think he was working too hard. I think he was angry because his wife was gone. I think he wanted a boy. He wanted attention. He wanted to be the best. He wanted-"

"To be perfect."

"Sound like anyone we know? Edgeworth, don't misunderstand me. I love your sister and I love you and I think you are good together, but you have got to be careful with her. She has been through more than you know. Now go. She's been pining for you all day."

~xxxx~

Miles opened his sister's door slowly trying not to wake her if she was asleep. He crept into the room silently and took a seat in the winged chair by her bed, but she stirred.

"Miles?"

"Yes, it's me love. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. You must be exhausted."

Miles shook his head. All he wanted to do was take care of her. He knew that concept would make her scoff and claim that he was a sexist, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Scoot over." He said as he pulled off his shoes.

Franziska blinked at him. Was he really going to get in bed with her when she was like this?

He lay next to her facing her and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Franziska, you know I love you, right?"

"If I say yes will you uncuff me?"

He smiled. "Perhaps or perhaps not. Depends on whether you're still determined to remove my most personal appendage."

"People always say things they don't mean when they're sexting."

"Well, I wouldn't know. That's not even a term I'm familiar with."

"No wonder everyone thinks you're asexual."

Miles gazed deeply into her eyes with a look of seduction. "I assure you I may once have been, but that time in my life is very much over." Whatever lust it was Franziska had awoken in him was such a powerful desire he felt its magnetism sucking him in as soon as he was alone with her. He started to lean towards her but she opened her mouth preparing to sneeze and it awoke him from the spell he was under. He withdrew a few inches. She was ill. He would have to cool down the fire within his body and satisfy himself with snuggling only…and that other thing.

"I suppose it's time I get what's coming to me."

He stood up and grabbed her whip from the nightstand and handed it to her. Both of her hands went to work on the leather strap her fingers meeting together in the middle and then sliding away from one another along the tanned hide. Franziska narrowed her eyes and looked at him devilishly ready to spring on him. He pulled the key he had gotten back from Helga and unlocked her from the bed.

He felt tired but he knelt before Franziska on the floor unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't really feel in the mood for this, but he did deserve it. Keeping her cooped up against her will like a criminal had been for her own good, but they both knew the law and his actions were clearly in violation of at least one statute.

Franziska examined his alabaster skin. It had faint hints of crisscrossing scars from former encounters with her and her accessory. He was beautiful. It got her excited. She always found it difficult to decide what was more alluring to her; when he was so submissive she could have done anything to him even inflict grueling pain upon him or those times when he was so wild with desire he would grip her wrists tightly and pin her against something and plunge into her as if his very life depended on fucking her. She enjoyed both and everything in between like those times that they'd kiss one another's hands and he'd suck on her fingers while they lay naked in bed or how good his touch felt anywhere. It was so comforting she felt she was able to set aside her whip. She felt herself getting wet thinking about his hands and his tongue. He was such a talented lover and a smile danced upon her lips.

He heard Franziska step out of the bed snapping and stretching the whip in her hands in preparation.

"Are you ready, Miles Edgeworth?" She said as she approached him.

"Yes, darling." He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward in submission.

And then he felt her whip upon his back, but not the familiar sting of it's tentacle, no it was pressed into him simply because it was in his sister's hands as she caressed and kissed his back wildly.

"What the?!"

Franziska licked at the flesh on the back of his neck and then slid her tongue down his ear canal. He writhed.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed, "Fool, did you really think I would punish you for giving me a day off?"

"Yes. Of course, I did. I-"

She slumped. "Am I really that horrible a person?" She looked as though she was about to cry and Miles eyes got wide. He had not wanted to upset her. He had merely thought his actions, while in his opinion justifiable, clearly warranted a dose of her favorite kind of punishment.

"No, no! Franziska, I just thought you would be mad because I stole your case and-"

Her lips were on his. He gave in to his need to kiss her knowing that he was surely infecting himself with whatever vile bug she had.

She pointed her finger skyward. "That brother is the only punishment you will receive form me today. One virus."

Miles groaned. He knew it was true. There was no way he would avoid getting her cold now, not when her tongue had burrowed half way down his throat.

She leaned in to him and whispered, "But it's ok. I'll cover for you and you can stay at home in bed and watch the Steel Samurai."

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad. I've been so tired."

"Yes, fool. They'll be no more depressing talk of your exhaustion. You're just sick. Don't you remember day before yesterday…" she raised an eyebrow to indicate he **better** remember. Then Miles remembered them in the library. She had climbed up on the ladder to get a book about peonies and he had been waiting for her when she came back down. Their lovemaking had been passionate and Miles tongue and lips had been all over her body. His lips twitched a little in embarrassment. Yes, they had as the youth in America called it "swapped spit" big time. She was right. He must be fighting the bug off already.

She took him by the hand and led him to the bed and pulled off her nightgown as she ran her tongue over his neck. "Miles, make love to me," she said as her hands reached down to undo his pants. He sensed the rhythm of her needs, slow and steady and loving and he joined the pace of her tongue with his own on her breasts gently lapping at them as he peeled her underwear off. He shook his pants off his legs and she knelt down and removed his socks and before long they were naked together in the bed.

He kissed her neck, sucking on it in a way he feared might leave a mark and she pulled away suddenly, turned her head and sneezed three times. He smiled.

"Is my medicine not making you better, darling?" He teased.

"Oh, no. It's very helpful. You're quite an attentive nurse, though I think you've missed some spots."

He shook his head and winked. "I assure you darling I'm headed there." Franziska suddenly looked embarrassed and he laughed at her. After all the times they had made love she still occasionally seemed shocked by the things they shared with one another.

"Franziska, just lay back and relax, ok?"

She nodded and tried to concentrate on breathing through her stuffy nose as his tongue ran down her sides and across her belly. Whenever it approached her hips she found herself arching her pelvis towards his face longingly wishing his mouth would come to rest between her thighs, but he took his time kissing her torso and her thighs and murmuring his adoration of her. She was moaning and sniffling when his tongue slid down the crease where her leg met her pelvis and danced over to her pussy. He could taste her arousal and he marveled how even as compromised as she was physically right now her body still desired him.

He slid his tongue into her and she squealed. This was what she had wanted and what she had needed. He twirled his tongue and dragged it out of her across her clit and she sighed happily as he dove it back inward. He played with her like this until he felt her hand in his pulling him up indicating without words that as much as she enjoyed it she was tiring. He slid himself back up her his cock entering her now glistening pussy as he did so. She let out a little gasp at how easily he entered her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his body as he gently thrusted into her.

Their eyes never left one another and with each thrust he told he with his eyes that he cherished her. She smiled at him and leaned her head back to squeal, but she seemed weak and he knew he had better climax soon. He didn't want to exhaust her. So he took her legs and brought them together at his shoulder and pounded into her and she closed her eyes and moaned. He thrusted in sync with her pants and soon they both came, the evidence of her orgasm being little shudders and wild, jerky movements of her hands and feet. He rolled off of her and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

And they both fell asleep. When Franziska awoke it was to the sound of knocking at the door. She heard sounds from her bathroom. Miles must have been taking a shower.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. I've brought you some food," Helga said.

"You may enter."

Helga came in with a tray in her hand. "I thought I should check on you before I went to bed. I made you some sandwiches and there's chicken broth in this thermos. Is there anything you need? Are you feeling better?"

Franziska nodded. "Miles has been taking care of me."

Helga nodded. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air and Franziska's obviously naked body under the blankets were all signs of the way Miles had been caring for his sister. She looked so happily relaxed that it made Helga reminisce about the wild sex she had when she was Franziska's age.

"Well, you be good to him. Don't wear him out, Franziska. He's too proud a man to admit when he needs a rest."

"He isn't that way with me. We share everything with one another."

"Oh, is that so? I could think of a few things you haven't thought to mention."

"Things that are in the past don't matter all that much to us, Helga."

Helga nodded. "Just be kind to the boy. He won't be happy to know you're looking at taking special assignments with Interpol again."

"The fool will not prevent me from performing my calling."

"No, he won't, but you need to take good care of him. He's not your slave, Franziska."

Miles stepped out of the bathroom doorway awkwardly. It was unclear whether he had heard some of what was said or was simply embarrassed to be seen by Helga in his sister's room dressed only in a towel.

"Ah! Miles get over here, fool and quit moping about how you need time off. You're sick so come drink some chicken broth with me and we'll see if there is anything halfway decent on the television at this hour, because I am not watching the Steel Samurai. You can watch that on your sick day."

Miles joined Franziska in the bed as Helga opened the bureau that hid Franziska's television from view, but she lingered watching the two of them. Miles had his arm around her and Franziska's head rested on his shoulder. They looked like any other couple in love and she prayed they would stay that way.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You ring me in the morning for breakfast and I'll bring it to you."

Miles shook his head. "No, I'll take mine in the kitchen. I've got to go to work tomorrow."

"Me too."

Miles lifted his eyebrow. "We'll talk about that."

Helga smiled. "Sure, you just let me know what I can do for you. Goodnight." And she left.

Miles still felt odd about having been seen in bed with his sister, but it didn't seem to bother Franziska. She never seemed to feel any shame or embarrassment in her attraction for him. It made Miles question why he did.

Franziska leaned over and kissed his bare chest and commented on how nice he smelt. "But there is one thing I require you to tell me about today, little brother."

"Oh?"

"Why do you have handcuffs at home?"

Miles glanced at her. "I can assure you that they are strictly for work related purposes. It wouldn't be strange for one of us to have to make a citizens arrest."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You don't honestly believe I have some sort of…**bondage** fantasy, do you?"

"No, fool. Of course not."

"Well, good because I couldn't have you thinking I would take something from work for-"

Franziska's eyes seem to grow larger as the intensity of her gaze increased.

"Franziska?!"

She was fast. Very fast. She had one of his hands in the cuffs and was pulling the handcuffs through the headboard before he could do anything to stop her. He tried to grab her, but she nimbly leapt away and soon both his wrists were chained above his head with a piece of the antique metal bed frame between them.

She stood back and surveyed her work with a look of self-satisfaction upon her face. Edgeworth was restrained quite effectively and completely naked other than the towel wrapped around his thighs.

"Well, **I** have fantasies…and brother you look **so** cute. You are a positively yummy fool."

Miles grumbled. Damn her. This wasn't comfortable at all. He'd given her a free hand.

"Don't worry when you're too sick to go to work I'll let you be more comfortable, but this…this is for my personal amusement."

And she crawled on top of him and started licking and nipping at his chest.

He made little protests and moans and tried to pull away, but that only made the towel covering him come loose and she happily pulled it off of him as she kissed around the base of his cock.

"I thought we were going to…" he gasped. "Watch television."

"You know I **abhor** it. I just said that so Helga would quit accusing me of using you as my slave. I mean what kind of fool would think that?"

Miles wrists were chaffing from the metal around them.

"Yes, only…a … fool…would think…" he squealed. "That...I'm some kind…of slave for you."

Franziska's fingers were teasing him, touching him just enough to create a sensation, but not enough to give any relief. Her lips were just barely caressing his nether regions like something surreal.

"I mean just because I have your strong arms and hands restrained above you and I could do **anything** to you it's obvious you're not my slave. Not with the way I let you take control."

Miles was literally shaking from head to toe. "I mean just because I'm very much in charge at this moment and I'm going to make you beg for relief doesn't mean I abuse you does it."

"Ce-cer-certainly n-n-n-ot. UnnnHHh!" He moaned. Between her touch and her lecherous speech it was amazing he hadn't already lost control. He'd never been so hard in his life, but every time he leaned towards her she simply pulled away.

"Franziska, you are evil, my darling."

"And you love every moment with me."

"I do."

Franziska smiled. She was sick and she had missed presenting her case, but her brother made up for it.

Her hands went to work on him sliding his ultra-sensitive flesh around with her fingertips and palms and when she sensed he was starting to slip dangerously close to releasing she said, "I love you, Miles" and let him spray all over her body as she kissed him.


	11. Drama Offstage

Risenfromash: This was one of the first stories I wrote about Franny and Edgey and I see it as fairly early in their relationship…I thought I had some stuff in here about how he felt so great about having her on his arm which is hilarious because they always did stuff like this together before they were "together together", but I actually don't think it's in here…weird…

~xxxx~

Franziska and Miles became encircled by a group of fellow concertgoers. Franziska's elegant fingers tickled Miles palm sending little tingles up his arm. Neither one of them was particularly comfortable in these social situations, but they had been trained in what were the acceptable ways to behave and they succumb to the standards with a sigh.

"Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma so nice to see you two. It has been too long."

Miles smiled, but Franziska knew it wasn't his real smile. It was, in fact, more of a grimace, but Meredith Parker was either too daft to recognize it for what it really was or she received that kind of greeting so often she was used to it.

"Hello, Ms. Parker." Franziska said.

"You are both looking delightful this evening, but Franziska when are you going to give that Mr. Elliott Van Buren a call? I know he's quite taken with you."

Franziska rolled her eyes and gave her whip squeeze. "I have no interest."

"Well, you wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about you and your brother."

"How **kind** of you, Meredith, but I don't think they'll get the wrong idea."

Miles smiled and wiggled his fingers in her hand in a way that reminded Franziska of the way his tongue twirled in her pussy when they made love. She had the sneaky suspicion that this was his intention. He despised Meredith Parker and her conservative views. Once when he and Franziska were ranting to one another about how irritating Ms. Parker was he had gone so far as to refer to her as a "redneck" in better clothes.

"Well, Christina Johnson has more sense than you. Did you see the gentleman she's here with? He's some kind of a botanist. Quite fetching really."

"That's nice for her. I'm sure she'll find it nice to get you off her back."

Miles smirked.

"Now if you would please be so kind as to allow Miles and me to take our seats we would appreciate it."

Meredith Parker was aghast at Miss von Karma's behavior. "Miles, what has gotten into your sister?"

"I'm so sorry. She is merely expressing the feelings I keep silent. I prefer not to listen to gossip. I'm here for the entertainment that is **on stage** only."

Franziska tipped her head and allowed Edgeworth to pull her toward the entrance to the theatre.

"I can't stand that woman." Miles muttered. "What was that crap about us?"

"Oh, she's just trying to get more juicy gossip or get you to come out of the closet or something. You know her. She's the worst kind of fool. She has nothing interesting ever happen to her so she always has to meddle in other people's personal affairs." Franziska stretched her whip and was about to raise it above her head, but Miles leaned in and whispered in his lover's ear, "If she weren't such an obnoxious person I'd suggest we give her something to talk about."

Franziska's hands lowered the whip and a hint of a smile graced her thin lips. Miles knew how to make everything better. She stood there for a brief moment reveling in the joy her lover brought her. He quickly glanced around and brought the opera's program near the side of her head as though he was once again going to whisper to her, but instead he ran his tongue up and down her ear. She smiled knowing the program was shielding his naughtiness from the prying eyes around them in the theater. Then she proceeded down the aisle to their row but suddenly froze.

"I…I…don't feel well. I need to go to the ladies' room." She whirled around almost colliding with him in her haste to leave the aisle way.

"…Alright. I'll meet you at our seats."

Miles found their seats and tried to get comfortable, but without his sister's companionship he found it difficult. An uneasy feeling was settling in his gut. Franziska had seemed fine earlier in the evening. Perhaps, she had suddenly fallen ill, but it wasn't like her to be so vague with him. He figured he ought to go check on her. They might need to skip the opera if she really was that sick.

Miles went and stood outside the ladies' lounge in hopes that Franziska would step out if she indeed needed to go home. Many finely dressed women walked out and he politely tipped his head at each of them. The opera house blinked their lights to signal the production would soon begin, but still he had not seen Miss von Karma step out.

A middle-aged woman in a black and white sequin top and a black skirt hustled out of the restroom and Miles stopped her.

"Pardon me, but I think my sister is in there still. Did you see her? I'm worried something might be wrong."

The woman blinked and thought for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I thought I was the last one out."

"Well, thank you. I must be mistaken. Sorry to have detained you."

Miles sighed. Where could she have gone? Maybe she went outside to get some fresh air? It wasn't like her to vanish. If anything she liked attention. Suddenly, he had a horrible vision of her being mugged. He shook his head. His Franziska was very capable of taking care of herself. She was no damsel in distress, besides she had a weapon with her, but she might have fainted or something. He could imagine that happening, but she'd eaten dinner…more than likely she had just gotten some crazy notion to ditch him. That Elliott Van Buren better not be flirting with her Miles thought and found himself stunned by his jealousy.

He paced around for a few more minutes wondering what to do and when no one else emerged from the restroom he walked up to the door and knocked. There was no response and so he said, "I'm coming in. I'm just looking for someone, don't worry." He stepped into the first chamber of the ladies' room. It was a lounge with big comfy chairs for ladies' to sit in while they chatted. Miles sighed. They had nothing so nice in the men's room and this answered for him the age-old question of why the women were always so slow when they came in here.

"Franziska? Franziska are you here?" He walked into the next room that was the actual toilet portion of the facility. He leaned his head down to look for occupants in the stalls, but this room also appeared empty. Damn! He started to think that perhaps Franziska had already returned to her seat while he'd been waiting outside the women's room. He'd feel like an idiot if she were sitting in the performance wondering where he was while he was in the ladies room wondering where she was. She was probably thinking what a fool he was right now!

The opera was beginning now and he turned in disappointment realizing he wouldn't be able to get seated until the next scene change and still wondering if perhaps he should conduct a more thorough search for her. What if she **were** outside?

Turning from the bathroom he began to head out when he heard a familiar sound or thought he did. With the opera being piped in over the sound system it was difficult, but he could have sworn he heard the sound of Franziska stretching her whip in between her hands. He blinked and wondered how he could have missed her. Surely it was his imagination. No one else was here…but then he heard it again. He was **sure** he heard it. He was very good at recognizing that sound. It was Franziska. It had to be.

"Franziska?"

The sound abruptly stopped and he charged over toward the corner it seemed to be coming from. One stall appeared empty but he had this feeling that he should examine it more closely and so he placed his hand on the door and instead of it falling open it hit something or someone.

Then the sound got louder.

"Leave me alone, fool. You don't belong in the ladies' room. You don't really belong in the mens' room, either." She sounded very distraught so Miles ignored her insult.

"Darling, what's wrong. Are you sick? I'll take you home."

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while."

"Ok…." Miles stood on the outside of the bathroom stall trying to remember any other time Franziska had behaved this strangely. Most average people would consider her behavior odd any day with the way she choose to vent her frustrations with her whip, but Miles was very used to that. He had even grown to find it rather erotic, but **this** was definitely abnormal.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Miles." She said with exasperation. She was so tired of him thinking he was the only person who could affect her mood.

"Did that stupid woman say something?"

Franziska laughed. "Which stupid woman? There are a lot here."

Then Miles laughed.

"Of course, I'm the stupidest one of all…but you're **stupider** you've been looking forward to this show for weeks. Why are you in here?"

"Because I'm trying to use logic to figure out why you're in here hiding from me and it isn't working. So how about you just **tell** me what's bothering you so I don't feel like such a poor investigator."

Franziska sighed and Miles saw her shoes fall to the floor. She must have been sitting on the toilet rim barefoot so he wouldn't know she was there.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"I could close my eyes, I guess." But he didn't. Instead, he watched as Franziska emerged from behind the door. Her whip was clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white. The makeup that she had worn to make her eyes the focal point of her face was now all streaked and her lipstick was smeared no longer giving her lips the luscious appeal they had earlier.

She walked over to the sink barefoot. Miles picked up her shoes for her and followed.

"What happened to you?"

"Miles, **he's here**."

"Who?"

"The man who raped me. He's the botanist Meredith was going on about."

Miles felt his body tense as anger began to course through him. He had never thought he would see the individual who had so vilely betrayed his sister's trust, but he was here! At the opera with them! And just the sight of him had reduced his sister to this. He couldn't bear to imagine how she must have been right after the "incident," as she chose to refer to it.

"I'll kill him!" Miles shouted.

"No, you can't do that." Franziska said gripping her brother's arm. "He's served his time. He's a free man now. I was just…surprised…to see him again. So, I came here to compose myself."

Franziska pulled her brother's arm around her and placed her head on the nape of his neck.

"And I heard several of the ladies talking about him. They were saying how handsome he is…and how smart he is…" Franziska's voice was cracking and the hand on her whip was tremoring as if she was having some kind of seizure. "And I mentioned that hadn't he been convicted of some kind of sex crime…and you know what they said?" She clamped her jaw together and gritted her teeth angrily.

Miles shook his head feeling like whatever they had to say he wasn't going to approve of it.

"They said that it was **no big deal** because it was just some stupid **servant girl** who was probably **asking for it** and I only care because I'm a prosecutor and, therefore, '**maniacally obsessed with passing judgment on others.**'" Franziska was shaking with rage and Miles was trying to steady her, but he wasn't a lot more stable. He had never heard words so hurtful. They hurt the person he loved and they hurt him. They demeaned their values, their purpose, their profession and all these things Miles cared about a great deal.

They were both crying, but he kissed the top of her head and said, "Just because people come to the opera doesn't make them smart and what they said just goes to show how dumb they really are."

Franziska reached up and touched his face. "You're not going to try to be some hero are you?"

Miles took a deep breath. "Of course not. You're right. He has served his time and despite the fabrication of some of the details I **suppose** I must believe that he **could** have reformed himself."

"Good. I don't want a scene and I don't want anyone to know what Papa did."

Miles nodded. Franziska would do anything to keep the family name in good standing. He was shocked that she wasn't worried that his relationship with her would soil it.

Franziska looked at her messed up makeup and sighed. There'd be no fixing that. She snarled at her reflection.

"UURGH! I hate him. I hate him!" And she unfurled her whip and let it loose and it accidentally hit Miles **hard**.

"Oh my! Oh, little brother! I'm so sor-"

But her brother had already wrapped his arms around her again and was kissing her so passionately she forgot how horrible she looked or that the man who had stolen her virginity was inside the theatre enjoying the opera her and Miles were supposed to be watching. Instead, she just felt how much she loved him and how good they were together. Her hands tugged at the back of his suit jacket and her lips drug themselves across his face.

"I love you." She said and he found himself so wishing they were not in a public restroom because all he really wanted to do was make her pain go away. He wanted to make love to her slowly and gently till she grew tired of it and whipped him till he bled.

She reached down and rubbed at him through his pants.

"Oh, God, I want you." She said her hands untucking his shirt and sliding down his pants.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"But you want to see the opera. You've been looking forward to it."

"We can come another night."

Franziska thought about this.

"Miles, I'll take a cab home and you watch the show and then when we get home we can have some fun."

Miles didn't want Franziska to be alone, but he wanted to do something so he nodded.

"Fine. As long as you promise me you'll not spend all night crying."

Franziska wiped her eyes.

"Fool! What are you talking about von Karma's never cry?"

"Alright, love, but please wait up for me. I'd be heartbroken to sleep alone tonight."

"What makes you think you'll be sleeping? We don't work tomorrow. You're going to be working me over all night long."

Miles smiled. "Alright, it's a deal, my darling. Come with me." He took Franziska's hand and they stepped out a side exit of the theatre and Miles found a waiting cab.

"Please, take my lady friend home and I wouldn't try to pad your fare if I were you. She has a whip and she'll use it if you don't take the quickest and most direct route."

The cabby's eyes got wide with fear and it delighted Franziska who kissed Miles goodbye and whispered in his ear, "I can hardly wait for that tongue to kiss me between my legs."

Miles felt little tingles shout through his body, but he told himself he needed to stay. They would be together again very soon. He helped her step into the cab and waved goodbye to her before returning to the opera house.

Shortly after Franziska left in the cab there was a scene change and an usher equipped with a flashlight was able to escort Edgeworth to his seat. The opera was fantastic, but he was too distracted to take pleasure in it. He was formulating a plan. He had some decisions to make. He had meant what he said to Franziska. The man had done time for his crime, but it disgusted him that the man was back here hobnobbing with the rich and famous as if taking advantage of a young girl was no big deal. What a pig! Miles tried to steady his careening thoughts. Perhaps the man had been young and impulsive…but it had been a premeditated act. You don't impulsively drug someone. He had known what he was doing. He had chosen his victim carefully and… Miles stomach turned. It was best not to think of exactly what this man had done to his sister.

By the time the lights came up for intermission Miles had decided what to do. He scanned the lobby for Meredith Parker and laughed to himself. This would surely be the only time in his life he would be looking for that horrible woman.

"Aw, Miles! Where is Franziska?"

"She fell ill and has gone home. I believe something she ate must not have agreed with her."

"Such a shame! I wanted to introduce her to Klaus Hildebrandt."

"Is that the man you were mentioning earlier, the botanist…did you say?"

"Yes, I figure if it doesn't work out with him and Kristine he would be great with your sister."

Miles growled and the anger filled stare he gave Meredith made her draw back.

"Or perhaps not."

"Not. My sister is seeing someone."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know. You must tell me! Is it serious?"

"Yes, very serious." Edgeworth was surprised by the finality with which he spoke. Would this twit realize? Aw, what did it matter? "Where is this Mr. Hildebrandt? I'd like to meet him myself."

"Well, I saw Kristine and Klaus walking toward the restrooms, I think."

"Excellent."

And before Meredith could further question the prosecutor he was gone weaving through the crowd. And then he saw them. Kristine was a tall brunette with long sexy legs she was showing off in what Edgeworth felt was a dress unsuitably short for after dark. Klaus was dressed smartly in a tuxedo and held onto her arm as they too navigated the throng of audience members all trying to get to the restrooms or purchase a glass of wine before the intermission was over.

He saw the couple part ways by the restrooms and he walked in to the restroom in time to find Mr. Vanderbilt at the urinal. Miles walked up to him and invaded that space bubble all men have when using a urinal.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Klaus Vanderbilt?"

"Yeah, um. Can I **do** something for you?" The other man's eyebrows were raised at Miles' breach of men's room etiquette.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would meet me outside."

Klaus grunted and shrugged. "What's this about?"

"A private matter."

Miles stood outside the restroom and when Klaus came out Miles led him to the stairwell.

"What is this about? Because I'm **no** **queer** if that's what you-"

Miles bristled at the man's choice of words, but he did not allow himself to become distracted from his mission.

"No, this is about Franziska von Karma."

Mr. Hildebrandt's eyes got large. So, he did remember her by name.

"I know what happened and I understand you served your time, but I also know that Emily was older, Franziska was just sixteen. If the judge had known the truth he would have locked you up for longer. I wish **he had** and thrown away the key."

"Wait! I know who you are you're that brother of hers."

"Yes, and I'm your new shadow. You take one step out of line and I'll ensure you go back to jail. Understood?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well, you should be." And Miles punched Klaus in the stomach so hard he gagged. "I'm also her lover."

Miles Edgeworth walked away leaving Mr. Vanderbilt clutching his stomach. Miles would have liked to do more, but he knew Franziska was right. There were laws and he had already wasted too much of his evening on the swine. Franziska was waiting for him and she was much more important and much more deserving of his attention.

~xxxx~

When Miles got home he went directly to Franziska's room but instead he found her in his bed drinking a massive cup of hot cocoa.

"You're home early."

"You're in my bed."

"Why are you home early?"

"The opera was horrible. The soprano screeched. I couldn't stand it."

"Fool! You lie."

"I'm sorry. Would you rather I say that I couldn't wait to come ravage you?"

"Yes." A little smile spread upon her lips that were resting on her mug of chocolate.

"Well, then there you go."

He started to undress and tossed his tuxedo on a chair.

Franziska sat her drink on his bed stand and the blankets feel from her body reveling that she was already undressed. She began to crawl like a cat in heat over to the end of the bed, her bottom suggestively lifted into the air. Miles smiled as she turned around presenting herself to him. He reached for her hips and standing at the foot of the bed rubbed himself against her. She threw her head back and spread her legs wider bringing her ass even closer to him. He slid into her and her feet tensed and twirled as he pushed in and out. She arced herself against him and he slid his hands up her body so as she moved her breasts brushed against his hands. She curved her spine causing him to rub her in one her most sensitive areas and she started thrashing, but Miles hugged her so that she couldn't slip off of him as her body lurched about. He kissed the back of her neck and lapped at her earlobe with his tongue. She yowled with pleasure.

"Miles, oh, Miles!"

"This is much better than the stupid opera any day," he whispered in her ear and the heat of his breath made her even more excited. Somehow feeling his speech made it so much more real. Miles hugged her to him and began thrusting into her more rapidly and he felt warm heat building inside of her. She was like some kind of oven down there and he was stoking the fire. She was so hot in every way he could think of.

Franziska moaned as his seed shot into her with such incredible force it made him think of the ferocity with which he had punched Klaus. Thinking of what that man had done to Franziska was so disturbing Miles found himself distracted from the passionate embrace he was currently engaged in. Visions of Franziska's teenage body limp from chemical intoxicants kept popping into his mind. He saw her helplessly being used as a plaything by Klaus who had tricked her into believing he loved her when all he wanted was to use her. Miles felt a tear run down his cheek so he quickly pulled one of his hands from his lover's breasts and wiped it away before it fell onto her and gave him away.

He mustn't let Franziska know he felt sorry for her. That would only upset her. She had focused her energy on moving past her victimization and being successful in spite of the trauma. Who was Miles to dredge up how awful what had happened to her truly was?

He felt tired. It had been a very emotionally trying evening. Franziska flopped down face first onto the bed and crawled forward and over giving Miles room to come lie next to her. He did so and as he panted he thought just how amazingly wonderful she was. He also thought that he felt about two hundred degrees and wondered how on earth Franziska could once again be sipping at **hot** cocoa.

But her hot cocoa wasn't the only thing she had grabbed off the nightstand. Resting on her bare thigh was her whip. Miles saw it and a wave of arousal ran through him. Franziska placed her mug back on the nightstand and turned to face her lover. She sat very erect. Her legs folded under her with her knees spread. Miles studied her body as she picked up the whip.

"Miles, darling. Sit up."

He obliged her by sitting up with his back to her. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Good. Now you and I need to have a little talk." He could feel the leather of her rolled up whip brushing against his back and he knew that soon he'd be feeling its sting.

Franziska pulled back and held her whip above her head.

"Now, dear brother, tell me what you did to Klaus."

Edgeworth's twisted his torso so his eyes could meet his sister's.

"Eyes front little brother and I expect the truth. I know there is no way you sent me home alone simply to watch the opera. You did something and I want to know what. **NOW!**"

The snap of her whip bit into Miles skin and he jumped a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

CRACK across his back again came her whip.

"Miles Edgeworth, you are a terrible liar."

She snapped the whip in her hands preparing it for her next swing, and Miles sighed. He should have known that his sister would see through his lame excuses. She was **brilliant**, after all.

"I spoke with him and I allowed him to know the great distaste I have for him."

"And-"

"I punched him."

"Did you make a scene?"

"No. I met with him in private. No one else will know unless he says something."

"How'd you get him alone?"

"Would you believe me if I said I think he mistakenly thought I found him attractive?"

Franziska laughed.

"I know. Even if he wasn't a rapist he still wouldn't be my type."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's not enough of a scoundrel. The whole fake gentleman routine doesn't do it for me. Besides which he's a narrow-minded cretin. He called me '**queer**'." His face scrunched up and his nostrils flared recalling the comment. It was distasteful to Miles not because of the man's appraisal of his sexuality, but the way he had said it as though it was something to be ashamed of, something dirty and disgraceful when in reality it was people like Klaus who were the real disgrace on mankind.

"Oh, brother, I'm sorry. What a fool he is. You're **obviously** bisexual." She giggled.

"Well, he knows that now." Miles muttered.

There was a long moment of silence before Franziska spoke.

"And why, my dear brother, would he know that?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I told him about us."

Three lashes came across his back like staccato music notes. He gritted his teeth. Surely, those would bleed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want him to think you were still without love and I wanted him to know just how very lucky he was that I wasn't dismembering him. I'm sorry, Franziska. I know we must keep our faith in the courts, but I believe he got off too light and I will see that he goes back before the judge for any future transgression."

The only sound in the room was the gentle snapping and stretching of leather. It seemed that Franziska was digesting what he had told her.

"Franziska, **I love you**. I'm sorry your father made you carry this burden alone, but I hope…now…we can share it." Miles turned around and knocked her over with his passionate embrace and she found herself still clutching her whip under his body as he mashed his lips into hers.

She tried to say something, but the aggression of his lips silenced her as he probed at her with his cock and finally found his way in. Franziska had not expected any of this and lay there with her arms pinned under his muscular chest feeling him thrusting into her and his lips wildly tugging and playing with hers and she let out a little squawk of surprise that he found adorable and he plunged still deeper into her. She tried to slide out from under him, but she was pinned and so she was forced to receive his entire length and her eyes rolled back in their sockets as he rubbed against the walls of her furthest depths. Their lips broke as he felt the need to groan with pleasure and she managed to speak.

"You…mmm..are..supposed …to…be…being…punish..ed!"

He pulled partially out and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, my lady. I forgot," he said as he slammed into her.

Franziska growled and managed to free one of her pinned arms and threw it around him and rolled him onto his back never allowing herself to disconnect from him. Freedom was not what she was seeking. She wanted control. She seated herself on him and took charge of the rhythm of their lovemaking by guiding her pelvis up and down him and bending in ways that made them both feel incredible amounts of pleasure. The frequency of her movements quickened and she began panting and then the panting grew faster and faster still. She could hear Miles murmuring how good he felt inside her. And then she found even the slightest movement was giving her such intense pleasure she succumb to the overwhelming ecstasy and screamed his name and howled as she grinded herself up and down him a few more times before collapsing on top of him.

She fell asleep and woke with a start to find Miles asleep under her. She poked his shoulder with his finger and his eyes opened ever so slightly. Seeing her so close to him made him smile a drowsy, lazy smile and his hand reached up to get some of her hair out of her face. He looked at her with the eyes of one infected with lovesickness. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and they were here together with their entire bodies pressed against one another not a stitch of clothing or inch of air between them. It was heaven.

Franziska felt annoyed. While the sex they had just had was mind-boggling pleasurable Miles had weaseled his way out of finishing what was an important discussion. Franziska made a mental note that in future she would not have important conversations with him while naked. It gave him an unfair advantage.

"Miles Edgeworth, don't think we're done talking about what happened."

He sighed. "I don't see what more there is to say. I threatened him and I know that isn't what you said you wanted, but for once I had to do what **I** wanted. Besides, I think it is what you really wanted. In fact, deep down inside I think both you and I wish I would have killed him."

Franziska did wish this and she thought it was a horrible basal wish that made her no better than the criminals she prosecuted. Miles looked at her.

"You needn't be ashamed of your anger, darling and I'll take whatever punishment you feel I deserve- now that I've had my fun."

Franziska considered this, but she saw no point and simply kissed him and said, "I'm sleeping here, tonight." She closed her eyes. Miles spooned himself against her and kissing her shoulder told her good night and was asleep within minutes.


	12. A Special Day

Risenfromash: So if you like to leave Miles/Franny's lovemaking to the imagination you can stop reading this story at ending one- it'll be pretty obvious… or you can plunge forward…ha,ha and read the rest. Either way the story works, I think. I realize I don't really need the lemony stuff, but I wrote it and I decided to keep it in.

Funny thing- my spellcheck doen't recognize the word "thrusted" and wants to change it to "trusted". IT CRACKS ME UP every time.

~xxxx~

"Miles, for God's sake. Not now." Miles smirk was enormous. So, his lady was turning him down. What a **strange** state of affairs. Not that he had any intention of doing anything risqué right now. They **were** at work after all, but it was always fun to tease her.

"You needn't get yourself so worked up. I just came to chat."

"Well, I can't imagine why I would be getting the wrong impression considering where your foot was all during the Prosecutors' meeting this morning."

Miles laughed. "Oh, come now, sister. I was merely saving you from the embarrassment of falling asleep in front of the boss. It's ridiculous that they feel the need to gather us all together bimonthly to tell us to go after criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Isn't that precisely what we're doing? It's a waste of everyone's time, but especially ours. I don't remember when we last lost, do you, darling?"

Franziska would not allow herself to be distracted by his flattery. She knew well her record. She hadn't lost since that…that spiky-haired fool had stolen away her perfect record.

"Rationalize all you want, Miles Edgeworth, but everyone could see you making eyes at me the entire time. It was very embarrassing." She reached over for her whip sitting on the corner of the desk. The movement did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"I was not making eyes at you. I never do that when people are around and you know it. I was merely studying you."

"HMPH!" She was still staring down at files rather than stopping to acknowledge him.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of some way for me to make it up to you." He glided around the desk and invaded her space bubble by standing right behind her, chuckling.

"Really, I have work to do, little brother. You **must** have some, too. You're my rival so act like it. I don't want you to go soft on me."

Miles suppressed a chortle.

"Shut it fool! That isn't what I meant. Get your mind out of the foolishly fooling fool gutter."

"Actually, I just set a record for the fastest guilty verdict. I wasn't going to tell you as I know how it bothers you when I crush one of your records, but since you insist on continuing to battle my superior talents I thought I'd go ahead and share. It's the brotherly thing to do after all."

She stopped shuffling the papers on her desk and he saw signs of irritation sweep through her.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure you can get the record back very soon. You're incredibly good in the courtroom…and elsewhere." He dove in to kiss her neck and she pushed him away, but he noticed as she did so that she was wearing the ring he had given her on their "first date" and he beamed with pride to see her adorned with it. He knew something was different. She must have decided not to wear her gloves today. Perhaps, she too remembered the significance of the coming weekend.

"Miles, **why** are you here if not to gloat?"

"I wanted to know if you realize what today is."

"Thursday. Today is **Thursday**, which means it is a work night and I have a trial tomorrow."

"No, you don't. The defendant just told his attorney he's decided to change his plea and his defense attorney has agreed it is for the best," Miles paused for a brief moment to change his tone from professional to sensual and then continued. "Because Prosecutor von Karma had prepared such an amazingly well put together airtight case there would be no way he could possibly win against such a perfect case." Having such a great Prosecutor as a lover was such a turn on. "Defense Attorney Les is on his way over here right now to let you know."

"How do you know?"

Edgeworth shrugged. "I hear things…but I'm disappointed you still haven't remembered what today is, sister."

"Why don't you just tell me? Is it National Brother and Sister Love Day or something?"

Miles leaned his head back and laughed. "That was good. You have such a wonderful sense of humor under all that anger."

CRACK! Her whip slapped him.

"Miles Edgeworth, get out of my office, before I have you thrown out!" She slashed him with her whip again and he hurt, but he just laughed. "Even if I don't have a trial tomorrow I still have a great deal to get done."

"Darling, you have tomorrow off. **It's our anniversary**."

"What?" Several things about this statement rang untrue to Franziska. For one, their relationship was less defined than most, so having something as formal as a traditional anniversary was an odd concept to her. She had not authorized it. Secondly, today was Thursday making tomorrow Friday and she had not requested the day off. The courts were in session, therefore, she didn't have the day off. And finally, if one were to consider their impassioned hallway tryst as their first day together…their anniversary would be Sunday because it was a Saturday morning when she had…

"Miles Edgeworth, you lie. If you are referring to the one year anniversary of our first…" Franziska trembled a little making her whip wobble in her hands. They had started this…this additional aspect to their relationship that day. They had sex that day. Wild, passionate love making. It was a hell of a way to take a relationship to the next level. Franziska was angry because she knew if people knew how it all started she would be seen as an aggressor seducing and using her brother when she preferred to think that she had merely awoken something within her brother that was already there.

"It was a Saturday morning. There is **no way** tomorrow could be our anniversary. If we even had such a thing. So quit being a fool and let me get back to work."

Miles scrunched his face. Franziska level of attention to detail was so great. She was so much like him it was scary. Only she was much more suspicious of everyone and everything. It made it very difficult to surprise her.

"**Besides**, I haven't requested tomorrow off."

Miles smiled. "I know. I did it for you. We're going on vacation for the weekend. You pick the place. We leave as soon as possible."

Franziska sputtered. "You did what?!" Her lips were curled back and she was snarling but Miles was practically whistling with contentment as a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it on the way out. Good day, dear sister. I'll see you at home tonight!"

He then turned his attention to the door.

"Aw! Mr. Les. You must be here to negotiate a change of plea. I was just leaving. Good luck with the negotiation. I think you'll find my sister drives a very hard bargain."

And then he was gone leaving Franziska to wonder how much of this he had arranged and how many lashes she wanted to give him for the whole ridiculous business.

Despite, Miles assertion that Franziska had little work to do she found plenty to keep herself busy with and wasn't home from work until nearly ten at night. He was seated in the hallway waiting for her when she finally returned home.

"Franziska, was it really **necessary** for you to stay so late?" He knew she had done it just to annoy him.

"Hmph! Unlike **you** I take my job seriously."

"I do, too. Most seriously, but no one can work well without relaxation every once in a while."

"You're getting soft like Wright."

Edgeworth laughed. There was no way he could ever develop Phoenix's haphazard work style. The way that man won any cases was by sheer luck. Miles was convinced Wright was some kind of miracle worker.

"So, have you decided where you would like to go? We don't have to be back till Wednesday."

Franziska's eyes bulged. He had put in for a whole vacation for her without so much as consulting her.

Miles stood up and tried to pry her briefcase from her hand.

"You deserve it. Besides we've never been away together. It'll be…fun." It wasn't a word he often used. It caught a little in his throat but that didn't mean he didn't want it to become a word he and his sister got to speak more often.

Franziska stood frozen. She couldn't remember her last vacation. Her mind grouped for the memory of it, but it wasn't there. Every excursion she could think of was somehow work related: a conference, a case overseas, or a trip out of town for the purposes of investigation.

"Darling, I am confident the world will not become overwrought by super villains simply because we choose to take a week off."

Franziska's shoulders slumped. He was probably correct, though she wasn't one hundred percent sure and she never liked to admit when he was right and she was wrong. It detracted from her perfection.

Miles jiggled her briefcase once again, comically attempting to work it out of her strong hand and when he found that not to be working he attempted to pry each individual finger of the workaholic's hand off of her attaché case, but after he got the third finger up she flipped them all down and one quick glance at her face old him she was picking on her lover. Then she playfully flipped her middle finger up to indicate her displeasure with his behavior and so he dropped to his knee and ran his tongue across all her fingers.

"EEEEEWWW! FOOL!!! That's gross!" And she dropped the briefcase, which fell onto Miles knee.

"Sister! That's going to bruise. What do you have in there lead?"

"No, just papers. Lots and lots of papers." She said removing her coat and hanging it in the hall closet under the stairs while Miles placed her briefcase in the other room.

She went and took a seat in the drawing room.

When Miles returned he had a glass of red wine in each hand.

"So have you decided where we shall go?" He handed her one of the glasses and she didn't protest but took it and swirled it. She was a wine connoisseur and even in this light she could see and smell that this was the good stuff. Her brother wasn't messing around. He was intending to treat her right all weekend. There were worse things than that.

They seated themselves in the drawing room to sip their wine and enjoy the warmth and crackle of the massive fireplace.

"The French Riviera?"

"Bah!"

"Switzerland?"

Franziska merely lifted her lip with distaste.

"Tanzania?"

She lifted her eyebrows.

"Vegas?"

"Too garish!"

"I agree. Paris?"

"You're scared of elevators."

"There is more to Paris than the tower. How about Greece or Italy?"

She tipped her head a little. She was always drawn to Mediterranean architecture.

"Ireland? India?"

"Are you just going in alphabetical order now?"

"Yes."

"You're such an anal retentive fool, you know that. But you do have excellent taste in wine. What is this? Did you find this in the cellar?"

"No. I bought it. It's from Northern Italy, 1789 vintage."

Franziska gripped the arm of the chair.

"This is like a five hundred dollar bottle of wine!"

Miles nodded without any sign of awkwardness. "Happy anniversary, my darling."

He set his glass of wine on one of the end tables and went to kneel by Franziska's chair.

"So shall I get a map and a dart or are you going to give me an idea? It's late and we'll want to leave first thing tomorrow."

Franziska said nothing, in fact, it seemed like she ceased breathing. Miles sighed and she felt like a dart had gone through her heart. She was disappointing him. He got up and turned from her.

"Portugal. I'd really like to go to somewhere on the coast of Portugal. The northern part or maybe near Lisbon, but it's such short notice…I can't imagine we can find anything nice."

Miles turned and she saw the curl of contentment upon his lips. "Don't worry about any of it. I'll take care of everything. I'll see you in the morning," and he grabbed his wine and started dashing towards his study, cell phone in hand.

"But, Miles. Miles can I?" Franziska was going to ask if she could sleep in his room.

"Whatever you want, sister!!"

What a foolish fool he really was. Ruining a perfectly good evening by having to plan some extravagantly romantic getaway. He could have done that earlier in the day, but then he wouldn't have known the perfect place to take her. She hadn't exactly been receptive to him at her office earlier and she was the one who insisted on working hours past normal quitting time.

She grabbed her glass of wine and headed to her bedroom.

~xxxx~

"You've reached the voicemail of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Kindly leave a message after the tone."

"MILES EDGEWORTH!! Why is all my stuff packed up! If you had those servants touch my personal things and you think I'll let you come near me I swear you are the biggest foolish fool doing the most foolhardy foolery of all the foolish fools fooling arou-"

Miles found the message on his voicemail after he got done calling to buy train tickets and make reservations for a villa rental in Portugal. He shook a little at Franziska's tone on the message. He was in trouble. He walked across the mansion to her room. Though her thick antique carved door he could hear her pacing and muttering to herself. He couldn't make out all the words but he got the gist of it. He believed the common term for his predicament was being "in the doghouse". He knocked on the door.

"Miles Edgeworth, go away!"

"Franziska, please let me come in."

"NO!"

"Let me explain. Franziska, I'm coming in."

Franziska had not changed out of her work clothes and was pacing back and forth at the end of her bed clutching her whip. He hadn't even fully entered the room before her lash hit him.

"Franziska **I** packed your things. Not the servants and I only did it because it was after seven o'clock and you still weren't home. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I wanted you to be able to get some sleep and not have to worry about anything."

The lashings came more quickly and tore at his shirt.

"Please, Franziska. I didn't mean to upset you."

This was none of her habitual grouchiness. She was practically foaming at the mouth she was so infuriated. Why did people always try to invade her space and she trusted him and now he had been in her drawers. "In more than one way," she found herself internally grumbling.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it. I should have respected your space. I'm sorry." It was difficult for him to be committed to this woman who still protected herself with a seemingly enormous space bubble and a barb wired fence. She was so inconsistent. Sometimes it seemed like her heart softened and she was almost…normal and then the next minute she was like a caged feral cat ready to rip and scar whoever tried to care for her or hold her.

He was disappointed. Would this always be the way it was? Was this who she was or was it some kind of residual effect of her father's upbringing? He felt like loving her was such a delicate balance between helping her to soften and convincing her that she was worthy of love just as she was. It was enough to drive anyone insane and he felt like giving up. His visions of a romantic weekend filled with lovemaking and lounging and sunbathing and taking in the local sites was fast melting away. He put his head in his hands.

Why must she be like this? Why did everything he ever do have to be ridiculed by her? Why? And why did he put up with her when he would have done anything, literally **ANYTHING** to bring her happiness, but the sad truth was that no one could MAKE another person happy and he needed to quit trying. He loved her, but that simply wasn't enough. A single tear ran from his eye.

"I'll cancel our reservations. The rest of the wine is chilling in the kitchen if you want it. Good night." He turned to leave, submitting to a cancellation of all his hopes, but the painful aching in his heart and his gut told him that his disappointment wasn't about one weekend getaway. It was much bigger than that.

"Franziska, is this **really** what you want? To push away the only person you trust? I realize now that it was a mistake for me to surprise you. I should always include you in making plans. I just wanted so badly to do something special for you; to try in some small way to show you even a fraction of the happiness you brought into my life in the last year… but… I can't continue to be with you if you act like this. I made a mistake. You have to be willing to forgive me. I don't care that you can't tell me you love me. I don't feel used like you sometimes worry I do, but I do feel sad. I love you so much, but… I can't do this, not anymore."

Franziska stood there with her entire body trembling. She was holding her whip in both of her hands as though it was a tiny steering wheel and she was on a very scary amusement park ride. Edgeworth felt pity for her for the first time and for himself, too. They were each other's best chance at happiness.

He stepped toward the door and Franziska followed him still clutching her whip for comfort.

"What do you want from me?" Her eyes were filled with terror. Miles gazed into them. Whatever she was feeling now was overtaking her entire being and he had never seen her like this before.

"Franziska?" He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He held up his arm so she could snuggle into his chest and she did. Her head was buried in his chest and she cried like a child only instead of clutching a blanket or teddy bear she had in her grasp a leather whip. Miles took a deep breath. He could never leave her. She needed him and he wanted her. It was just such a struggle sometimes. He had thought about talking to her about going to counseling, but he had worried she'd kick him all the way across the Atlantic for suggesting it.

"Please, brother. Please, don't leave me!!!"

"Franziska are you…scared?"

Franziska sobbed and smeared her teary eyes and snooty nose across his chest.

"Isn't it obvious, fool? I can't be without you. Don't threaten to leave me. It isn't nice. You're supposed to be nice. You're supposed to love me. You say you love me."

He pulled her chin up to look at him. "I do love you. You just don't make it easy sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Miles tipped his head.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. And if you make me say it again I'll…I'll do something…something…you won't like."

He held his sister nearer to him and thought that perhaps he just needed to take a deep breath.

"Miles, I love you," Franziska looked up at him and she looked more beautiful than ever. "What do I need to do to make you understand that?"

"Come away with me. Let me make love to you all weekend and spoil you rotten."

She seemed to contemplate this. "All right, anything for you," and her lips met his in a tender kiss.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" He nodded. "Will you please never leave me? Please?"

"If you continue to forgive me…and you pack all your most provocative lingerie." He winked at her and her lips twitched. It definitely didn't qualify as a smile, but it was a start and Miles decided he needed to chase after the elusive butterfly that was her smile.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed and she looked up at him with big, sad eyes. For once she looked nervous. He wiped the tears from her eyes as he climbed over her. He held himself over her with his strong arms and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Oh, never mind. Just don't leave me. Don't even **talk** about leaving me. I can't be without you." She reached up to clutch the front of his shirt and the whip dropped from her hands and slid off of her chest as she pulled him closer to her.

His hands ran up her thighs lovingly as she gently kissed his bottom lip. She was being so tender.

"Thank you for this, Franziska."

She nodded as her tongue slid into his mouth and tangled with his.

He pressed his pelvis against her and she gasped a little. It never ceased to amaze her how huge he got as soon as they kissed. She pushed him onto his back making sure to never loose the grip on him she had with her lips and arms. She wanted him to know she wasn't pushing him away merely repositioning him for she felt very strongly the need to make things up to him.

As she leaned over him she started unbuttoning his shirt and he started to assist her, but she reached for his hands and brought them to her ass instead. He smiled as he gripped her curves and she suggestively rocked up and down above him in time to the unbuttoning. Her lips were following her fingers' path down his chest. She was taking her time making sure each kiss, each lick conveyed some of the deep feelings she had for him. Her pupils rolled up to look at him as she kissed him and she saw on his face a kind of wonder.

Still watching him she drug her mouth over to his nipples and she took one gently in between her teeth while her tongue encircled it. He squirmed in response and she smiled. Franziska enjoyed making him wiggle. He was so handsome and to see him writhe like some little schoolgirl making out for the first time amused her to no end. She continued nibbling and licking at his nipple and then her tongue led her lower lip across his chest to his other nipple and she did the same thing to it.

It was almost more than Miles could stand and he started wildly tugging on her blouse. His eyes were closed and his efforts would in no way actually lead to unfastening it, but he wished he could cause it to spontaneously combust with friction like he felt he was about to do. She sensed his pent up frustration and she sped up her undressing of him ever so slightly until she was at his belt and she ran her tongue back and forth at the edge of his pants teasing him. He raised his groin up to her with a pained pitiful look on his face.

"Oh, please, Franziska."

Swatting his belly she reassured him, "I'm getting there. You're such an impatient fool."

"Sorry, darling." He said and he swallowed nervously. He was so aroused he felt he might spill over into his pants before he got relief from her. She was enjoying torturing him, not that he didn't do the same to her quite often. Franziska rubbed her pelvis into his. She could feel every bulge of his engorgement through his pants and as she rubbed she remembered the first time he had come into her. How just feeling his cock in her had excited her. That level of closeness with this man she desired so much had made her feel like she had discovered a whole new plane of existence for just the two of them to live in. She wanted that feeling again. She stuck her tongue out and starting at the midline of his chest and ran it up him as she grinded into his pelvis. On the way back down with her tongue she saw his organ peeking out from the top of his pants and underwear. He must have been very excited.

She yanked his belt off of him with amazing ferocity and undid all the fasteners on his pants as fast as she possibly could. He might think he was the only one feeling a crazy need to cum, but she was too. She didn't even pull his garments off him just pulled his organ free of the encumbrance of them before running her tongue up and down its length taking care to run over all the bulging veins and the crease at his tip. He moaned with tremendous pleasure and groaned out her name.

She pulled him into her mouth and allowed her lips to rest all around it in a gentle kiss before plunging it deep down her throat. She moved him back and forth in and out of her mouth as she felt her other cavity moistening. Her hands gently massaged the base of his balls as she lovingly kissed every inch of his arousal. She gently blew on him making him squirm again and sucked and licked strings of saliva forming between the two of them.

As she did this, his hands couldn't seem to decide what they wanted to do. One moment they would play with her hair another they'd lay limply at his sides until they suddenly formed themselves into fists. He felt the overwhelming need to pound into her, but he resisted the urge because the sensations she was producing were otherworldly.

She took her hands at the base and held him strongly and went to work swirling her tongue around as she slid her mouth up and down and Miles moaned and then started pushing himself in and out along with her and together they made him collapse as his tension was released.

Edgeworth fell back panting. He pulled Franziska close to him in a hug and their embrace was that of lover's perfectly suited to one another. He kissed her forehead and for a moment or two it seemed they might drift off to sleep, but Miles would never let Franziska go to sleep so unfulfilled.

Starting at her forehead he kissed her face all over until he reached her lips.

"Smile for me, love," he said and looking into his grey eyes she found herself coiling her arm around his neck, her upper arm against the back of his head and her hand on the side of his face. Their lower bodies tangled, their legs swimming to find one another.

"Franziska, I've never seen anything more lovely than you and your smile. Let me make love to you."

She released her grip upon his neck and his lips attacked her neck and collarbone and she gasped as she felt herself entered.

"Miles…I…" he hushed her his tongue licking her lips sloppily making her laugh so hard he almost popped out of her which made her laugh even harder and then he really did.

"Hmph!" He grunted as she rolled on the bed laughing and he chased her down spooning up against her and entering her with one gentle thrust. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulders as he gently rocked her.

"Darling, I'll never leave you I promise. Please, have patience with me. I'm not perfect."

"You're much closer than I will ever be," Franziska said sadly.

"But Franziska don't you see? We're perfect for each other?"

Franziska pulled away from him and propped herself up on her hands and knees.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, and don't you **DARE** call me a fool."

She leapt upon him pulling him into her and they rolled from one end of the bed to the other in a constant state of coitus. He finally grabbed her wrists and pinned her down and thrusted into her until she was screaming and with a final wail she came. He fell down upon her and rolled off. He was exhausted. It was a happy exhaustion, but exhaustion, nonetheless.

"Happy anniversary, Miles."

A/N: I actually researched villas in Portugal when writing this. That means I used Google and looked at places to stay in Portugal. For all those times I suddenly inherit a crap load of money from some EVIL attorney.


	13. A Silenced Investigation

Risenfromash: Howdy, everybody! I looked at the traffic on these stories and it looks like a lot of people are stopping by, but you sure can't tell it by the number of reviews…so my theories are that you don't like them for one reason or another or are too embarassed to admit you enjoy them Indochine Ramera, you have my undying thanks for keeping me motivated to continue by dropping me reviews of every chapter, but have no fear Miles and Franziska still have a lot of mischief to get into and a lot of von Karma secrets to bring to light so I'm still plunging forward- no pun intended as this is a non-explicit chapter. I know, what a disappointment…ha, ha

~xxxx~

"I'm so glad we could do this tonight. I needed a drink. I was being run ragged by Miss Whip today," complained Detective Janis Vladamere. She was a square jawed woman with dark hair and green eyes that were bloodshot from exhaustion. "That woman is something else."

"Tell me about it. Edgeworth had me rerun those lab tests three times and kept saying he'd dock my pay if I weren't more careful. Thank goodness he can't get away with doing that here in Germany. I heard his investigative assistant in the US barely had enough money for a roof over his head," said Detective Carlos.

The restaurant was crowded but the detectives and lawyers had secured the posh window side table because they were regulars. This was where they came to unwind, hang out, and drink too much. In front of each of them was a large stein of beer and they were munching on appetizers. In addition, they were also keeping up one of their other time honored traditions, complaining about the jurisdiction's two top performing prosecutors the unbeatable siblings, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma.

"But don't you feel bad that we never invite Edgeworth or Ms. Von Karma to come out with us?" Prosecutor Thora Landree asked the assembled party.

"No," came the unanimous reply from the others.

At the table was an odd collection of comrades especially to be hanging out together drinking in a German bar. Janis was tall while Thora was petite. Carlos was tan and clean-shaven and could have attracted quite a number of ladies due to his Latin lover vibe had he not been about twenty pounds overweight. And then there was Gutzberg. Gutzberg was crass and undisciplined and downed his liquor in gulps rather than sips. He had a roguish quality about him that made Thora feel slightly attracted to him but fearful of him at the same time. Rounding out the group was Prosecutor Clarisse Keller a middle aged brunette who would have been well known for her achievements had she not been forced to live in the shadow of Miss von Karma and her brother, the "King of Prosecutors."

"Look. I get what you're saying, but they wouldn't come anyway. We've invited them a few times and they never come. It's a waste of breath to bother," explained Detective Carlos earnestly.

"Well, what do they **do** with their time off?" inquired Thora.

"Work," chuckled Detective Carlos.

"Naw. You know what I think they do? Have kinky incestual **sex**," Detective Johnathan Gutzberg eyes rested directly on Thora's as he said it making her gaze flit away from him in embarrassment. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

The table erupted into comments of disbelief and laughter.

"Naw. Hear me out." Detective Gutzberg continued unshaken by their doubt. "I'm a detective and I've noticed some things about those two."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Miss Bitch and Mr. No Sense of Humor? No way," said Detective Vladmere. "She's a man-hater and he's-"

"No. Think about it. At the Annual Police Ball they came **together**-"

"Cause they're both too antisocial to get dates-" supplied Detective Carlos. There was no way he was buying that those two were messing around.

"And Edgeworth **watched** Franziska all night. He studied her and he cut in as soon as Jacob started getting too friendly."

"So he didn't want to watch his sister get felt up by a balding office clerk. I don't think that proves anything," Prosecutor Clarisse Keller said.

"Whenever they can they go to each other's trials." Gutzberg continued undeterred.

"They're rivals. They're sizing each other up," Thora said simply. "Everybody goes to each other's trials when they can. Especially theirs. They don't just think they're good. They **are** good. I've learned a lot by watching them. I'd even thank them if they weren't so damned full of themselves already."

"I don't think that's why Edgeworth goes. I think he gets off on it."

The others made scoffing sounds. Thora said it was disgusting and Carlos merely muttered, "Sure, whatever, dude."

"Fine, blow me off. But I'm on to the two of them. I think they're taking their relationship to the next level…if you know what I mean."

"That's gross," Thora said crinkling her up-turned nose. "Besides, Edgeworth is totally asexual. I was kind of into him when I first started here, but after dropping hints like crazy I gave up. I know a lot of people think he's gay, but I just think he was born without that desire…or something."

Carlos shook his head, "He's gay. I'm sure of it. There were too many rumors about him and that one American defense attorney, Wright. I'm sure ninety percent of the stories were total bullshit but there had to be some truth in it somewhere."

"Besides, they **are** brother and sister and Franziska has always maintained that she hates his guts."

"It's a very fine line between hate and love, especially for a woman who uses a whip as a way to punctuate her sentences." Gutzberg said as if he was some kind of authority on sexual attraction.

"Oh, come on, Gutzberg! You got any real evidence, man?"

"Not yet. But I will. They'll mess up. I'll catch 'em. The brother sister act is just a cover. It gives them a convenient excuse to travel together, room together, stuff like that without us all catching on, but they're doing it. I can tell."

Thora made a face. "You need to find yourself a hobby."

"Why? So I won't make you all feel stupid when it comes out they're eloping or having sex in the file room or something?"

"Ok, I'll admit I've wondered if Edgeworth was maybe attracted to her. I've noticed he's a little different when she's around, but there is no way in hell she's going for him or any man. Maybe once, but not for more than a night as fodder for her whip and stilettos. He may seem asexual, but it's her who's messed up. She hasn't got a romantic bone in her body. She's all balls herself."

"Well, speak of the devils." Carlos pointed out the window and saw Prosecutors Edgeworth and von Karma walking together along the sidewalk across the street from the restaurant and everyone at the table fell silent as they watched the pair.

~xxxx~

"Franziska, I wasn't going to stiff the waiter because you think your steak was overdone. That's the **cook's** fault, not the waiter's."

"Well, you didn't need to be so generous. That table was too near the kitchen door. I kept worrying that it was going to bang me in the back of the head."

"Darling, that's only because you have an abnormally large space bubble. There was **no way** that door was going to hit you. And we could have requested a different table if you had said something at the time."

Franziska narrowed her eyes and glared at Miles and quit walking. Miles took a few steps forward before he realized she was no longer accompanying him. He took a deep breath and walked back to her. "Fine. Next time **you **pay the bill and determine the tip. I was just trying to be helpful and thought I'd take care of it while you were in the ladies' room. I won't be helpful any more."

She realized he was teasing her even though the change in his tone of voice was barely perceptible.

"Brother, do you really think I have an extra large space bubble?"

He laughed. "Of course. I have plenty of evidence to support the theory as well."

"Like what?"

"Like how you flinch when Detective Carlos gets close."

"I think he likes me."

"Carlos would never do anything inappropriate. He is a very competent detective. If we ever return to the U.S. I wish he would come with us."

Franziska noticed the way Miles talked. He was treating the two of them like a unit now. He'd never done that before. She wondered if he was consciously doing it or it was simply that with the passage of time he saw them that way now.

"What **other** evidence do you have?"

"You carry a whip and hit people with it." His lips twitched into a smirk

She angrily gripped her whip wondering if she should demonstrate its use on him.

"Darling, it's ok. You let Helga get close. You let me get **very close**." He said slowly and sensually as he placed his hands on her hips. He smiled at her. "We're all different. You accept all my oddness. I don't mind and I don't think you should be ashamed of anything. However, it **might** do you well to admit some things to yourself. Like, for example, that you have an incredibly large space bubble."

Franziska stepped back and lashed him with his whip.

He laughed and let go of her hips.

~xxxx~

"See look at that. The way he was holding her…" Carlos commented.

"No, man that isn't holding. No wonder you ain't got a girlfriend. That's not how a man in love holds a woman. It's not an embrace."

"Naw, it's not but how many brothers put their hands on their sister's hips? I even think they were holding hands!" Gutzberg said.

"Brothers and sisters hold hands," Thora offered.

"Yeah, when they're six. Face it guys. There is something going on between those two. Maybe they aren't messing around…**maybe**, but mark my words they will be. I got a nose for these things."

"Oh like how you had a nose for Captain Farmer's relationship with that man in the records department?"

"What?" Thora's eyes grew large. "I never heard about this…"

"That's because there was **nothing** to hear." Grumbled Detective Carlos. "Their "relationship" turned out to be that they're next door neighbors and house sit for one another when they go out of town."

The others laughed.

But Thora looked thoughtful. She was still watching the two lawyers across the street. "You know, you might be right." She tipped her head to one side in contemplation. "I don't know about the kinky part, but, you know, he might be in love with her. It would explain a lot. I mean he tolerates a hell of a lot of crap from her."

Just then Franziska snapped him with her whip. He grimaced for a moment and then appeared to laugh. As though whipping was a natural part of a person's communication style. He shrugged at her playfully as she seemed to grow more agitated.

"I mean look at him…"

"You're just seeing that because you're still infatuated with him." Clarisse said.

"I am not. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. A boyfriend who couldn't even trouble himself to come out tonight," grunted Gutzberg.

"He had to work."

"And on Thursday night, too." Carlos said.

"And last weekend when you were supposed to go to the mountains and-" Janis offered.

"He works hard."

"Yeah at seeing another woman." Gutzberg said. "Come on Thora, wake up. The man is cheating on you."

Thora stared into her drink.

"Aw, don't mind what they say we'll find you a much better man than that boyfriend of yours or some insane Prosecutor. See that guy in the corner there. He keeps looking over here at you," Clarisse said.

Everyone had lost interest in the ace attorney's talking on the sidewalk across the street except Detective Gutzberg. He gnawed on his pretzel angrily. They didn't believe him, but he knew it was true. Edgeworth and von Karma were different somehow and he was dying to prove it, but it would be challenging at the office. The prosecutors were below the radar because they had always been close and they were star performers so they got away with bazaar eccentric behavior. He wondered if they were as careful outside the confines of the office and courthouse.

"Well, I'll be back. I gotta go pollute the air," Gutzberg said producing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and heading out the door. "I'll be back."

~xxxx~

Miles and Franziska had reached the car, but neither was in a hurry to get in it. Franziska's silvery hair shimmered under the streetlights and the night was unseasonable warm. It was a nice night to be out.

"I worry sometimes that the reason you're with me is that as your brother I can get past that impenetrable barrier of yours." He said looking down at her hand in his.

"How dare you?" She made to slap him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him.

"Franziska, please don't be mad at me for being honest."

"Well, that isn't why I like you. I would have hoped you would have known that by now, but I suppose all men are fools. Even someone like you."

Miles smirked. "And what, dear lady, is **that** supposed to mean? Perhaps I should be slapping **you** for that insolent remark."

Franziska leaned into him. "Miles, you don't honestly think I wouldn't have ended up with you even if you weren't my brother." Miles couldn't help but wonder about this. It seemed unfortunate that he found his true love through a series of tragic events and crazy circumstances. If one domino had fallen a different direction would they be here together? Would he have been doomed to be alone his whole life?

"I don't know. There is little evidence we would have even met."

"Now that's not true. We're both amazing prosecutors. Of course, I'm a tad better," Edgeworth coughed at this remark. "But that isn't the point. The point is I'm sure I would have met you at a conference or something."

"And you would have stolen me away for hot hallway sex?" Miles chuckled. "I strongly doubt that, sister. Besides, what if I hadn't become a prosecutor?"

Franziska leaned her head back in laughter. "What would you be if you weren't a prosecutor? It's the only thing you're good at…"

Miles lifted one of his eyebrows. **She knew** he was good at something else.

"Well, ok you have your talents, I suppose, but really I'm very curious. What would you have been if you hadn't become the Demon Prosecutor?" She said his foolish nickname as though it were something he had chosen for himself like a pro wrestler would.

"I would have become a viola player," he said without hesitation.

Franziska doubled over in laughter clutching her whip. It reminded Miles of Calista Yew's incessant cackling and he found himself grimacing. "I don't think it's funny. I loved playing viola…I think I was decent at it…"

"You seriously considered becoming a professional **viola** player?" She looked at him with great amusement.

"Yes."

Franziska leaned into him. "You're a funny, funny fool. It's just one of the reasons I like you."

"I still fail to see what is so amusing about me playing viola."

Franziska tried desperately to remove the grin from her face. Instead, she succeeded in moving her lips around as though she were doing some odd type of mouth muscle exercise…until Miles leaned in to have his lips join hers.

"It's ok. I guess it is kind of funny. And it's violin players who get all the groupies anyways, or so I hear."

Franziska threw her arm around his neck and turned him so he was leaning against the side of the auto. "Little Brother, do you really think you would know what to do with a groupie?"

Miles smiled at her. "Well, I'm getting there. Thanks to you, of course."

She felt so wonderful with him. He was handsome and had a sense of humor like no one else's and he was forgiving of her quirks and eccentricities. How could he think she merely loved him for the convenience of the thing? Like she was with him because he was handy or something? Ridiculous.

"I love you." She said. "As a brother, but also as much, much more. You believe me don't you?"

Looking down into her eyes he nodded and putting a hand on either side of her face brought her lips to his. His hands slid from her face down her back as their tongues explored one another, there lips gently massaging one another's. Then they just held one another their eyes closed, both thanking whatever mystical power had overcome logic and brought them together against great odds.

Miles opened his eyes and Franziska buried her face in his shoulder and it was then Miles saw Detective Gutzberg leaning against a building smoking a cigarette clearly watching the two of them. Miles glared at him. It wasn't like he could pretend the detective wouldn't recognize them. Franziska and he tended to stand out from the crowd due to their unique sense of fashion, the whip, and Miles rather flashy automobile. Miles held Franziska to him gently, but possessively as he glared at the detective. He did not want him and his sister to be the subject of gossip around the water cooler and he would do whatever he needed to ensure it didn't happen and the detective seemed to understand that as the man stamped out his cigarette on the pavement and left.

~xxxx~

"So, what'd you see?" Detective Carlos asked Gutzberg.

"Whatda you mean?" grunted Gutzberg.

"Oh, come on. You were spying on Edgeworth and von Karma. I'm a detective, too, remember."

Gutzberg wished he could tell the others that he was right, but Edgeworth's look was unmistakable. If he breathed a word of what he saw he would be in the job market if he were lucky enough to still be able bodied, that is.

Funny thing was he couldn't quite put together why they'd be keeping it a secret. They weren't **biologically** brother and sister, after all. But the American prosecutor was in some ways even stranger than his sister…

Gutzberg shrugged. "I guess you're right. They looked like normal siblings to me."

~xxxx~

Now that the detective had left Miles relaxed and smiling at his sister said, "Would you like to go out for a drink? I thought we could go to that hilltop bar and see the view."

Franziska smiled. "Yes, Miles we can go to the nice **elevator-less** bar. When we are right by **hundreds** of pubs and clubs that have views."

Miles opened his mouth to tell her to be quiet but he shut it again. He shouldn't be mad that she could see right through him. After all, being understood was one of the best things about being with her.

"Are you ever going to get over your elevator phobia?"

"Not unless you can somehow travel back in time and stop my father from getting murdered by your father, but logically I don't believe you'll be able to do that." He said as he held the passenger door open for her.

"Miles, if I could I would."

Miles smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she bent to get in the car. "I know, sister. I know," and he closed the car door. He hoped his father would forgive him for feeling as though even if he could change things he might not, not now that he had Franziska. It caused him great guilt, but he really didn't believe had it not been for the evils of Manfred von Karma that they would have found one another.

But thankfully it was not a choice Miles or Franziska would ever have to make. Their fathers' choices had been their fathers' to make and it was now time for Miles and Franziska to make their **own** choices.

Franziska lifted her whip indicating that she was growing impatient with him and so he quickly entered the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking how your eyes look like sapphires in this light."

Franziska rolled said "sapphires," but she smiled at his compliment. "Fool! Now let's get going and if they give us a crappy table I'm making you sit by the door and we'll see how you like their foolishness."

"Alright, darling." He said starting the engine and listening to its contented purr and feeling like he should be purring right along with it. "Whatever you say."


	14. Learning to Love Oneself

Risenfromash: For some reason this was a difficult episode to write…there are a lot of themes at work here, but I really wanted to post it and let all of you know that The Nature of Devotion is far from over. The next chapter will probably be an extremely short little fluff piece and then we will go into an episode that is so long it will span multiple chapters. If you've read some of my post Apollo Justice stories you will know that Miles and Franziska will eventually be returning to the states and I even have plans for them after they settle in their new home back in the US so no worries…there will be more pseudo-incestual ridiculously over the top pretentious love stories coming your way. Honestly, Miles and Franny have an odd relationship, but I do love writing about them.

Franziska recognized Miles' red sports car easily maneuvering it's way through the chaos of the German airport. Even if it had been a common make and model of car she would have been able to tell who was behind the wheel. No one else drove the way Miles did. The way he took charge of the road slipping the motorcar in and out of lanes of traffic as smoothly as a panther on the prowl made Franziska smile. Only Miles could turn her on by driving a car.

She smiled, _good ole little brother._

He pulled over and started to get out to help with her luggage, but she barked at him, "Fool, don't bother I've only got the one bag. Just pop the trunk."

She tossed her suitcase in the trunk and got into the passenger seat of the car giving Miles a quick friendly peck on the cheek. In her lap she set her whip and a fashionable blue leather handbag he hadn't seen before.

"New purse?"

She nodded. He was the perfect man. She knew that most guys wouldn't have noticed her new accessory even though the thing was **bright blue**, but Miles' eye for detail never missed the subtle things she did differently with her hair or outfits such as a new pair of stilettos or a different shade of eyeliner. He was interested in the anesthetically pleasing as much as she was and she found that meant he looked at her often and with great intensity. It made her feel sexy and she enjoyed monopolizing his attention knowing many other women would love to have him admire them.

"Yes, we had a layover at the French airport and they have an amazing boutique there with all these designer handbags."

"You sure it's not a counterfeit?" He eyed the handbag suspiciously as though it might be contraband. The police force had recently been working on busting a ring of criminals who dealt in counterfeit haute couter garments and accessories. The concept of a counterfeit handbag amused Edgeworth greatly, but he knew the situation was serious and tied into much more dirty illegal dealings. If Franziska walked into the Prosecutor's office with one of the very purses they were investigating his sister could find herself under quite a bit of scrutiny and Miles wanted to save her having to explain her fashion sense to their idiotic boss.

"No, I'm sure. I checked the tag. It's authentic and gorgeous." She fondled the leather handbag affectionately. "Do you like it?"

Miles nodded. "But I'm not about to carry it, if that's what you mean."

Franziska smiled. She had missed his dry humor. It had been their first extended separation since they had become lovers and she hadn't realized how long three weeks could feel like.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Sorry to keep you waiting I didn't expect you to make it home tonight after the delays you told me about."

Franziska had called Miles from the Borginian airport spouting her irritation with a massive number of "foolishs" saying that some "fool" mechanical part of the plane had failed causing her flight to be cancelled. This had lead Miles to suppose that a great many airport attendants had felt the bite of his sister's leather strap and even though he was not in the mood for that kind of debauchery he had found himself jealous of them simply for having her company.

"Well, if I'd waited for foolish iFly to get their fool act together I wouldn't have gotten home but I got a flight through another airlines."

"Oh?"

"It was fine, but I had to ride coach."

Miles turned incredulous eyes towards his sister. He was sure she had never ridden coach in her life.

"Quit being a foolish fool and get your eyes back on the road. I can make a small sacrifice to get back here to you without you acting like a fool doing some foolery."

"Of course, you can darling. I'm just pleasantly surprised. You must have really missed me." His lips wiggled in that involuntarily way they did when he wished to grin broadly, but restrained them so as to continue to appear collected.

Franziska continued, "Did you know that in coach class the person in front of you can lean their seat back and **completely** steal your space and they don't have to compensate you for it?"

Miles had a sudden vision of a very angry Franziska cracking her whip at some poor soul who was simply trying to mind their own business and catch a few zzzs on the flight.

"Yes, I did know that darling. That's how the majority of travel is done, if not by car."

"Yet another reason to pity those without money. Why do they allow themselves to be herded like cattle to the slaughter? I knew I should have taken the train. I much prefer it."

Miles had been dying to ask his sister a question for a very long time and now he found himself unable to resist. "Franziska, I have wondered do you get to take your whip on board?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? It's not a blade or a potentially explosive fluid or a shoe bomb."

"I've been curious. It seems like it would fall into the weapons category. It does inflict bodily harm," he sensed her glare and he continued hurriedly. "Or pleasure for a lucky few."

"Well, I have special clearance. I don't know what the fools would say if I weren't with Interpol, but I'd just let my whip do the talking."

_Yes, darling whipping security personnel is an excellent way to get them to allow you to take your whip onto the plane._

As they exited the city and entered the countryside the siblings chatted about work and things going on at the mansion, until the traffic came to an abrupt halt.

"Damn!" Miles cursed. Helga had made them a special dinner and he knew if they weren't home in twenty minutes it would start getting cold.

Miles rolled down the window and craned his neck out to look around the truck in front of him. "Looks like an accident, but emergency crews are already here."

They sat in the car for several minutes with no signs of movement from the traffic going in either direction.

"Hmph!" Miles leaned back and crossed his arms while Franziska tapped her feet incessantly and slid her hands on her whip. Miles could sense her agitation, but there was nothing he could do. If they turned around and took the other route to the mansion the detour would probably loose them more time.

"I'm going to help," she said stepping out of the car. Miles arched his brow, but said nothing. He knew better than to argue with her and he figured this would be entertaining if nothing else. So, he shut the engine off and stood outside the driver's side of the car to watch as Franziska went to assist at the scene of the accident.

Franziska marched past the line of traffic in front of their vehicle and up to where three chunks of twisted scrap metal that had formerly been motor vehicles were sitting. Standing by the wreckage was a uniformed policeman fumbling with an electronic device of some kind.

"Hello. Are you the officer in charge of the scene?" Franziska asked as she marched up to a policeman.

"Yeah, I am and who the hell are you?" The officer looked Franziska up and down either in an attempt to size up the degree of a threat she represented or merely to get an eyeful of her body. Miles wasn't sure. He stood stone-faced, but found himself laughing on the inside. This man had no idea who he was going up against.

Franziska ignored the officer's question and surveyed the area. "Have all injured parties been removed so they may receive appropriate medical treatment?"

"Yeah, **lady** they have. Now if you would kindly get back into your car."

Miles smirked. This man was in for it and he was finding this exchange highly amusing.

"Well, **Officer** you had better quit texting your girlfriend or whatever the hell it is you are doing and get over here and direct traffic. This is an important thoroughfare used as a main commuting route! Your negligence is ensuring that **children** are not picked up on time from their educational institutions and that people are late to their prospective places of employment."

"Well **excuse me, Missy**, but I think **I've** got the situation **handled** and if you don't get back in your car I'll have you arrested."

Franziska stamped the heel of her stiletto into the pavement. "Like hell you will you fool." And producing a leather wallet-like item from her stylish handbag flashed her badges at the Officer. "I'm Interpol Agent von Karma which means that I outrank you here, sir. So, you will get your foolish little butt over there and let all these people get on with their busy lives. Do you understand me? Or am I going to have to file an official complaint with your department?"

Miles knew that anyone else would have already gotten themself tossed in jail for this behavior, but he didn't fear for Franziska at all. She knew how to handle idiots. It was something he greatly admired about her.

"No, Miss-"

"'Agent' or 'Prosecutor' is the proper way to address me, fool. Now I know in that car of yours you have some things that look like dynamite; they're **flares**. You can place them here." She tapped with her foot and then marched three more feet. "And here." And stepping another few feet, "And here. Then you can use your arm to motion that the people going west get to go through like this."

Franziska began directing traffic to the hoots and hollers of delighted and probably rather aroused commuters. The officer appeared angry, but got to work doing just as she had ordered him.

"Thank you Officer…" She leaned forward to look at his nametag. "Vlocenberg for your service to our community." And with that she marched to Miles' car, which had now successfully traversed through the site of the accident.

He slowed the car and she opened the door and climbed in putting on her seatbelt and said not a word as Miles sat there smirking.

"Don't you think you were a tad hard on the man? 'Children not being picked up from **educational institutions**?'"

Franziska smiled, "Well I wasn't about to admit he was delaying me from having a candlelight dinner and the first hot sex I've had in almost a month because I've been separated from my beloved brother for the last three weeks."

Miles chuckled. "Yes, I believe saying that would get you many interesting looks." But not many more than she had already had. Miles was confident every male within a quarter kilometer had appraised her as she ordered around Officer Vlocenberg. He had certainly found it difficult to hide his hunger for her as he watched.

"That officer checked out my ass as I walked away didn't he?"

"Of course. He didn't even try to be subtle about it."

"Bastard. As though a fool like him who is incapable of directing traffic would have a chance with someone like me. You should have punched him."

"Franziska if I punched every man that found your little lesson in directing traffic erotic I'd have been there all night."

"Ugh! Men! As if any of them would have a chance."

"Why do I have a chance?"

"Foolish fool. You have more than a chance. You have my damn heart. Drive fast, brother. I'm horny." Miles laughed. For such a refined woman she could be so raunchy sometimes. The strange mix was alluring to him and only drove him wilder with desire as she stretched one of her long legs out placing her stilettoed foot up on the dashboard.

"This is so much better than air travel." She said enjoying her ability to stretch out. "I love getting rides from you."

Miles was fairly sure Franziska had not intended any innuendo in her comment, but he found it amusing anyways and hoped that he could make it through dinner before he was all over her.

~xxxx~

The dinner Helga had prepared was exquisite and both Miles and Franziska enjoyed the sophisticated medley of tastes she had created with several exotic lesser-known spices.

Then it was time fro desert. Miles had made sure they had Franziska's favorite, tiramisu, but when it was placed in front of her she merely looked at it.

"Not hungry anymore?"

She shook her head. "I'm hungry, just not for desert."

"Is that an invitation?"

She nodded. It had been difficult for her to concentrate ever since she got home. The privacy of the von Karma mansion was a great aphrodisiac to her. Not to mention that all of Miles' gentlemanly habits such as pulling the chair out for her and holding the door open for her made her feel like royalty after three weeks of dealing with the wolf pack and all of Agent Lang's dreadful Lang Ze quotes.

"Leave us." Miles said to the assembled servants. "We have need of privacy."

Miles walked over to her and pulled her chair out.

"Fool! You didn't need to send them away we could just go to your room."

Miles shook his head. "I didn't think I would make it."

He embraced her but before his lips even reached hers she felt his rock hard arousal pressing into her.

"Brother?"

"What?" He murmured as he ran his hands up her back, his tongue caressing her earlobe. He was in the moment, wild with desire, but she was distracted by concerns. How could he be so huge? How could he sit? Surely, this was some kind of practical joke.

But Franziska knew Miles was not a practical joker and the ferocity with which he yanked on her blouse to reveal her heaving bosom told her he might just be more aroused than he had ever been before.

"Miles-" He lifted her up and set her on the enormous table. Then climbed on top of her. She only saw his face for the briefest of moments before he buried his head in her neck but what she saw appeared to be a look of pain. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he needed to go to a doctor. Her hand traveled down to his groin and felt him. He was so tense, even his balls were like rock.

"Are you ok?"

He breathed deeply and swallowed. "I've missed you." He pulled off her shoes and gently dropped them to the floor and then happily sighed as his hands reached up under her mini skirt to pull down her silken stockings. His tongue lapped at the flesh of her hands and face as though she were sustenance for a starving person. Once her stockings were removed his long fingers crept under her lacy panties sliding into her moist heat. He trembled as he felt her push herself downward so that she engulfed his fingers. A little gasp escaped from her lips and he removed his fingers with a twirl so he could whisk the panties off of her.

He took one moment to look down at her in order to take a mental image of her beauty, her magnificent sexiness as he unbuttoned his pants and she spread her legs wide enough to wrap around his torso.

She pulled him towards her helping to ease him into her and as he entered he let out a massive moan of relief. She kissed his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Have you been like this the entire time I've been gone?"

"No, of course not…only when I thought about you and it got worse seeing you order around that poor incompetent police officer."

"Good thing I didn't whip him. You might have embarrassed yourself," she whispered in his ear. It was true.

Their bodies rocked together on the ancient mahogany dining table. Franziska's feet rested behind his head as he folded her body in half to reach one of her most pleasurable areas. Every once in a while he would lean forward nuzzling her neck with his face just to inhale her scent…the smell he had longed for every moment while she was away.

"You're so amazingly beautiful, Franziska."

"And you're a complete fool."

"No," he whispered in her ear. "No, I'm not. I'm madly in love with you. There **is** a difference. I'm sure of it."

He had feared he might cum as soon as his flesh touched hers because he knew how desperately lonely he had been during her absence and just how much he had craved her companionship, her touch, and her intoxicating aroma. He worked to resist the urge to release until he was sure Franziska also appeared more relaxed and then he let loose of all of his restraint pulling her up off the table and holding her in his arms making a guttural groan as he came into her. He held her to him for a few moments pleased to feel her so close to him, before he slid a hand under her bare rear and set her on the edge of the table. Looking at Franziska sitting on the edge of the heirloom von Karma dining table with her garments all askew Miles became embarrassed that he had been unable to wait to get her in bed. Franziska, on the other hand, felt no guilt only concern for her lover who had seemed so desperate to once again be physically intimate with her.

"Miles, did you not find any relief while I was gone?" She said as he pulled up his pants.

"No."

"Not once?" His eyes avoided hers. "No, not once."

She gasped. This was a problem she definitely needed to remedy.

"Come let's take our desert to your room, little brother" and collecting her dish of tiramisu in one hand and her stockings and panties in the other she led her brother to his bedroom determined to do something that would not only help him **now** but in the future, as well.

~xxxx~

Seated on the bed Franziska happily ate her tiramisu while staring at her brother like he was the next course. His eyes continued to avoid hers. He was embarrassed by his body and his inability to hide his degree of arousal. Somehow he had survived quite well without sex for several decades and now he couldn't seem to go a few days without it and in her presence apparently a few minutes was too long as he found himself incredibly impatient for her to be done with dessert so he could once again enjoy her body, this time in bed. Which was exactly where he intended to keep her for the rest of the evening.

Franziska could read his desire. It seemed to be oozing from his every pore.

"Miles how come you didn't…?"

"What?" It took Miles a full moment to digest what she was asking, but when she raised her eyebrows and looked at his groin he caught on.

"Oh! Uh, because I don't do that." He muttered offhandedly as though it should be no surprise to her or anyone else.

"Excuse me?" Franziska looked at him quizzically. "What kind of fool do you think I am? Men are programmed to spread it all around."

"Well, I was not lucky enough to be born the average male."

Franziska blinked at him. Was he really telling her that he didn't? She did all the time, well when he wasn't around anyways.

"You've never?"

"No, Franziska I've never masturbated! Ok!" He said irritably. "I had no need to until **you** turned me into some kind of **sex-crazed** lunatic and now I can't seem to get enough of you."

Franziska surveyed her brother and shrugged. "I guess you're just a late bloomer."

Miles glared at her through half lidded eyes and she laughed at him, but not unkindly.

"Oh, come on. I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I told you I used to do it and think of you. That's a rather shameful admission, I think. So, really I'm the fool for having such a damn big mouth."

Miles didn't think anything was wrong with Franziska's mouth other than the fact it was still happily masticating her dessert rather than eating him up. Miles shuddered a little at the x-rated visions flooding into his mind. He found it challenging to consider himself a gentleman when he found himself wanting to grab her and throw her down and violate every opening she had. His fingers twitched with impatience. How long does it take one woman to eat one helping of dessert? He had finished his in three not ungentlemanly bites.

"Ok, fool I'll show you how to do it."

"Do what?" Miles mind was already filled with images of them together their bodies entwined in all kinds of interesting ways. He could almost hear their moaning and panting. He was no longer thinking about the misery he had suffered while she was away.

"Lay down and pull your pants down." Miles frowned. This was not the romantic moment he was desiring or even the lust-crazed one he thought he was about to create out of impatience.

"What on earth?"

"Do it."

Miles shrugged and did as she asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to get yourself off."

Miles sat up and glared at her with appall. "Franziska since when did you become an expert on how men masturbate?"

"I didn't claim to be an **expert **on the topic, but I am sure that I am talented enough to-"

"I can't do this."

"What? You don't think I'm weird for trying to get myself off so why should you feel bad about it?"

Miles growled, "I don't feel bad about it, I just…"

Franziska snapped her whip. "Lay back, fool."

Miles sighed and lay back. "Brother, it's perfectly natural. Most men do this like ten times a day or something."

Miles hoped that was an exaggeration and he muttered his belief that it was.

"Well, I'm sure Phoenix does."

"Oh, Franziska that's disgusting! I don't want to imagine-"

"Well, if you don't that's a new development, fool."

That shut him up.

"Close your eyes, little brother." He did, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was about to be probed by aliens.

"Miles, you need to relax. You're stiff as a board."

"I thought that was the whole problem."

"No, I mean your arms and legs, fool. You weren't this nervous the first time we did it. Just relax."

"I don't relax."

"Well, you better start." He felt her warm delicate hand touch his manhood. She ran her hand down his length and cupped his balls. He closed his eyes. Her touch felt wonderfully soothing and it sent little ripples of pleasure throughout his body.

Franziska found that his balls were once again as hard as his cock. It simply couldn't be natural. She wasn't **that** alluring. Even if she had been perfect, which she sadly knew she wasn't, she shouldn't elicit such an arousal.

"Ok, Miles, now I'm going to start rubbing you like this."

Miles was embarrassed and he grimaced, but he couldn't stop the groan building in him and he moaned as she stroked him. Her hand glided up and down him gently.

"Now give me your hand." Franziska guided his hand to hers so that his hand rested upon hers as she teased his senses. He didn't mind it. He felt her touching him and then she slid her hand out from under his and proceeded to place it on top of his and together they touched his organ. Her hand set the rhythm and his followed her lead.

He moaned a little and she thought he was finally starting to loosen up so she removed her hand completely, leaving him stroking himself in the rhythm she had set for him. He continued for a few moments than stopped abruptly.

"It doesn't feel right." Miles complained.

Franziska groaned. Surely, he was just being difficult.

"What doesn't feel right?"

"I know it's my hand."

"For someone who likes men you sure are freaking out about it being a man's hand."

"Sister, it isn't because it's a **man's** hand it's because it's **my** hand."

Franziska slumped. "Fool, you're not supposed to be thinking about it like that. Don't picture yourself. You're supposed to be imagining what you wish you were doing with someone **else**. You know fantasies, dreams, images, sensations."

"I can't. I have no imagination and I can feel that it's my hand."

"Miles Edgeworth, you are refusing to do this because I am here and you think why should you do this when I could just-"

That was exactly what Miles was thinking and he grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto her back ready to happily mount her and bring himself relief, but she would have none of it.

"No. I will leave if you won't at least try."

"Franziska, it's not that I haven't tried. I just can't."

"Can't is not a word in your vocabulary, brother. You are simply being uncooperative and I refuse to assist you in any way if you behave like this." She got up and started to head for the door, but he grabbed her arm desperately calling her name slowly and sensually knowing that she must also feel too aroused to leave unsatisfied.

"Fine, sister. I'll keep trying. I'll do **anything** you want. Really." He pulled her to him their bodies spooning one another while standing. He reached around her and hugged her to him and kissed her neck.

Franziska leaned her head back so he could have access to the nape of her neck. She let out a little moan and Miles thought that perhaps he had won as he took her hand and led her back over to his bed, but when they got close and he leaned on top of her she began instructing him again.

"You're going to keep practicing because I will not always be around and I won't have you being a walking hard-on while I'm gone. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into." Miles groaned not only because he had mistakenly thought she was about to give in to him, but also because she seemed to forget that he was very well trained at restraining himself.

"Franziska, I know some men are merely led around by the whims of their penis, but I assure you I am perfectly capable of controlling myself."

"Then you should be perfectly capable of jerking it when you need to. I mean, honestly, how can you NEVER have done this?"

Miles shrugged.

"Ok, let's try again. This time don't think about what you're DOING think about what you WANT to be doing. Desires, fantasies. Think about me or some man you find attractive- no one you really know." She said fiercely.

"I can't think of anything other than you."

"Ok, think of me."

"But you're right here."

"Oh, come on! There must be some celebrity you like: a movie star, an opera singer, someone. For me it's that scruffy Australian actor who stared in that movie with the horserace."

Miles made a face. "If that's what you like why on earth are you with me? I'm nothing like that man. I think he's an ass."

Franziska sighed. "It's a fantasy, Miles. It isn't meant to be real. I just think he would be fun to roll in the hay with once, you know?"

Miles lifted his eyebrow. "Lovely. We're never going to Australia on vacation."

Franziska laughed. "So you do get jealous. I sometimes wonder."

Miles snorted. "Of course I get jealous. I would have done anything to trade places with Agent Lang these last few weeks."

"No you wouldn't. He's STILL pining after Shih-na."

"Oh, God that **is** sad."

"Speaking of sad. We still have work to do."

"Franziska, can't we just…"

"No FOOL! You need to learn to jerk off. I might not always be around and it's not good for you to be like this." She touched him. Delicately placing a finger in his hardened flesh. "It's unhealthy. I mean you do want to have children some day don't you?"

As soon as she said it she found herself biting her tongue. What had she done? Her and Miles didn't talk about the future. They lived in the now. They didn't make plans like that. They have never talked about children or marriage. And now she had committed a faux pas making it sound as though she might have expectations. But what if he did? Franziska did not want to be having this conversation, in yet she had charged right into the topic. On the inside, she cursed herself for being the greatest foolish fool of all.

If anyone else had made a comment like that Miles would have thought nothing of it, but it was the first time either of them had spoken of children despite the fact they were breeding like wild animals. He knew the look on his face would betray his fear and discomfort at having this conversation.

"I- I didn't mean anything by that. I was simply being foolish. I-" Franziska stammered.

"Franziska, do you want kids?" He asked it gently knowing that whatever her response she would probably fear he didn't feel the same way.

"No! I don't have any desire for children. I have too much to do. I wouldn't know what to do with them. I've no maternal instinct. I-I-You?"

"No."

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have said how I felt first. Was I leading you?"

"No, I'm kind of relieved. I don't think I would make a good father."

Franziska didn't argue but held him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

She lay there beside him.

"Miles, if you ever do change your mind. It's ok." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I'll give you a baby if you want." She looked scared, yet determined. He did so much for her. She would do this for him if he ever desired it. For him, she was willing to make changes to her vision of the future.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Franziska, you are too kind." His eyes were tearing. He knew that she was not one for compromise. He also knew she was a woman who said what she meant. How could this creature be so fragile and sweet under that hard exterior? Why had she granted him the gift to see the true woman behind the mask? He clasped her hand and brought it to his heart so she could feel it beating, happily pounding away with no other purpose than her satisfaction…and, of course, criminal justice, but prosecution was so far from his mind at the moment he felt more human than he had perhaps ever felt. The highly esteemed prosecutors von Karma and Edgeworth were gone. All that existed were the lovers Miles and Franziska who wanted nothing more than to be together and try to make one another happy for all eternity.

But Miles recognized that Franziska had a point. It would probably be best if he learned some self-pleasuring as they were bound to be apart at times and he was obviously finding it difficult to be away from her. He moved his shaking hand towards himself.

"Close your eyes. I can't have you watching me."

Franziska darted across the room and turned off the light and Miles closed his eyes and imagined everything that turned him on about his sister. The way her stiletto heels reminded him of her commanding pointer finger in court. How she was so amazingly bendable and would mold herself to his body every time they made love. She wasn't like other women she was self-assured and strong and he admired her. He thought about it all and how overwhelmed with lust he was for her and he felt his desire reaching a peak, the threshold no man can hold back against for every long and he released all over himself. He gasped and then fell back upon the bed too relieved to feel the humiliation he thought he might.

Franziska crept back into bed with him.

"Now, little brother was that really so terrible that you had to wait all these years to do it?"

He felt her hands on his chest and her bare leg crossing his body. She had undressed while the room had been dark and was now climbed on him licking his seed off of him.

"If you were here at the end every time I'd have no problem at all." He said as he ran his fingers through her silvery hair. She smiled.

She pulled his torso towards her ramming her pelvis into him and he let out a wail as she finally let herself give into all of her wild desires.

"Brother, I missed you, too you know," she said as she slid herself up and down him. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Miles."


	15. Nothing Stops Prosecutors

Risenfromash: This is some fluffy silliness before some heavier episodes.

"Oh, don't stop!" Franziska was shouting, as if Miles would. He felt incredible. He swore her body couldn't be more tightly entwined with his. They were like two lumps of clay being molded together by the talent of a sculptor. He was feeling things with an intensity he swore he'd never felt before. Nothing would stop him. **Nothing**-

***cellphone ring tone***

"Infernal detectives!" Miles grumbled as he reached over to the bedside table grabbing his phone.  
"Prosecutor Edgeworth speaking." His voice did not betray his annoyance or the presence of pent up lust, but his eyes looking down at Franziska under him did. Franziska was gritting her teeth in annoyance. This was the first night the two of them had been together in a week and, of course, work would interfere. Such was life.

"We have a situation. We believe that the murderer we were looking for in the incident in the Juniper Forest is actually the same as the one Ms. von Karma is prosecuting for the murder at the Italian restaurant." The detective was breathless from the excitement of the connection she had made. Edgeworth hoped she would think that was why he was out of breath, too.

"Excellent work! So we already have the culprit in custody, hence our inability to locate him. Good use of logic, detective."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be calling Ms. von Karma to let her know. I have some questions for her."

"Alright. Thank you for the update. I expect the complete autopsy report as well as the ballistics report on my desk when I arrive in the morning."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm relieved to hear the killer is behind bars."

Miles hung up and placed his phone on the bed stand and picked up Franziska's phone. He handed it to his sister.

"The fools have to talk to me, too?" She grumbled.

Miles nodded. "I would have just handed the phone over, but it is…" He paused to glance at the time on the phone. "Two in the morning and you know that Detective Vladamere can be very observant when she wishes to be."

Franziska nodded as she took her cell from her lover's hand. They weren't keeping their relationship a secret necessarily, but it wasn't something they wished to advertise either and being in one another's company at two a.m. on a work night might rouse suspicions.

Franziska's phone rang and she answered it with her usual level of professionalism despite being still conjoined with her brother in the most intimate of ways.

Detective Vladamere once again relayed the situation this time to Prosecutor von Karma who nodded her head with each point.

"That is very good news. I'll begin formulating the timeline of the crimes tomorrow. I'll need to reinterview the eyewitnesses in my case. Get them into the office tomorrow afternoon. Mil-Prosecutor Edgeworth and I will meet you in the morning."

Franziska hung up the phone and laid it on the bed beside her. Her attention immediately back to her interrupted pursuit of lovemaking.

She kissed Miles' lips gently and slowly allowing time for the impulses the contact created to travel throughout their bodies and return them to the excited state they had been in mere moments before.

"Now let's get back to what we were doing…" she whispered sensually causing Miles to practically purr with delight. He placed a hand on her hip and rolled onto his back allowing her to take control. His arms settled on her hips as he nuzzled into her neck. Franziska sighed happily enjoying the nearness of her most favorite person, the only person she could be herself with. Her wild was seemingly absorbed by thoughts of her brother and his loving devotion to her, his willingness to do anything to please her, his hard-working manner, and… "Wait a moment!" she shouted.

Miles pulled away from her neck wondering what he had done to upset his sister and fearing very much what the consequence might be for his transgression. But Franziska's complex hard-working genius of a brain had not been entirely occupied with thoughts of her lover and the physiological responses to his body. No, a portion of her…the prosecutor in her had been working out the details of what Detective Vladamere had told her.

"What the detective just said doesn't make sense unless the murderer had an accomplice to help dispose of the body. There is no way the defendant in my case could have carried the victim three miles in the Juniper Forest by himself."

"Well, it is possible he had a cart of some sort, such as a wheelbarrow." Miles said simply. It was not unreasonable to think that if the crime were premeditated that the murderer would have had a plan for transportation of the corpse.

"But the terrain is so uneven it would be very challenging to get one through."

"…And I saw no tire marks at the crime scene. Only footprints." Miles said contradicting his own theory.

"How many sets of footprints?" Franziska's mind was whirling. An idea was formulating. "Brother, I fear you have made an error. I don't believe that was the site of the murder."

"But, Franziska, the blood splatter is consistent with a point blank gun shot wound-"

"We need to examine the crime scene again. It is possible someone is framing the defendant in my case."

Miles smiled at her. "My darling, Franziska, are you telling me you are concerned for the wellbeing of an accused murderer?" Edgeworth had come to realize that the true job of a prosecutor was not to get a guilty verdict at any cost, but to work to uncover the truth regardless of the consequences. His sister had not fully embraced this concept, but often skirted around discussing the issue with him.

Franziska straightened her back not wanting to appear soft. "I am merely concerned that we don't overlook the real killer who may still be at large."

"And perhaps your philosophies are starting to resemble mine?"

"I have no idea to which philosophies you refer and I assure you that no portion of **me** is beginning to resemble **you**, Miles Edgeworth."

Miles laughed. She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew she had changed. A change that made her a more perfect prosecutor and a more perfect human being than she could ever have been before. A change that made him love her all the more She was starting to allow herself to care. Her father had forbidden her to show empathy for others, in yet the human emotions were still there somewhere beginning to seep out at the most unlikely of times.

"Besides," she continued in an attempt to justify herself. "I seem to recall that **I** have also been accused of murder on occasion and a certain man I care a great deal about has as well. Were prosecutors to simply **jump** to conclusions we might both be in jail right now."

Miles leaned over and kissed her neck. "Yes, but as I recall dear sister you were eager to lock me up for murdering Agent Hicks on only flimsy circumstantial evidence."

"Fool! You know perfectly well I was only doing my job working through the investigation…and besides you would have been allowed conjugal visits." She winked at him.

"Really? Was that your plan? Get me locked up for a crime I didn't commit so you could use me as your own personal little toy?"

"Of course not. Besides that damned smuggling ring got us both in tight spots so don't act as though I was in some way being cruel to you, little brother. You didn't seem that upset at the time."

"I hid it well. Hiding feelings is one thing I learned from your family."

"Hmph!"

"I'm merely saying that I admire the broadening of your approach to consider the possibility that some of the accused may, in fact, be innocent."

"And I appreciate your admission that almost all of them are not and are merely sneaky, lying, cheating, no-good criminals."

Miles nodded and stepped out of bed slipping his underwear on. It was obvious the mood had been entirely lost.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, we're discussing the case. I figure we could get a lot of good work in tonight and check out the crime scene at first light. After all, it sounds like my reputation is on the line, as **either** I missed some clues that indicate the crime scene was staged or I missed wheelbarrow tread marks and either way I am not satisfied with you questioning the quality of my investigation."

Miles agitation was genuine. He investigated every nook and cranny. He shrewdly applied logic to what he saw and he had drawn the conclusion that the crime scene was the location of the victim's death. He would stand by this unless evidence to the contrary surfaced and if it did it was sure to be an infuriatingly interesting case.

Franziska appraised him and grabbed her phone. "Detective Vladmere, Prosecutor Edgeworth and I will meet you at my office in one hour. I expect you to be there or I'll see to it your pay is docked."

Miles opened the door to go to his room to get dressed for work, but Franziska fooled him wrapping her arms around him. She placed her palms on his bare chest possessively. "Little brother, you don't really think you and I need an entire hour to get dressed and get to work when you drive the way you do, do you?"

He smirked. "Prosecutor von Karma there is work to be done."

"Yes there is, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, but even the Demon Prosecutor doesn't need to take all night about it." And taking both of his hands in hers she led him back to the bed. "You have five minutes." She said laying herself back on the bed while pulling her towards him.

"Franziska, we don't have time for-"

He saw her starting to reach for her whip.

"Whatever you say, sister."

"Much better, Prosecutor Edgeworth and you better get used to saying that because when you discover that all my theories about your crime scene are correct I'll make you chant it to me all the time."

"You will not." He said arguing with her whilst kissing her breast and plunging himself into her. "Because I'll find all the logical explanations for the contradictions you believe you will discover."

"Ha!" She said wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"I…don't…think…so!" He said thrusting into her.

"You've obviously…overlooked something….in…your…investigation…"

"I…have…not…" He was pounding into her wildly sending her naked body sliding back and forth on the smooth sheets. She started yelping and her hands and arms tried to more tightly cling to him, until she let out a final shout and collapsed upon the bed.

"Happy now?" He asked looking down at her with self-satisfied amusement. She nodded seemingly unable to speak. Her eyes were clouded by post-orgasmic drowsiness and she rolled onto her side and started to curl up into the position she often slept in.

"No, Franziska. I told you we didn't have time for this. Come on. You need to get dressed."

She yawned and nodded pulling herself reluctantly from the bed.

"Oh, well. I still win." She said walking towards her closet.

"And how is that? Because I gave you satisfaction in less than four minutes?"

"No." She said smiling at him over her shoulder. "Because **I'll** be able to sleep on the ride to work because **you'll** be driving."

"Hmph!" Miles Edgeworth grumbled as he stomped off to his room to get dressed.


	16. Obsession Betrayed Part I

Risenfromash: This episode spans approximately one year in Edgeworth and Franziska's life. It occurs after they have been together for a couple years, probably two or three years into their romance. Because it is such a sizable story I could have posted it as a multiple chapter story by itself, but then I would have had to introduce new readers to Miles and Franziska's unique style of romance and partnership and really this story is meant to be a part of the Nature of Devotion stories. It deals with the themes the stories are supposed to be about…but you will definitely see after reading this why I wanted it to be proceeded by some fluff. Stuff is going to get very serious for a while. I don't know how many parts this episode will be in. I'm guessing 5 or 6, but it's hard to say at this point as my ideas for it keep expanding.

EPISODE 16

PART I-

Miles looked out the drawing room window for the umpteenth time. What on earth could be keeping Franziska? Her plane should have arrived two hours ago. He wondered if he should check the Internet to verify that her flight hadn't been delayed. It would figure that after her being gone for nearly four months that she wouldn't even manage to arrive on time. This assignment she had taken with Interpol had been intense or, at least, he assumed it must have been because he had barely heard from her during her absence.

It would have been unbearable had it not been that Miles had also kept himself extremely busy. With Ms. von Karma on special assignment all the most challenging cases had been given to Miles meaning that he was getting little rest or relaxation, but it didn't really matter to him now because at any moment Franziska would be home and he would make sure that nobody bothered them for at least three days. He had made it clear at work that both he and his sister would be requiring a little time to recover from the exertion of work. Miles had been amazed he could say that to their boss with a straight face when all he could think about was exerting himself all day and night with his sister upon her return.

Miles was antsy. How had he gone this long without sex before? Now it felt unnatural. He hoped she wouldn't mind too much that the inevitable lengthy discussions about her accomplishments and progress would have to wait till later in the day. All he wanted to do was sweep her into his arms and start feeling the relief of once again being with his lover.

He saw the car pull up and one of the servants open the car door for her. Her long shapely legs came out first followed by the rest of her. Miles felt a little giddy. He was going to have to tone it down or she'd be laughing at him.

She grabbed her small suitcase and clutched it in her hand along with her whip. Her purse hung from her shoulder hitting her hip with each step as she marched speedily to the door.

"Miles!"

Miles smiled. "Franziska!" She seemed very relieved to be home.

She dropped everything on the floor including her whip and ran up to him putting her cheek next to his and deeply inhaling his scent. She had needed that to believe she was finally here.

"My dear sister, how are you?"

"Very, very glad to be back. I thought I might never make it home."

"It seems you were very busy." Miles had been annoyed that she had not been responding to his e-mails, but he wasn't going to mention it. She was home now. He figured there was no point in dredging up his irritation with her.

"Yes…well…" Franziska seemed uncertain. Miles noticed it immediately. Franziska was normally a pillar of strength spouting wishes and commands at her lover as soon as she saw him. But something was different this time. Miles felt it, but choose to ignore his instinct, thinking her reserve was a result of their extended absence from one another.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and embraced her gently brushing his face against hers so they could feel the warmth of one another. Then he placed his lips on hers intending to give her a simple chaste kiss, but as soon as his lips met hers they locked. It felt so good he immediately clamped onto her with his arms on her back pulling her body to him as his tongue invaded her. He was feeling as though he might not even make it to the bedroom. Franziska's hands gently teased his back and her kisses were gentle. For once he seemed to be the aggressor and he didn't mind. He wanted her.

"Come on," he said taking her by the hand a devilish grin on his face. Franziska didn't even fight to pick up her whip. She left it in the middle of the hallway as Miles led her through the house to her room.

"I've missed you so much. Wait till you see the surprise I have for you, dear sister!"

Franziska wanted to follow him and enjoy the day, but she knew that the surprise she had for Miles was one he was sure not to like. She wished she could simply ignore the truth, but that wasn't who she was or who Miles was either. She would have to face the consequences of her actions. She debated about letting him bed her at least once before telling him. She wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted their reunion to be the way it should be, but there was no denying what she had done and how upset he would be when she told him.

"Miles, there's something I have to tell you."

Miles' steps toward her room slowed and then came to a stop.

"Oh?" He didn't like the tone in her voice. It sounded frightened. He knew that tone. Something had happened. Something bad.

He turned to her and inquisitively prodded her, "Is something wrong?" But he already knew the answer. Something was terribly wrong. His sister was avoiding his eyes, she was hesitating about everything, she was…acting guilty. Was it possible? Franziska von Karma never acted ashamed of what she did. She defended her actions even when they were entirely self-centered. He knew this about her. What in the world could have her so upset?

"Brother, I…I was with someone else while I was gone."

Miles suddenly felt sick to his stomach and his neck and head began to twitch ever so slightly. His nostrils flared and the tight grip he had on her hand released and her hand dropped from his to fall at her side.

He wasn't sure exactly what she was telling him. The implications of her admittance were still hazy but he knew it wasn't good and that plan of his for a seventy-two hour lovemaking marathon was fast evaporating.

"Do you mean what I think you mean, FranZisKa?" He enunciated every syllable in her name, emphasizing who she was; she was Franziska von Karma and she was SUPPOSED to be his. He had sacrificed a lot for that. Surely she couldn't have forgotten all he had given up for her. How he had overcome his desire for a male lover in order to be with her. How he endured abuse by her whip and her words that could seemingly bite just as sharply. He gave her anything she wanted and indulged every whim she had. Could she possibly have forgotten that his entire existence revolved around her? How could she be with someone else while he suffered such terrible loneliness every moment of her absence?

Franziska looked directly at him her hands shaking wildly as she longed for the comfort of her whip. She wanted to feel its smooth leather so badly, but she couldn't very well go running back down the hallway for it. She would have to survive without it, if she could.

"Yes, brother, I cheated on you." She was going to say more. An apology was on her tongue, but Miles interrupted.

"How **could** you?" Franziska had expected this. She had been asking herself the same question ever since that night. The night she'd had sex with someone else. And that's all it had been, just sex. No feelings of love. She hadn't been mad at Miles. She hadn't been looking for someone else she just had sex with someone else for no apparent reason. It had been an extremely foolhardy one-night stand that confirmed to her that all those horrible things people thought about her were true. She **was** selfish, conceited, spoiled, and uncaring.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

Miles eyes were wide with anger. He suddenly seemed much taller than his sister and he towered over her as she confessed her transgression.

"Is it someone you're going to see again?" His voice was shaking, but he was trying to maintain his composure. It wasn't only von Karmas who worked to appear untouched by emotion.

"No!" Her reply was adamant. She had no desire to leave Miles. She had never wanted that. She had been so terribly lonely without him. Franziska reached out to touch him, but he pulled away. "Miles, I'm really sorry. So, so sor-"

"**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**" His voice thundered at her and she trembled before his anger. Franziska recognized the hatred that burned within his eyes and his gut. She had seen it in her father many times. It was the anger that grew out of obsession.

"We went out one night and I had some drinks-"

"He took advantage of you!" She knew Miles was trying to make it not her fault and she could lie. She knew if she did all his hatred would be directed at the man who had invited her to his hotel room, but it was Franziska who had gone with him. She had chosen to accompany him, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

Franziska had come to believe in her brother's values of uncovering the truth at all costs regardless of the consequences and so she knew lying to him was not something she could do and continue to tell herself that she loved him.

"No. No, brother, he didn't. I drank, but I wasn't **drunk** I could have said no. I just didn't." Her voice was cracking. How could she be so selfish? How could she betray him? He wasn't like an average person; he was totally devoted. He treated her like a queen. He worshipped her. He gave her everything she wanted and she had completely ignored his feelings.

"You chose to…?" His voice was a whisper, as though speaking evil that couldn't be uttered. The anger was fading into hopelessness and he began to sob. His body was quaking with sadness and he began to reach for the wall to support himself. He remembered being in this same hallway and having his sister awake feelings in him that he believed were nonexistent. She had made him a sexual being. She had given him love, companionship, sex. She had become his everything, his entire world, and the thought of her forgetting him long enough for some other man to weasel his way into her…the image was more than he could bear. What had she been thinking? _Obviously, not of me,_ he thought. Not of how he did anything she wished. It made him wince worse than when she whipped him till he bled.

His tears blurred his vision and his nose became so congested he could barely breathe. His mouth involuntarily opened to help him get air, but he found himself wishing it hadn't. He wanted to die. He would rather die than live in a world where his sister was so careless with his devotion to her.

Franziska remembered seeing her brother like this only one other time. It was when he recalled his father's murder and realized his mentor had merely adopted him for the purpose of revenge.

_I'm so like my father_, she thought. _I may as well have killed someone. I've killed his belief that I'm perfect. _ Franziska felt her dream life slipping away. The magical enchantment that had seemed to take a hold on her life ever since that faithful day when she had first made love to him was shattered. Memories of candle light dinners, impassioned embraces between the shelves of antique books in the library, nights of pleasure after days of hard work, the relief of having someone to share her thoughts and secrets with all spun through her mind like the whirlpool that forms in the bathtub right before the last of the water disappears down the drain.

Franziska bowed her head. She had destroyed their magical life. She was soiled, their love now tainted by distrust. She would be worshiped no longer.

"It was one night. I made a mistake and I know it will be difficult for you to trust me for a while, but I hope you can forgive me. Please."

Miles felt like his world was crumbling. While she'd been away she had always been in his thoughts. He had dreamed of her and longed for her and tried his best to be patient as he waited for her return and here she was expecting him to forgive her right off the bat. As though it was to be expected that she couldn't control her own actions.

His silence was making her feel desperate. She started sobbing and reaching for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was lonely."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be so lonely if you'd call home once in awhile." Miles shouted at her. "I know this trip was important and you were busy, but I'm sure you could have spared a few minutes to call or reply to my e-mails. I've been thinking about you the **entire** time you've been away, but obviously that doesn't matter. If I'm not handy you cheat because it's more convenient, is that it?"

"Miles, it isn't like that. I was just-"

"Buy yourself a goddamn vibrator, Franziska!"

Franziska recoiled from his insult as though she had been whipped.

"I have given up **everything** for you. Do you understand that? I have given you everything and **this** is what I get. You cheat on me as soon as you're away. You're my sister! How could you hurt me like this? Is this all a game to you?"

Franziska shook her head. "No, no, little brother!"

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"**

"Miles, please! Please, forgive me. I'm begging you. Let me show you how sorry I am." She placed her hand on his chest. He felt like throwing up. He felt like slicing his wrists. He felt as though the von Karma mansion was nothing but a torture chamber he had been sentenced to reside in after the untimely death of his father. He hated himself for trusting her. He hated himself for believing that she loved him.

He had believed Manfred loved him, too. He had forgiven him so many times for his cruelty, but in the end he hadn't loved him at all. But most of all Miles hated himself for believing that a von Karma could even **know** what love was.

His love for her had known no limit, no word in existence immense enough to express its vastness, but now he couldn't even stand the sight of her. He pulled her hand off of him and turned around to stumble down the hallway back to his wing of the estate vowing not to enter her half ever again.


	17. Obsession Betrayed Part II

PART II

Franziska watched helplessly as her brother stumbled away from her, his body wracked with grief for the death of the dream they shared. When he disappeared from view she continued toward her room. Her head hanging low from disappointment and shame. Upon opening her door she was immediately met by the aroma of flowers.

Her room was filled with dozens of bouquets each in a fancy pottery vase adorned with delicate designs no doubt hand painted by an artist of some talent. This must have been the surprise he had mentioned. She walked over to one of the bouquets. It was peonies and orchids, two of her favorites. She gently ran her finger on the edge of the delicate pottery vase. She could imagine the care her brother had taken in choosing each bloom finding the ones nearest to perfection believing she deserved nothing less. He would have smelt each and examined each. He would have directed the florist on which ones to place in which vase. That was the way Miles was, always attentive, always detail oriented and always trying his hardest to please her.

She could feel his eagerness for her homecoming radiating from the bouquets. It filled her with despair to know how much he had longed for her homecoming. She slid her hand down the vase and ran her finger over the ornate designs upon it. Then she clenched her jaw, picked it up and hurled the entire flower arrangement in its exquisite vase across the room. It smashed against her wall in a satisfyingly destructive way, but it was just one of many. She could hear the flowers mocking her, taunting her stupidity and she smashed each one in turn for their insolence. But even shattered upon the floor, they continued to remind her of how badly she had hurt him while he had wanted nothing more than to be allowed to worship her, ever her faithful, devoted fool.

In her mind a voice told her that she didn't deserve Miles' perfect flowers that her flaws were too deep. He had finally seen her for who she really was a self-centered spoiled girl who didn't know how to control her impulses and behaved in manners unworthy of his love.

Her face was no longer the pale masterpiece, but a blotchy wide mouthed wailing child. She had lost him. After all those years spent desiring him she had pushed him away. She fell to the floor amongst the pieces of shattered pottery and grabbed at the flowers ripping their petals apart, tearing them into little bits wishing instead that it were her own flesh she was tearing apart.

The tears came in a flood and her world became a blur of broken bits of pottery. She thought of picking up a shard of the pottery and slicing herself with it, but she knew that would be the coward's way out. She still owed the world her talents whether she was worthy of love or not. There were criminals to punish and she had vowed her life to their prosecution. She would have to survive though she no longer felt whole.

In her mind the image of Miles' handsome face, usually so poised and collected, was now replaced with the anguish-stricken and sobbing she had created with her actions. The memory of it physically pained her and she reached for her chest wondering how she would ever be able to continue living with the hole she must surely have there. She remembered the pain of having been shot and found herself thinking that she would happily exchange the horror she was currently undergoing for a million bullet wounds.

How had this happened? She replayed the events in her mind wishing she could find the moment a demon took possession of her and forced her to do the things that so deeply hurt her brother, her best friend, her lover, her everything.

~xxxx~

Agent Lang had insisted he be treated no better than his wolf pack so he was enduring economy class accommodations about ten minutes away, but for "sis" he had booked a much nicer room in a classy hotel where some of the other agents and Interpol personnel were staying. He knew she was a lady who was accustomed to such things and while Franziska appreciated his thoughtfulness she found herself bored in the evenings without his constant Lang Zi quotes giving her an excuse to exercise her whipping arm.

She would never admit it, but without Agent Lang around Interpol assignments were highly dull. Never one to watch television, she decided to go downstairs to the bar for a drink and a change of scenery.

_When she arrived at the hotel bar she found several agents there and one by the name of Hans Clark motioned her over to join them. Agent von Karma was known as a woman who was all business so they were eager to have this rare opportunity to see her outside of the confines of her professional life._

_Hans was a nice guy. Franziska didn't know him well, but she trusted his professional assessments and therefore trusted him here because for her there was no line between work and social life. Work was never ending. _

"Wow, Agent von Karma. I can't believe you came down!"

"I need a drink once in a while same as you." She knew all too well the reputation she had as being cold and anti-social, but on the inside she found herself craving companionship more and more. She wanted to share experiences with other people, but she didn't seem to know how. She felt constantly socially awkward even now and she found herself fondling her whip under the table as she waited for one of her companions to come back with the drink she had ordered.

_Hans introduced the other members of the assembled party, but the only one Franziska really registered was Officer Harold McPherson._

_He was not an Agent but a high-ranking local police official from a neighboring community. They had put him up in the hotel so he would not have to commute each day for the lengthy planning meetings the current operation was requiring._

_ Officer McPherson was older than Franziska by several years and definitely did not fit the donut-eating cop stereotype. He had a wide smile, bulging muscles, and just a hint of an Irish accent. Franziska found it unusually easy to talk to him especially after the first drink._

_ They saw each other at the bar the next three nights and on the third night he finally asked, "You want to come up to my room watch a movie or something?"_

_Franziska hadn't seen the harm in that. The bar was noisy and crowded and, therefore, not the type of environment she enjoyed._

_ In his room they had settled into the loveseat and continued conversing about nothing in particular, neither one of them making any move to pick out a movie. Then Harold, as he insisted she call him, had moved closer to her. Much closer. _

_ "You know, Franziska, you're gorgeous."_

_ Franziska laughed. Oh, how she loved attention._

_ "No I mean it. You're very attractive."_

_ Harold leaned against her._

_ Franziska blushed._

_ "Don't pretend that you don't know."_

_ Franziska squirmed a little. He was definitely in her space bubble. "Well, I think I should…"_

_ "Franziska, are you telling me you don't like me?" Harold appeared startled._

_ "No, you're-"_

_ His lips touched hers. She reached up and grabbed his muscular shoulder intending to push him away, but instead her hand just came to rest upon it as the kiss deepened. His lips traveled swiftly to her neck. It felt great. It had been so long since she'd been touched._

_ He started unbuttoning her blouse, but he didn't stop there. He teased one breast out of her bra and began toying with her nipple with his hand while his tongue drug itself across her throat._

_ Franziska looked at him in shock as he plunged his head into her bosom to suck on her nipple. She gasped._

_ "Didn't you know I wanted this from the first moment I saw you?" He said. She hadn't been looking for this. She had merely wanted someone to talk to, but there was something so wonderful about being wanted. His touch felt good…_

_ He continued undressing her. Her top was off and he was removing his own shirt._

_ Franziska still felt rather stunned. She should have been running for the door but his hands and lips felt so good and he was so muscular. "Chiseled" she thought they called it. She'd never been with a man like this, but it was all happening so fast. She was used to being the one in charge. She felt discombobulated. She glanced toward the door, but she didn't make a move for it. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but her body wasn't giving her a choice it was acting on instinct alone. She could feel herself getting wet and open and in need of relief, relief that Harold was more than happy to provide for her._

_Officer McPherson was handsome and strong and he wanted her. She felt her body involuntarily offering itself to him. She was between his legs watching as he whisked her clothing off of her. In the moments that she saw his eyes she could see lust flash within them. His desire driving him to get closer, ever closer to her. His lips were all over her body and she could feel his pelvis beginning to press into her._

_He unbuttoned her slacks and she found herself helping to slide them off. He smiled seeing that she was getting into it._

_ He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off and stood in front of her in his underwear and then he pulled those off before whisking her pants and underwear all the way off flinging them across the room._

_ They were now completely naked and Franziska found herself feeling uncomfortable, but he was already on top of her probing at her. Franziska had a vision of Miles, but it was too late. Harold was already in her and she wasn't going to make him stop._

_ It occurred to her he wasn't wearing a condom. He hadn't even asked about anything of the kind. Thank God she was on the pill, but what the hell was he thinking?_

_ He thrusted into her wildly pawing at her breasts and kissing her. Franziska felt like she was having an out of-body experience. She could see and feel herself going through the motions of passion. Her head was leaned back her jaw open. She was enjoying his thrusts letting out little moans and groans of pleasure. It all felt good, but something just wasn't right._

_ "Oh, you're so hot." He said and she laughed as she leaned back so that her head was hanging upside down off the end of the loveseat._

_ "Come on. Let's get on the bed." He tilted his head in the direction of the bed and he led her there and she climbed on top of him. He smiled up at her as she pulled him into her. It felt so good._

_ "Yeah, that feels nice." He reached up and massaged at her clit while she moved on his impalement, but soon she was on her back and her ankles were on his shoulders and he was pounding hard._

She was screaming with pleasure. It felt really good. Really, really good. He pulled out and came on her. His juice spurted onto her abdomen, her breasts and her face. He wiped it off of her face with a corner of the sheet and kissed her.

_ She was exhausted and panting. He seemed worn out too, but lying there beside her seeing her naked body covered in the evidence of their fucking only served to turn him on even more than before and he climbed on her again and started playing with her between her legs. He kept saying how pretty she was. She started feeling his fingers making their way further back toward her ass and Franziska started to feel a little ill. Only her and Miles had done that. It seemed weird, but that was special. Sex was something she had shared with many people, not tons, but more than a few. Hell, the first time she had sex she hadn't even wanted to. She hadn't even been conscious at the time, so "normal" sex it didn't seem to matter that much, but this? This was special. It was something she could do only when very, very aroused like when she was with Miles. Like that first magical day they were together. It was embarrassing to have something so seemingly gross be so coveted, but this was far too personal a thing to share with Harold. What the hell was she doing?_

_ "Harold, I don't think-"_

_ "It's ok. You don't need to be nervous."_

_ "No. This has been fun, but-"_

_ He rolled her over and whispered in her ear. "Come on. I know you like it rough. You don't need to pretend you don't want this."_

_ Franziska felt a wave of panic shout through her. She realized too late that her and Miles might act like freaks in the bedroom, or the office, or the park but it was always beautiful. It was making love. __**This**__ was just sex for the sake of sex and she thought that would be ok, but it wasn't. It wasn't the same. She wanted Miles. She wanted to make love. She wanted him nuzzling her neck in that feline way of his. She wanted his floppy bangs to dangle in front of his face so she could reach for them and tuck them behind his ear. She wanted to feel his strong arms ever so gently wrapping around her before he drifted off to sleep. She wanted to hear "I love you, darling," murmured in her ear, but instead she had Harold, who was rapidly forcing his way into her. He was smiling and she was gritting her teeth. It hurt._

_ He was kissing the back of her neck. He probably meant it in a gentle loving way, but Franziska didn't feel it that way. Each kiss reminded her of a bug that needed to be swatted. Miles and her did these exact same things but it didn't feel the same. They did it and it felt beautiful. This felt trashy. This wasn't making love; she didn't love this guy._

_ She was really hoping this was going to be over soon. She wanted to leave. She knew this wasn't his fault, but she felt dirty. Really dirty. Like she wanted to bleach her skin. She was so stupid. All she could think about was Miles. How he treated her like a princess even while they did all kinds of naughty things, but this just made her feel like a whore._

_ And then he said it. The words that sealed the deal._

_ "What a little slut you are, Franziska."_

_ She felt like crying, but she steeled herself. She had to get through this._

_ He was thrusting like crazy and every movement hurt. She was getting less and less aroused and so it was getting more and more uncomfortable. Please, let him hurry up and cum, she thought. He finally did and she relaxed and fell forward as he kissed her neck._

"Oh, God. That was amazing!" He said happily.

_ This guy was a moron. He didn't even know she hadn't been enjoying herself. He wasn't trying to dominate her. He was just an idiot._

_ "Oh, Franziska. You're wild."_

_ Funny, she thought. I haven't touched __**you**__ for quite a while…_

_ He leaned over and licked at her breasts and kept talking about how amazing she was and how mind-blowingly awesome she felt, but all Franziska could think about was how much her butt hurt._

_ "Harold. I should go."_

"But, Franziska! Why go? I can drop you off at the office tomorrow on my way to the police station."

_ "NO."_

"Come on. Come take a shower with me. I want to be all clean so you can do whatever comes to mind." Franziska was pretty sure she knew what idea he was hoping was going to come into her head and she felt even more ashamed. He thought she was easy.

_ He kissed her. "God, that was so hot! I've never done that before."_

_ Franziska stood up and started to gather her clothes. They were tossed all over the room._

"Franny," she cringed. She hated being called that. "Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

_ Franziska sighed. He may be a moron, but he wasn't a bad guy._

_ "No, Harold. But __**I did**__. I have a boyfriend." This sounded so strange. She __**never**__ referred to Miles as her boyfriend. The word seemed to trivialize what they had, but she knew this guy wouldn't understand unless she put it in simple terms._

_ "Franny, I didn't know! Everybody told me you were single."_

_ "I know. I don't talk about him much."_

_ "Well then it must not be-"_

_ "Harold, __**I love him**__ and I don't love you. I should never have come here."_

_ "Oh, come on. We were having a great time."_

_ "No, __**you've**__ been having a great time and I've realized I don't want to do this."_

Harold walked up to her obviously trying to exude whatever pheromone he had used to entice her into the bed. "Baby, it's ok. You don't need to feel guilty. Sometimes stuff happens, especially when people are apart. Whose to say your boyfriend isn't doing the same thing?"

_**Me**__, thought Franziska, because she knew there was no way in hell Miles would cheat on her. Ever._

_ "Don't go running out on me!" Harold said, but Franziska continued to get dressed. "You know you enjoyed it!"_

_ Franziska winced. He was right. She had liked it, at first. The attention, the flattery, the kissing, but it had gone too far much too quickly._

_ She started to walk toward the door and he followed her._

_ "Franny-"_

_ "A word to the wise, Officer McPherson. Not all moans are signs of pleasure. Buy yourself some lube, you fool." And she slashed him with her whip and marched out the door before he could see the tears that were pooling in the corners of her eyes._

~xxxx~

Franziska didn't remember when the replaying of her one-night stand with Harold had literally turned into a nightmare, but at some point she had slipped into a dream as she found herself in her bed still partially dressed.

Her room was in a shambles. She hadn't only broken the vases. She'd slashed paintings with a letter opener. She had yanked curtains off their rods. She had destroyed so many things she loved and looking and the mess she felt it was mere poetic justice, as the thing she loved most in the entire world was her brother and she had destroyed that, too.

There was a knock on the door and her heart leapt. Perhaps he had slept on it and decided to forgive her.

"It's me. Will you be taking your breakfast in your room?" It was Helga. Franziska's heart felt like it had just been dashed open on a rock.

"Yes, Helga. I will." Helga had obviously expected this as she immediately rolled in a teacart with breakfast, but she paused seeing the state of Frnaziska's usually immaculate bedchamber.

Franziska scanned the woman's brown eyes to read her reaction.

"What did you do, Franziska?" Franziska knew Helga wasn't referring to the catastrophe within her room. Franziska said nothing, but reached over to remove the lid from her breakfast.

As though the state of Ms. von Karma's room wasn't evidence enough that something was amiss, Helga continued. "The master of the house has informed me that from now on he'll be taking all of his meals in his room so that **you** may continue to make use of the dining room and drawing room. **And** I found this resting outside your door."

Helga was holding Franziska's whip. Franziska reached for it and murmured his name.

"Yes. I'm sure he thought you'd need it."

Franziska brought it in toward her to snuggle it like a teddy bear. She hoped that it would retain some of his scent, but instead it just smelt like leather. She sighed.

"I told you to be gentle with the boy's heart! Franziska, he isn't like other men. You of all people should know that." Franziska said nothing. She didn't even have the heart to whip her most faithful servant for her insolence. Instead, she looked down at her breakfast and realized there was no way she could eat and so she fell back upon the bed clutching her whip, rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

She would not be leaving bed today.


	18. Obsession Betrayed Part III

Risenfromash: For those of you hoping for a quick resolution to Miles and Franziska's problems I'm sorry to say a resolution will not be coming immediately and that I risk alienating some of you with the actions they choose to take, but that's the story and I hope that you will continue to read it as it progresses. But don't worry the angst and melodrama will be lessening after this posting as one of my pet peeves are books where the characters ruminate on the same damn thing for chapter after chapter making me want to claw out my eyeballs.

EPISODE 16

PART III

"I was with someone else." The words echoed in his head as he stumbled away from her blinded by his tears. In his mind, Franziska's voice speaking her confession grew more and more distorted with each reverberation. Miles fumbled with the doorknob to his room and upon entering locked it behind him. He calmly walked over to his bed and sat upon it. He felt like continuing to sob but all he seemed capable of doing now was staring into space. It was as though all his tears had once again dried up.

While with Franziska he had been ruled by such intense passion that now even his feelings of anger and betrayal could not fill the void. A mere hour ago his world had been an entirely different place. It had been full of hopes and dreams, but now all that was left was fear and confusion as though he had been plunged suddenly underwater and held there.

His whole world, his whole purpose in life had collapsed. He had held many beliefs about him and his sister and now they were all subject to greater scrutiny. He had **thought** that despite society's reasons for believing their relationship scandalous that they belonged with one another. He believed that they were truly one another's other half. He believed that Franziska's stern, argumentative nature was merely armor protecting the very delicate creature underneath and that she was lonely and too scared to admit it. He had thought that he served her as no one else could slipping through her barriers to ally himself with the true Franziska. The one only he knew.

Most of all, Miles had believed that what he and Franziska shared was special and uniquely unbreakable because of the combination of their bonds both as siblings and lovers. As her brother he knew more about her than anyone else. He understood instinctually what caused her grief or happiness because he had experienced the world in which she grew up. He had shared with her many of the same challenges and, therefore, he didn't just **try** to understand, **he knew**, as no one else could. And as her lover he was determined to care for her and to eliminate the things that caused her unhappiness, partnering with her to slay the demons that plagued her.

He had believed that when they slept together they were making love, honoring this unbreakable connection between them, but now that union had proved itself to be more fragile. Miles felt stupid. He had loved her, really, really loved her. He would have done anything for her, but it appeared that she'd been using him. He cringed to think that all they had been doing was fucking, but it certainly seemed that Franziska saw it that way. Why else would she have chosen to intentionally be with someone else? Why else would she not call him when he left her messages to say that he was thinking of her and that he loved her?

_Maybe I really am a fool._

~xxxx~

That first night was the hardest. He couldn't sleep. He kept picturing Franziska in the arms of a generic faceless man and he wondered if that was that all he was to her, nothing more than a very handy sexual plaything to delight her? He wished he could convince himself that it weren't so but her actions seemed like evidence enough.

Miles thought that perhaps a drink would soothe his discomfort and he opened a cupboard in his room and found to his dismay that after one shot of his best rum the bottle had been drained. He headed toward the kitchen to find some more spirits and was forced to pass the site of his reunion with his sister. There in the hallway still lay the items Franziska had dropped there when she had embraced him.

He saw her whip and recalled a previous time when she had become separated from it and he had returned it to her. It had been the first time in their adult life that she had displayed her vulnerability to him and he remembered how seeing her crying had pulled at his heartstrings and made him want to scoop her up and hold her till her pain went away. At the time he thought it was only his brotherly protective instinct, but upon reflection he had to wonder if even then there had been more to his love for her. Perhaps latent desires he was too much the gentleman to admit or recognize.

He picked up the whip delicately as though it were a sacred thing. This object had bared witness to so many important moments in her life. He caressed it. It reminded him of how irritating she could be when she insisted she was right and how commanding she could be when he agreed with her. The whip was not unlike his sister; it could be soft and gentle or bite with such ferocity that it could rip your very heart and soul out.

_She'll be in need of you._

He carried the whip in his arms cradling it like an infant as he crept down the hallway to her door. He stood before her threshold knowing that she was just on the other side of it and feeling his desire for her taking hold of his entire body. The magic of her presence was pulling him in. He was desperate for her, so addicted to her in his life that he wanted to dash through the door and throw himself at her feet. He knew he could lie and say what she did didn't bother him. That as long as she allowed him to continue to worship her and serve her that he would do so and he knew those words would allow him back in her arms and things could be as they had been.

But Miles valued the truth too greatly to lie and what his sister had done wounded him. He placed his hand upon her door his palm connecting with her door so he could feel her energy one last time before he knelt to place the whip in front her door, a final offering for his queen. And then he turned from her room resolving himself to a future of loneliness.


	19. Obsession Betrayed Part IV

Risenfromash: So, this is one of those bridging chapters that I tend to find more difficult. Bear with me, please and keep in mind there is a good chance that I may alienate some of you with where this story goes, but it is the story and sorry it is going to be in more parts that I initially estimated.

PART IV

"I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me." These simple sentences were Franziska's mantra now. It had been three days since they had fought and she was desperate to apologize. She paced in her room, which was more bare than usual due to her grief-driven destruction of half of her possessions.

She pulled open a desk drawer and found fancy linen stationary. It had been so long since she'd written a real letter the paper had yellowed a little. She sat at her petite writing desk and tried to compose something that would express all the regrets that she had, all the confusion she felt, and how the only thing she was sure of was that she needed Miles in her life, as her friend, as her brother, and as her lover. Without him she felt incomplete and unhappy. But she stared at the paper wishing it would magically fill itself with whatever words would convey the sentiment to him in the way he needed to hear it to decide that he could return to her.

She got up from the desk and paced. She grabbed her whip and snapped it in frustration. Back and forth she marched, whip cracking all the while, until she finally sat down, grabbed her pen and wrote those eight little words that kept replaying in her brain day and night. "I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me." She signed the note "Your sister, Franziska." The words were simple and not elegant, but she had said please and that was for her a significant thing. He would notice that. She hoped. She cursed herself again for her foolishness for fooling around with someone else and she cursed herself for being in love with her brother thereby losing not only her lover, but her family as well.

She held the note in her hand and threw herself down upon the bed holding it wishing she could transform itself into the handsome form of her brother. She missed him so much and she found herself feeling much more like a little child without him.

~xxxx~

"Enter!"

Helga entered rolling in Miles' breakfast on a teacart. Miles sat at the little table by his window overlooking the garden. This had become their early morning routine now and Edgeworth knew the servants were far from thrilled about it because it meant a lot of extra work for them, but they got paid well so he felt they had no right to complain. He and his sister were adults and, therefore, could live life as they saw fit and just as they had chosen to become lovers it was their choice to now be apart isolating themselves in separate wings of the mansion determined to not again be hurt or at least that's what his plan was.

"There was a card tucked for you in the door, sir."

Miles strode across the room and took it knowing it had to be from Franziska. Touching it he remembered this linen paper. At some time years ago she had written him a letter on this same stationary. He couldn't remember the occasion, but his fingers remembered the texture of it.

His curiosity was great. What would she say? Orders for him to "get over it" perhaps or denial that she had done anything wrong or maybe a request for him to move out? He decided it was best to not open the correspondence in Helga's presence. He was still far too in love with Franziska to remain composed while reading whatever it is was she might have scribed to him.

"How long you intend to keep this up?"

"To what do you refer?" He asked innocently conveniently forgetting that never before had he taken all of his meals in his room for days in a row before.

"Exactly how stupid do you think I am? Miles Edgeworth, I know that you and Franziska split up. And I know it's because she slept with another man."

Miles began to choke on the muffin of his eggs benedict. It never ceased to amaze him how blunt Helga could be and he didn't have a whip to use to admonish her.

"Oh, she didn't tell me." Helga snorted. "She didn't have to. It's the only thing that would have made you leave her."

_Exactly_, thought Miles. _Anything else I could forgive her for, but this…this I cannot._

"But you need to remember she's still young and she has no idea of how to behave."

"She needs to learn to control her impulses." Miles mumbled grouchily under his breath. He still couldn't believe Franziska had done that. She seemed too professional to mess around with someone while on assignment, but maybe he didn't really know her as well as he thought.

"I couldn't agree with you more, **but **I think you are being a little hard on her."

Miles arched an eyebrow. "She had sex with some random guy!" He shouted it and then smoothed his suit embarrassed by his outburst. If he had been more stable he would never have been having this conversation with Helga, but he was still careening between the desperate urge to run to Franziska and such intense anger that he found it challenging to control himself.

"You damn prosecutors are all alike. You fancy yourselves as the judge, but you aren't! Outside of the courtroom the only judge should be God."

Miles scrunched his face in distaste. "If there is a god." Miles was an agnostic; his mind far too logical to believe in such hocus-pocus as God especially after his belief in love had proved so foolhardy.

"True. There might not be and all the worshipping folks in the world might be making complete fools of themselves, but I've always believed that having a little faith in something other than oneself never hurt anybody. You could use some." She said pointing at him accusingly. He guffawed at this, but the servant was adamant.

"Miles Edgeworth, look me in the eye and tell me that you have at least **considered** forgiving her."

He was startled. Helga wanted him to forgive her? Obviously after more than a decade of enduring the von Karma household's eccentricities she was becoming a little loony herself.

"Not that it constitutes any on your business, but I have considered it. And I will not."

Helga shook her head in disappointment. "Miles, she is your sister."

He snorted. Her status as both Miles' sister **and** lover made the transgression that much worse to him. It made him feel doubly betrayed.

"You can't ignore her your whole life."

"I don't. We are quite professional to one another at work."

"Miles Edgeworth, quit your pigheadedness and speak to her!"

Miles had had enough of this scolding. Helga was not his parent. He had no parents left, not even evil, horrible ones who faked compassion and love for the purposes of revenge. He would take no more of her unsolicited advice.

"You may exit from wince you came." He growled and Miles and Franziska's most faithful servant turned and exited his chamber shaking her head in frustration and cursing all prosecutors everywhere for their lack of compassion.

Miles was so flustered he didn't want to open the note now, but he did. He read the simple words and scoffed at the sentiments contained therein believing his sister to have no idea how to love. She was a von Karma and, therefore, far too good at weaving half-truths and he had seen too many forgeries in his lifetime. He knew people could write just about anything, so though his heart longed to believe her he couldn't bring himself to forgive her and so he threw the note of her heart-felt sentiments into the fireplace and watched them turn to ash.

~xxxx~

Franziska spent much of her time in the gardens hoping that she would discover her brother secretly stealing away to them. She knew how he enjoyed the outdoors and found walking a good way to stimulate his brain. The outdoors had always acted as a comfort to both of them and as she walked she found herself missing the horse she had in her childhood, wishing she could ride through the countryside upon his back once more.

She sat down on one of the garden benches and stared at the nearby plants without consciously seeing them. Her mind was elsewhere remembering the days in her youth when Miles was merely her crush and her brother. She never should have told him the truth. She never should have admitted the desire she had for him. Then she could have at least retained him as her sibling. Because now she was alone. All alone.

"Would having a willing victim for your whip help you to rebound?"

The voice startled her. She hadn't realized Shelby was working on one of the flowerbeds near her.

"No." The gardener knew she was sad, because there was no threat with the statement, no announcement that he was crossing the line of inappropriately personal topics of conversation.

"Ms. von Karma I'm sorry about-"

"SORRY? Sorry why should **you** be sorry? I'm the one who did this. It's all my fault. Everything-"

"Now, now. Edgeworth could be a tad more understanding."

"Would you be, Shelby?" The man faltered. He'd been with many women, even a few that had technically "belonged" to other men, but those women's relationships were really already over. On paper they might still be married or technically have a boyfriend but the relationship was already long dead. He had no patience for women who ran around behind your back when they had a good thing going.

Franziska cracked her whip at him. "You're just like everyone else! Get away from me!" She wanted to collapse upon the ground sobbing. She wanted to beg Shelby to tell her what she could do that would make Miles take her back. But it was obvious that all men were possessive, even her brother who claimed to be immune to most testosterone driven impulses.

Shelby left Franziska all the while cursing himself for having spoken to her in the first place and praying that Miles would show her compassion because he was sure that Edgeworth was the only man in the world who could handle her and her issues.


	20. Obsession Betrayed Part V

EPISODE 16

PART V

"You may enter."

"Hello. Are you Miles Edgeworth?" The man asking was Edgeworth's age or perhaps a little younger with dark curly hair that seemed to wish to go a million different directions at one time.

"Yes, I am Prosecutor Edgeworth. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Josh Walker. I'm a defense attorney. I just moved here from Borginia and I was told you would be a good person to speak to in order to help me get my bearings. I hope you don't mind helping the other team, so to speak."

"No, that's fine."

Defense Attorney Walker had blue eyes and a friendly smile. He wore a grey pinstripe suit and brown shoes that didn't go well with a grey pinstripe suit.

"I'm a little nervous about having trials here. You and Ms. von Karma are legendary."

Miles smirked, but not for the reasons Walker might have suspected. For the last few weeks since his break-up with Franziska, Edgeworth had been going out of his way to hear and think about his sister as little as possible, but here this earnest man made her a topic of conversation right away.

"So what specifically can I do to help you get acclamated to our courts?"

Generally, this kind of thing was done by paralegals, but Miles wasn't above helping someone out and he liked Mr. Walker immediately. He had a way about him that Edgeworth found comforting.

"Well, if you could help me figure out where I'm supposed to file my paperwork that would be really helpful."

"You do have an assistant to help you with all that, don't you?"

"Not yet. I'm conducting interviews tomorrow. I hope I can find someone competent. You don't know anyone who might be interested do you?"

"Not off the top of my head, but if I think of anybody I could call you."

"That would be great." Defense Attorney Walker opened his briefcase and handed Prosecutor Edgeworth a business card.

"That has my office and cell number if you ever need to get in touch with me. I really appreciate this. It'll be nice knowing **someone** instead of just walking into my first trial being a stranger."

"Yes, no need to be a stranger here. How about I show you around and introduce you to some people? We could have lunch in the café. Can you spare the time?"

"Sure! I've got all night to look over these resumes. You can never learn anything from a damned resume anyways."

Edgeworth showed Walker around and they shared a little bit about themselves, nothing too personal, just what schools they graduated from, how long they'd been practicing, the usual lawyer type banter.

It wasn't until lunch that Miles asked Walker something that was nagging at him.

"You're from Borginia, right? Why don't you have an accent?"

"Oh, I just moved here from there, but I'm originally from the States. That's why I came to see you. I heard you're also a stranger in a strange land, so to speak."

"Yes. I moved here years ago after my father was killed. Then I became a prosecutor and I worked in California for a while and then I moved back here. I have dual citizenship." Miles found something intriguing about this man. He feared that his interest was bordering on attraction, but he blamed that on the loneliness of having so recently lost the love of his life. Miles knew he was very lonely without Franziska in his life.

"So what on earth made you move from the US to Borginia? Most people don't even know it exists let alone be able to pinpoint it on a map."

"Oh, my boyfriend was from there. We met in college."

Miles swallowed. The man was gay. All these years he'd had to guess people's sexual orientation and here for once someone just said it. No apologies, no shame, no "don't tell anyone." Walker matter-of-factly talked about his boyfriend without batting an eye at what preconceived notions, biases or prejudices it might elicit. Miles admired that. _I wish __**I**__ could be like that, well __**really**__ I wish Franziska hadn't slept with some other guy so I could still be with the love of my life, but really what does it matter? We're over._

"Is your boyfriend an attorney, too?"

"No, he's a writer, but we're not together anymore. That's why I moved here. I needed some space. Borginia is an awfully small country. I swear my ex is related to half the people who live there."

Josh laughed. His laugh was infectious and Miles found himself laughing, too, though he wasn't entirely sure why. _This is nice_, Miles thought. He felt like he had found a friend, a kindred spirit, another stranger in a strange land indeed.


	21. Obsession Betrayed Part VI

Risenfromash: Don't hate me. And please give me feedback about my writing of this relationship especially when this episode concludes and you hopefully understand a little more about the players' motivations. Love is wonderful, but it's never easy. Writing it isn't either.

EPISODE 16

PART VI

"Joshua, you're embarrassing me!" Miles hissed.

"Why, because people can see that we're on a date?" Josh teased him. It had been challenging to get Miles to go out with him, but after patiently waiting for months Miles had finally acquiesced to Josh's advances and Josh felt high just from being near Miles outside of the courthouse.

"No, because you're squealing like a little girl every time the zombies pop out."

"That's what you're supposed to do, Ometers." Josh whispered in Miles ear.

"What?"

"It's what you're supposed to-"

"Not that! What did you just call me?"

Josh snickered. He could sense Miles appall and he found it adorable.

"Ometers. We're in Europe. They use the metric system here so I **can't** call you Miles. It should be 'Kilometers', but if I call you Kilo it sounds like you're some kind of gangsta with a drug problem. So, Ometers it is."

Joshua had a habit of nicknaming everyone. Edgeworth had first become aware of this habit that first day they met when he greeted a caller on his cell phone with the pet name "Booger Breath". The unfortunately dubbed caller turned out to be Joshua's older sister whose real name was Beth which had leant itself, at least in Josh Walker's mind to the nickname of Booger Breath.

Miles sighed. He wasn't sure he liked this pet name his boyfriend had dubbed him.

"I just think you could tone it down."

"The name or the girly squealing?"

Miles gazed at the outline of Josh in the darkness of the theatre narrowing his eyes out of irritation. "Both."

Joshua grinned, his white teeth reflecting the light from the projection. "Fine. I know a way to keep myself quiet."

A moment later, Miles felt Josh's lips on his and let out a surprised squawk making Josh laugh. "Who's squealing like a girl now?" And as Miles grumbled about being caught by surprise Josh lifted the armrest that separated their seats and slung his leg into Mile's lap seating himself halfway on him as he proceeded to kiss his neck.

"Joshua…" Miles words of protest trailed off as he felt ripples of electricity course through his body. Josh's hand was on his hip and Miles slid his to meet it placing his own hand over Josh's wide hand with its knobby knuckles and bulging veins and Miles felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was loved and wanted and had no greater desire than to hold Joshua for all time.

"Miles?" Joshua whispered directly into Mile's ear. Miles turned so his face was mere inches from his. He was intending on asking what it was Josh was thinking or wanting, but he knew. He wanted it to. He leaned up and wrapped his arms more tightly around him, pulling Josh completely into his lap their arousals bumping against one another inadvertently, but pleasurably nonetheless.

Josh turned so he wouldn't block anyone else's view of the movie and in an attempt to hide what they were doing.

"Do you want to watch the rest?"

"Joshua, you know I didn't want to see this movie." Miles said kissing Josh's neck in an almost vampiric way.

"Then why are we here?" Josh asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you, you idiot, and maybe I wanted to be with you in the dark…"

"Miles, it ain't that kind of theater, buddy."

Edgeworth swatted him on the butt playfully, but found his hand staying there gripping the man's ass possessively. "I don't know I heard someone making an awful lot of noise in our row."

"Ometers, the zombies are scary."

Miles kissed josh's earlobe and said, "Is that why you've crawled in my lap?"

Josh couldn't help but blush in the dark. "No, it's not."

"Good." Miles began to purr happily running his hand up and down his boyfriend's back so happy to be in love and so happy to be loved.

"Come on. Let's go to my apartment," Josh said sliding off of Miles' lap but taking his hand in his. Josh and Miles ducked down as a courtesy to other moviegoers as they walked out feeling like they had just had the best movie-going experience ever.

~xxxx~

Josh gently massaged Miles shoulders his hardened organ pressing into his back. Miles was nervous, but only because he seemed to want everything at once. He wanted to kiss Josh and hold him and fuck his brains out all at the same time, but he also didn't feel like he knew what he was doing.

"Josh, I've never-"

"Ometers, hun. Do me a favor and shut up."

"Sorry." Miles said obediently.

"I was just kidding." Josh snickered while kissing the back of Miles' neck causing Miles to make a little pleading whine and arch himself up toward Josh's pelvis.

Josh laughed.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes."

Josh reached around and stroked Mile's arousal playfully.

"You're so damn nervous. You need to relax."

"I don't relax."

"See, **that** is your problem, Miles."

Josh rolled onto his back next to him.

"I really like you, Miles, but you gotta learn to smile, man."

Miles rolled onto his side next to Joshua and in a seductive tone whispered, "Make me smile, Joshua."

"Oh, man! That is so not fair! Now I'll never be able to look at you in court with a straight face."

"It's part of my strategy." Miles' joke was delivered with such deadpan that Joshua could have taken his statement seriously, but he didn't. He already knew Edgeworth too well for that.

"You don't need a strategy. How long have I been here now? Three, four months? And I haven't won a single case."

Miles shrugged. "I'm on a winning streak… but you could make it even better." Miles climbed on top of Josh leaning over to kiss him and reached down to slide his hand up and down his length. Josh's eyes were closed, his tongue slipping in and around Miles' mouth. Josh wanted so badly to be in him. He didn't think he could be any more aroused then when Miles lowered himself so their cocks rubbed against one another. Joshua gasped. This was better than he had imagined it. Making out with Miles was amazing and they hadn't even gotten to what Joshua called "the good part."

Miles felt jolts of desire course through his body. He felt Joshua's thick arms wrapped around his torso and he felt safe and comfortable and like he wanted something else thick of Josh's to come in even closer contact with him.

They rolled around on Joshua's bed nearly falling off a number of times, one of their arms or legs just managing to save them from both tumbling into a pile of Joshua's laundry and the other assorted clutter strewn about on his unkempt floor. The room itself was small, barely large enough for the double bed and a dresser that had a damaged drawer handle that had been repaired with duct tape.

Miles was kissing his way back up Josh's body when Josh said, "I'm so lucky to have found you." Miles looked up from the spot he was kissing and Josh slid out from under him and spooned himself against him as he slid a finger into Miles.

"Oh, Joshua! Oh, God! Yes! Please!"

"Call me Loser Boy!"

Miles laughed. Josh had a wonderful sense of humor about things. It reminded him of his childhood friends before his father's murder. A time before his life went to hell. A time before a desire for perfection and before the blasted von Karmas.

"Well, if I can't nail you in court. I may as well do it in bed, right?"

Miles gasped feeling Josh entering him. It felt so good. He had dreamt about this. Miles felt himself getting harder and Josh's hand found him and started playing with him as he thrusted.

"You ok, hun?"

"Mmm..hhhhmm." Miles moaned. He nodded his head up and down almost imperceptibly with each of Joshua's thrusts. He panted and put his hands down to support himself as Joshua plunged into him even deeper.

"Oh, Miles. You…uh… feel…uh… great." Josh groaned.

Josh had been wanting to do this with Edgeworth ever since they first met. Walker had **immediately** thought that Miles Edgeworth was a very nice person **and** quite possibly the sexiest thing on two legs he had ever since, certainly the hottest guy he had come across since leaving Borginia.

Of course, getting a date with Edgeworth had been a tricky thing. It had taken a while for Defense Attorney Walker to figure out if his suspicions about Edgeworth's orientation were true. Miles couldn't have made it easy on him and actually have been out of the closet or anything. That wasn't the kind of luck Walker had **in** or **out **of the courtroom.

"Oh. Oh!" Miles was cumming and it excited Josh something crazy. Watching Miles head fall back his mouth open and his cock fountaining with cum was gorgeous and it was more than Josh could take and he let loose inside of Edgeworth and howled.

They rolled onto their sides Joshua's arms still tightly hugging Miles. He never wanted to let him go. There was something so tragically beautiful about his new boyfriend that made Josh determined to do **anything he could** to make him happy. Maybe it was how he kept so much emotion on the inside.

They lay there panting for a while until Josh kissed Miles and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Dude, it's your turn. This is how it works for me. I believe in equal rights. I am not a strictly top kind of guy. We have been blessed with more than one way of doing things so let's do them **all** I say."

Miles was nervous but Josh's chiding and passionate kisses made him so hot and bothered that he found himself plunging his length into Josh who let out a yelp of satisfaction.


	22. Obsession Betrayed Part VII

Risenfromash: I have a headache, so if any of this seems blatantly odd I apologize.

PART VII

The early morning light crept from between the slats of Josh's Venetian blinds. Miles sat up in bed and felt guilty. He rarely remembered his dreams after he woke up, but he remembered this one. He had dreamt about Franziska and he had woken up with Joshua. Miles tried to remind himself that the subconscious mind couldn't be controlled. Many people talked about having dreams of flying yet they didn't wake up with wings.

But it felt weird not to be at the mansion. Other than on those rare occasions when he went on vacation Miles hadn't slept anywhere but there in years.

"Miles?" Joshua was a light sleeper and had roused when his boyfriend had sat up. Miles said nothing. Guilt was eating him up. Did he not love Josh after all?

"Hun, what's wrong?" Josh put his hand on Miles back and Miles marveled that somehow Josh knew he was upset without even being able to see his face. "Did you not like it?"

Josh knew this was new for Edgeworth and he remembered his first time with a guy. It had been great…and weird at the same time.

Josh cozied up to Miles' back and gave him a gentle kiss on the shoulder. "Come on. You can tell me what's wrong. It's ok."

Miles turned around and pulled his legs back up on the bed so he could face his lover. "Josh, I really like you-"

"Ok, so what's the **but**? Cause I'm not an idiot…"

"I think I'm…"

"Still in love with Franziska?" Miles gapped at Joshua.

"You knew?"

Josh shrugged. "Yeah, I do my research. I'm an attorney too, as you might recall. Anyways, the two of you weren't exactly the secret you guys might have thought you were."

"Gutzberg." Miles groaned. Damn that meddlesome detective. Josh nodded. "But he's not the only one." Joshua got close to Miles once again; close enough for their bodies to touch in intimate ways. "And, um, these scars all over your back are pretty much a dead giveaway." Josh traced the crisscrossing scars with his fingertip, which Miles found erotic despite the irony.

"I've **even** heard some rumors of in office antics. Why don't **we** do that?"

Miles laughed in spite of himself. "That was only once…and it's a long story."

Josh smirked. "I bet."

"Does it bother you that I live with her?" Miles asked. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd do if his boyfriend said it did, because there was no way in hell Miles was willing to move into this slum Josh called his flat.

Josh shrugged. "It's a little weird, but you don't actually **sleep** with her anymore do you?"

"We never slept together. Well, not routinely. We have our own rooms, our own wings of the estate."

"Posh. Too bad I can't come over."

"You could! She has no power over me. It's my house, too."

"Dude, I'm not into whipping. She gets me enough in court."

"Josh, I'm sorry." Miles felt torn. He loved Joshua. He knew he did, but he was having a hard time moving on after breaking up with his sister. He felt terribly selfish because he didn't think Joshua should have to help him figure out how to let go, but here it was. The **truth** was he was in love with Josh **and** he still had feelings for Franziska. He wasn't sure what those feelings were, but they were there nonetheless.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not completely over Greg either. These things take time. I'm willing to wait."

Miles reached up and kissed him. Josh was spectacular.

"Then again, maybe I'm not." He had Miles pinned within a moment.

"Hey, you said you're not always on top! This was my turn…you…you…oh, god!"

~xxxx~

Franziska knew that Defense Attorney Walker and her brother had been spending a lot of time together and she knew what that meant; Miles Edgeworth had moved on.

Sitting in her office she gazed out the window looking at the blue sky and the puffy clouds. This was one of those rare occasions when she had no work to do. She'd won her morning trial easily, reclaiming her record for the fastest prosecutorial victory. In days gone by she would have marched into Edgeworth's office to gloat and in more recent years this would have inevitably led to him locking the office door for a few moments to steal a kiss or two from his sister.

It had been months since they had spoken to one another about anything other than murderers, autopsy reports, and the stupidity of their boss. She wished she could turn things back to how they had been years ago just so she could once again have him in her life. She considered visiting him and trying to pretend that the last few years had never happened but she knew that she couldn't forget the intense passion and physically intimate moments they had shared and she was bound to beg for his love.

So instead, she decided to get out of the office and go for a walk. This was the first sunny day they had in a week; she may as well take advantage of the opportunity to get some Vitamin D, as she was probably deficient. She needed to take care of herself. She had criminals to prosecute, after all.

She walked a few blocks away to the little park where many of the local businesspeople came to eat their sack lunches or purchase bento or other refreshments from carts. She was just wondering why on earth she was so hungry today when she saw them, Miles and Joshua.

Miles and Joshua were sitting on a bench eating sausages in buns. Miles took a bite and a big glob of condiments fell out the end of his bun and landed on his cravat. She could hear him cursing in a mixture of German and English as Walker laughed and dashed back over to the bratwurst stand to grab a handful of napkins. Miles set the rest of his hot dog down and was untied his food-splattered cravat.

Walker was laughing and Franziska could hear him teasing Miles about how he was going to be forced to show his neck today and then Walker leaned forward and kissed it long and sensually. Miles wrapped his arm around him and kissed him back.

Franziska began to quiver. It had been one thing to suspect that they were seeing one another romantically. It was quite another to witness their affection and to know that the only man she desired was in the arms of another person. Their lips were locked as they stood holding one another, their lunches sitting forgotten on the bench. Franziska was beginning to cry, but she clutched her whip to her and ran the leather between her fingers the way she did to comfort herself as she glared at her brother and his lover.

"I know. Makes you sick doesn't it?" Franziska was startled out of her grief by the hoarse voice of an elderly woman who had come to stand by her. The senior was also watching the public display of affection in front of the sausage stand. Why was this woman jealous of them? With Franziska's brain fighting against the haze of jealousy it took her too long to realize the true cause of the woman's disgust.

By the moment it dawned on Franziska the grouchy woman was gone having marched over to Joshua and Miles apparently with the intent of complaining about their behavior. Franziska started to run after the woman, but she was too late. The senior had already shouted something at the two men. Franziska gasped. How dare this woman! She stretched her whip ready to dash toward the grey haired woman and lash her unmercilously for insulting her brother and his boyfriend, but then Franziska heard Miles' unmistakably commanding voice.

"We won't be the only people judged. So bugger off, bigot."

The old woman sputtered in surprise and muttered something else before wandering off. Franziska smiled despite her tears. "Good for you, Little Brother," Franziska said to herself as she turned away from Miles and Joshua before they could realize she had witnessed the scene.


	23. Obsession Betrayed Part VIII

Risenfromash: Don't worry more Franny stuff is coming and we are seeing the light at the end of this tunnel called Obsession Betrayed…thank goodness. This has been a real challenge because I really like Joshua ( I did create him after all)….

EPISODE 16

PART VIII

Miles and Josh were lying on the sofa together naked.

Josh kissed Miles on the cheek. "Hun, how could I have been your first? Every other gay guy insane?"

Miles laughed. "Well, not everyone is as liberated as you are, Josh."

"It's the twenty-first century and being gay is as old as time. There's nothing to be ashamed of. So, really you never…."

"No." Miles said it with a finality that indicated to Josh that he didn't want to discuss the topic further. And this only made Joshua more curious.

"You never even **made out** with a guy before me?"

"I tried once. Franziska set me up."

Josh nodded. "So why didn't it work out?"

"Because I didn't want to cheat on her. I kept thinking about her."

Josh almost fell off the couch. "Wait a sec. She set you up **with** a guy **while** you were together? I thought you meant **before**."

"No, we were together."

Josh narrowed his eyes and pondered this. "She picked out the guy didn't she?"

"Yes." Miles groaned. This was the last thing he wanted to be talking about especially with his boyfriend.

"Is it someone I know? Was it that one file clerk…what's his name?"

Miles rolled his eyes. Joshua was such a gossip hound sometimes. "No. It's no one you know. It was an old friend of her's she had come visit from Zheng Fa."

"Wait, wait." Joshua put up his hand to indicate the incoming information was more than he could handle. "She **shipped** in a guy for you because she was worried you were unhappy…or missing something. Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Dude, that girl really loves you."

"**Loved** me. Yes, until she slept with some other guy because I guess she thinks phone sex is less appealing than cheating." Joshua had no idea how to respond to this comment and he desperately wanted to hear more about this "hook up" Franziska had attempted to orchestrate for her brother. The more he learned about Edgeworth's life the more it seemed like it should be a made for TV miniseries.

"And you couldn't do it with him?"

"No. He was very nice, but I'd just met him. I didn't love him and Franziska was alone. It didn't seem right."

Joshua understood that there was an immense and complex history between the perfect prosecutors, one he would probably never be able to comprehend, but he knew one thing for sure. The two siblings had been very much in love with one another. It made him kind of sad to see how they were now.

"Miles, have you talked to her?"

"Of course."

"No, I don't mean shit at the courthouse. I mean talked to her about the two of you."

"We're over. You don't need to worry." Edgeworth wrapped his arms more tightly around Joshua.

"Miles, the two of you need to talk to one another not just point fingers at each other and stomp off."

Miles wondered how Josh knew with such confidence that was what he had done.

"Don't act like I'm the only one. You still have feelings for Greg and I **know** he called you yesterday while I was in the shower." Miles tone was unusually defensive. "I **heard **you talking to him. So don't make out like I'm using you or something. We're both on the rebound."

"Hun," Josh looked at Miles kindly and spoke gently despite his lover's anger. "I don't think that, but I think you need come closure. I know me and Greg are over because we've talked like a hundred times about getting back together and its bred total disaster. We're sure now."

"I am sure." Miles said his jaw set tightly his lips turning white with the pressure.

"Miles, she slept with somebody else. Shit happens."

"She could have had some goddamn restraint." Miles tone was venomous. Josh shook his head. Edgeworth was something else.

"She's not leaving your life so you need to try to resolve this. For God's sake, she's your sister. Which by the way is pretty damn fucked up. No matter **what** you say."

Miles groaned. How had he gone from making love to Joshua to talking about Franziska?

"You don't talk to her. I'm calling this off." Josh stood up and pulled on his underwear.

Miles sat up and looked at Josh with a mix of shock and anger. How dare he presume to tell him what to do? Joshua didn't understand anything about Franziska and how intoxicating she was. He didn't understand how Miles fought to never be around her so he wouldn't again be sucked into her, forced to forgive her and worship her yet again.

"Look, Ometers. I'm falling for you big time and I don't need another heartbreak so you figure out how the hell you feel about Franziska before I won't **let** you get away."

"I have no feelings for her. She's a woman. Isn't it obvious that I-"

Josh laughed, "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard! Miles, gay guys who shack up with women in order to feel normal or blend in, choose **normal** women. Women who want families and stuff like that, not whip-toting bossy princesses. Hell, you didn't even tell people you were together and, besides, you're not that insecure. No, it was love…and I'm afraid it still is."

Miles grumbled. Why did Josh insist on making things difficult? "Why are you doing this?"

"Because **I** **love you**. If we're together I really want to know you want to be with me…**and** I want mansion privileges. I'm having to live in a crappy one bedroom apartment and I can't even hang out at your place."

"Fine. I'll talk to Franziska, but I swear we're over."

Josh shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to get them a snack. "I wish I believed that, Miles. I really do."


	24. Obsession Betrayed Part IX

Risenfromash: This portion of the story introduces some stuff that will be important in future episodes. I didn't realize that this is when Franzy's housecleaning and redecorating habit begins but it makes perfect sense. A bunch of my friends are getting divorced right now and they are all going through their own nesting phases. So this is dedicated to them as they turn new leaves in their life…

This chapter is unfortunately choppy…it's what I refer to as a montage chapter.

EPISODE 16

PART IX

Now that Miles was with Joshua, Franziska found herself with free time and she wasn't used to it. She didn't like to be idle, so she tried a variety of new hobbies. First, she went to pilates with Prosecutor Landree. She had thought that the exercise would be a good stress release and if she met some new people in the process all the better. But her experience at the gym had not gone how she had hoped. Everyone there was a fool obsessed with what they ate and with that ten pounds every woman gains and looses a million times over their lifetime. She had to endure everyone's inane stories about their attempts at fad dieting and it left her wishing she hadn't left her whip in the locker room, especially when she tried to relate and was shot down as a "string bean" that couldn't participate in the discussion due to her naturally thin body type.

Franziska had found the experience so agitating that she was sure any health benefits she received from the work out were negated by the anger coursing through her veins as a result of the stupid women. It reminded her why she didn't have a lot of women as friends. She didn't like them. They were all fools.

So, then she moved on to photography. She bought a camera and started taking pictures of the flowers in the garden, but she got so frustrated with the tripod's refusal to stay at the proper position that she threw it along with the camera across the garden path and into a tree damaging the camera beyond repair.

After those experiences Franziska decided to stick with what she knew, namely being Von Karma and so she focused her sights on something she knew needed to get done and that **only **she could do mansion cleaning. The von Karma estate had been in the family for generations and like any home that people haven't moved out of for a long period of time it had accumulated a great deal of clutter. Fortunately, the house **was** a mansion so most of the clutter was stuffed out of sight in rooms used for storage, but Franziska was sure that she and Miles didn't need all this stuff. There were rooms that neither one of them had gone into in years and she thought that she may as well determine what exactly they had inherited and see about selling some items or putting them to better use.

That was the motivation she told Helga and the other servants, but true to her upbringing she had another motivation, a secret one. One that only Miles would suspect and he was too busy navigating his out-of-the-closet lifestyle to realize what she was up to.

You see, Franziska was lonely. More lonely than she had been in all her life, because before she had at least had Miles Edgeworth as her brother. If she had gotten desperate she could call him on the phone or order him to come to dinner with her and he had always done so, but now the rules had changed. Miles no longer would care for her as a dutiful brother, because she had been his lover and been unfaithful to him. Which meant that Franziska had no one. But both Miles and Franziska knew that she had another biological sibling. Somewhere Franziska's sister was raising a daughter, both of whom were von Karmas.

Back when Miles and Franziska had been together they had discussed potentially searching for these lost relatives. With Manfred now laid to rest and Miles in Germany to provide emotional support to his sister it had seemed like the natural time to go hunting for them. With their combined investigative skills and Franziska's resources through Interpol they were bound to find the girl who ran away with her infant back when Franziska was just a toddler herself.

They had discussed the good and bad about trying to locate the woman. Potentially it would dredge up a lot of painful memories for everyone. Franziska's sister had undoubtedly started a new life and may not be happy about being found and being reminded of her heritage as a von Karma, but still Franziska had thought that someday getting to meet them would be worthwhile and Miles had agreed saying he felt awkward having inherited a vast fortune while a blood relative, a real von Karma, had gotten nothing. He wanted to make sure that Manfred's granddaughter was able to have the best education she could and reap the benefits of being a von Karma perhaps getting to be the **only** von Karma to reap the benefits without having to pay the high price of dealing with Manfred's cruelty.

But all this had been discussed while Miles and Franziska had been together. The togetherness had given Franziska the strength to go down this path, which would almost assuredly uncover many painful legacies and without his love she wasn't entirely sure that she could do it. But she felt it **had** to be done and who better than to resolve the whole unfortunate matter than a woman with the von Karma blood coursing through her veins.

~xxxx~

Franziska started with the "storage room" on the second floor. It was really a sitting room that had become a storage room when the servants had needed somewhere to stuff things that had nowhere else to go. She opened the door and sighed. She knew the maids came in here periodically to dust, but it didn't make a difference. The place was filthy and full of crates, steamer trunks, and cardboard boxes overflowing with stuff that hadn't been used or looked at since probably before she was born. It felt overwhelming, but she tried to make it into a game of sorts. It was like she was going to an antique mall where everything was free because she already owned it.

And there **was** a lot of treasure. She discovered that she and Miles were the proud owners of at least thirty works of art by famous painters that she was sure neither she nor Miles had been aware of. She also found a vintage ball gown that must have belonged to her mother.

In the upstairs storage room she found much more junk. Apparently the servants had been under orders to never throw anything away. Or at least she came to that conclusion when she found a stinky shag area rug and a broken lava lamp. It was so like her father to believe that he needed to retain ownership of even such tacky and useless items.

Every weekend Franziska spent opening boxes and swearing in German at the dust bunnies and crap she found when she was hoping to find a clue as to her sister or niece's whereabouts, but really she knew that no clue would be found in the storage rooms. It was Manfred's office that held the secret. It held **all** the secrets including some of Franziska's.

There were still family secrets she hadn't shared with Miles and now she thought she probably never would. She would be laid by her father in the family crypt knowing that only she and her oppressive father knew the truth about her level of devotion to her brother.

Finally the day came when she could put it off no longer. It was time to clear out her papa's office and head held high she stepped into the dark room with its woodsy smell and was immediately transported back to her youth.

~xxxx~

_Franziska had been told her father wished to see her and always the dutiful daughter she had reported to him as soon as she made sure she was presentable. It was always important to look as near to perfection as possible, especially when visiting father in his office. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to face her father. He undoubtedly was going to criticize her or give her a new task to do in addition to her fulltime job as a prosecutor. There was no pleasing Papa, but she always tried because he was Papa and she loved him._

_She went to his office and knocked on the door._

_"Enter!"_

_"You wished to see me Papa."_

_"Yes, Franziska. I need to speak to you urgently. Close the door."_

_Franziska did as she was told and then came closer to the desk._

_Manfred came around from behind the desk and stood in front of her using his full height over her to increase the intimidation._

_"Franziska, how do you feel about Miles Edgeworth?"_

_Franziska shook a little. How did he know? Who in the household had blabbed or what had he seen? Not that it mattered. Miles was a man now and Franziska was still trapped in her status as a little girl working and living like an adult._

_"I HATE Miles Edgeworth, father."_

_"I wish I believed that, but I have observed that ever since that case I had you work on together you have seemed more how should I say…chummy with him?"_

_"I utilized the concept of partnership to maximize our effectiveness at catching the culprit of the double homicide, father. I use whatever means necessary-"_

_"Yes, yes. I've taught you well, but you're a female and therefore much more foolish than I have ever been or ever shall be. You understand that Edgeworth is your brother and a great deal older than you." Manfred said raising an eyebrow and studying his daughter's expression intently._

_"Of course, Papa."_

_"Then you won't mind if I throw this filth away will you?"_

_In Manfred's hands was a leather bound journal that contained Franziska's most intimate thoughts. If he had read it he knew the truth._

_"Franziska, you lied to me. __**I don't like being lied to**__." Manfred reared up and grabbed Franziska's arm._

_"Come here and burn this filth. Miles Edgeworth is your sworn enemy and the only times I will allow you to see him are within the confines of a courtroom! He will no longer be invited home for Christmases."_

_"But, Papa. He's my brother!"_

_"Yes, and that's what makes your desires so wrong, Franziska! Do you understand me? Get down there."_

_He pointed her to the base of the fireplace as he began ripping pages out of her journal and forcing her to burn them._

_When he was satisfied that she was doing as she was told he marched across the room and opened a cabinet and pulled something out._

_"You shall burn this as well." He said handing Franziska Miles' viola._

_Franziska shook her head madly._

_"Papa, that's Miles' viola! He loves it." The look of disgust upon her papa's face was undeniable._

_"Yes, and you will destroy it."_

_"I will not father. I won't. I can't hurt him like that."_

_"That is why you will fail. You are weak."_

_Manfred extended his arm holding the viola above the fireplace._

_"No, Papa! Don't! This isn't right."_

_"Child you NEVER presume to tell me what is right. I am your father and you, Franziska, are a sick and twisted girl."_

_He smashed the viola into the mantle with such force that the antique instrument's back shattered. Tears were flooding from Franziska's eyes._

_"Franziska! Do you really believe that he will ever love you as anything more than a sister and after this he won't even love you as that. He will hate you and it won't matter how you feel about him."_

_"How can you do this to him, Papa? How can you do this to us?"_

_"Because you will be the best prosecutor there is and I will not allow some insane infatuation to get in the way of that. Franziska, Miles Edgeworth will grow to hate you. I will see to it!"_

_Franziska launched herself at her father and he pushed her back. She stumbled and fell. Her hand reflexively went behind her to stop her fall, but landed in the fire and she screamed with pain as she felt her flesh burning. "PAAAAAPPPPPAAA!"_

~xxxx~

Franziska was sitting by the fireplace and though it wasn't lit the scar from that day seared with heat as though she had just been branded. She had done all she could to forget about that day. She had never told Miles the truth about the scar even when he asked her how exactly the accident had occurred. Instead, she hid it under her leather gloves and made excuses for her father's behavior. She was clumsy. He had never meant for it to happen. It was an accident. He really loved her. He was sorry it happened. But she wasn't sure any of that was true. And she wasn't sure why even after all these years she was still lying to Miles about it.

After the accident Manfred had rushed her to the hospital and servants had dealt with the mess and the whole affair had been hushed up in true von Karma fashion. Franziska figured Papa must have been mad that his plan had backfired because instead of Miles growing angry that his sister had for some strange reason destroyed his prized possession he had coddled her worried how she could have been so careless as to trip into the fireplace. Even now when Miles pondered whatever happened to that antique viola he had once had, Franziska would feign innocence to protect her father's honor.

But Manfred had no honor. He had done terribly evil things and beign his daughter had made Franziska feel unworthy of love or caring. Maybe that was why she clung to her brother. He made her feel good, just the way she was. He loved her in spite of her imperfections, or at least he **had **Franziska was sure of that. Which was why his recent actions puzzled her so. Why had this transgression of hers changed his mind about her? She had said she was sorry. She had begged for his forgiveness making sure to say "please" and usually that was all it took. He was a very kind-hearted man, after all, but it was as though what she had done had made him question every other action she had ever taken.

She began to cry. She had not wanted to dredge these memories up, memories of how she longed for him, especially not when she had finally had him and foolishly lost him again. She hated the memory of her father's disgust at knowing she found Miles Edgeworth attractive and worthy of affection.

"Little brother…how could…you…" she sobbed reliving the pain of the moment he released her hand when she had told him the truth. She thought the truth was what Miles Edgeworth wanted. She sniffed and wiped her nose and her eyes came to rest upon a portrait of her father hanging by the door leering at her from the shadows. He looked commanding and stately. Manfred would probably have described it as "dignified," but all she saw was cruelty. He had been cruel to her and even crueler to Miles.

"It's your fault, Papa. You pretended to love him yet you never really did. He thinks I'm like you! That's it isn't it? You're dead but you continue to ruin my life! I hate you! I did one thing wrong and now, now he thinks I'm **you**!" Franziska picked up her whip and lashed the painting tearing at the canvas with her strike. She lashed it again and again wishing it were really her papa. Wishing she could tell him in intimate details all the things she and Miles had done together and how, yes, she may have lost him, but she had had him and they had been in love just as she had always dreamed they would be.

Franziska hadn't understood till now why her brother had failed to forgive her and why he wouldn't talk to her about what happened. But now she understood that he was more like her than she had ever imagined and that under his stony exterior, Miles Edgeworth was hurting…a lot.

_He probably thinks I never really loved him._ She looked down at the scar on her left palm and rubbed at it.

"If only you knew, Miles Edgeworth."

"Papa, if it were up to me I'd rather never have been born than be your daughter. Miles Edgeworth is everything you never could be and you hurt him and I will **never** forgive you, but I forgive **him**. I forgive him for these months of loneliness. I forgive him for how he looked at me like I was filthy. I forgive him for moving on so quickly to Josh and for finding happiness with him. I can forgive, and I choose to forgive **him**. Papa, I will always love Miles Edgeworth and I will always love you. But I **choose** not to forgive you. **I hate you and I'm glad you're dead**."

She marched out of the office and into the kitchen shouting Helga's name as she went.

Helga came running from the sitting room where she had been dusting. "Franziska, what is wrong, child?"

"Helga, I have made a decision. I wish to have my father's office cleared out and his possessions sold at auction and I'd like you to give the money to that organization that gives low-income kids music lessons and exposes them to classical music. I can't remember the name, but it's Miles' favorite charity."

Helga cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? The desk itself is worth…"

"Yes. And have it done soon. No foolish delays…please. It will make Miles and I very happy to be rid of my father's stuff. It's like a noose around our necks. We just want to be rid of it."

"Ok," Helga said surprised to hear Franziska again referring to Miles like family, especially considering he hadn't come home the night before undoubtedly staying over at his boyfriend's apartment as had become Miles' Friday night habit. "But what are you going to do with the room?"

"It doesn't matter. I want Papa's stuff gone, especially that portrait. You can burn it or do whatever you want with it. I refuse to dignify any of his junk with my further attention. I'm done cleaning house. I don't care about **any** of this **crap**. I'm going out."

Franziska knew that by having the servants clear out the room there was a good chance she may be having them destroy clues to her sister's whereabouts but she didn't care. Her sister had made the choice to leave and Franziska needed to care for herself. She knew that she would never be as happy as she was with Miles Edgeworth, but she needed to quit pining. It had been nearly a year; he wasn't coming back to her and Joshua was a good man. They deserved to be happy. She would just have to train herself to ignore the stabbing pains she got in her heart when she saw them together or the way Miles eyes lit up when Josh entered a room.

Helga was having trouble keeping up. "Where are you going?"

"Into town. Shopping. I have to buy a fancy dress for that foolish benefit ball that's coming up. And I feel like something new. Maybe something a little sexy. Oh, and when you make the donation to the youth symphony make it in the names of Miles Edgeworth and Joshua Walker. Miles would like that, I think."


	25. Obsession Betrayed Part X

EPISODE 16

Part X

The City Club benefit dinner was the big society ball of the year and even as teenagers Miles and Franziska had attended as it was virtually a requirement to do so if you were part of the upper tier of German society. In fact, the pair had attended together so many times that no one found it odd when in recent years the siblings had begun to dance exclusively with one another or seemed to steal away to darker corners as lovers would. Miles and Franziska knew that the rich were allowed more eccentricities than "normal" people and therefore while at the gala they had never working too hard to hide their obvious affection for one another.

Last year, Miles hadn't gone because Franziska was away working with Interpol and he hadn't had the desire to attend without her companionship, but this year he was making himself uphold the time honored von Karma tradition even though he would no longer be escorting Ms von Karma. Instead, it would be Joshua Walker on his arm washing away any remaining doubt in the eyes of society watcher's about Prosecutor Edgeworth's orientation and the nature of his relationship with that American defense attorney no one seemed to remember the name of.

The hotel that hosted the annual event was always luxurious, but it was done up even more lavishly than usual so much so that even Miles' flashy sports car blended right in when he pulled up to the red carpet. Edgeworth handed the car keys to the valet as Joshua accidentally bashed one of the attendants with the car door. Josh wasn't used to having people open the door for him and even after six months as the boyfriend of a rich debutante he still found some things novel about the lifestyle. Miles laughed as Josh apologized over and over again to the hotel employee he had hit, asking him if he was ok and was he sure he wasn't going to have a nasty bruise. Finally, Miles walked over and ordered Josh to be quiet and to give him his hand.

Josh smiled at this handsome man offering him his hand. Miles Edgeworth was like a prince in a fairy tale and Josh was confident that his sister would use Miles as yet another example that all the really good guys were gay.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this. You sure that guy's ok?" Miles nodded. "He's fine, Josh. Don't worry."

Joshua was still frazzled. "Do I look ok?" He asked while attempting to smooth his uncontrollable curls.

"You look amazing, Joshua," Miles whispered to him and Josh blushed. He knew Miles was not a man who said something he didn't mean.

As they entered the ballroom Miles half wished it were an even more formal affair so their names would be announced as they walked in. Miles thought that when their named were said together they had a cadence and rhythm like a song or a poem. "Joshua Walker and Miles Edgeworth," the names echoed pleasantly in his mind.

Joshua crinkled his nose as he looked over the ballroom. Most of the attendees were older society men and their trophy wives and the band sounded like their previous gig had been recording music for elevators. It wasn't quite the fairy tale ball he had envisioned. "You come to this lame thing every year?"

"Unfortunately," Miles said.

"Why exactly?"

"The money goes to a good cause and the police chief's wife is on the board. If you work in criminal justice in Germany you come every year, assuming you know what's good for you."

"You ever heard of just writing a check, Ometers? Why do you rich folks always have to make everything an event?"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Would you rather I left you at home?"

"Am I complaining too much?" Joshua asked innocently.

"Yes. Franziska and I have survived this affair every year we've been in Germany. You can, too."

Joshua did not appreciate this apparent comparison to Miles' former lover, but said nothing. It seemed that Franziska was so much a part of Edgeworth's life it was impossible for them to make it through a day without the mention of her and every time Miles said her name Josh had an odd sense of foreboding. Edgeworth **really** needed to get over her. Miles' relationship with his sister continued to hang over them despite the fact they had been together for six months now.

"Besides, networking is good for your career."

"Miles, the only thing that would help my career is for you and Franziska to move back to America." Edgeworth caught a hint of bitterness in Joshua's tone.

"Joshua, don't blame us. We aren't the only prosecutors in the district."

Josh continued to grumble. "All I know is the more I go up against you two the more I wonder if Phoenix Wright really did forge evidence."

"He didn't."

"You say that, but are you sure?"

"Yes, and you would be too if you met him. He's just damned lucky. There's a guardian angel watching out for him, I swear." Josh's eyes met Miles, his mouth opening to say something, but Miles beat him to it. "Straight as an arrow. I told you before."

Josh grinned. "Then maybe I'm the lucky one. I know how much you love defense attorneys."

"Why did I ever admit to you…?" but Miles knew why he'd confessed his affection for the world famous now-disgraced lawyer. It was because he loved Josh and he made Miles feel very safe and comfortable even while admitting such embarrassing things as his one-sided affection for his former best friend.

Edgeworth sometimes wondered what Phoenix would think if he found out that his old friend and courtroom rival was with a man now, a man who admittedly had some obvious similarities to Wright. But Miles knew that really the two weren't much alike. Phoenix was so insecure. Miles was confident he still hadn't come to terms with his feelings for Maya, but Josh, Josh was a man who knew what he wanted. Miles felt a thrill overtake him knowing that he was the object of this man's affection and that undoubtedly by night's end Josh would once again be telling him so.

"Oh, Lord! Jude and Fredric are here." Joshua groaned. The two were a gay couple that fancied themselves as activists, but were so obnoxious that both Miles and Joshua were sure they did more to harm the gay rights movement than to help it.

Miles scanned the room madly in search of the two and then he saw them. Jude was in a bright pink leisure suit and Frederic was in a green and orange monstrosity.

"And they say gay men have good taste," Miles commented.

Josh frowned. "Those two will do just about anything for attention. Quick. Over here. Maybe they won't see us. Otherwise they'll try to get us to go to one of their damned meetings. They love committee meetings almost as much as you rich people." Joshua said winking at Miles.

"For your information I serve on no committees and I can't **stand** meetings, but I think I'd rather gouge my eyes out than listen to them talk all night about their agenda." Miles had great respect for true activists, but he agreed with Joshua's assessment that these two men were nothing but self-important "yahoos."

Joshua temporarily left Miles in order to get them drinks from the bar giving Miles time to survey the scene. In addition to Jude and Fredric he spotted several society people he desperately wanted to avoid and he marveled that Joshua was right. Why exactly did he come to thing every year? Every person here he was acquainted with he didn't actually like, but then again he was **not** a people person. He sighed. Somehow this used to be more fun…

He was pondering what made it different this year when he saw his sister on the other side of the room. She appeared to be unaccompanied, but it was obvious she would have no trouble finding men willing to pay attention to her, as she looked dazzling. Her dress was made of a dark blue fabric embedded with some kind of shimmering material and it was cut in such a way that when she moved it reminded him of the night sky. There was no denying she was looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Here you go, Ometers. What's so interesting? Oh." Joshua realized the subject of his lover's gaze and frowned. "She looks nice, doesn't she?"

Miles shook himself out of the transfixed gaze he was in. "Yes, she does."

Joshua handed him a cocktail that had several cherries on the top and a slice of orange in the glass. Miles made a face. "What the hell is this, Joshua?"

"It's your drink."

"Just because I'm a fruit, doesn't mean I need fruity, girly drinks."

Joshua shrugged. "Quit complaining. Everybody likes sex on the beach. It's good."

Miles grumbled and took a sip of the drink through the bendy straw that had come with it and found that it **was** incredibly good, but he hid his smile. He couldn't let Joshua know he had picked well, at least not yet.

Joshua and Miles mingled with coworkers from the courthouse and drank more fruit drinks, this time without complaints from Edgeworth, but both men were careful not to cross to the other side of the room where Franziska seemed to be spending most of her time. As Miles and Joshua strode away from the bar with more cocktails a man approached them as though on a mission. Edgeworth looked behind him wondering what this man he barely knew would want with him and fearing ever so slightly that this man might have a problem with him and Joshua, a problem that Miles would be more than happy to take the man outside to straighten out.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth right?"

Miles nodded. "I'm sorry I don't recall your name." Miles recognized the man as a police officer of high rank, but he was someone he rarely dealt with directly and with his mind dulled from the mix of vodka, peach schnapps, and arousal he wasn't able to think of it.

"Holden Grant, Police Lieutenant upper west district. Three away from captain." The man barked out his credentials like he was in the army. "I was wondering is your sister seeing anyone?" Holden's eyes had found Franziska across the room and were following her as she made her way through the crowd.

Miles swallowed. "No. Not that I-"

Josh elbowed him. "Miles, did you forget? She's seeing that taekwon-do instructor."

Miles looked at Joshua incredulously and Josh shrugged and proceeded to speak directly to Lieutenant Holden. "Oh, maybe he didn't know. Sorry, **Lieutenant** Grant, but I think it's serious."

Holden grunted and walked off.

Miles turned to face his boyfriend. Why would Josh know something like that about Franziska that he didn't know? And why would she have come alone if she were seeing someone? Miles' instincts told him this warranted further questioning.

"What the hell was that?"

Joshua grinned. "A white lie."

"A white lie? Why? What **exactly** are you playing at?"

"She's still your sister and **that guy** is a douche bag."

Miles found this an extremely flimsy excuse. He knew the man and while he was definitely far from one of Miles favorite people he wouldn't go so far as to call the man names.

Miles snorted in understanding. "You think I still have feelings for her."

"Hun, I **know** you still have feelings for her." Joshua said matter-of-factly.

Miles jaw opened to voice his confusion. "But-"

"I'm not saying you don't love me, but you're still hung up on her and I'm not sure one **ever** gets over the emotional trauma of breaking up with their own sister." Joshua paused. He hadn't wanted to start a fight. He tried to think of how to lighten the mood. He never liked to see Miles upset. "Fortunately, I have little experience in the matter of incest." Josh said jokingly.

"Oh, for the **last time**. She's not-"

"**Really** your sister **biologically**…yeah, yeah. I got it the first thousand times you made the excuse."

Miles was annoyed.

"Don't be mad. You'd be mad if that guy went home with Franziska. It's ok. We **all** would be. He's a dick. He thinks he's hot shit. He fancies himself on some police drama. Do you remember how he treated you and I during the Vanderberg case?"

With reluctance, the silver haired prosecutor nodded. He had sensed a distinctly homophobic vibe from him then. At the time he thought it was just his own awkwardness at being newly out-of-the-closet, but he had felt the same thing upon the man's approach tonight. Maybe Joshua was right. Franziska didn't belong with a man who had such a narrow-mind. Were it not for the deeply ingrained teachings of the von Karma family Franziska would have most certainly chosen to have a live and let live approach to life, especially when it came to people's bedroom antics.

Still, Miles wished Franziska had a date. She needed someone to dance with and order to get for her her favorite drink. Surely, she could have found **someone** to accompany her. Miles felt guilty seeing her alone and while it had been entirely her choice to some stag he felt like she would have been having more fun if she had a friend with her. Even from across the room Miles could tell that the smile on her face was a fake placed there more as an accessory to her stunning outfit than as an actual expression of her mood and Miles found himself with the strong desire to see her real smile once again even if he had to put it there himself.

He wondered if perhaps he should invite her to have a drink with him and Joshua, because even though they broke up they were family. She **was** his sister and he would never stop caring about her, but before Miles could make up his mind as to whether the idea of having Joshua and Franziska together as his drinking companions was a sweet altruistic compassionate move or a ridiculously stupid one he realized that Jude and Frederic had spotted him and Josh.

Miles abandoned his thoughts of his sister and groaned.

"We could make a run for it," Josh suggested, but Miles shook his head. He had been too well trained in the ways of polite society to be able to do that, much as it would have pleased him. "No. They've seen us. Here's the plan. We make polite conversation until they say "queer" for the fifth time. After that, I'll fake a migraine and we're done."

"Good idea."

"It's not mine. It's Franziska's except with her it's menstrual cramps."

"You can fake those? You're quite the thespian." Joshua teased his lover knowing full well what Miles had meant.

"Shut up, Loser Boy." Joshua beamed. He did so loved when Miles called him that.

"AAAWWW! Miles Edgeworth and Joshua Walker two of my favorite queers! How are you this fine evening?"

Miles saw Joshua mouth the word, "One" and he almost blew his drink out his nose. At this rate they'd be leaving the party in the next thirty seconds.

"Fine. We were just enjoying the quiet."

"Quiet! But this is a party! Don't let all these blasted conservatives bring you down. Josh, I just read some of Greg's latest works. They're amazing!"

Miles rolled his eyes. Since when was discussing someone's ex-boyfriend socially acceptable? Joshua was right. They **should** have run for the door. These guys had no class.

"Oh, Miles you are so good looking in that suit! You should wear it on New Year's Eve or come in your birthday suit. That's what Jude's going to do."

Miles normally didn't find the image of a man's body repulsive, but in this case he found it almost gag-inducing. He forced himself to swallow and then take a deep breath. He hoped that Joshua would signal him when his migraine was supposed to start, because Miles was determined to block out the rest of Jude and Fredric's inane banter. They were fools. Miles smirked realizing how much he sounded like Franziska.

He scanned around the room in an attempt to locate her. She was playing the part of a wallflower sipping a large glass of white wine and standing on the periphery of the dance floor. He felt the urge to ask her to dance. She shouldn't be alone. She spent far too much time alone these days and she was beautiful. Someone should be dancing with her.

Miles saw a gentleman approach; someone he didn't know and he felt relief that she would have a companion for the evening. He never liked to think of her alone. It seemed such an injustice for one who was robbed of their childhood to than have to spend their adulthood so isolated from companionship. He began to smile as he saw Franziska place her drink on one of the high tables so that she could take the man's hand. Miles was proud of her; she wasn't even clutching her whip tightly. The two walked together hand in hand to the dance floor, and Miles was about to turn his gaze back to the garishly dressed gay men in front of him when he saw the man's hand come to rest on Franziska's waist and he felt a rush of anger.

He took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself. He told himself that this man wasn't Klaus the man who had raped her when she was only sixteen. This was just some gentleman who like himself believed no lady should have the indignity of being without a dance partner, but he felt ashamed, because he couldn't deny that mixed within that wave of protective instinct had been something more, an emotion he could only describe as envy. He wasn't **only** concerned about the worthiness of his sister's dance partner. He was **envious** of the man. Miles found the logical and illogical portions of his brain fighting with one another. While a part of him tried desperately to pull him back into the here and now and remind him of the wonderful life he had created for himself with Joshua Walker, another part of him was being drawn into the memory of what it had been like to be with Franziska.

He was becoming absorbed by the grace of her movements and her smile, which while only a fake, was still lovelier than most people's real smiles. How could he still have these damned feelings for her? How could he continue to tell Josh he didn't when now he was sure that his boyfriend was correct? Logic was defying him yet again, because he was sure he had no good excuse to being feeling jealous after this long. It **had** been more than a year since they had truly been together making love and living in their own little fairy tale within the estate. Yet here he was beside his current lover seething with upset that another man had touched her. He wondered if Josh had noticed. Could he play it off as the protective instincts of an older brother? With anyone else he might be able to, but this was Joshua who seemed to be able to peel Miles open and gaze into his very soul. Miles shifted awkwardly. Perhaps bringing Josh to this event had not been the best idea.

"So you'll come?" Squealed Frederic excitedly.

Miles had been paying absolutely no attention to the conversation and had no idea specifically what the man in the pink leisure suit was talking about, but he was sure that any invitation from him was something he and Joshua wanted nothing to do with.

"I'm sorry we'll have to get back to you on that. I actually think Joshua and I are going to be forced to cut the evening short. I'm feeling as though I have a migraine coming on. You're going all blurry on me."

"Oh, you poor dear! My mother gets them something awful. Have them pour you a Coke for the road. The caffeine will do you good," Jude said helpfully and Miles managed a weak smile. His intention had been to fake the migraine, but it seemed that he had jinxed himself as he felt like one might actually be coming on. The stress of having feeling for both Franziska and Joshua was too much. He couldn't choose between them.

Josh grumbled as Miles and he walked away. "Hun, what were you doing back there? I quit counting after the **ninth** "queer"! Those two are something else, I tell ya."

"I'm sorry. I was distracted."

Josh made a pouty face. "Yeah, I'll bet. Let me guess you started feeling a little protective of Sister."

Miles did not appreciate Joshua's mocking tone. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Like you said. She **is** my sister."

"Yes, but you could talk to her. You know, like you promised me you were going to do…let's see…" Joshua pulled out from his pocket his "smart" phone. "A month ago."

"Josh, please tell me you aren't inputting in there every time we fuck."

Joshua laughed. Miles voiced his dislike of Joshua's technological companion at every opportunity insisting it was much more meaningful to use pen and paper to write one's observations and that typing things into a machine failed to allow one to draw logical conclusions.

"No, I don't, but I may as well because I have all our dates on the calendar in here. I wouldn't want to mess up a time and leave you waiting." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as though their romantic evenings were nothing but booty calls. "And according to my calendar, it looks like it has been **over** a month since you **promised** me you would speak to your sister in an attempt to get some closure…and you **still** haven't done it." Joshua's eyes met Miles. He didn't know whether to be compassionate to Miles' confusion or yell at him in frustration.

"Yes…and I believe **you** threatened to cut me off if I didn't and I don't believe you did that either," Miles said eyebrow raised eyeing Joshua's body with a look of desire.

"Well…that is true." Joshua wasn't really sure what to say at this point. A part of him wished he could remain mad at Miles for his wandering eye, but the rest of him just wanted to hurry home and make love to him. Joshua found Miles difficult to stay mad at.

"I guess I'm weak-willed." He said kissing Miles and Miles found his irritation with his boyfriend fading.

"Whatever. Take me home, Joshua. I have a "migraine"."

Josh's face broke into a wide grin. "I thought you'd never ask." And he wrapped his arm around Miles' waist as they left the party. "You know I know a great form of headache relief. You lay down in a dark room and then I-"

"JOSHUA!"

~xxxx~

Franziska watched as Miles and Joshua kissed. They were trying to be discrete, but they were in love. Franziska knew it; she could see it. She saw it tonight and she saw it whenever they were together. She read it in Defense Attorney Walker's eyes and in the way the corners of Miles mouth would curl up ever so slightly when Josh's name came up in conversation at the courthouse. She could tell by the way Miles and Josh argued like they had always been together.

Franziska thought Miles looked cute trying to restrain his loving impulses because the two were in public. She could see that Joshua, the less inhibited of the pair, would occasionally manage to steal a kiss his lips grazing Miles earlobe as he whispered a secret to his lover.

Franziska was very happy for her brother, but all of this made her wildly jealous of Joshua: jealous of his hands on Miles waist, jealous that he could make Miles get that dreamy, happy look in his eye, and jealous that it was Joshua who now got to share secrets with her brother. She wanted to **be** Joshua so she could once again be in her brother's arms and be everything Miles needed and wanted in a lover.

Franziska knew she should give the couple their privacy, but she seemed incapable of it. Watching Miles Edgeworth in love was mesmerizing. In all the world, she was convinced that there was not a more perfect example of what a loving and devoted man looked like and when she saw his lips meet Joshua Walker's in a passionate kiss she had to close her eyes for fear she would begin to cry. She desperately hoped that Josh knew how very lucky he was, because Franziska did.

Miles had been entirely and completely hers and she had ruined it. He was more fragile than she had ever realized and she prayed that Walker discovered that before Miles once again had his boundless devotion carelessly trampled upon.

As the pair made their way to the exit she turned back to face the lonely evening at the dull party when she almost collided with a man in the process.

"Oh, excuse me," he said automatically. Then his eyes registered the sight of the alluring beauty before him. "Would you care to dance?" He offered with a bemused expression upon his face.

Franziska didn't feel like dancing or socializing at all, but her brother had moved on with his life. He was happy without her. She should try to make an effort to find someone else, too, though she felt that if she couldn't be with him she would rather be alone. She had been with other people before they had been together and she had found no relationship nearly as meaningful as what she had shared with her brother.

"Sure." She said attempting to hide her lack of enthusiasm. He took her hand and pulled her into an embrace for a slow dance. He introduced himself. He was the cousin of a police officer and he commented that he had not been looking forward to the night, but now dancing with her he felt all the fuss of getting a tuxedo had been worth it.

She wanted to smile. He was flattering her, but the words sounded too much like something Harold would say. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but all she could see in her mind were images of Joshua holding Miles in a loving embrace no doubt soon to make love. She pictured the two handsome men holding one another and she began to feel the need to clutch her whip more tightly. It was then that she felt her dance partner's hands slid down to her butt. He wasn't **entirely** grabbing, but his hands had clearly strayed more than was gentlemanly. He would probably have blamed alcohol for his behavior had she said something, but she merely opened her eyes and cleared her throat and the man obediently slid his hands upward to her waist.

She continued to dance with him reminding herself that some men were not used to dancing with **ladies** and were instead more accustomed to bumping and grinding in clubs where the etiquette was quite different. Not all men had been taught what was proper and **perhaps** the man's hands had slipped, but then she noticed him eyeing her cleavage.

She looked around and she could see many other men eyeing her body and she cursed herself for wearing a dress than revealed so much skin. What had she been thinking? She cursed all men, other than Miles and the other gay men she knew, for looking at her as nothing but a "hottie," a possible conquest. She remembered Harold's words, _"I've been wanting to do this with you ever since I met you."_ How **disgusting.** Men were such pigs. Thinking only of their dicks and where they could stick them. She pulled away from her dance partner abruptly mid-song.

"But, I didn't catch your name!"

"Sorry, not interested," she barked as she crossed the dance floor toward the exit feeling as though she was a piece of meat and they were all starving coyotes. She wanted to whip every single one of them and chew them all out for their inappropriate behavior. All these men deserved a good scolding, because **gentlemen** wouldn't behave in such a way. However, Franziska didn't make a scene because she had been raised to understand that a lady shouldn't make a fuss even at a time like this when she felt like the only person she would ever truly love had gone home with someone else and left her alone for the rest of her days…and nights. No, ladies and gentlemen must always strive for perfection even when they are dying on the inside.


	26. Obsession Betrayed Part XI

EPISODE 16

Part XI

Defense Attorney Walker paid Prosecutor von Karma a visit regarding the Henderblath case. It appeared that a key eyewitness in the case was telling each of them what they wished to hear and had been scheduled to appear as both a defense and prosecutorial witness. This had irritated both of the attorneys greatly and they had discussed what to do to try to get the truth out of the witness or whether the witness' integrity was so compromised that neither one of them would be able to call him to the stand.

Walker had felt very lucky that Prosecutor von Karma wasn't blaming him for the lack of honesty on the part of the witness. He knew that while the prosecutor didn't need an actual **reason** to whip you senseless, an excuse made her actions seem less barbaric and this seemed like a perfectly good excuse to him, but instead of being torn to shreds by her leather tendril Prosecutor von Karma seemed completely focused on the task at hand.

Franziska was proud of how professional she could act around Miles' boyfriend. Even as the thought of how those hands brought pleasure to her brother and how it was those lips that kissed him she remained business-like. The paradigm had changed and while she was still desperately in love with her brother Joshua was his chosen one now and she knew it would be Walker that Miles would be dedicated to as long as Josh remained faithful.

The two attorneys vented their frustrations about this stupid witness who was clearly obstructing justice by falsifying testimony. In the end, Franziska said she would put the fear of God into the witness and if that didn't work to hell with it. She had plenty of evidence that the defendant was guilty. Walker had snorted at this and it reminded her of Phoenix Wright. Even after all these years, Franziska still believed defense attorneys to be an odd bunch because they were constantly being forced to ignore the realities around them. In this case, that the defendant was clearly guilty as charged.

Defense Attorney Walker gave a nod and got up from his seat to leave and Franziska turned away from him to face the window, but it was only then that she said what she was on her mind.

"Walker, I'm very glad Miles Edgeworth has you. Thank you for making him happy."

The words shot through Joshua like a dart. He whirled around to see the expression on her face, but her back was still to him. For a moment Franziska thought he had left because she heard nothing, but then he said, "I'm not convinced he is happy. He misses you Franziska. He misses his sister."

"Well then, Walker, you had better try harder to make him happy. Miles Edgeworth is a very good man. He deserves it. Now, please leave me."

Joshua walked out with heavy heart. He felt like he had grown to know them both and he knew Franziska didn't say please and thank you often. She didn't avoid your eyes when she spoke to you. She was a confronter. Yet here she was avoiding Josh's eyes attempting to be civil and, frankly doing a better job of it, than he had ever before seen.

Joshua loved Miles, but something within him had always warned him that Miles' heart already belonged to someone else and now he saw how desperately that someone needed him. She could say all she wanted about how Miles should be with him, but there was no doubt in Josh's mind that behind that heavy office door she was crying. Joshua had let the whole brother/sister dynamic cloud his thinking but he saw now that Miles and Franziska had been just another couple in love and Franziska despite her tough as nails exterior was just another person pining for the lover she lost.

Franziska wouldn't let it be known to anyone how miserable she was, but Josh knew it. She was still desperately in love with him. Otherwise she wouldn't be working so hard to accept Josh into their life. She was putting her brother's feelings above her own and Josh knew how very un-von Karma like a thing that was to do.

Josh sighed. There would be other loves for him, but Franziska **needed** Miles. She had no one and she was sacrificing her own feelings stepping aside to allow Josh and Miles to have a happy ending together, but Josh wasn't convinced that he and Miles were headed in that direction. Until now, he had been mystified as to why, but now he felt that he understood. Miles and Franziska needed to be together. They **belonged** together. He could love Edgeworth all he wanted and Miles could love him back, but it didn't compete with whatever bond Franziska and Miles had.

All this time Josh had only heard Miles' side of the siblings' breakup story and it had been tainted with the bitter taste of betrayal. Franziska hadn't cared about him. She had probably been using him all along, that was what Miles said, but now he realized Franziska hadn't betrayed Miles because she didn't love him. She practically worshipped him. She had been lonely for the attention her brother and lover showered her with so she went with a man she didn't love in an attempt to obtain that feeling while she was away from him. Josh understood that all too well. The first time Greg cheated Josh had accepted that as an excuse, but it hadn't been true. Greg was an egomaniac. He would never be happy till he had a man worshiping him in every city he visited. He was a cheater. That wasn't Franziska. Franziska wanted only her brother.

Why else would Franziska have told Miles' the truth? She respected him too much to hide the lie. Greg never did that. Josh remembered the embarrassment of being told by a friend of a friend how they'd been surprised to learn Josh was "ok" with being in an open relationship and Josh had been forced to cover for Greg pretending that his lover's straying was something he knew all about and was ok with when he was very much not alright with it. No, Franziska could have spared herself and her brother all the heartache, but she'd chosen to be honest and when she tried to explain all Miles had heard was that she had been unfaithful. He had missed that somehow her wandering had confirmed for her that he was the only one for her.

Josh shook his head and snorted. He wished he wasn't such a romantic, because he believed Miles was in love with him. He knew Edgeworth wasn't the kind of man to say the words without feeling them, but he also knew the look of longing that entered Miles' steely eyes anytime Franziska was around. His heart was still bound to her just as surely as when they had been together. Josh felt sick, but he **had** to know. Josh wanted someone who would love him exclusively, a partner to go through life with and if Miles wasn't that person he figured he may as well move on now before it hurt any more than it already would.

He sighed wondering if he would have the strength to do what he felt he had to do and wondering how he had been so near to a happy ending just to discover it wasn't **his** happy ending.


	27. Obsession Betrayed Part XII

Risenfromash: Ok, guys this is gonna feel like the end, but there will be an epilogue so Episode 16 has ended up being 13 segments. Thank you fro your support through this project.

EPISODE 16

Part XII

The office day had long since wound down, but Franziska still toiled in her office. She contemplated the black leather couch deciding if she minded using it as her bed fro the night. Prosecutors Edgeworth and von Karma were always prepared to stay the night. They both kept a complete change of clothes and toiletries in their respective offices for occasions when the day's work became the evening's work and then proceeded to drug on to the next morning. Papa had taught her that recuperation by sleeping was a luxury for those **not** dedicated to locking all the world's criminals behind bars and away from the rest of civilized society.

Tonight, though, it was less of Franziska's caseload that kept her at the office and more that she was apathetic about returning to the mansion because she knew she would simply to have to turn right back around again the following morning. It didn't seem worth the bother, not when she'd be sleeping alone anyways.

A knock at her office door startled her. She had believed that everyone else had already gone home for the day.

"Enter!"

She was surprised that it was Defense Attorney Walker who entered and stood before her. He was never one to work late.

"What do **you** want?" Franziska had to literally bite her tongue in order to cut off the "fool" she found herself wishing to tack onto the end of the sentence out of habit and though she did stifle her speech to appear more diplomatic she grabbed her whip off the corner of her desk, just in case.

"I came to talk to you about your brother."

"Oh, I guess you're the expert on him now, is that it?"

"Prosecutor von Karma, he needs to talk to you. He's outside."

"Let me guess. This is **your** idea."

"Yes, it is."

Franziska slid her fingertips on the leather of her whip. "If I do this will you leave me alone?"

Josh considered this and nodded. "Other than you whomping my butt in court you'll never have to see me."

"Except for when you come over to my house to screw my brother, is that correct?"

Josh had heard the expression "dagger-eyes" before. He'd even said it once or twice himself but never before had he witnessed it like this. He could **see** the intensity of her jealousy; there was weight and substance to it. He felt as though he should be ducking for fear he might be injured or lose something important like an eye or his scalp.

"Yeah well…" Josh muttered, suddenly reevaluating his plan. Why exactly was he doing this? There were **many** reasons why this was a horrible idea. For one thing, Franziska might very well kill her brother or Miles might give in to some internalized rage and annihilate her or, and Josh shuttered at this possibility, they could decide to gang up on **him**. Josh could imagine the headline, "Germany's Top Prosecutors Held for Questioning in Brutal Death of Losing Defense Attorney." It was more than a little disturbing, but he reminded himself that Edgeworth showed no overtly violent tendencies. Franziska was, of course, a different story.

Franziska felt she didn't really need to hear Miles' speech. After years of studying the oratory techniques employed by her brother she could imagine not only the content of what he had to say, but the delivery as well. He would use the same open armed gesture he used when in court giving a closing argument. He would be tactful explaining how Joshua was the center of his life now and how whatever he had felt for her was long dead. He would forego passing judgment on whether he and his sister should have ever entered into the romantic entanglement that they had been engaged in; knowing wisely that what was done was done.

His statements would all be extremely logical and show why it was time for her to move on and for them to again act as brother and sister sans romance. It would be a perfect argument. Little Brother would have once again bested her and she would be forced to say she had no evidence to the contrary, because there was absolutely no logical reason for her to remain alone wishing, hoping, and/or begging for his forgiveness. What's done is done he would say.

Franziska nodded her acceptance of Josh's request and he opened the door.

Miles entered showing no overt signs of nervousness. He had been well trained in how to hide signs of apprehension.

"Franziska, we need to talk," he said. _Here we go_, she thought, fully expecting an exact replay of the speech she had heard play through her head just a moment ago.

He walked towards her and Josh hung back.

"I'll just leave you two alone," he said and with that Josh dashed out the door.

Franziska realized his plan a moment too late and ran to the door, but it was already jammed shut.

Miles was furious. "Joshua! Joshua, you open this door right now, this is **not** funny!"

Franziska pounded at the door while Miles continued to shout for his boyfriend to open the door, but nothing happened. The siblings kept up the ruckus for several more minutes before Franziska abruptly stopped beating the door and sighed.

"Damn fool defense attorney. You sure can pick 'em, brother," she mumbled grouchily. "Why in the **hell** is he doing this?"

"Because he believes I'm still in love with you…and he would really like to start coming over to the estate."

Franziska snorted.

"It's not all altruistic. His hot water heater sucks."

Franziska glanced at her brother and laughed. Miles never used a word as unrefined as "sucks." Obviously, a little of Joshua had rubbed off on him and it amused her.

"Well, I suppose there are worse things than spending an evening with my brother. Tea?" Franziska walked to the corner of her office where she had a coffee maker and all the fixings for tea and coffee.

"Yes, thank you."

Franziska set down her whip and began to make her brother his favorite tea as she pondered how she was going to survive alone with him while he told her how fulfilled he was with his new life.

Miles took a seat on the sofa and called Josh's cell phone.

"You've reached the voice mail of Joshua Walker AKA The Losing Lawyer. Leave a message at the tone! And if you're one of my clients I'm just kidding…really I win every once in a while… BEEP"

"Josh, this isn't funny and you and I will have some serious talking to do tomorrow. This is highly inappropriate. I can only imagine how awkward Franziska feels and-" The machine cut him off and Miles sighed.

"I think we're stuck," he said as he took a cup of his favorite tea from his sister.

She tried to think of polite conversation. What had they talked about before they had become lovers? Surely they knew how to talk without punctuating their sentences with sensual glances and passionate kisses.

She sat down next to him on the couch and after sitting there stiffly for a few moments she asked him, "Have you done anything fun lately?"

She cringed. Of course, he'd done something fun. He'd been making passionate love to Josh.

Miles shrugged. Making small talk with her was strange, but he was willing to make an effort because she was. "I went to a wine tasting."

"Oh?"

"It was pointless. I know more about wine than the people hosting it."

She smiled remembering many lovely evenings spent with him over a bottle of a fine vintage. "Well, we're not exactly novices to the finer things." She tried to imagine Defense Attorney Walker at a wine bar or the opera. It was like picturing a lumberjack in a salon.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Working, of course."

"Yes, your case on the Hamilton murders was perfect."

"Thank you. I worked hard on it." Franziska took a sip of her tea and began to feel more relaxed. Either the herbal aroma wafting from her cup was having an effect on her or having Miles sitting next to her was soothing in spite of the strange circumstances. Yes, the topics of conversation were superficial, but to once again be speaking to her brother was wonderful.

"It showed. You were magnificent." As though with photographic memory he recalled her pointing at the culprit on the witness stand breaking him down till he not only admitted his guilt in that murder but in several others as well. Her victory over the accused had excited him and it did now, but he pushed it from his mind, old habits die-hard.

"You mean you were there? I didn't see you? Where were you hiding yourself, fool?"

"Far in the back. I thought I might have to leave." Miles didn't specify whether he believed his exit would be related to professional or personal matters and Franziska thought it impolite to ask.

The room fell silent other than the sounds of the two of them gently blowing on their tea to cool it and occasionally taking a sip.

"Josh seems nice." Franziska stated as though profiling a potential witness.

"He is." Miles smiled. Joshua was great. Well, other than this little stunt anyways.

"I don't understand how you can be with someone who is such a bad attorney, though."

"Oh, come on, sister. He isn't a bad lawyer." He was going to say that Walker's record was terribly skewed by Franziska and him, but his sister simply raised her eyebrow and he relented. "Ok. He kind of-"

"Stinks." She provided helpfully.

"But he isn't talented at piano playing or poker playing so what else is he going to do?"

Franziska laughed. She had never thought of Phoenix as a good attorney, either. His style was far too lackadaisical and haphazard for her to believe he was as brilliant as people said he was, but Walker made Wright look like a DaVinci of the courtroom. Plus, Walker's assistant was a total airhead. Franziska would have thought Walker had hired her in order to obtain access to her telephone number, but since he was gay that theory was obviously fatally flawed.

"Is this what he wants us to be talking about? Him?" Franziska said irritation seeping into her voice. It seemed unfair to her that Joshua would force the two of them to be alone like this. Perhaps he was testing her to see if she would once again beg for her brother's forgiveness, but she would not. She had requested it before and failed to receive it. To continue in that vein seemed inappropriate especially while he was in another relationship.

Miles shrugged. "I think he'd feel better if the three of us could all be in the same room together without the tension being too extreme."

Franziska growled. "Well, I'm not watching any more cases the two of you have against one another. You're disgusting. Last time I watched you I thought you were going to start ripping each others clothes off right there in front of the judge."

"Oh?" Miles went a little red in the face. "What case was that?"

"A double homicide, the name is eluding me at the moment. The man killed his wife and her lover in a fit of rage when he found them in bed together-"

"Oh, **that** case. Well, Josh **almost** won that one so I was a little…er…worked up."

Franziska knew all too well how Miles was when he got "worked up". It made her wish not only that she were a man, but also a defense attorney so she could have heated in court debates with him and then pull him into the file room and fuck his brains out afterward. The intensity of the fantasy was too great forcing her to swiftly turn her head from him to hide her blush. _Damn,_ she thought, _I still want him and __**intensely **__so._ The aroma of his cologne mixed with scents from his Darjeeling was creating in Franziska erotic feelings she had all but forgotten.

She finished her tea with a large swallow so that she could use her empty teacup as an excuse to retreat to the corner of the office with the refreshments. She needed to be further away from Miles. The proximity of his body was too much for her to take. It didn't matter that he was in love with Joshua now. She was still in love with him and she still desired him.

_It's over. It's over. It's over.  
_ She chanted the mantra to herself but it wasn't helping. Instead the words were starting to flow through her mind in the rhythm of their former lovemaking. They were pulsating with every beat of her heart, throbbing with the aching of her body. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to make love to him once again and she found herself desiring all those things the two of them did together, all those disgusting naughty things that weren't disgusting and perverted with him, but were when she thought of her doing them with anyone else.

She thought about him punching Klaus and how he had not only been outraged by the abuse she had sustained from him, but also by just the thought of her with someone else. She wished she had thought about **that** before going to Harold's hotel room. How very foolish she had been.

Miles seemed to notice that she was taking refuge in the corner and he stood up.

"Franziska, we need to learn to be around one another again. We can't continue like this. You're my sister. I won't shut you out of my life, not anymore." Miles had realized that was what he had been trying to do. Since her return he had been ignoring her hoping that by pushing her out of his life it would take the pain away. But instead he had alienated the most important person in his life. He could deny it and she could deny it, but he was a satellite of hers and he felt himself being pulled back toward orbit.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Franziska, please try to understand."

Her back was to him so he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His words were gentle caressing her mind. The touch of his strong hands and his soft words made her start to melt into that gelatin she seemed to become whenever he was near enough to catch her.

_It's over. It's over. It's over_, she continued to chant to herself.

"I understand. You have it all figured out now." Her sarcasm was unbecoming, but she didn't care. She was hurting too badly to worry about being perfect. Miles and Joshua always together…it made her so upset, so hurt. Miles was so lucky. He had someone and she had no one, not even a friend, and no one's shoulder to cry on.

"Dear sister…" he murmured to her as his hands moved to her waist and wrapped around her torso to give her a hug.

"Miles, I'm happy for you. Really I am." Her voice was shaking. She fought to steady it, but when the tremors in her voice ceased, her body started quivering. Miles spooned her more tightly attempting to smother her shaking with his embrace.

"Miles, I'm simply jealous. You have exactly what you want."

"I **don't** have exactly what I want." He spun her around and planted his lips on hers. Miles thoughts were going crazy. He wanted her so badly. He couldn't deny it. At first he had blamed habit, but as he pinned her against the bookcase he realized he had never felt this wild with Josh, not even for a moment. He wasn't sure what this desire he felt for her was or why he felt like he **had** to be hers, but he did. Nothing else mattered. He couldn't stand thinking of her alone and he couldn't stand the sight of her with anyone else.

"Miles, what are you doing?" Franziska was attempting to resist her brother's overture. Being unfaithful was what had gotten them into this quagmire in the first place and she was committed to not making more of a mess, but Miles didn't say anything. He was too busy madly placing kisses on every inch of her exposed flesh as though his life depended on it. Franziska's head was tipping backward involuntarily in response to his touch. His hands were clutching her sides and she could feel how aroused he had become. She knew what would happen if she didn't stop him.

"Miles, Miles we can't!" Franziska was practically sobbing. Every part of her wanted him. She wanted to grab him and pull him into her. She wanted their two bodies to once again become one, but they had to think. She had to force her brother to **think** about what he was doing.

"Miles!" She stamped her foot his toe narrowly escaping being squashed by hers.

Miles parted their bodies for a moment but his hands remained tightly clinging to her sides. He was panting and his gaze into her eyes was intense. He knew what he wanted. "Tell me this isn't what you want and I'll stop." He challenged.

"It isn't that. What about Walker?" Miles **did** feel bad about that, but right now his life with Joshua seemed a million miles away. The only problem was it **wasn't** a million miles away. It wasn't a million years ago. It had been only a few moments ago and a few days ago he and Joshua had been in the heat of passion with one another. Miles scowled and felt the urge to cry, though as usual no tears came. His face, mere inches from hers, had a look of sadness upon it as he next spoke. "We're fighting a lot." He said looking down at the ground. Franziska was stunned. She had no idea that the two ever argued about anything more important than what to eat for lunch.

"What on earth would you two find to fight about?" Miles grinned sheepishly and raised his head to once again look into her eyes. "You," he said simply.

Franziska let out a gasp of surprise.

"Me?"

"We fight because I claim to no longer be in love with you and, Franziska, it isn't true. I've been a fool, sister." Franziska considered this and believed it to be true. It had been fear of being hurt again that had kept him away from her for so long.

"This was Josh's idea, not mine. He's not as big a moron as you think he is. Sister, he knows. He's known this whole time. I'm the one who has been in denial. He did this so we would talk to one another."

"Then we should **talk**," Franziska said very much wishing she could believe it would be alright to smother any words with kisses.

The corner of Miles mouth turned upward as he stared at her. "Have you not realized it yet, darling. **This** is how you and I talk to one another."

She thought back to the years they were together and how it had all begun. There had been no discussion, no grand admission of their feelings. She had touched him; a hand on his chest had said everything she had been unable to for all those years. She stood there bewildered and realized that he was probably right. She lifted her hand and he took it in his kissing it before placing her hand on his chest as they had done together years ago.

Miles closed his eyes for a moment wishing they were undressed so he could once again feel her long delicate fingers dance upon his skin. He opened his eyes again and saw how her face was blotchy from crying. He felt horrible for all he had put her through. He opened his mouth to say that he was sorry, but she put her fingers on his lips to hush him before resting her head on the nape of his neck. He held her close hugging her and vowing to himself to never again leave her. It didn't matter what happened; it was with her he belonged.

She felt happy and safe in his arms once again. It had been so long since she had been touched and could enjoy not only the warmth of another person's body but also the warmth of love.

"Miles, I've missed you."

Miles trembled thinking of her patience with him. He felt guilt remembering how he had convinced himself that she'd never loved him when any fool could see how devoted she was to him.

"I love you." He said and the admission brought with it a peace he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Franziska's lips pressed against his. "I love you, too." She began to pull away from him, her gaze averting his eyes. She began to tremble like a caged animal. What had he done to her?

"Oh, Miles. I'm so sorry." Her shaking wasn't ceasing so he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her up off the floor placing her upon the edge of her desk. Franziska rested her arms on his shoulders and her legs draped around him.

"Franziska, I should have listened to you. You told me the truth, the very thing I have always claimed to value most. You could have lied to me and I never would have known, but you did the hard thing you were honest and I returned the favor by-"

"Acting like a man in love?" He ran the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Franziska, promise me that when you're off attempting to ensnare the world's evil-doers that you'll consider taking some time out to remember that I'm waiting for you."

She flushed. He had been right all along. She wouldn't have cheated if she had called him and admitted how miserably lonely she was without him.

Franziska put one of her hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Miles rubbed his nose into her neck in that affection feline way of his and shivers extended up and down her spine. She swayed backwards and he set a few of the items that decorated her desk onto the floor so she could lay back. She closed her eyes. Even with them closed she could sense his presence near her. He put one hand on either side of her on the desk and gazed down at her.

"Franziska, please don't ever do this again. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could stand it." Franziska's heart ached. How could she have done this to him?

She brought her lips to his. "I'm **so** sorry."

"I know, darling," he said easing himself over her and tears of joy formed in the corners of Franziska's eyes as they kissed.

~xxxx~

Sometime after midnight Defense Attorney Walker unjammed the office door and cracked it open ever so slightly to spy inside. The only light on was the desk lamp, but it cast enough light to illuminate the naked forms of Miles and Franziska holding one another on the floor as they slept. Miles' arm was loosely wrapped around his sister and Franziska's naked body was draped across her brother's in such a feminine way it was hard for Josh to believe that this could be the same woman who heartlessly slashed her subordinates with a bullwhip on a routine basis.

The pair was so beautiful together that for a moment Josh found himself admiring them before the reality that his boyfriend had returned to his ex sunk in with him. Josh had thought this was what would happen, but it didn't make it hurt any less at least it didn't seem to lessen the blow because it hurt **badly**. He pulled the door shut and choked back tears that her knew he would eventually lose the battle with. He tried to comfort himself by thinking that he had pretty much made up his mind anyways. But the thought of never being with Miles again tore at his soul and he headed out to find the nearest tavern to numb the pain.

~xxxx~

The next morning Defense Attorney Walker visited Edgeworth at work. He snuck into the prosecutor's office and wrapped his arms around Miles, kissing his neck before Edgeworth even know he'd entered the room.

"Good morning, hun."

Miles jumped and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Josh. I…"

"Don't know how to thank me. I figured as much," Joshua sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's ok."

Miles felt terrible. He really did care about Josh. He even thought he loved Josh but what he had with Franziska was deeper somehow. The complexity of the feelings he and his sister had for one another was, for better or for worse, something that he was now sure he couldn't escape from.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going back to Franziska."

Josh had been practicing his reaction to this statement all night and now he recited it just as he had prepared it. "It's cool. We weren't going to last anyway."

Miles body stiffened. "And why is that?" He thought things had been going pretty well. They didn't fight, other than about Franziska. They had good times together and Miles could swear that they had been falling more in love with one another not less.

"Miles, it's not that I don't like you. I'm leaving."

"What?" Miles was stunned and reached for the corner of his desk for support.

"Josh, you are **not** going back to Greg! All that idiot does is sleep around and write absolutely atrocious poetry."

Josh hadn't anticipated this reaction and found himself temporarily derailed from the conversation he had been planning on having. "No, I'm not going back to Greg."

Miles surveyed Joshua for any signs that he was lying. Josh closed his eyes wishing that Miles gorgeous silver eyes would suddenly turn dull brown and boring like everyone else's. "And for your information Greg's novels are much better than his poetry."

"Well, I should hope so. I couldn't imagine they could be **worse**." Edgeworth found himself temporarily distracted by the remembrance of horribly pretentious iambic pentameter.

"I'm going back to the states."

Miles' head tipped ever so slightly and his lips pouched out as he thought. Joshua thought it was adorable so he was forced to close his eyes once more so he wouldn't lose his composure.

"Josh, that's ridiculous. You don't have to **leave** just because we're breaking up. We can still be friends."

"And I hope we will be, but I'll be doing it from the other side of the Atlantic. I'm not doing well here and," he leaned close to Miles and whispered "honestly, I don't dig Germany."

"Where will you go?"

"Boston. I've got a chance to get on at a firm there. I suck at this being your own boss stuff. I need someone to ride my ass." Miles lips twitched.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Josh playfully slapped Miles on the arm. "I **mean** I'm doing really badly here. I'd like to actually win **some** cases. I can only have a sense of humor about my losing streak for so long."

"You'd win cases if you spent more than a half hour preparing for them." Joshua thanked the heavens for this insult to his work habits because he needed more reasons to believe that he and Miles wouldn't have lasted. The night before Walker had tried to create a list of things that showed their incompatibility and all he'd been able to come up with was that Miles didn't like zombie films.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the point when I've got the von Karma clones as my adversaries? Really, I could prepare all week and I'd still get my ass handed to me."

"I think you're exaggerating just a little."

"Miles, I've got **no** clients. My bad reputation is getting around. Criminals aren't **all** stupid and the innocent sure as hell aren't going to sign on for a loser to represent them. Besides, my dad isn't doing too well so I need to go help out my family. I'm moving in with my sister. She's in desperate need of a roommate right now anyways. Her last one left without giving her any notice."

"You're moving in with your **sister**?" Miles was cracking up.

"You pervert! It isn't like that. God, Miles, you are such a freak," but his words sounded more loving than appalled.

He wrapped his arms around Miles and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"When were you going to tell me you were dumping me?" Miles asked with the subtlest hint of hurt pride.

"I dunno. I figured I had a chance of easing the pain by letting you realize how much you still want Franziska. I didn't want you begging me to stay."

"I would not have **begged**."

"Yes, you would have."

Miles lifted his eyebrows. Maybe Josh's self confidence **did** border on cockiness at times.

"Ok, you **may** be right," Miles conceded.

Miles felt devastated at losing his friend and he could only imagine what a wreck he'd be if he hadn't been back with Franziska.

Josh kissed his neck and Miles smiled and patted his hand at his waist.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as I can. I got nothing keeping me here after the defeat I have scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"That defeatist attitude is why you lose."

Josh found this comment all too true. After all, it was why he was losing Miles. He accepted defeat too easily. Miles was great, amazing, and spectacular. Josh knew he should have been going down fighting. He **should** have been doing anything to keep him, not handing him over to someone else, but Mile's heart belonged to Franziska and Josh didn't want to get in the way of that even though it made him feel sick with sadness.

"So, hun, what do you say once for old times sake?" He pressed himself into Miles. He would have loved to take him right there in the office, to have a last intimate moment together before he departed probably to never see him again.

"She could watch," he whispered enticingly in Miles ear. Miles swallowed. He found the image very hot.

"No, I think I had better not. I think Franziska and I need more normal…" He couldn't find the word, but he knew now was not the time to explore such possibilities. Now was the time to rebuild the trust between the two of them, **just** the two of them.

Josh took another deep sigh. "Ok. Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

"What? You're not going to see me before you leave town?"

"No."

Miles had never been dumped before and he now understood why people universally said it was unpleasant. Even here where it was obviously mutual he found himself wishing he could alleviate all the pain from both of them and fast forward to some time when they could laugh about this.

Miles pulled Joshua to him.

"Please promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"You too and take good care of the Ice Princess. She really needs somebody…and maybe some therapy."

Miles nodded, but there was something else he had noticed.

"What did you call her?"

"Oh, God. You're not going to hit me or something now are you? Because you should hear what the judges call her."

Miles laughed. "No, you just reminded me of somebody…"

"No, Miles. You're not setting me up. I'm through with love for a while. I'm going to go live a chaste life with my sister."

"Sure you are," Miles said locking lips with him. Josh's lips felt so soft and gentle and Miles remembered feeling them all over him. It was sad when things didn't work out. Miles hoped it wasn't too long before Josh found someone to love him best.

Joshua pulled out of the kiss and said, "Goodbye, Ometers." And he didn't make eye contact with Miles again. If he had he would have cried. Leaving him was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

Miles turned back to his desk and found himself crying. Tears were falling onto his desk like fat raindrops.

"Miles?"

Franziska had come to visit him.

"Miles, are you alright?"

He wiped his eyes and his nose before turning to face her.

He smiled at her loving gaze. "I will be, darling."


	28. Obsession Betrayed Part XIII Epilogue

Risenfromash: After this Nature of Devotion will return to one-shot episodes (hurrah). Most will be things that occur after these events, but there may be some from earlier in Miles and Franny's relationship and I'll make note of it in the beginning. I have also created a C2 community for stories focusing on Miles and Franny. Please see my profile page for more info.

**I have enabled anonymous reviews. ** I have never had a problem with anon reviews, but I really like when people sign their reviews so I can private message them if their comments spur me to do so and I was worried that if I allowed anonymous reviews people might be in too big a hurry to actually sign in even if they had an account, but after writing and reading on fanfic for several months I've noticed most people who have an account do actually take the time to sign in. So, if you are truly an anon with no account feel free to review and if you are a person with an account please let me know who you are.

Thank you for your continued support.

EPISODE 16

EPILOGUE

Franziska lounged on the loveseat in the sitting room happily flipping through a fashion magazine. Her stiletto-tipped legs were slung over the arm in a deliberate act of defiance against the proper way to sit and behave. Miles seeing this knew that meant she was feeling frisky and playful something that could only happy when she was truly content. It **had** been a very nice weekend. They had done nothing special, but being able to spend time together again as brother and sister and lovers made these days away from work seem like a real holiday.

"Aw! There you are."

Franziska glanced up and smiled briefly at him before turning her attention back to the magazine. "All this retro stuff looks horrible. Who looks good in neon?" She murmured as much to herself as to her brother.

Miles sat down next to her on the couch and she took it as an invitation to snuggle into his lap. "I wouldn't look good in any of this," she said her lips curling downward in distaste.

"Darling, you can make anything look good. Possibly even that…thing." Over her shoulder Edgeworth had spotted an absurdly shaped garment that defied even his extensive vocabulary.

Franziska laughed. "No way. That looks like something Jude or Fredric would wear. I wouldn't waste a cent on it."

"Speaking of money, I got an e-mail from Joshua." Franziska's eyes flicked upward over the top edge of the magazine. This was the first time either of them had heard from Walker since his rather abrupt departure back to the U.S. a month prior.

"Oh? And how is Defense Attorney Josh Walker doing?" Franziska said trying not to sound alarmed, but Miles could see her hands twitch ever so slightly a sign that she was nervous and wished that her whip were in her hands to comfort her. He smiled and placed a reassuring hand on hers. She need not worry. There was no doubt in his mind that he was where he belonged. These last few weeks with Franziska had been some of the happiest of his entire life.

Franziska knew she owed a great deal to Walker, but he was the only major competition she had for her brother's heart so she wasn't about to let her guard down any time soon. She had Miles back to herself and she would be damned if she would let anyone steal him away from her again. She loved him and needed him. He was her rival, but she found very little not to like about him besides perhaps his obsession with that stupid television franchise The Steel Samurai and Pink Princess, but she could forgive him that.

"He has settled into his new firm. His father is doing a little better after the surgery and he almost won a case."

Franziska chuckled. "**Almost** doesn't count in court."

"**I** know that darling, but he doesn't set his goal at perfection as we do."

They were perfect for one another he realized that now. It wasn't only that he loved her and felt the need to worship her. They were made for **one another**. They understood one another like no one else could. It made him feel comfortable like a favorite blanket or sweater. He closed his eyes and smiled, such contentment was surely criminal.

"Josh did mention something else I found odd, though. He thanked me for the generous donation I made in his name to the Berlin Symphony's Youth Enrichment League but I didn't donate to them."

"Strange," said Franziska. Miles noticed that she was concentrating far too intently on her magazine as if attempting to be inconspicuous. "Perhaps, it was a mistake," his sister commented again with a fake nonchalance.

"Franziska, organizations such as that don't **accidentally** credit the wrong person with **platinum** level sponsorship." She flipped the page of her magazine and shrugged.

"Maybe he's making it up." It was an entirely illogical explanation and they both knew it.

"Sister…" Miles extracted the magazine from her hands delicately so as not to give her any paper cuts and set it on the floor by her whip and held her in his arms so she couldn't leave him.

"I know it was you." He said staring into her ice blue eyes.

Franziska made an audible sigh and said, "Fine, it was me. You happy, fool? Can I have my magazine back?"

"That was very sweet of you, darling," Miles said hugging her as though he were a toddler and Franziska was a cuddly teddy bear.

"But, Franziska, that was a lot of money."

She attempted a shrug while still held in his arms.

"It was a peace offering for you and your boyfriend. It's in **both** your names, but I hid the card the symphony sent you. Because, while I **suppose** it was **thoughtful** my timing seems to have been far from perfect."

Miles reached up to brush a hair from her face. There was no mistaking the look of adoration on his face. His eyes were wide in order to drink in her beauty. His lips were pursed every so slightly moments away from kissing her with a passion rarely seen and his nose was being tantalized by that hint of a flowery scent a person could only catch when they were very close to her. She was lovely and Miles felt incredibly blessed to have her once again as the focal point of his life. He knew some men described the woman in their life as a ball and chain, but he saw the anchor she provided as welcome. She gave his life a happy purpose and a hope that the future would be less melancholy than their ruined childhoods had been.

"Now, don't be thinking I used **my** money," she said feeling as though she should explain that she didn't make any sacrifices to make the enormous donation.

Miles smirked. "Then exactly **whose** fortune did you plunder in the name of classical music?" Miles knew every well that Franziska only had access to his money in the event of his death or incapacitation and vice versa. The two lawyers had immediately seen to the necessary arrangements when the transfer of property came to them from Manfred at the time of his execution. It had been a sad and awkward thing to do, but necessary.

"Papa's. I sold his desk and all his other crap."

Miles drew back in shock as though Wright had just pulled one of his signature Edgeworth-look-at-this-decisive-piece-of-evidence-I-just-pulled-out-of-my-ass moves in court. Franziska might have laughed at the expression on his face had she not been embarrassed that he knew how much she still idolized her father in spite of all the horrible things he had done.

"You cleared out Manfred's office and sold his desk? The one with the three hundred year old carvings?"

"Yes, I think he loved that titanic of a desk more than either of us so I decided I never wanted to look at it again. I was sure you felt the same way and wouldn't object so I sold it and gave the money to charity. I did a bunch of house cleaning this summer and purged some stuff we didn't need. No big deal."

Miles eyes lit up. If she had been going through storage, maybe…

"Did you find my viola?" He asked eagerly.

Franziska grimaced. _Damn, of course he would ask about the viola_, she thought. _He's been wondering what happened to it for years_. Internally she debated and decided she may as well tell him the truth.

"Miles, I've known all along what happened to your viola and I'm sorry but it's been destroyed."

"Oh." Miles shoulders sagged. It had been an antique and had such a lovely tone and its superb craftsmanship had made it feel perfect in his hands. "When?"

"The day I got this." She held up her left hand to display for him the scar he knew was there. The cause of the abnormal wrinkles and damaged palm print had been a mystery to him for years and the first hint to him that something was terribly awry in the von Karma household.

~xxxx~

_Miles Edgeworth was in the south wing of the mansion reading a book. It was his favorite spot to read because the window overlooked the gardens and had plenty of natural light. Sitting there made him feel like he got to be outdoors even on days when bad weather prevented him from doing so._

_Today the ground was covered in snow. It was a few days before Christmas and the view from the window perfectly replicated a traditional German Christmas card. He was shaken out of his absorption in the tome he was reading by a wailing sound from the other side of the mansion. He leapt to his feet not entirely sure what it was he had heard, but confident it was not normal and required investigation. He ran through the house and became aware that the sound was his sister screaming and while he had often heard Franziska angry he had __**never**__ heard anything quite like this._

_ "PAAAAAPPPPPPAAAA!" The sound came again wrenching at Miles gut. What had Manfred done to Franziska? Miles was shocked to find himself immediately jumping to the conclusion that her shout was accusatory and not a cry for her father's support, but he was too in the moment to ponder why he would have thought that. Instead, Miles dashed into the main foyer of the house as fast as he could, determined to do whatever he could to help his sister._

_He found both Manfred and his sister there. Franziska was screaming and stamping her feet while her father berated the help with instructions._

_ "What happened?" Miles had never seen Franziska so upset. She was normally exceedingly composed, but at this moment she was hysterical. She was screaming at her father and in obvious pain, though her brother couldn't tell what part of her was hurting._

_ Miles ignored everyone else and ran to her, kneeling in front of her. "Sister, sister!" She held her arms out to him in an obvious request to be held by him and it was then he saw that her left palm and wrist was red as though it had been recently burned. Miles opened his arms automatically heeding her desire to crawl into them intending to hold her and try to help the injured girl to calm down, but Manfred stepped between them._

_ "Edgeworth, there has been an accident. Your sister has been hurt due to her own foolish behavior. There is no reason to coddle her when it was her own carelessness that has led her to this state. I'm taking the foolish girl to the hospital now."_

_ Franziska's eyes met Miles' and through the tears he saw a desire there he didn't recognize. She wanted to say something that much he could tell. Miles ignored Manfred and attempted to figure out what it was Franziska was wanting from him. _

_ "Franziska-"_

_ "Miles, we are not in need of your assistance."_

Manfred had grabbed hold of Franziska by the upper part of her good arm and was forcing her to walk beside him down the hall toward the door. The thirteen year-old was pulling back and struggling in an attempt to be able to turn around to again see or speak to her brother.

"I'll come, too," Miles said and he began to follow them thinking that might get Franziska to quit her fussing and make Manfred less upset with her.

"No." Manfred ordered with a finality that told Miles there was no room for debate on the topic. Franziska continued to sob and her free hand despite its injury was reaching for something… for a moment Miles thought she was still trying to touch him but it seemed odd to him. Why would she be so insistent on being with **him**? But there was no doubt that she was desperately reaching in his direction as her father drug her toward the door. Seeing the extent of her desperation Miles decided it must have been her riding crop that she was in need of. After all, she and it were virtually inseparable.

"Don't worry I'll get it. Where?" Manfred watched, as Miles Edgeworth understood Franziska's desire without the use of words and it displeased him. The young man had simply read her body language apparently knowing by instinct what it was that would soothe her. Manfred barked at Miles to return to his books, but Edgeworth didn't listen. Instead he saw that Franziska was pointing back toward Manfred's office and Miles began to run that way to get her crop, but a number of the servants blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going? You know we do not allow running in the house."

_ "I'm going to get Franziska's riding crop. She wants it and it must be here somewhere."_

_ "Miles Edgeworth, your father told you to return to your studies. You must go."_

_ He turned back around in time to see Franziska's burnt hand still continuing to reach in his direction disappear from view as the front door of the mansion closed. Miles Edgeworth felt defeated. He had been unable to help her. Manfred had not allowed it and that made Miles suspicious._

_**Something**__ was going on._

_~xxxx~ _

_ The next afternoon Miles Edgeworth slipped away from his studies saying that he had left an important reference book in the library, but it was an excuse. He wanted, no, __**needed**__, to know what had happened to his sister. She had been upset, disturbed to a level he had never before seen even at other times when she had been physically injured such as when she had been bucked off her horse or the time she cut herself in the kitchen with the carving knife._

He had thought that after Franziska was treated in the emergency room that someone would relate the story to him of what exactly had happened to lead to such a severe burn. But Manfred, Franziska, and the household staff had been strangely quiet on the subject making Miles more confident that something had caused Franziska's "accident."

_ Miles crept down the hallway past the sitting room and toward Manfred's office. He tried to convince himself that he was simply too used to dealing with the criminal mind. There was no way that Manfred would have intentionally hurt his own __**daughter**__. Even Miles who regarded Franziska as an annoyance a great deal of the time had boundless amounts of love for her under the veil of their mutual rivalry and now that she was getting older he almost thought of her as a friend. Especially since they had worked on the case in which little Kay Faraday's father had been killed. Something was changing between them. Franziska was outgrowing her pesky little girl phase and becoming a lovely teenager who Miles actually enjoyed being around. It was a shame that they didn't get to see more of one another._

_ Miles knew the only fireplace in this wing of the house was in Manfred's office so Franziska's "accident" had to have occurred there. He crept up to the door. Normally, he would knock, stand at attention while identifying himself, and wait for Father to state he had permission to enter, but today was different. Today, Miles was going to do the __**unthinkable**__, he was not only going to enter Manfred's office without permission. He was going to investigate. Miles found himself feeling very odd about snooping on the man who had so generously opened his home and resources to Miles at the time of Gregory Edgeworth's untimely death, but Miles __**had**__ to know what had happened. Franziska was still a child and he was an adult. If something was going on she would need his help._

_ He placed his hand on the doorknob and silently twisted it. Then he released the knob and placed his hand upon the door to inch it open slowly in hopes of avoiding the loud creaking that was almost inevitable with such old doors._

_ "Miles Edgeworth, what are you doing?"_

_There was no mistaking that thundering voice. It could only be Manfred von Karma. No one else could suck the spirit out of a person so fast._

_ "Oh, Sir! I came to speak with you. I had concerns regarding Franziska's injury. I have been trained in fire prevention and safety and thought that perhaps I could be helpful by insuring that the fireplace was secure as I would hate for you or anyone else to become injured again."_

_ "How thoughtful of you, Miles Edgeworth, but I remind you that while you are now a man the rules of this house continue to apply. You are not to enter my room without my express approval… or your sister's room for that matter."_

_ Miles expression changed to one of confusion. He was puzzled. "Why would I…?"_

_ "Miles Edgeworth, you are now a man and as a man there are certain things that are highly inappropriate. Franziska is still a child and you must remember that."_

_ "What do you mean, sir? I hardly ever even get to see Franziska. With her work and my studies…were it not for Christmas, I-"_

_ "Miles Edgeworth, you are no longer welcome home for the holidays. You are an adult and must make your own way in the world. I advise you to forget your sister. Your companionship is no longer required by her or me."_

_ Miles was stunned. Had he just been told by his adoptive father that not only should he not want to come home for Christmas but that he wouldn't be welcome?_

_ "Franziska's hand will heal and she will soon be off to the university herself to further her studies and you will no longer be a part of her life."_

_ "I don't understand. I know that Franziska and I are very competitive, but I do care about her. I thought you would wish that. You have told me from the beginning to treat her as a sister and I've tried to honor your wishes."_

"_Franziska is a foolish female who got hurt because she was careless. That is all, Miles Edgeworth. Now return to your room or I will have you thrown out."_

_ Miles stepped away feeling a very cold chill. He was confused about why Manfred would be acting this way. He expected to be in big trouble for attempting to sneak into the office, but why would Manfred all of a sudden be making so many comments about the nature of his friendship with the young woman who much to Miles' chagrin insisted on still calling him her __**little**__ brother._

~xxxx~

"You've always told me that was an accident, that you tripped and fell in Manfred's fireplace. Is that not the truth?"

"It's a half truth. It was an accident, but Papa and I were already fighting."

"About what exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me, because you got hurt while I was in the house and no one would tell me what happened or why both you and your father were so upset. I felt something was being hidden from me and Father wouldn't let me hold you or talk to you about it."

Franziska snorted. "Miles, that day Papa confronted me about how I felt about you."

Miles inhaled sharply. Of course, why had he not realized it all those years later when she admitted she had fancied him even in her youth? Now Manfred's comments made sense. He had ordered Miles to stay away from her, not to enter her room, and not to return home at Christmas. Miles remembered how Franziska had groped the air trying to reach him. Miles had been too naive a young man to realize at the time that Manfred was trying to nip a blossoming love in the bud.

"At first I lied, but somehow Papa had found my journal and-

"I surmise that your journal had some private thoughts."

"Yes."

"How private?"

Franziska climbed in his lap spreading her thighs over his and drug her pelvis over his groin. "Very private," she said resting her arms on his shoulders.

Miles gulped. Much as he found the thought that he and Manfred's daughter were in love a strangely Shakespearian turn of events he was perpetually embarrassed by how Franziska had idolized him from such a young age. Despite all of Manfred's flaws Miles had to admit that he wasn't sure how he would react if he had been in Manfred's position with a thirteen year-old daughter who was having mature desires for her adopted brother, not to mention a significantly older adopted brother.

Miles wrapped his arms around her and kissed her relieved that they no longer had to worry about such things. His tongue tangled with hers as he reflected how fortunate they were to no longer have the conventions of society keeping them apart. Sure, there was stigma about them being siblings but they could accept that. They knew their relationship was different. It was unique, but they would have it no other way.

Then he suddenly pulled away.

"Wait a second, sister. What does any of that have to do with my viola?"

_Damn, you can distract him, but he __**is**__ an investigator and he'll go right back to the mystery afterward,_ Franziska complained to herself.

"Hmph!" She had been enjoying her brother's attention. "Papa had a plot to make you hate me. He was going to force me to destroy your viola and I guess make me say I did it out of spite or envy thinking that would restore our rivalry and ensure that you would never fall in love with me. But I wouldn't do it. We got into a scuffle, he pushed me and I tripped…"

Miles lifted her hand and kissed the scar that dominated the palm of her hand while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I heard you scream all the way on the other side of the house. I was so worried about you."

"Are you crying?" Franziska asked alarmed. Miles had always seemed oddly disturbed by that day and she had never really understood why.

"Darling, I had nothing but respect for Father until that day, but when I heard your voice shouting at him I was convinced something was wrong. I would have never consciously believed that I thought him capable of such evil, but when I heard you I was **scared**. It was upsetting to me to think that I would believe my mentor capable of hurting you. I wanted to know the truth. So, I kept asking questions about what had happened, but all anyone would tell me was that there had been an accident. I felt a cover-up happening all around me and I was very worried for you." He continued to plant kisses on the scarred flesh and then began working his way up her arm with his lips.

"In case you didn't know, I've always been protective of you. I know you're perfectly capable of caring for yourself, but somehow I still find myself constantly wishing to provide for you. It's funny since it's always the opposite. You're always caring for me and you've had the burden of knowing we belong together all along."

"Fool, don't make me sound like some kind of foolish fool psychic. I didn't know we would end up together. It was just a foolish schoolgirl crush…that I never outgrew." Her lips met his and led them away from her arm.

"I don't know about that Franziska. Even Father took your feelings for me seriously. I'm sure he knew I was oblivious but after that day he was different. I wasn't welcome home at Christmas and he never wanted me to be around you. He scolded me for being affectionate to you. I think he was seeing it too and all the time I was absolutely clueless to your feelings and my own. Franziska, I'm so sorry for **everything**. I'll never hurt you again."

Franziska smiled impishly and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "Well, you mustn't be on good behavior **all** the time. My whip gets hungry you know."

Miles smiled. What a naughty lover he had. "Sister, is there anything I can do for you?"

It seemed funny after all they had been through in the last year that **he** should be trying to make things up to **her**, but she didn't argue because there was something she very much wanted.

"Help me find my sister, Miles Edgeworth."

Her brother nodded, his eyes darkening with determination. "We'll find her. Manfred can't hurt any of us now."

The End of Episode 16, Obsession Betrayed

Risenfromash: Some Author's notes- The canon on Franziska's sister is spotty at best. We know she exists, has a daughter and is supposedly married. There is no evidence in the canon that Edgeworth has ever met her and though Manfred talks about his grandchild having a dog named Phoenix I'm playing up the mystery and figuring that was merely a lie, a manufactured insult to Phoenix. This plotline will be playing out in future episodes…


	29. A Perfect Plan Episode 17

EPISODE 17- A Perfect Plan

Miles burst through the front door of the von Karma estate his eyes set with a fiery determination. His day's work done there was only one thing he wanted, his sister.

"I thought I was never going to get home! Oh, Sister!" His purred his words as he approached her.

Franziska was standing in the main entryway and he walked right over to her happily dumping his silver briefcase on the floor not wondering why she might be convienttly waiting at the door for him. "Miles-"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"That stupid defense attorney kept slapping the desk and objecting for no damn reason. It was like being back in court with Wright! Only this time there was no Maya to keep him from acting like a total ass."

Miles touched her brooch and released its special latch. The tiny little clicking sound it made sending shivers down him. He loved that sound. It was the first step to making love to his sister and he busily started untying the bow at her neck.

"Miles-"

Prosecutor Edgeworth put his hands to her lips to shush her as he happily yanked at his cravat, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

"Darling, you were amazing in court today. The methods you used…perfect. Your presence in the courtroom was so commanding. You dominated everyone there as you presented the knife just as Defense Attorney Jonson believed he'd won the case. Fantastic!"

Franziska temporarily forgot that she was trying to interrupt her brother. Hearing his description of her actions through his love-drunk eyes was very pleasant, but she knew that she couldn't let this progress into the hallway lovemaking session he obviously intended it to become.

Miles delicately dug down to her skin through the layers of fabric that hid his lover's neck. "It was such **torture** watching you and not being able to **touch** you like this. Not being able to tell you how wild you were making me. The entire courtroom was hanging on your every word, your every movement and all I could think was how I wanted to lick you-"

"Miles!"

But her brother was thoroughly absorbed after having freed her cleavage he had dove his head down to kiss it.

"Miles!"

Again Miles Edgeworth put a hand to her face. She would need to behave herself. He had waited all day for this moment when they were alone in order for him to release his pent up desires after having witnessed her perfect presentation. It had been so difficult for him to go through the day at work pretending that he wasn't overwhelmed by his desire for her. He was but a slave to her every whim and desire, her magnificence compelling him to worship her like the goddess she was and it made him very, very happy.

As Miles lips caressed the divot between Franziska's collarbone and neck he heard a sound to his right. It was an unusual sound, but something about it teased at a part of his brain were he filed annoyances and things he would rather not deal with. It sounded sort-of like someone trying to clear a bit of food that was stuck between their teeth, but not quite. It sounded like…Miles had a sinking feeling. He remembered what it reminded him of and irritation seeped into his titillated brain. With his lips still gently pressed into Franziska's sternum, Miles rolled his eyes toward the source of the sound and saw a large blotch of orange in the doorway of the drawing room. As Miles eyes focused he saw that the annoying sound and the eye assaulting color were both emanating from Larry Butz. Larry was smiling and giving Miles a thumbs up.

"Wow! Edgey, now I see why you haven't come home for a visit! Whoohoo! I wouldn't leave that action either, man!" He said nodding his head in approval of the debauchery.

Miles jumped back from his sister and straightened himself from the stooped position he had assumed to have better access to his lover's bosom, the ribbon of Franziska's bow still within his grasp.

"Butz? What the hell are you doing here? In my house? In Germany?"

Larry was in no way offended.

"My girlfriend lives here, man."

Miles frowned. He was quite confident that Larry's current main-squeeze did not live **in** the von Karma estate.

"Here, **where**?"

"Germany!"

Miles felt the all too familiar irritation that went along with any communication with his childhood friend. "And where **exactly** in Germany?"

"Vlochenburg."

"What? That's on the entirely opposite side of the country! Larry, you do understand that Germany is larger than it appears on the map! Don't you?"

Larry was too preoccupied ogling Franziska's exposed cleavage to answer his old friend. Miles noticed Larry's gaze and groaned, yanking his sister by the hand into the study.

"You let that man in our house?"

Franziska laughed. "Miles, he **is** your friend and the foolish fool was already here on our doorstep with his fool luggage. I wasn't going to pretend I didn't know him."

"And why exactly not? Couldn't you find some crime to have him arrested for?"

Franziska gave Miles a mischievous glance. She knew why he was so irritated. He wanted her and he wanted her now. The role reversal amused her. Usually it was she that was the impatient one. "Why, brother, I believe you must have had plans for this evening…"

Yes, Miles had plans. He had created in his mind an elaborate design for the evening. It was to begin with scooping her into his arms **immediately** upon his return home in order to shower her with kisses. He intended to pay tribute to her greatness by doing each and everything she wanted until every cell of her body was vibrating with pleasure in celebrate of her victory. They would then take their dinner in his bedroom by candlelight. Franziska would change into her blue silk nightgown the one that clung to her body in all the right spots and floated gracefully to the floor when he removed it revealing her gorgeous body. She was nothing less than a Venus of the courtroom, perfection in her performance, her knowledge, her beauty undeniable. Miles was justified in needing to pay tribute to her, but now the Butz was in his house fouling it all up.

"But-" Miles Edgeworth knew Franziska had done the right thing, but it was spoiling his fun. "Sister!"

"Don't whine, fool. It's unbecoming. You'll just have to survive a few more hours without me. I'll see to it that Helga sets him up in the guest bedroom that's **farthest** from wherever you wish us to be tonight."

Miles shoulders sagged. He wasn't **entirely** disappointed to see his old friend, but he had been ready for romance. Candlelight, wine, maybe even a little of Franziska's bossing around…

"Miles, we have more guest rooms than we have friends. I figure the fool can stay here for a night and we can get him on a train to the other side of the country in the morning. I think we can survive one night with our uninvited guest."

Miles wasn't sure. This was Larry Butz, after all.

"I'll make it worth the wait," she whispered in his ear seductively and Miles pinned her against the wall and kissed her neck wondering what evil he had done to deserve a visit from the Butz today of all days.

"Fine. One night and Franziska try not to look so devastatingly attractive you know he can't handle it…and frankly neither can I."

"You fool. Nothing special happened today in court."

"Yes, Franziska it did."

His sister laughed. "Try to behave yourself, Little Brother. We have a guest to entertain."

Miles groaned again as they turned toward where they had left Larry in the foyer.

Abruptly, Miles stopped and crossed his arms. "Franziska, did you lock the gallery?" The von Karmas owned a large number of valuable works of art and fine antiques that lived in their own room.

"You don't think the fool would actually steal something do you? He is a complete fool, but I can't imagine him-"

"No, of course not, but the man brings trouble wherever he goes. I don't want him **breaking** anything. I don't think our insurance covers acts of Butz." Both siblings' eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, God! There isn't any way to lock chimneys is there?" Franziska asked as she marched in the direction of the gallery determined to ensure that their collections were adequately protected from harm.

~xxxx~

"Miles here never struck me as a ladies' man. So, I'm guessing Franny must have made the first move," Larry speculated whist waggling his eyebrows. "And let me tell you the image is **hot**. I can just see it all-"

"**LARRY**!" Miles shouted. "Please refrain from fantasizing about my sister while at the dinner table. I am, in fact, rather eager to keep her all to myself, thank you."

Franziska snickered into her cloth napkin. She would have seemed the proper lady had her foot not been stroking Miles' leg under the table. She found it cute when her brother worried other men would steal her away especially since she knew very well she only had eyes for him. She gazed longingly at him and saw that Miles was grouchily munching on his meal with distinctly less of his immaculate table manners than usual.

_If he had told me he wished for an evening of romance I would have had Shelby drive Larry to town and paid for him to stay at a hotel, but it is kind of cute to see Little Brother so flustered. He's so used to getting his way, as am I._

Larry shrugged and turned his attention to Minwee one of the maids.

_Incredible. Absolutely incredible!_ Thought Miles. How could Larry so quickly change focuses?

"So when do I get the tour?" Larry asked with the eagerness of a child.

Miles wanted to say never, but he mumbled that he'd show Larry around after dinner.

"Larry, do you hear much from Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked.

Larry shook his head sadly. "Naw. He kind of dropped off the end of the earth when they took his badge. I guess he must be pretty busy with that daughter of his and I'm guessing he never forgave Edgey here for punching him.*"

Miles set his fork down. He no longer felt like eating. He wished he could go back to that last time he saw Phoenix and do things differently, but he couldn't so he had to live with the knowledge that his best friend probably still hated him.

_I should have told him about Franziska and I. I should have explained that she had changed. That the person she was, that creature of her father's making, was just a mask, but I didn't._

Miles felt like an exile in his own home sometimes. Germany had many painful memories for him, but Franziska made being there tolerable. Gazing across the table at her as she delicately chewed her meat he thought about how dynamic she was. One moment snarling and feisty and the next so compassionate as to take in this **moron** who lacked the social grace to call before showing up on their doorstep after not having seen either of them in at least three or four years.

After dinner Miles reluctantly offered Larry a tour of the estate, which the Butz eagerly accepted. Edgeworth led the way out of the dining hall and was surprised to find Franziska coming with him as well.

She whispered in his ear, "I thought you would like the company." Larry was very interested in every aspect of the house, but seemed most interested in where the maids' quarters were at which point Franziska shouted at him, "Larry foolish fool Butz! You are in Germany pursuing one lady and are trying to hit on my servants at the same time?"

"Well…see technically speaking me and Raquel aren't together anymore. And if when I get to her she says she was serious when she said she never wanted to see me again I'd like to have a backup plan if you know what I mean." Larry grinned and formed a thumbs up and Franziska slashed her whip at him.

Miles could tell that this was getting them nowhere and so he suggested they call it a night. It was past time to retire anyways as he had gotten home from work unusually late.

~xxxx~

"Finally!" Miles said leaning his back against the door to emphasis that he was done with the world outside of it for the day. They had given Larry a thorough tour of the grounds and had seen that he was taken to the guest quarters for the evening and after getting a late night snack from the kitchen had now gone to Franziska's room. Miles was determined to pick up from where he had left off with his veneration of his sister.

"Has it **really** been so terrible, Little Brother?" She teased.

"Yes. Yes, it has, but it's significantly better now," he said sliding his arm around her waist his lips twitching in delight to once again be near her alone.

There would be no candlelight, no wine, no silken nightgown floating down to the floor like a bubble riding on the wind, but there was still plenty of Franziska's love and that was all he really wanted.

"Fool! I fear I've made you terribly spoiled with my constant needs."

"Who me? Spoiled? I believe you're the one called the Ice **Princess**, darling."

"I'm called **many** things." She said dragging a finger across her brother's chest to the buttons of his vest.

"Only because your magnificence and constant expectation of nothing less than perfection intimidates people."

A smile crossed Franziska's lips. "But **you** aren't scared of me." She cooed, her eyes smoldering with desire for him.

Miles shook his head. "No, because **I** really know you and I know that hostile exterior is just an act."

"Hostile?" She grabbed her whip and lashed him. He cringed though a happy smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, Franziska, what would I do without you?"

She let out a little yip as he leaned toward her yanking the whip out of her hand.

"Miles Edgeworth, you give me that back!"

"No, sister." He said holding it behind his back.

"Little Brother, you give me my whip back right now!"

"No. Not till you do something for me."

Franziska arched an eyebrow in obvious distaste at this suggestion.

Miles leaned against her and whispered in her ear. "Say, "Your honor not a shred of evidence suggests this man's innocence.""

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Miles, it was simply another case."

"It most certainly was not. A normal case would not drive me wild with desire. A normal case would not make me wish that I were on the witness stand simply so your eyes would rest upon me if only for a moment."

Franziska was turning red with embarrassment. "Miles, have you been drinking?"

"Kiss me, sister!"

She reluctantly leaned forward to peck his lips but his body enveloped her pressing her against him and lifting her feet off the ground. She let out a gasp.

"Fool, you're acting giddy. Are you sure you're feeling all right? Perhaps, I should call the doctor."

Edgeworth laughed as he spun her around knowing that she was entirely serious about her concerns. "I love you, Franziska."

Franziska shook her head. It was now official Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth had finally suffered a nervous breakdown. All those years of pressure to function at the level of perfection that only a von Karma was capable of had led him to this goofy state.

"Say it, Franziska."

Franziska was confused, but she was very much enjoying the feeling of his hands and lips all over her. It made her laugh that even after years of making love to him it could still feel new and exciting.

"Franziska, say it!"

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth...?"

Her brother set her down and grinned from ear to ear and happily sighed. "I do love hearing that, but that's not it and you know it."

"Miles, this is a most foolish, foolish fool thing to make me do. There is **no** point."

"Do it!" Miles ordered. "Please, sister. Just once for me."

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Like you mean it." He directed.

Planting her feet in her normal wide-legged stance she extended her finger and pointed in the general direction of the door as though it were the witness stand.

"Your honor, not a shred of evidence suggests this man's innocence."

"Yeah, sorry about that!"

Miles and Franziska both jumped startled to know someone was in the room with them. "I got lost on my way to the bathroom. So I came in here to use this one. Have a good night, Franny. I know Edgey will."

Franziska barely clothed and feeling as though she had just made a complete fool of herself with her brother's insistence on reliving the courtroom drama of the day let out a growl and charged at Butz. "What were you thinking coming in my **bedroom**?"

Miles grabbed his half clothed sister and held her back whispering to her, "Chant to yourself the words "first train tomorrow, first train tomorrow." I swear, darling, it really helps. I assure you."

Franziska continued to growl and Miles thought that Larry was incredibly lucky that she had been disarmed under the pretense of foreplay or else Larry would surely have gotten the worst lashing of his life.

Risenfromash footnote*: This refers to Phoenix and Miles fight in "So Much Left Unsaid" and, yes, I will be finishing it. Miles perspective is complete and posted, but Nick's isn't done quite yet, but I promise it will be soon.


	30. Encumbered by Knowledge Episode 18

**Risenfromash:** I am working on a very angst-ridden episode of _Nature of Devotion_, but it isn't done yet so you get this in the meantime, another silly chapter. But if you're in the mood for angst I posted another Miles and Franziska story recently, _A Fantasy Realized_. It is a one-shot and does not occur in the same universe as _Nature of Devotion_. It is not explicit but contains very mature themes so check it out if you're into that sort of thing. Have a great day and thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

"Fools doing nothing but foolish foolery in the most foolishly fool ways." Franziska was slashing her whip frenzily at the servants in the dining room. It had been quite a while since Miles had seen his sister in this great a temper-tantrum and he wondered what could have made her so upset. Generally she saved this kind of tizzy for while at work.

"Hello, Franziska. Is something wrong?" He asked as he entered the dining hall.

"No. Nothing."

"Obviously," he said with only the bemused expression gracing his face hinting at the sarcasm behind his remark.

Miles sat down for supper expecting his sister to join him at the table, but she stormed off in an apparent huff. "Enjoy your dinner, Miles Edgeworth. I've **already** eaten mine," and with a final flourish of her whip she made her exit.

Miles watched her as she left thinking that he would perhaps be sleeping alone that night.

"Weeeellll. What **did** you do, Miles Edgeworth?" Helga said shaking her head at him as she set his dinner on the table.

"In truth I've no idea. I've been gone all weekend so I can't imagine what I could have done to upset her."

"Well, you better figure it out, because the princess has been on a rampage."

Miles sighed and took his time eating his dinner figuring that it might give his love some time to cool down. Besides, he saw no reason to spoil his supper just because she was unwilling to communicate her concerns to him.

~xxxx~

After dinner Miles knocked on Franziska's door and she responded with a curt, "Enter." He leaned into the room with only his upper half, prepared to duck out if necessary.

"Darling?"

"What is it?" She sounded exasperated.

"Whatever do you mean? Do I need a particular reason to come see you? Is the simple fact that I love you no longer enough of a reason?"

Franziska narrowed her eyes as she seethed. "Don't you play innocent with me, Miles Edgeworth! You just vanish for the weekend on "special assignment" without so much as an explanation and then come back as though nothing has happened. How dare you!"

"I thought that calling you to say that I was going away on special assignment was enough of an explanation. I hardly consider it "**vanishing**" when accompanied by that kind of notification."

Franziska stamped her foot. "You only did that so I wouldn't worry that you had been kidnapped or something."

Miles nodded. "It is a courtesy that **I** appreciate, therefore, when necessary I reciprocate it."

"Miles Edgeworth, what are you playing at?"

"Franziska, you don't believe that I'm having some kind of affair or something do you? I was hoping you were no longer this insecure. What **have** I done to cause you to distrust me?"

Franziska found his logic distasteful.

"If you were on "special assignment" then why aren't you bragging about it? Why are you not rubbing my nose in the fact that **you **were chosen over me? Don't you **dare** claim you no longer enjoy lording it over me when you outdo me."

"Darling, having **one** special assignment from the Chief Prosecutor is hardly worthy of the claim of supremacy. We both know the man is an idiot and I only tolerate his stupid antics because he allows us to take our vacations at the same time without too much fuss or a lot of questions."

Franziska opened her mouth, but Miles continued before she could speak.

"If you ask me if I was with Kay or Prosecutor Landree or anything of that nature I will be forced to remind you that the entire world is not trying to get in my pants. That obsession is reserved for you alone."

Franziska flew at him her nostrils flaring with anger. "Fool, how dare you talk to me in that manner! As though I am some lovesick jealous little-"

Miles grabbed her wrists and raised his eyebrows, "Well, aren't you?" His touch and look was intentionally dripping with seduction and Franziska eyed flitted away as quickly as she could make them so as not to fall victim to his plot. She would not succumb to him. She was too strong or so she told herself.

"Miles Edgeworth, you unhand me and tell me **exactly** where you were this weekend and what **exactly** made you better qualified for the assignment than me."

Miles rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to attempt to conceal anything from her.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He plopped down in her overstuffed chair. "Franziska, the only reason I didn't tell you is…well, I'd rather not think of this weekend myself. You probably imagine that I was having fun without you on some kind of **worthy** investigation, something like you and Lang would participate in, when in actuality it was quite the opposite."

"What kind of investigation would one of our best prosecutors be sent out on that is not worthy of his time?"

"I was pursuing a teenager who commits petty crimes dressed as the Blue Badger."

Franziska's laugh was more of a cackle. "Fool! You expect me to believe that?"

Miles muttered a curse under his breath and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Wait, are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

Miles frowned and nodded. "It was **most** undignified."

"Hmph. Serves you right."

"**Why** does it serve me right? What have I done wrong?" Miles knew he was whining, but he didn't care. He had just endured a miserable few days and his sister was refusing to be sympathetic. He hated when she was like this. It was just like when they were kids. "Other than not being here at your beck and call I don't see what I have **ever** done to deserve the way I have spent the last forty-eight hours of my life."

"Neglecting me is enough of a reason for you to have earned a whipping."

Miles rolled his eyes. "No, I will argue this point. I have **had** my punishment already. I was torn away from what would have been a nice weekend at home with you to chase around a moronic youth in a costume, because our boss believes that since I've led investigations at Gatewater Land-"

"And been attacked by someone dressed as a badger-" Franziska supplied helpfully.

"That I am somehow the **expert** on the issues of encumbrance one encounters when dressed as one."

"So, let me get this straight you went around with a fool detective to investigate crime scenes this foolish young man had-"

"Graffittied," Franziska chortled at this. "Strong arm robbed, and shoplifted."

"?"

"As I said it was unbefitting one such as myself…**and** it got very humid inside the costume."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Franziska. We had to reenact several events."

"With you in the fool badger costume?"

"Yes."

"What kind of events?"

"Like stuffing mp3 players down the neck to show how he could have shoplifted whilst in the suit." Miles hung his head in shame. He had done many things in pursuit of the truth but actually dressing as that blasted mascot of the police force and that stupid band? This was the worst. This was the type of thing even Wright would have pawned off on a subordinate like Maya, Ema, or maybe even Larry if he was around.

"Little Brother?"

Miles sighed. Why did he put up with her? "Yes, darling?"

"Come here." Franziska had settled herself on the bed and had now opened her arms.

"Are you going to whip me, because I must admit, sister, I'm really not in the mood." He grumbled.

"Fool! Your testimony has proven that you have suffered enough indignities. I think perhaps you need your sister to make you feel better."

"Really? You're not mad?" He said getting up and walking across to join her on the bed.

"No, brother, you are right. I would not have enjoyed that assignment and I can only assume that you continue to tolerate that man for the benefit of our trysts so please let me make it up to you."

Miles lay down beside her on the bed and she leaned over to snuggle him, but she pulled away abruptly.

"Oh, brother! You smell! Go take a shower!"

"Hmph!" Said Miles as he stomped off to the shower muttering something about how a wriggling piece of plywood could become some damn cult sensation and why in this day and age they couldn't make costumes out of a more breathable fabric.


	31. Laid to Rest Episode 19

Risenfromash: Check out my profile page for information on a collaborative project I'm involved with that got posted today in the M section. Thanks for reading.

Franziska had scoured the garden for every flower she could find while Miles cut evergreen branches. It was Allerheiligen, or All Saints Day as American-born Miles still had a habit of calling it, meaning that it was time for Franziska to visit the graves of her ancestors. On that day, it was a tradition of the von Karma family to visit the graves of their predecessors. The von Karmas formed their own procession after church to go to the family mausoleum to adorn the von Karma patriarchs with flowers and wreaths and light special candles the family reserved only for this particular occasion.

As children the procession had included the servants, Manfred, Miles and Franziska but it had now dwindled to only the two siblings and even Franziska wasn't entirely sure why she still took that walk year after year. She wasn't devout and she usually had little tolerance for religious pomp, but she knew she found some sense of comfort in the ritual. So much had changed in her life, but her task on Allerheiligen remained the exact same: bow before each grave, say a brief prayer, and place upon the dead a bouquet of flowers. It was a job she had mastered and performed **perfectly** and so she continued to do it even after she had told the servants they no longer needed to bother with it.

Besides, November was often a nice time to take a walk through the countryside and she and Miles so rarely were able to send an entire day with one another. It seemed as though one of them always had some obligation to fulfill, but today **this** was their obligation, to walk together past the picturesque landscapes of rural Germany and enjoy the cool breeze circulating the unseasonably warm air. There were far worse ways to spend a day.

Franziska glanced over at her brother. He was walking beside her laden down with a large armload of cedar boughs. He looked handsome, but weary. He hadn't been getting much sleep. Yet he made no complaint about loading up his arms with evergreens and "taking a stroll." He always enjoyed being outdoors, especially in the country. He smiled at her but said nothing as they walked along.

She couldn't remember a time before he had accompanied her to the graves and she it was amusing how now she found his companionship such a comfort when as a child his presence had only served to annoy her.

In truth, Franziska had many **unpleasant** childhood memories of Allerheiligen. There was a lot **not** to like about the holiday. One wasn't allowed to sing or make music while in the processional and the church services had been long and excruciatingly boring with the same sermon every year. She was very glad that Miles and she forewent that portion of the tradition.

"Do you remember how you used to ask Papa all kinds of questions about Allerheiligen?"

Miles smirked. "It drove you nuts didn't it?"

She nodded and then paused her walking and deepened her voice in the best imitation of Miles she could muster said, "Sir, why are the von Karmas buried in a mausoleum when unmarked graves are the standard form of burial in the country? Sir, isn't honoring all dead at the same time as those who have achieved sainthood disrespectful to the special honor they have been bestowed? Why are the newwlings cone-shaped? Why do we light them only on All Saint's Day?"

Miles shook his head. "Now, in all fairness I didn't ask **all **those questions in one year."

"No, but those are only the ones I **remember**, Little Brother."

"Well, I was curious. I assure you that we don't make such a fuss over All Saint's Day in the states."

"I know, but you stole all the good questions. The only one I was left was why no women are buried in the family crypt."

Miles grimaced. Manfred had been undeniably sexist.

"Miles, did you know that women are 'foolish, flighty, and unfaithful?'"

"I had hoped you had forgotten that quote."

"I have not. I have an amazingly sharp memory. Much better than yours. That's why I don't need to write everything down in a little book like you do."

"Sister, quit making fun of my note taking. It makes me a better investigator."

"It makes you look foolish is what it does."

"It helps me stay organized so that I may draw logical conclusions."

"If you say so. I think for Christmas I should buy you a little pink diary with a teeny tiny lock and key."

Miles arched a brow. His sister was being especially feisty this afternoon.

"Those kind of journals are best left to those who need to write about their crushes."

"Well, then it would be perfect. You can write all about me."

"I don't need to write down my thoughts about you, darling. I don't loose track of things like that."

"Are you sure?" She stopped in the shoulder of the road and looked at him batting her eyes. "I seem to recall a time when you left me to pursue greener pastures with a certain defense attor-"

Miles glared at his sister and she shut her mouth as a self-satisfied smirk appeared on her lips. He supposed he should be glad that Franziska was able to jest about their yearlong separation, but Miles felt a lot of guilt about having abandoned his sister and she seemed not to recognize that it caused him pain to be reminded of his actions. She had cheated on him, but he no longer felt like he had been justified in ignoring her pleas for forgiveness.

He bowed his head. "Franziska, I'm sorry you had to do this alone last year."

"It's alright." She said simply. "I've done it alone before when you've been in the states without me. It isn't a huge burden to go lay flowers on some graves." But Miles knew that one of those graves belonged to Franziska's own father executed for killing **his** father. Laying flowers on **that** grave was a burden to them both. His legacy loomed like a shadow over them. In yet, here they were headed towards his final resting place.

"I did participate last year. It was after you'd already left. I saw your blue flowers."

"What foolishness would have possessed you to visit the von Karmas when you didn't have to?"

"Because…" Miles knew it was because he loved her and because there had been a time when he had loved Manfred, too, but now his feelings for his former mentor were so confusing that he believed he would never be able to sort out the tangled web of emotions. "Because…I always do when I'm in Germany."

Franziska smiled. "I love you, Miles Edgeworth…even though you look incredibly silly carrying a man diary around with you everywhere."

Miles groaned. "This from the woman who is only without her whip right now because it's not savior faire."

~xxxx~

The family mausoleum rested at the base of a small hill. Its marbled walls and Roman architecture looked out of place in the middle of the simple green meadow. Miles set down the branches he was carrying and pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the padlock that kept unwanted visitors out. The wrought iron gate creaked as he pushed it open and he looked around to see how well it had been cared for over the past year. He was pleased to see that other than being a little dusty and having a few leaves that must have blown in when the autumn breezes started that the family crypt looked very tidy.

Franziska swept past him and immediately genuflected at the sepulcher farthest from the gate. She didn't rush, but was very methodical, making a regiment of walking to each casket, saying a sentence or two of prayer, and then moving on to the next one. He found himself watching her rather than following suit. Despite the gloomy atmosphere Miles was struck by Franziska's grace. With her arms loaded down with flowers and the rhythmic pace of her steps she reminded him a bride walking down a church aisle. He was mesmerized till he realized he was lagging behind in his duties and he stepped back out of the mausoleum to grab the pile of evergreen branches he had set down when he had unlocked the chamber.

Returning to the task at hand he followed his sister's lead with only a few differences. It was branches of cedar Miles placed on the ancestors. Manfred would not allow his adopted son to carry flowers believing them to be far too feminine a thing for any man to be seen carrying even for the sake of the dead and since Franziska always brought flowers he had continued to honor the dead with evergreens even though Miles would have been happy to irradiate from his mind another echo of Manfred's biases.

Miles also left all the praying to his sister. Miles only prayed in moments of extreme duress such as when Franziska had been shot in court years ago. He could never be at a funeral or in a cemetery without remembering the terror he had felt that day. How he seen the gun, but wasn't fast enough to stop the shooter and Franziska's upper body had fallen back from the impact.

How had he not known then that he was in love with her? How could he pretend that his panic was strictly that of a brother for a sister? It seemed ridiculous now; now that he knew with certainty how closely bound they were to one another.

But she was also bound to her family, the von Karmas, and looking around the mausoleum he thought with dissatisfaction that t**his **was her family, a collection of dead men who didn't even believe their wives were fit to be buried next to them. Miles sighed, Franziska deserved better and she needed family. What would happen if something happened to him?

Miles remembered the brief conversations he and his lover had considering the subject of possible parenthood. Perhaps they had been too dismissive of the idea of having children. They hadn't given it much consideration because the idea hadn't seemed right for them on cursory examination.

They weren't a traditional couple. Both Franziska and Miles were extremely dedicated to their careers and wanted nothing to get in the way of their commitment to their profession and though they didn't say it Miles knew they were both scared of change. As it was he and Franziska didn't have many worries. They had money and a home and they could be together whenever their work was complete.

It was a fear of change that kept Miles from proposing to this woman who was the center of his life. He wasn't sure he believed in marriage, but he still would have married Franziska. As far as he was concerned, he had made his lifelong commitment to her and he believed she had done the same for him. Yet he new he would enjoy having that commitment made in a way the rest of the world recognized or, at least, claimed to understand, but he felt that their peaceful life was precariously balanced and he didn't want to do anything to upset the calm they were currently experiencing.

Miles lingered at the repository of Franziska's grandfather as she approached the final patriarch resting in the tomb, her own father, Manfred von Karma. Miles admired her strength. Being here at her Papa's grave meant she not only had to acknowledge that he was gone, but **why** he was. Manfred's passing would forever be linked with the crimes he committed while on earth, crimes that both Franziska and Miles would have rather not memorialized.

~xxxx~

Standing there before her father's final resting place, Franziska von Karma felt like she was swimming. She had lost her footing and was paddling around hoping to find solid ground again. She felt this way every time she made her annual visit and each year it made her angrier. How dare he do the things he did. How dare he soil the von Karma name **her** name. How dare he leave her and how dare he do those things that hurt Little Brother.

"You must hate me…"

The words were barely audible, but Miles heard them. His ears were well attuned to hearing the words his sister didn't really mean to say aloud for fear of appearing imperfect. He walked over to stand next to her setting the final evergreen branch he was holding on the tomb before placing a hand on either side of her. Franziska wobbled a little, tears forming in her eyes and she let Miles wrap his arms around her crushing the delicate blue flowers she had brought in honor of her father, but had not yet laid upon him.

"Miles, do you hate me?" Her words were choked by sobs.

Miles had believed her whispered comments were to her papa, but he realized now that she had been speaking to him.

He placed a hand beneath her chin to raise her head. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. "Darling, why would you say that?"

"Because I'm a fool! Papa ruined your life…and yet here I am every year going through this fool ritual, honoring my father on the same day the foolishly fool saints are honored. My father! He was no saint! He was cruel and mean and hated us, but for some fool reason here I am again performing a ritual for a religion I don't even believe in. You must think I'm crazy."

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, sister. I think you're sweet. I find your devotion to your father endearing. I feel no anger that you come to pay your respects to him. You are his daughter. I just wish he had been kinder to you."

"But Miles you and I both know how perverse his values had become! His soul was more sick and twisted than most of the people we prosecute."

Miles didn't know what to say, but spooned against her gently while tightly clasping her hands in his.

Franziska stared at her father's tomb. "Before he was executed a priest visited him and he assured me that I shouldn't fear for Papa because Papa's sins had been absolved. All his sins wiped away magically as though they never happened! That is not fair! Not fair to those he hurt. Not fair to us! The bastard! **I hope there isn't a heaven.** He doesn't belong there."

"Franziska, you don't have to hate your father because of the things he did to me."

"I would rather **hate** than forgive." Her nostrils flared with rage and her body tremored with anger.

Miles kissed her hand. "Darling, you don't mean that."

She snatched her hand away from him.

"Little Brother, the things he did were inexcusable! And he pushed…and pushed for me to be this…this…perfect person…yet not a person at all. **People** aren't perfect, Miles! He wanted me to be some kind of…machine." She struggled to find the most precise term. "A robot but I tried anyways. I tried so hard-"

"I know you did, but, darling, you don't need to keep pressuring yourself. I love you exactly as you are and you have already proven yourself to be one of the best prosecutors in the entire world."

Franziska took a deep breath and held it. "Miles Edgeworth, Papa pointed out everything we did that was less than perfect. Every flaw, every mistake as though his actions were infallible, but what did **he** do? He was so vengeful he **killed** someone! What kind of perfection is that?"

Miles turned Franziska to face him and took her hands in his and clasped them together by their hearts. He was at a loss for words. How could he explain how sorry he was that she had to deal with all this, but that she was probably the only person resilient enough to survive having a father as cruel as Manfred.

Franziska gazed into the eyes of the man she loved, the man her father had been determined to hurt and disgrace and bar her from loving. Franziska looked at her brother lovingly and then suddenly yanked her hands from Miles and spun around to slam her fists onto the marble slab protecting her father's remains.

"If Papa has been forgiven there is no justice!" Her hands hit the marble with such force that her brother knew her hands would be discolored by bruises the next day, but he was not going to make any attempt to stop her. In the five years since Manfred's execution Miles had never seen her express her anger at the man.

"I hate you! Do you hear me, Papa? Do you hear me, you **bastard**? Papa, did you ever love me? Even a little?" She threw herself forward upon the casket clawing at it with her fingernails as though trying to tear it apart and Miles was no longer able to force himself to stay back. He ran to her side and knelt next to her. He extended his arm slowly unsure whether she might find his touch too intrusive, but she didn't shirk it and so he pulled her toward him as she sobbed.

Continuing to hold her, Miles slid to the floor and she came to rest seated in his lap, much the way she had as a little girl. He held her marveling that for as intimidating as she could seem she was still very much stuck in perpetual childhood constantly trying to please a parent who demanded the unobtainable and then abandoned her to a life where he was no longer even around to judge her leaving instead his judgmental voice reverberating within her head.

They sat in silence, their only companions the sound of Franziska's wailing and the rustling of drying leaves in the breeze. Miles stroked her hair and occasionally, Franziska murmured what sounded like his name, but her face was so deeply embedded in his chest that he couldn't be sure.

"Franziska, he was your father. You can't expect yourself to stop loving him because of the things he did. I don't expect you to."

Franziska looked up at that moment and realized the greatest man in her life had always been her brother. He had an amazing strength of character, resolve to do what was right, and the drive to uncover the truth. He had found the true path of a prosecutor and she was glad that he had challenged her to join him on the journey, but compared to him she was nothing but a tag along, a good-for-nothing.

"Am I evil, Little Brother?"

Miles kissed the top of her head. "Of course not. What would possess you to even contemplate such a thing?"

Her hand clenched the fabric on his shoulder. "I was like him, willing to do anything for the glory of victory."

"Darling, it was the only way you knew…the only way **we** knew until I stumbled upon a path of higher ethics. Phoenix may be an idiot, but his earnestness enlightened us both. It's not like I was somehow a better person than you or your father."

"Miles Edgeworth, you are a **better** person."

"I hope you're just saying that, darling."

Miles ran his hand gently through her hair. "Franziska, the worst thing your father did wasn't killing my dad. It was convincing you that you had no worth."

Miles kissed her neck. "Believe me. You have no reason to think so little of yourself." Franziska turned her face away from him in embarrassment.

"Sister, Papa taught us many things. We both owe him a great deal, but you **must** believe me when I say that the only flaws you have were put there by him."

Miles lips met hers and she began to cling more tightly to him.

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth, even though I don't believe half of the nice things you say to me. "

Miles frowned. How to make her believe, he wondered. "Well, then believe this. You make me incredibly happy, sister."

She placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him. Tears poured from her eyes.

"How could Papa have told me to **hate **you? **You**! The only person I've ever loved."

"Franziska, the only thing I can not forgive your father for is that he never treated you like the precious blessing that you were to him. The rest…I believe I have started to make peace with."

Franziska began to cry again. Her sobs sounding oddly hollow in the marble room. Mile hugged her.

"Franziska, he can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt **us**. He has no power and I'm not about to go anywhere. I mean that."

She pulled herself up to sit on the sepulcher and looked at Miles.

"Miles, he told me I would burn in hell for loving you."

Miles gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Nothing surprised him anymore. The extent of Manfred von Karma's mental abuse of his daughter seemed to have no end. Instead, he leaned his elbow on the marble beside her and smirked. Was she really worried about some kind of final judgment?

"I'll be right there with you, sister. You don't need to worry." He patted her hand reassuringly.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a silver flask with ornate engravings and took a sip.

"Last year, I found that this helped."

"Oh, so that's how you got through doing this without me." He teased.

"Miles Edgeworth, I do not get **drunk**. I just had a little something to take the edge off."

"Well, do share, dear sister. This place still creeps me out. It reminds me of the haunted house at Gatewater Land."

Franziska laughed and relinquished the flask to her brother who hopped up onto the tomb with ease.

"You know what I can't figure out, Miles Edgeworth?"

"How I got to be so good at crime scene investigation? I examine every nook and cranny and take copious notes in my 'man diary.'"

Franziska swatted him and snatched the flask back. "No, fool. I wonder why Papa didn't cut you out of his will. It's not like his detah was unexpected. He knew he was going to be executed."

Miles had often wondered this.

"He was a very odd man. Perhaps he felt I won and deserved the money or maybe on some level he loved me…or maybe he didn't want a foolish fool woman getting all his fortunes."

Franziska laughed despite her disgust. Hearing her father's sexist words come from Miles was so preposterous it made it humorous.

Miles leaned forward knocking the tomb with his knuckles. "Yeah, a lot of what he did defies any logic I can fathom."

"A lot of life defies logic, Miles Edgeworth."

Franziska took another swig of whiskey and looked over at the entryway to the mausoleum. Through the wrought iron gate a gracefully gnarled plum tree was visible its boughs bending in the cool breeze.

"Miles, do you remember the year I got locked in here?"

Miles did remember. The von Karma procession had been heading back to the estate when Miles had become aware that Franziska wasn't with them. Manfred had assured Miles that Franziska was a highly capable girl and could care for herself and

that there was no reason to fuss over her foolishness, but Miles had remained concerned and retraced their steps until he had found Franziska locked inside the family mausoleum.

"When I found you locked in here you insisted you weren't scared even after **I **confessed to you that this place gives me the creeps. Instead, you laughed at **me** and proceeded to call me weak."

Franziska turned her eyes away from him. "I did?"

"Yes. But I was rather used to it." The smirk on his face was just like it had been in his youth. Franziska felt herself getting wildly aroused seeing it. How that cocky little crooked smile of his could do that to her was one of life's mysteries.

"Papa was so mad that you broke the lock instead of going to get the key from him."

Miles hadn't wanted to leave her, not locked behind the iron bars like she was, not ever. In hindsight he realized that **perhaps** there had been hints of his intense affection for her even when she was a child. It **would** have made more sense to go get the key. Why had he insisted on finding a large branch from the nearby plum tree and working for half an hour to pry the lock open instead? Had he been showing off? It was embarrassing to think he might have been trying to impress his ten year-old sister, but it seemed like a distinct possibility.

He held his hand out for the flask. She obediently handed it to him and he took a long sip and swallowed.

"I remember the incident a little differently," Franziska mused.

"Hhhmm?" Miles asked as he took another large swallow of alcohol. He could swear that there was a naughty grin dancing upon her lips.

"I remember how handsome you looked." Franziska was giving him a look he knew all too well. That worshipful gaze she got whenever she remembered the longing she had experienced for her brother when he was unattainable.

Franziska leaned over and whispered in his ear, "One of my favorite fantasies was of you that day." Miles felt himself getting aroused by the sensual way she articulated each syllable saying them into his ear like they were each a passionate kiss, but he tried to resist.

"Franziska, you were **ten**."

In a more normal voice she defended herself, "It wasn't graphic. I didn't know enough for it to be, but," she leaned toward him again. "We did make love."

Miles coughed a little. The whiskey was strong.

She gazed fixedly on the plum tree visible through the door of the crypt. "In my fantasy, I was older, of course, with a body that was appropriate for such actions. You got the gate open and I threw my arms around you and you didn't want to let me go and I said that I had a reward for you and I led you to that tree and we sat at the base of it and kissed."

Miles smiled. It was not an entirely unpleasant image. "And we made love?"

"Yes."

"I would **never** have done that, even if you had been sixteen or seventeen."

"It was a **dream**. Don't you ever have fantasies, Miles Edgeworth? But even in it you resisted. You were worried about my **honor**."

Miles chuckled. "And what, Dear Sister, did you do to convince me that I shouldn't be and that such **intense** expressions of our newly found love would be permissible?" He spoke directly to her face in a voice no more than a whisper and she felt herself beginning to physically ache for him.

"I told you that as a gentleman it was your job to do as I wished and that I desired you and it would be wrong for you to leave me unfulfilled."

Miles laughed. "In other words, the routine you used on me years later was well rehearsed."

Her eyes narrowed. Was he teasing her? She was opening up to him and he was **teasing** her?

"Miles, are you ashamed of me?"

Miles Edgeworth's head whipped around from his reverie.

"Is that why you don't tell people about us?" She looked frightened and he immediately wrapped his arms around her to reassure her.

"No, Franziska. I thought that was what we both wanted. Darling, people are unintelligent. Facts don't matter to them. It doesn't matter to them that we aren't biologically related. It doesn't matter that for large portions of time in our youth we weren't even together. All that matters to people is that you were young and I was older and I was told to treat you as my sister and we became lovers instead."

"Not 'instead,' Brother. **Never 'instead'**. Always 'in addition.'"

"Yes, that makes it so much better." He glugged more whiskey. She touched the side of his face tucking his hair behind his ear. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. Maybe a little. I don't know. I'm sorry that I'm not being decisive. I don't know how to react when you tell me you wanted me. You were just a kid. I feel-"

"**Miles Edgeworth**, you did **nothing** wrong. If anyone is perverted it's me. It's not your fault you were such an attractive teenager. I'm the one who led you to this. It's all my doing. **I'm** the deviant one. The one who will burn while my father is forgiven for his sins."

"No! Franziska, don't talk like that. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps if God does exist there's a reason he sent you a brother who wasn't **really** your brother?" Miles eyebrows were arched suggestively.

Franziska's ice blue eyes sparkled. "But, Miles Edgeworth, you don't believe in destiny."

"I didn't, but when I think of you I feel different. I feel like somehow we were meant to be. It isn't your fault you were born late and were the daughter of my mentor."

"And your father's murderer," she added with disgust. She grabbed the flask back from him with such carelessness some of the liquor sloshed out of it before she was able to take an unladylike swallow from it. She proceeded to wipe her lips with the back of her hand and Miles eyes lingered on them.

"Anyone who claims our upbringing was normal and that we should therefore act like typical siblings doesn't understand. We were forced to war against one another like pit bulls, for God's sake."

"Miles, I love you. I always have, but I'll never speak of the crush I had on you as a child if it make you uncomfortable."

He shook his head. "It only disturbs me because I find it flattering. It makes me want you." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back upon her father's final resting place. Miles was on top of her desiring her with every bit of his heart and body and she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him.

"We should go," he said with a hint of regret in his voice at the thought of releasing her from his grasp.

Franziska shook her head and with a hint of deviance in her voice said, "No, Miles." Her lips attacked his shocking him with the ferocity with which they pulled and tugged on his own. Her hands were roaming his body fondling every curve and angle as though she were blind and wanted to see him for the first time.

Miles still felt the nervousness that always accompanied him in this place but the eerie sensation was melting away with the heat of her lust and he thought that as she had said, it was wrong to deny a lady her desire. Manfred had been cruel, but he had been her father. The only parent she had. Franziska had been cheated by the world of any semblance of a normal childhood, even more so than he and if there was anything Miles could do to make that inequity less grievous he would do it. He had long since given up his ability to deny her. Anytime or anywhere he was hers and she knew this as her hands came to rest upon his butt pulling his body closer to her as she slid her tongue down his earlobe.

Miles held Franziska ever tighter. "Franziska, I love you."

They kissed. Their arms and legs tangling with one another trying to entwine in such a way that they would never again have to part.

"Oh, Miles, I wish my first time had been with you."

Miles internally cursed Klaus, the rapist that stolen Franziska's virginity, and cursed her father for not being more supportive of her through her recovery and for not telling Miles that his sister needed him, but most of all he cursed himself for pretending it was okay to leave her behind. What an enormous amount of arrogance he had back in his youth to have done whatever he wished with no regard to her situation. It was as though he had been desperate to prove that he didn't need her and that his heart wasn't hers when really he would have loved to have never been without her.

"Darling, we could pretend…out by the plum tree." It was getting to be twilight and everyone else would have already headed back to their homes, but Franziska shook her head.

"No, **here**, brother." The words were said gently but were clearly an order. Miles was to set aside his usual gracious manners and do as his sister wished and he knew there was an intention behind her command. It wasn't that she was too in the moment to take his hand and dash to somewhere else with him or that the air was too cool for them to be away from the shelter of the mausoleum. No, she clearly wanted him to ravish her here in case Manfred kept watch over his remains. She wanted to show her Papa that **she** had won; she had bested both her father and her brother by winning Miles' total devotion.

Miles trembled a little. He and his sister had done many crazy things in the throes of passion and not always in the most appropriate of locations, but this was in a class by itself. He started to shake his head, but she was giving him that pleading expression that he was powerless against.

"Don't be nervous, Little Brother. He won't jump out and get you."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Miles whispered in her ear in between kisses as his body pressed into hers. "If he could read my thoughts I'm sure he already would have," he said as his hand slid up her leg.

Franziska smiled at him. "Please, Miles Edgeworth. If Papa can see us I want there to be no doubt that we love each other-"

"And that we can't manage to go through a day without-"

"Something like that, yes."

Miles released one hand from her to grab the flask off the floor, chugged from it, capped it, and let it fall to the floor as he leaned over her feeling her delicate fingers massage the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and focused on her touch, her scent, and the craving he had for her. She could feel his hard arousal pressing into her through his pants, aching for her.

"Miles, don't worry. No one comes in here. The von Karmas are not well liked."

"I know one who is," he said as his lips began to make their way down her body. "Franziska, I will always be with you. I will always be yours. I don't care what people think or say. If you go to hell I'll be right there with you."

"Well, if hell exists we're definitely going to be headed there after tonight." She said pulling his shirt out of his pants and undoing his belt and like two lovers brought together in some primitive fertility ritual they began to make love onto of the altar that was Manfred's final resting place.

~xxxx~

_Yes, Papa. That's Miles Edgeworth inside of me. You thought you were so clever adopting the son of the man you most hated but you didn't count on this did you? You didn't realize you were bringing me my savior. So, thank you. Remember how you told me I had to hate him? Each time you made me say it I desired him more, because I saw the differences between the kind of man you were and the kind of man he is and Papa should I ever decide I __**do**__ want a child it will be his. Your voice can echo in my head all it wants but I don't care. I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me. So, I hope you're watching. I hope you see this isn't revenge or a plot. It's love. He's pleasuring me here so you can witness how you no longer have power over us. We're together and there's nothing you can do to stop us._

Franziska rolled over to take a turn on top her eyes locked with her brother's as he moaned and gasped with satisfaction. She would take her time and indulge him, because she knew he didn't really want to be here. He was here because he loved her and because he had vowed to never leave her.

She thought about what he had said. Maybe a sibling **was** the only person who could reach her and see her for who she really was. Maybe God had sent her Miles because of that or maybe there was no higher power in which case she was just very, very lucky. She thought about that as she rolled him around inside her thighs. Being with him was better than she had ever allowed herself to imagine it could be.

Miles was quivering with the sensations her gyrations were generating. His quaking arms reached up and pulled her head towards him and as she bent forward he rubbed her in an especially thrilling spot and her jaw fell open her breath seemingly being held for the moment when she would let out a tremendous shout indicating that her body was overloading with excitement, but he wasn't yet ready. He rolled her over and climbed on top of her and she took a gasp. He thrusted himself into her and Franziska moaned in delight. Her head leaned back as she let out little gasps of pleasure as she panted out words to her lover.

"I…I….can't…see!"

"It's alright. I won't let you fall."

Franziska tipped her rear upward trying to eliminate any gap that existed between their bodies. She wanted him to be as deep as he could go and he obliged extending himself into her over and over again faster and more vigorously as his hands gently held her breasts.

"I…love…you,… Miles Edge…worth." She panted and her words of adoration made hi wish he could crawl up inside her and he let out a guttural groan as he pushed into her so hard she moaned in response and her arms flew forward grabbing the edge of the marble crypt.

Miles found himself lurching erratically as he released into her over and over again feeling as though he might never stop and all he could think of was that he and his sister had and would continue to circumvent any and all moral codes, societal rules and ideologies that attempted to keep them apart. They were together now and he would see that they remained so forever.

~xxxx~

"My goodness! You should have called. I've been so worried!"

Miles and Franziska had returned home looking disheveled but unusually happy for Allerseelen, All Soul's Day.

"Helga, Miles Edgeworth and I are more than capable of caring for ourselves." Franziska scolded wishing she had her whip back in her hand.

"I **am** aware, but don't underestimate the number of enemies you two have. Criminals don't like to see how hard you work to lock their cronies up in jail. Next time you decide to do whatever it was you were doing" at this her eyes lingered on their less than perfectly kempt state and both Miles and Franziska knew that Helga knew **exactly **what they had been doing. "Please give me a call so I can get a restful night of sleep."

Franziska opened her mouth to continue arguing with her, but Miles bowed his head politely and said, "I agree. It was thoughtless of us not to consider that you would be concerned, but I believe that liquor may have clouded our judgment. In future, we will make sure to notify you when we unexpectedly decide not to return home."

Franziska pulled Miles down the hall into the music room. "Clouded our judgment? Are you saying you wouldn't have?"

"Franziska, darling, I will pleasure you anywhere anytime, but I believe we **did** worry Helga and like the expression says good help is hard to find. Look at those idiot subordinates we have at the courthouse."

Franziska nodded. Lately, it seemed like the courthouse had ceased to have any kind of a screening process before hiring.

"Brother, I think we are foolishly lucky."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Miles said smiling.

She grabbed his arm and leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Because no one else gets to fuck their brother."

Miles smirked. "Yes, well it may be that the nasty rumors and comments are all a form of jealousy."

"They should be," Franziska said wrapping her leg around him and smiling. She thought that perhaps they had started a new Allerheiligen tradition, one that only she and her brother would observe.

"And sister, **I** have a secret. I think that perhaps there were times when I wanted you, too."

"I know that Miles. It's always shown in your eyes, especially as you spent all that time working at prying the lock off the mausoleum when you could very well have just run to Papa for the key."

Miles shrugged. "It wasn't a conscious thing," he said simply.

"No, of course not. Only a very foolish seventeen year old would be trying to show off his muscles to his ten year-old sister as though she were a princess."

"Darling, you **are** a princess."

"Hmph! I am not. I am a prosecutor of world-renown genius. I do **not** appreciate the insinuation that I am similar to a spoiled rich girl who sits on her duff all day and does nothing but attend parties and bat her eyes at her subjects."

Miles laughed. "Well then can you explain to me, Prosecutor-of-World-Renown how **exactly** you got yourself locked in there to begin with?"

Franziska straightened her back proudly. "I hid in the corner to get some extra studying in while Papa ordered the servants about. I wanted to make sure I beat you in the mock trial the next day…and I fell asleep."

Miles laughed. "How could you even see to study in there?"

"Well, **obviously** it wasn't easy or I wouldn't have dozed off."

"Speaking of which that walk has me **terribly** tired. Care to join me in bed?"

Smiling, Miles bowed his head, ever the servant to his Prosecutor-of-World-Renown.


	32. Episode 20: Manipulated Fortunes

Risenfromash:  
"Oh, Miles Edgeworth! Oh!"

Miles glanced up from a book he had been engrossed in. Franziska was seated across the library at a table presumably checking her e-mail.

"Do you remember Mrs. Fiddlefall?" She asked leaning around her laptop so she could look at her brother as she spoke.

Miles rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his book. "Unfortunately." He regarded Mrs. Fiddlefall as a twit of the highest rank and he wasn't terribly interested in whatever gossip his sister had learned about her.

"Let me guess that parvenu of a husband of her's has run off with the maid and taken with him half of her possessions." Inwardly, he smiled. It would be ashame to have to prosecute someone who victimized that hag. She had been so incredibly rude to him in his youth.

"No. She died."

"Oh!" Miles was startled. He hadn't expected that. "Well…may she rest in peace." He said awkwardly, but not insincerely.

Franziska laughed at his discomfort. It amused her tremendously when she could blindside him like that. He was usually so foolishly collected all the time and it pissed her off.

It took Miles a moment to digest the news that one of his least favorite people had passed away and he ran through his mind any recent news he had heard about her. He was fairly confident he hadn't been aware that she was ill…

"Wait!" Miles said more loudly than he had intended. "You're not intending on dragging me to the funeral are you? Because I refuse to-"

"No. I'm dragging you to an auction. That **parvenu** husband of hers is selling her entire art collection."

"Don't bother. The woman has…er…had terrible taste."

But Franziska had a smile of fiendish delight upon her lips like a child being spoiled by a grandparent.

"But, Little Brother, they're selling the fountain."

Miles head shot up. His eyes were wide with excitement. He set his book aside and jogged over to Franziska.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's right here on the auction house website, but they aren't making it easy on us. The auction is next Thursday."

"Damn. Can we send a proxy? Helga or Shelby?"

Franziska curled her lip in distaste. "There is no way we are sending one of the help. This is too important."

"But, darling, we'll probably both be in court. I almost always have a case on Thursday mornings."

Franziska smiled. "Yes, you do on Thursday **mornings**, but the auction begins at one-thirty in the afternoon. I guess you'll just have to make it a speedy victory. I mean I seem to recall that you **do** currently hold the record for the quickest guilty verdict. Or have I hallucinated you gloating about it?"

It was possible for Miles to wrap up a trial that fast and still present an unbeatable case. In fact, he did so quite often, but to **guarantee** it?

"What about you?" He asked her.

"We'll have a race and whoever gets there first bids on the Lover's Embrace Fountain and when we have successfully won the auction we will immediately call a construction company to remove the Manneken Pis replica."

Miles chuckled. "Yes, I know it's a classic piece, but…I can't say as I ever understood what your father saw in it."

Franziska lifted her hand from the keyboard in a noncommittal gesture. "You know Papa. One never knew what he was thinking. You wouldn't believe some of the tacky objects d'art I found while cleaning the storage rooms. It would have likely sent you into seizures."

Miles placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for sparing me that agony, darling."

Franziska looked up and smiled. "Get that fountain in its rightful spot in our garden and I'll be the one thanking you."

Miles smiled. He liked the sound of that.

~xxxx~

"Gutzberg, I wish to speak to you alone in my office," Edgeworth ordered. He was never one to use niceties with the subordinates, especially with Detective Gutzberg. The detective followed Edgeworth into his office and Miles turned.

"I have a favor to ask. I need your help to ensure that either myself or Prosecutor von Karma wins an auction at Josef's auction house this Thursday."

"You and your lady love have your eyes on something in particular?"

Edgeworth inhaled deeply. Miles and Franziska continued to keep the nature of their relationship private yet Gutzberg had figured it out long ago. "As a matter of fact yes. It's an elaborate fountain that Angelina von Karma commissioned in the eighteenth century only to have it stolen out from under her. My **sister** and I would very much like to have it back in the possession of a von Karma."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Need me to bump off the auctioneer or something?"

Edgeworth drew back in surprise. "Good God, no! You had better be joking. No I just need you to either stall the auctioning of the fountain or find ways to deter other people from bidding on it. Create rumors…I know you're good at that sort of thing."

Gutzberg's eyes met Prosecutor's Edgeworth's. "Edgeworth, I'm not the only one who knows about you and your sister."

"I know that, but we prefer our privacy."

"You prefer to make me look like a crazy fool for saying you two are an item, don't you mean? Why should I do this for you? Because of you I was made fun of for years by people too narrow-minded to pick up on the way you two are constantly flirting with one another. All those rumors that Franzy is a lesbian are obvious bunk and I suspect I know who started those rumors and why."

Miles Edgeworth crossed his arms and tapped his finger in irritation. So, Gutzberg knew about that, too. It would seem he was a better investigator that Miles had given him credit for.

"What I do with Franziska is no one's business, but my own Gutzberg. Do you understand that?"

"Touchy, touchy. You sure don't know how to ask a fella for a favor. I don't know how it was between you and your beloved Gummy Bear back in the states, but here we-"

"Gutzberg! I know you hacked into the human resources department's computer to access personal information about Renee Durls. That's in violation of several codes of ethics even if you and Renee are writing it off as romantic."

"Well, if she were my sister I could convienently access that information by being her next of kin."

"I do nothing without Franziska's express permission!" Miles' insides were boiling. Gutzberg was an infuriating man. "Will you do this or will I be forced to report your indescretions?"

The detective grumbled and Miles knew he had won. Gutzberg may know some of Edgeworth's secrets but none of them were fireable offenses, whereas the detective's little foray into computer hacking most surely was.

"Fine. Tell me about this fountain."

Miles smirked. _Much better_, he thought. _This is how subordinates are meant to behave._

Miles walked over to his desk and grabbed a manila folder with pertinent information including information about the location of Josef's auction house and their code of dress. He doubted very much that Gutzberg had ever had cause to go to an art auction before. Gutzberg flipped through the printed information and then grunted.

"I'll do this for you. I'll get your damned Lover's Embrace, but you need to understand, Edgeworth you aren't above the law anymore than Manfred von Karma was. You and your sister will be in for a world of hurt when a new Chief Prosecutor takes over."

Miles Edgeworth stood to his full height. "That is assuming the new Chief Prosecutor isn't myself or my sister."

The thought struck terror into the detective and he backed out of the office in a hurry all the while mumbling to himself about damned prosecutors and their prima donna attitudes.

~xxxx~

"Your honor. It is obvious that this witness is lying. I have multiple eyewitnesses that place Mr. Jokela at his place of business instead of at the crime scene. Why the defense is insisting on wasting our time with this-"

"Objection! Is it so difficult to believe that a conspiracy is at work?"

_This is ridiculous_, Miles thought, grumbling audibly about Defense Attorney Clavamore's pathetic excuse for a defense. Miles Edgeworth believed everyone deserved a fair trial, but he also believed he deserved to not have his time wasted and by his timepiece it was now already eleven-thirty. He would miss the auction if this charade went on much longer.

He wished he had a coffee drinking habit and could peg Clavamore in the head the way Godot used to do to Wright. If nothing else it would have released some of the agitation he was feeling, because admittedly he was rather tense.

There were few things he could buy his sister that she did not already have and both he and his sister had always admired the statue that topped the fountain thinking it to be one of the most beautiful likenesses of the male and female form they had ever seen. He wanted very much to win that fountain for her and he wanted that damn peeing wanna-be cherub with its psychotic little grin out of their yard.

He had an almost desperate desire to text Franziska to see if her trial had wrapped up, but it would have been extremely unprofessional to do so. Therefore, he just stood rolling his eyes in impatience as Clavamore attempted to explain to the judge why having a witness on the stand who clearly witnessed **nothing** was somehow relevant **to** the case.

_Normally, this song and dance would amuse me, _he admitted to himself as he slammed the desk shouting, "Objection!"

~xxxx~

Down two flights of stairs and southward in courtroom 324A Franziska was having her own in-court struggles.

"Fool! Is the blood spatter consistent with a point blank range shooting? Yes or no!" She cracked her whip and the authority on the stand trembled.

"Yes…we believe so."

Franziska tapped her toe madly like a woodpecker hammering at a tree. "I **believe** that a simple 'yes' is enough."

"Oh…OK…Mrs. von Karma."

Franziska emitted a sound not unlike that made when someone is being choked.

"You are to refer to me as Prosecutor von Karma."

"Ok, Franziska." She rolled her eyes. This guy had been on the staff of the crime lab for only two months and already thought he could call her by her first name! And in the courtroom of all places!

He felt the sting of her whip upon his chest.

"Moving forward, Crime Lab Member Jacque Curtis, can you please testify about the hair found at the crime scene?"

"Oh, yes. There was a hair found at the crime scene."

"And…"

"And?"

_If I loose out on having the Lover's Embrace placed in it's rightful spot in the von Karma garden because of this buffoon I will kill him. Miles Edgeworth isn't her to stop me and I __**will**__ make this courtroom run red with his blood. I am too much like Papa to tolerate this kind of blatant stupidity. My God! Where did they find this guy? I half expect his entire report on the hair to be nothing but its color._

"Well, near the body we found a white hair."

_Ugh!_

~xxxx~

It was two thirty in the afternoon when Miles was finally able to get a guilty verdict and he rushed from the courtroom attaché case in hand and dashed down the stairs toward the courthouse parking lot. He knew the auction had already begun and there was no way Gutzberg could stall the bidding on the die Umarmung des Geliebten Brunnen for much longer.

Leaping into the car he hooked his phone to the hands-free device and dialed the detective as he pulled out.

"Edgeworth?"

"Any luck?"

"Yeah. I managed to deter a few buyers by claiming I knew the certificate of authenticity wasn't from a reputable company."

"Good man. I'm assuming Franziska hasn't arrived yet."

"No. I think she got stuck in court. She was supposed to have that new crime scene guy on the stand this morning."

"Which new guy?"

"The idiot."

"Oh." There were many buffoons, imbeciles, and incompetents in the crime lab probably even a few morons, but there was only one idiot in the crime lab, even Gutzberg knew this.

"Oh, God. She'll never make it. I don't think that man knows how to tie his own shoelaces."

"Yeah. I know. He must be somebody's relative or something. I should look into it."

"Well, you do know how to hack into the HR database." Miles said with a chuckle.

"So, why does this fountain mean so much to you? I understand it should be Franziska's but…"

"It's a thing of amazing beauty and artistry. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Don't treat me like that, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch. I've been to an art museum. They're a great place to pick up women."

Edgeworth decided to let the man's insult slide. Reluctant as he was to do so, Gutzberg **was** assisting him.

"Hey, Edgeworth since I'm doin' you a favor could you do something for me?"

"I'm **already** doing something for you by concealing your actions of questionable ethics."

"I know, but if things don't work out with Renee could you put in a good word with Prosecutor Landree for me?"

"Thora? Why would my opinion matter any to her?"

"'Cause she has a lot of respect for you…and she has the hots for you."

"I find that highly difficult to believe."

Gutzberg laughed. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, you are far too damned pompous to play dumb."

"Hmph," grumbled Edgeworth. _Now he's pushing his luck_, thought Miles.

~xxxx~

Edgeworth dashed into the auction house and marched up to Gutzberg like a man on a mission. as he indeed was.

"Ya made it." Gutzberg said handing Miles his bidder's paddle.

"Call Franziska and tell her that she doesn't need to come down and that I have it under control."

Gutzberg snickered. "I'm glad I'm not in whip range. I don't think she takes well to being told anyone else is in charge, especially you."

"That's true. But she's almost undoubtedly still in court so you'll just get her voicemail." Edgeworth smirked. "You'll be safe. I'll deal with her later."

Gutzberg shook his head. "Well, you better get in there. The bidding should be starting any minute."

Edgeworth nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself as he did before a court case. The problem was that Miles knew in **this** scenario he had less control over the variables than he did in the courtroom and it made him tense. But he **had** managed to make it here. All he had to do now was not get outbid. He thought with a panic of what valuable thing he might be able to sell to get more capital for this purchase. He couldn't sell his car. He needed a car, but he couldn't exactly insist Franziska sell hers. That seemed like a very bad idea if he didn't want to end up receiving a lashing everyday for the next twenty years and the value of a motor vehicle, even one as rare and flashy as his was of little consequence when they were talking about the millions of euros this purchase was going to take.

"And here we have an authetic replica of an outhouse. You'll see the crescent moon shaped hole in the door. This design has been immortalized in modern culture…"

Miles shook his head in distaste and attempted to block out the rest of the auctioneer's babble about the outhouse and various other tacky items only a newly rich person would feel the urge to purchase.

He looked around warily. _I hope not everyone is here to bid on the fountain._

Then it was on the auction block.

"Item number thirty-three. Die Umarmung des Geliebten Brunnen. This original marble statue dates from the eighteenth century and was created by Baldwin Emery before his untimely death. It captures a moment of tenderness between a winged fairy and her earthbound human lover. You will notice the exquisite quality of the work. From every angle the human form is accurate and lovingly portrayed making it one of the finest such statues from Germany during this period. We'll start the bidding at…"

Miles smiled. _Here goes, darling._ The bidding was brisk and Miles found himself wishing he could either just keep his paddle with the number 41 on it up all the time or that Franziska was here to whip the paddles out of the hands of the other bidders.

Bt soon the bidders began to drop out quickly and Miles felt a sense of confidence growing within him until a person in the third row on the left shot there arm up and announced an enormous bid. There was no way Miles could beat that. He felt himself get short of breath. For years he'd considered it one of the greatest works of art in existence and a grave injustice that the von Karma family who had essentially designed the piece had been cheated out of it.

Miles Edgeworth glared at the back of the winning bidder before taking his leave. Dejected he exited the auction house as soon as the opportunity arose. Gutzberg had already departed no doubt fearing Edgeworth's mood.

Edgeworth walked outside the courthouse and pulled out his cellular phone contemplating how to tell Franziska the news. She would be heartbroken. It was a one of a kind thing and there was no way he could make it up to her.

"Miles Edgeworth?" A voice from behind him called his name and he turned to see a cloaked figure standing and a feeling of unease overtook him.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you can. I have something you want and you have something I want. You see, I won your fountain." She pulled her hood down to reveal flowing strawberry blonde curls and pouty lips painted in a shade of pink. There was something familiar about this woman but Miles was unable to place her.

"Miles, it's me Caroline Fiddlefall."

"Caroline?" Caroline was a distant relative of the deceased. "I'm sorry I failed to recognize you. It's been so long." He thought back and he must not have seen her since he was a teenager.

She smiled. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to recognize me. We never were that **intimate**. Though admittedly I did try. Come to dinner with me to catch up and you can have the statue…" His eyes boggled. "For the adjusted value of what Angelina von Karma would have paid for it."

He nodded. While Caroline was one of those society people Miles typically tried to avoid he believed he could survive one evening with her.

"Let me just call Franziska and let her know where to meet us. I'm sure she would love to catch up." It was a lie, but Miles Edgeworth found he could only survive social occasions with aristocrats when accompanied by his sister.

Caroline's hand shot forward to stay his hand. She shook her head. "No, Miles just the two of us." The woman's eyes scanned over Miles Edgeworth's body as though he were an item on the auction block himself.

Miles gulped. So this was how it was to be.

"Caroline, I appreciate your…offer, but I will not prostitute myself even for the fountain."

"One dinner. One night. No sex."

Miles grumbled. The more contact he had with rich people the more it seemed like those sensational TV dramas were true. Why, oh, why was she doing this?

"Look it won't kill you to be social with me. You used to kind of like it."

"I'm not sure about that, Caroline."

"I think there is a lot you're not sure about, Miles."

_I don't know about that. I know a couple things for sure. You're coming onto me and Franziska would not approve. And I know I'm going to go along with your request in hopes that I can somehow manage to get the fountain for her without having to sleep with you…which is probably very unlikely._

"Fine. Dinner. Now." He barked.

Caroline smiled coyly. "Funny. I believe it's **awfully** early for dinner. Don't you? Or are you and your sister such prudes you retire at four o'clock in the afternoon? Come shopping with me."

She took Edgeworth by the hand, which he resisted, but Caroline mouthed the words "fountain" and he groaned and went along with her.

Edgeworth didn't know how to feel about all this. He wasn't interested in starting some kind of affair and he wasn't particularly eager to admit to Caroline that the pesky crop-toting twelve year-old she had last seen him with all those years ago was now his lover. So he decided to do as she said until it crossed an obvious line of inappropriateness or seductiveness. If that happened he would wish her well, while inwardly telling her to go to hell, and leave her fountain or no fountain.

Caroline drug Miles into a bunch of exclusive boutiques which he was sure were the types of place Franziska would also shop although Caroline's taste was far less sophisticated than his sister's. Caroline seemed to be drawn to pinks and prints and rather gaudy hair ornaments. Miles played the part of bored suitor as she modeled trendy garments for him and he contemplated how many lashes he would get if Franziska saw him here with Caroline which was, of course, the kind of thing that occurred in those dramatic soaps. He desperately hoped that in this case his life would not follow typical plotlines.

Miles Edgeworth was making sure to send no signals that he was interested. He didn't smile or flirt. He glared all evening and envisioned Franziska whipping Caroline until she was a bloody pulp. It was easy to imagine this because he was very dissatisfied with this usage of his off work time. He wanted to be at home, curled up with a good book, snuggling his sister or soaking in a hot bath.

And as the evening proceeded Miles Edgeworth **seemed** lucky. As far as he knew his accompaniment of Caroline was going undetected. He hadn't run into his sister or anyone else he knew and as they ate their dinner at Garconage he thought that he would be able to end the night with a quick peck on the woman's cheek and be done with her and her advances.

"Ah! Ms. Fiddlefall!" Miles looked up to see a young man with a sidesweep hairdo and a silver button down shirt that was insanely reflective, but what Miles was most startled by was that the man had a large camera around his neck, a professional looking camera.  
"Oh, Gregory Snapits! How are you doing?"

Miles eyes bulged as he gawked at the camera.

"May I take your picture for the society page?"

"No!" Miles said jumping up from his seat.

"Miles, is that anyway to behave? But I suppose world famous attorneys don't necessarily appreciate their personal lives being mentioned in the paper."

"Oh, I knew I recognized you! You're Miles Edgeworth! Wow, dating the ladies now. Excellent. This turnabout could make the front of the society section."

"Not if I don't give my permission. I'm sorry, but I will not permit my likeness to be used in any article or my precense her with Ms. Fiddlefall to make news. We aren't dating. I have absolutely no interest in her. I find her boring and her tastes appalling. I think this resaturaunt is overrated and I'm only here as a nice gesture as we haven't seen each other since we were teenagers."

Caroline's jaw opened and dropped farther and farther until it was completely slack as though she were dead. She was obviously flabbergasted by his bluntness and she appeared to be rather hurt, but she turned to the photographer. "Actually, I must agree. Miles and I have some private reasons for being together and I would appreciate it not being mentioned in the papers. My husband might not pleased about it."

"**Husband**? You're married?" Miles Edgeworth clutched the table in shock.

"Sorry, I'm a reporter. It's my duty to share what I know, especially the scandalous."

"What a wonderful profession…" grumbled Edgeworth.

Caroline was chewing her lip. "Mr. Snapits, would you feel that same way about **us**, if you knew where Prince Garrisher has been staying while he's been in Germany and with **whom**?"

The reporter's eyes lit up and Caroline pulled from her purse a business card and scrolled some information on the back.

The reporter nodded and was off to paparazzi the prince and his lover. Miles and Caroline both breathed a sigh of relief that their dinner was not as good a story as the indiscretions of the royals.

"There," Caroline said. "Thank goodness. I know you may not believe me, but there is a very important reason why I wished to have dinner with you. I have to ask you something very personal."

_Here it comes_.

"Miles, I was hoping we could have a baby together."

Miles drew back. He had expected an attempt at seduction, but **this**!

"I'm afraid that isn't poss-"

"No. It isn't possible with my husband, and after months of scanning through books of anonymous sperm donors I thought I would prefer to chose someone I know and you came to mind. You're intelligent, handsome, confident…though you do lack some social skills, but then again so does Horace." She sighed. Edgeworth was still reacting from the shock that while she may have claimed no sex was involved in this little proposition she was in fact after his "abilities."

"Caroline, I feel used. I thought you were attempting to seduce me."

"I doubt you're disappointed that I'm not. I mean I figured that was what you would think and I suppose if you wished to conceive the old-fashioned way I would have an affair with you, but if you weren't interested in me when I was eighteen why would you be interested now? I have gained weight…besides I know you're gay. I suspected it back then, too. Why else would you have turned me down when I suggested you slip into my bedroom?"

Edgeworth blushed.

"But, you see I am married and after years of trying to get pregnant we've discovered Horace is sterile and I want a baby."

"Well, that's a very touching story and my heart does feel for you and your husband, but I can not help you."

"You won't even consider it? But you might need a surrogate down the road. I would be willing to do that for you, Miles. When you find the right man."

Caroline looked very sad as Miles stood up. "I have found he right person and that's why I can't. I'll send a check for the fountain by curiuor to your residence tomorrow if you will give me your address."

"What do you mean you-"

"Caroline, I am as good as married myself and-"

"Just because you refuse to help me doesn't mean it's ok to lie to me, Miles! I know there is no one in your life since Walker went back to the U.S. I've done my homework. I know you're still leaving at the von Karma estate with no one but the servants and Fran…"

Her voice trailed off and a look of shocked understanding graced her painted face.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. Despite your false pretenses and manipulation I might have been tempted to help you, but it is no longer my decision to make."

Miles phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, darling. Guess what? I believe that I've managed to convince the high bidder to sell Lover's Embrace to us."

"Really? Oh, Miles Edgeworth, I'm so excited, but where are you?"

"At dinner with an old friend. Do you remember Caroline Fiddlefall?"

"That little hussy! She better be keeping her hands off of you or I'll-"

"No, she has been quite pleasant company, but I'm eager to come about to get home now. I love you."

Miles rarely could be so blatant in showing his affection for Franziska in front of people, but he wanted Caroline to have no doubts. He hung up his phone and turned to face her a smirk on his face.

"So, Ms. Maiden-Name-of-Fiddlefall, I've now informed my whip-wielding-wildly-feisty-love-of-my-life that you were the top bidder **and** that I've been out to dinner with you. I suggest therefore that you stick to our agreement lest you wish to have her to deal with. She has a tendency to not manage anger or jealousy well."

Caroline looked defeated.

"Caroline, I am sorry, but I'm not in a position to help you. Good luck to you and Horace."

~xxxx~

Tearing out a modest fountain of a boy peeing and replacing it with a much more artistic and elaborate fountain of two half dressed lovers clasp in one another's arms was a time consuming and noisy process Miles and Franziska were to discover and had they not wanted to make sure no mistakes occurred they might have been tempted to stay at a hotel while the construction was going on as it made the garden an unpleasant place to be and it rattled the windows and doors of the estate, but finally it was done.

"We should Christian it like a ship." Miles said smiling at the lover's before turning on the water.

"We should fill it with chocolate," said Franziska suddenly having one of her cravings.

"Darling, I don't think that would be good for the marble."

She shrugged. "Oh, Miles. It looks lovely doesn't it."

"It does. I can't believe it's taken over two hundred years for it to get to where it belonged."

"Miles, I've been wondering what that fool Caroline wanted from you…"

"But you've been afraid to ask. You can trust that I didn't give it to her."

_Now or then. It's always been you, Franziska._

~xxxx~

_"Lovely isn't it?" Miles Edgeworth commented. "The way the human forms are entwined its so-"_

_ "Erotic," offered twelve year-old Franziska._

_ "Franziska, I believe that is inappropriate for a child of your age to say." Miles scolded._

_ "Shut up, Little Brother." Franziska told him slapping him in the side with her riding crop._

_ "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."_

_ "Yes, well you needn't bother. I know all about sex and intercourse and coitus and-"  
"Oh, __**please**__ Franziska don't talk like that. It's very disturbing."_

_ "It's not my fault you're asexual."_

_ "I am not asexual! Just because I don't wish to hear my sister who is a __**tween**__ for God's sake ramble on like one of those radio talk show sex therapists."_

_ Franziska hit him once again with the riding crop and he dropped the subject._

_ "It is beautiful." Franziska said._

_ "Yes, it is. Her wings are magnificent."_

_ "Most men would be oogling her breasts, but I should have guessed you would ignore them. Have you decided if you're gay yet?"_

_ The blood drained from Miles face and he swayed. "Franziska, must you talk so loudly? Your father is just inside with the Fiddlefalls!"_

_ "I was just wondering. I thought you might know by now." Franziska sounded exasperated, but went about her business pulling something from her purse._

"_Here, Little Brother." She handed Miles a coin._

_ "What's this for?"_

_ "To make a wish, fool."_

_ "That's a stupid old tradition."_

_ "I don't care, fool. Quick, before papa comes out."_

_ "No."_

"Fine." Franziska held her coin and threw it with great ferocity into the fountain and then snatched back the coin from Miles hand, but instead of placing it back in her purse as he expected her to do she kissed it and threw it into the fountain as well.

_ "You can't make two wishes, Franziska. That's not only stupid. It's greedy."_

_ "One is for me and one is for you. Just because you're too proud to do it doesn't mean I can't make a wish on your behalf."_

_ Miles rolled his eyes. He could only imagine what Franziska had wished for him. Knowing her she probably wished for him to leap off a bridge or something._

_ "Oh, __**Miles**__!" A strawberry blonde teenager in a low cut pink sundress was approaching them and neither Miles nor Franziska were pleased about it._

"That hussy!" Franziska muttered under her breath as she turned to take a final wistful look at the fountain that everyone knew should have belonged to the von Karmas.

~xxxx~

"Ok, I'm dying of curiosity, Little Brother, what **did **Caroline want?"

"A sperm donor."

Franziska leapt into the air whip unfurling as though she were about to run the fifteen miles to the Fiddlefall residence and lash Caroline to death.

"No, no. I'm not being vulgar. She's married and her husband has fertility issues."

"Oh." Franziska settled back down like a smothered fire. "That's a little sad."

"Yes, I believe it is, too."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wasn't able to help them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she didn't know about us, but she does now. I hope you don't mind that I told her."

He fished in his pocket and presented Franziska two coins.

"For you, darling. One for me and one for you."

Franziska smiled. It **was** a foolish custom, but it was a guilty pleasure and the Lover's Embrace Fountain had served her well last time. It was time for a new set of wishes.

She held one coin for a moment thinking and then tossed it into the fountain. Then she gazed at Miles, kissed his coin and chucked it into the fountain as well.

"Don't let Shelby steal it."

"I'd dock his pay if he did that."

"Miles, I can understand why Caroline asked you, but thank you for telling her no even though we aren't planning on-"

Miles Edgeworth kissed his sister and without meaning to their bodies mirrored the pose of the lovers in the fountain, except Franziska had no wings and held a whip. Their lips parted and Miles adoring smile reassured Franziska that she didn't need to feel bad about anything and as he walked away from the fountain with his arm around her, Miles Edgeworth thought that he was happy Franziska had thrown those coins in the fountain years ago because knowing what he now knew made him have the sneaky suspicion that him jumping off a bridge had **not** been what she had wished for.


	33. Episode 21 Part I: Serving the Princess

**Risenfromash**: Hello, everyone! I haven't updated in a while for a couple reasons. One reason is because this Miles/Franziska tale has ended up being much longer than I had anticipated so it is going to be a three-parter, something I never anticipated. Second, I have been undergoing some relationship turnabouts of my own and, therefore, have found myself distracted and having a difficult time getting into the minds of my hopelessly devoted and loving couples. But like old friends they are aiding me in moving forward and hopefully they won't seem too OOC as I work through my new beginning.

PART I:

"Spaghetti. Spaghetti! Spa-OUCH! Franziska! Damn you, Franziska!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Franziska, the reason we have a safe word is so that if someone says it we stop."

"We have a safe word? When did we decide that, fool?"

Mile grumbled as he attempted to remove hot wax from his naked body. "Back when you went through that phase of shouting, "No, stop," and would then get mad at me when I **did** stop. And don't you dare claim that you thought I had a sudden craving for Italian food. You know the rules perfectly well."

Franziska pouched her lips out. She hadn't expected her brother to be so grouchy. Sure she'd been a little slow to stop, but she never would have imagined after all they had done together that he would invoke the safe word over a little hot wax.

Miles leaned over and blew out the candle she had been using to drip wax on his chest. He shook his head. "I can **not** believe some people find that pleasurable! Personally, I think it hurts like hell."

Franziska laughed at him, but her giggles were only met by an irritated glare.

"I don't find it amusing that you didn't stop, Franziska. I love you, but you cannot assume that you can do whatever you want all the time. I would appreciate it if at least **some** of the time you pretended to care about my feelings."

Franziska was hurt. Could he really believe she didn't care about his feelings? "Well, if you feel that way then perhaps I should just-"

"Don't even claim that you're going to withhold sex, because you and I both know you can't do it. Every time you try you end up giving up after a few days."

"I do not and I can go without sex for more than a few days. I have before."

Miles raised his eyebrow. While her statement was fact, it had been a long time since she'd gone without while **he** was around. Whenever they were together, they were constantly making love in one way or another. Miles found it a comforting release after being faced with the cold bitter heart of criminals and the reality that life could end easily and abruptly. Holding his sister provided him with succor that nothing else did, though he constantly feared losing her. He was no longer fearful that she would leave him for another lover, but he still couldn't overcome his fear that she would be stolen form him by some evil-doer just as his father had been.

He glanced at the candle and sighed. If this brought her joy perhaps he should endure it. Self-sacrifice was a sign of enormous love.

"Darling, if you really wish to I suppose…"

Franziska smiled and set the candle down on the bedside table. "Never mind, fool. I don't have some kind of candle fetish." She kissed his lips and smiled seductively. "But that doesn't mean I'm done with you yet."

Miles rolled onto his back and Franziska climbed on top of him and he gazed up at her thinking she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

~xxxx~

"Is Franziska home yet?" Helga asked.

Miles Edgeworth's eyes popped up from his book. "No, I don't believe so. She was intending to have her hair done after work today and after that she has to stop by the shoe repair place. Her favorite stiletto broke yesterday in court when she stomped her foot." Miles chuckled recalling how silly his sister had looked when she had suddenly been forced to grab the prosecutor's desk to avoid falling over as she lost her balance as a result of her broken heel. He had laughed so loudly at her that Franziska had temporarily abandoned her line of questioning so as to bombard his section of the gallery with shouts of "foolish fool" and a barrage of whip cracks. This had only served amuse Miles even more and further escalate Franziska's irritation with him. But once they had gotten home from work she had more than evened the score.

_Naughty, naughty Franziska, _Miles thought recallingher antics in his bedroom that night.

"You and I **need** to talk." Helga stated flatly in no way amused by Miles musings about his lover.

"Uh-oh. Anytime one of you wants to talk to me when Franziska is out it's bad news. What is it? Have you found a lead about her sister?"

Helga shook her head. "No, I've been trying to find the records from the household staff from that period, but I'm no investigator and I think Manfred must have destroyed them."

Miles nodded. He was finding the investigation into the missing von Karmas to be an excruciatingly slow process because he wasn't entirely sure where to start. With a murder one usually had a body or a crime scene or at least a date that someone disappeared. In this instance, he had no specific date of disappearance and no details. It was the ultimate cold case, but he worked on it dutifully every day only taking breaks to ensure his mental acuity did not decline.

"I might be able to access some accounting records…" Miles reached for his investigative notebook that was lying beside him and started to jot a few notes.

Helga waited patiently, but it became obvious to her that Miles had forgotten she was intending on speaking to him about something other than the search for the missing von Karmas. "I need to talk to you about Franziska."

"What has my sister done now?" Miles answered an air of delight evident in his tone though he didn't bother to look up from his notes.

"She is out of control."

"Yes, yes." She had been yelling a lot the last few weeks. Miles sighed and set his notebook down on the end table. He crossed his arms in thought. "What to do about dear sister-"

"Miles, this is **not** a game! She's run off three new maids in the last six weeks…and it's **your** fault."

"**My** fault?" Miles drew back in surprise. How could Franziska's actions be his fault? Clearly Helga was being incredibly irrational. "Helga, that's not logical."

"Yes it is. You're spoiling her. Ever since you got back together you let her walk all over you."

"I do not." Miles Edgeworth did not let **anyone** walk all over him. Though he **would** admit to being tightly coiled around her little finger, at least to those who were entrusted with the knowledge of the **true** relationship between the siblings.

"Helga, contrary to what you may believe I am **not** my sister and just because I am her lover does not give me the power to make her behave any differently than-"

"Miles Edgeworth, she threw the marble Persephone statue at Taiga! She was aiming for her **head**. Thank heavens she missed. I tolerate a lot more than I should from both of you, I know, but you pay me well and, frankly, I've come to think of you as family…but there **are** limits and I'm through. You want me to run this household? I need help. So if Franziska can't play nice with the rest of the help I'll leave and none of you will get that Hungarian soup you like so much."

"Helga, did you just threaten to not make my favorite soup anymore?"

"Yes, I did…and I see it's as I feared. A **lack of soup** gets your attention, but the fact your lover tried to clobber one of the servants in the head doesn't." Miles scowled.

"Miles, I am **serious**. I'm not sure how much more of this crap I can take. Did you know **another** reporter showed up the other day asking questions about the nature of your relationship with Prosecutor von Karma? He was offering a lot of money for some juicy tidbits for the tabloids."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Miles asked calmly.

"No, course not." Helga grunted. "I'm just trying to point out how important it is for you and your sister to have a good, trustworthy staff with **low turnover**…unless you **want **Franziska's name plastered on every gossip page in Germany. The trashy papers love stories of kinky relationships and violence."

"True, but I can't **make** Franziska behave. You know that."

"Well, you're going to need to try to **find** a way, because the way you're worshiping her is making her princess complex worse. Miles, I understand you feel guilty about not forgiving her sooner, but this is ridiculous. You **must** put her in her place."

Miles found this choice of words amusing, as in his mind there were only two places his sister belonged, on an alter to be worshipped or in his arms.

"Helga, you do not get to dictate the nature of my relationship with my sister."

"Agreed, but my job is to keep this household functioning and frankly I'm about ready to tell you to shove this job up your ass and go find myself a normal household to work in."

Miles was displeased. Since when did Helga tell him how to treat his lover?

"Look, you like to play games. That's fine, but Miles you can't let her win all the time. So, you left her for a while; shit happens. It's no reason to let her walk all over you and everyone around her."

"Helga, you have no right to speak of my sister in this manner."

"Miles, I'm her friend and I'm your friend. That gives me all the right I need."

Helga turned and exited the library giving Edgeworth no chance to get the final word.

~xxxx~

That night Miles lay in bed holding Franziska pondering Helga's comments. Was he too tolerant of her violent outbursts? Was he pretending not to notice when she drove others to tears? Had his love for her made him the kind of person to be okay with treating others with disrespect?

Upon reflection, he had to admit that he **had** perhaps been too tolerant of her antics. He had chuckled as she belittled people. He had kept his mouth shut as she verbally abused the servants rather than insisting she desist. It appeared that Helga was right. He was allowing Franziska to rampage about unchecked and that put her at risk of getting herself into serious trouble and he couldn't allow that. He would have to intervene for her own good.

Miles Edgeworth sighed. He hated to risk what he had with her, but he had no choice. Holding her more tightly to him, he whispered, "I love you, darling" into her ear as he contemplated how to increase his sister's empathy for the plight of their subordinates.


	34. Episode 21 Part II: Serving the Princess

**PART II:**

"Miles Edgeworth, you take your hands off me right now!" Miles had his sister's arms behind her back and was gripping her wrists. She was fighting him, but he had the advantage as this was all premeditated and he had successfully caught his lover off guard. As far as Franziska had known they had been spending a fairly average evening enjoying one another's company in the rarely used south parlor.

"I said let go of me! Did you hear me, Fool?"

"**Quite** clearly, darling. You happento be only **millimeters** from my ear and you **are** yelling."

"Then do as I say, Fool, or I shall be forced to call the authorities!"

Miles released her arms and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"And how do you intend to do that, my love?" He had anticipated this, of course. "On this phone, perhaps?" He held up her silver cell phone. He had swiped it from her earlier when she hadn't been looking. Seeing that he had stolen her phone confirmed to Franziska her suspicion that her brother's actions were part of some larger plan, a plot to do something sinister to her. She angrily shot forward in an attempt to snatch the phone from him, but instead Miles smacked a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

"Franziska, I was so hoping I would not be reduced to using such brutal methods to get you to behave, but alas! It appears the servants will need to be given the weekend off."

Franziska stared at her wrists, absolutely flabbergasted. Her brother seemed perfectly sane and he was continuing to talk normally, but he'd just restrained her as if she were some kind of criminal! Only once before had Miles dared to cuff her and that was to prevent her from going to work when she was ill and though she would never admit it she knew quite well his actions had been in her best interest. But now, what was he up to? Franziska felt a sense of foreboding due to the smirk on her brother's face. He appeared to be taking some degree of pleasure in besting her. She sneered.

Miles strutted over to the intercom satisfied that things were proceeding as he had intended, but Franziska enraged by her brother's audacity ran after him, charging at him, first with her head down like an angry bull and then with her foot kicking him in the butt with her stiletto. He let out a little "eep" from the contact just as Helga answered.

"Yes?"

Miles turned and managed to get Franziska into a makeshift headlock.

"Hello, Helga?" Miles voice was strained from his struggles with his lover.

"Unhuh?"

"Franziska and I would like…to give you and the rest…of the staff the next two days off as an impromptu paid vacat-" Franziska's eyes widened with upset. How dare he say she approved such a thing when she so clearly had not!

"I do not!" Franziska shouted in the direction of the intercom as she seriously contemplated the logistics of using her handcuffed hands to choke Miles. She had once prosecuted a case where a police officer had been killed that way. The criminal had gotten his cuffed hands over the officer's head and then used the handcuffs as a noose of sorts. She attempted to recall how long she would have to hold the position to sufficiently cut off his air supply. It was a shame he was so tall. It made it more challenging for her to reach his neck not to mention that Franziska knew in detail how well built Miles Edgeworth was, but clearly it would constitute an act of self-defense since he had attacked her. However, she found the thought of having to hire a defense attorney extremely distasteful.

"Oh, Helga. I apologize apparently my sister and I are not yet **entirely** in agreement with one another. Hold on one moment."

Edgeworth turned around and Franziska ran into him shoving him into the end table knocking over a lamp. The ceramic lamp fell to the floor and busted, but Miles paid it little mind. He had always considered it to be an ugly lamp anyways. He reached up to loosen his cravat and Franziska leaned over and bit his neck.

"Tsk, tsk sister. You are in no position to play rough." And with that he slung his leg over her back, mounting her like a child playing horsey and pulled his cravat into her mouth like a bridle. He tied it in a knot behind her head and admired his work. The wild mare was now bound and gagged and he triumphantly returned to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Yes?" Helga answered. "You decide what you two are doing about the help?"

"Oh, yes. As I was saying…Franziska and I would like to give everyone a few days off." He gazed lovingly at his sister. "It will give her some time to excogitate on her treatment of the new girls."

Franziska wanted to spit at Miles but the gag prevented her from doing so, so instead she had to be content to meet his loving gaze with an icy glare as she plotted her next act of violence against her captor.

"Have a good weekend Helga." Miles chuckled happily knowing that the first step of his plan was working quite well.

The only response to his goodbye was the mechanical hum of the intercom itself.

"Helga?"

"Miles, do I want to know why Franziska's suddenly so quiet after ranting nonstop for the last week?"

"Oh, no particular reason. I've simply been able to sway her to my point of view."

"Un-huh." Helga was unconvinced.

"Don't worry, Helga. I won't **hurt** her. I love her. Isn't that right, darling?" He said attempting to ease Helga's misgivings. He hated betraying Franziska's trust in this way, but Helga was right. His sister needed to learn a lesson and this was the only way in which Miles could think to do it. With Franziska one was forced to take drastic action as she only responded to the dramatic. Hadn't their affection for one another been proclaimed with nothing short of a spontaneous session of lovemaking, in a hallway no less? Franziska couldn't be sat down and reasoned with. She needed to be shown the error of her ways and he was determined to do so.

He tipped his head in loving admiration of the beautiful creature before him. She was continuing to look at him with a lethal stare, but the gaze he returned to her was the lovesick grin a little boy might give his first crush. He hoped she knew he had no intentions of causing her bodily harm. He hoped she knew he was not that kind of person.

Helga sighed. "Ok, then. I just don't want to be named an accessory to anything. My husband has enough lesbian fantasies without me being in jail."

"Helga, you are, as **always,** one hundred percent innocent."

Helga grunted. "Now I know you're up to something, but I'll pretend like nothing weird is going on and I'll see you on Monday. Call me if you change your mind. I can be here in a jiffy if you need me."

"No. Thank you. Franziska and I will be fine. Have fun."

Miles hung up the intercom and turned to find Franziska rummaging through the drawers of the end tables.

"Looking for something you can stab me with?"

Franziska turned to him angrily and muttered something that was muffled by the gag.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite make that out. What was that?" He teased her, but he miscalculated and stepped within the range of her long legs and she kicked him in the balls. He recoiled from the pain shaking his head.

"Now, sister. I haven't hit or kicked you, have I? And I can assure you that I have no intention of doing so, but this is the **exact** kind of behavior I am concerned about. These violent tendencies need to stop, my darling."

With great ease he picked Franziska up and tossed her over his shoulder. She pounded his butt and the back of his legs with her handcuffed fists and kicked his front but he just slid her sharp heeled shoes off her feet and threw them across the room and ignored the rest of her blows.

While carrying her through the house his hand slid up and down her legs and he sighed happily. He loved feeling the curves of her legs. They were so touchable, so kissable.

_Whoa, whoa there! Remember, you're not supposed to be enjoying this, _he reminded himself.

"It's such a shame you've forced me to manhandle you but you need to understand you can't go around **throwing** things at people. Whipping is bad enough, but if Taiga had not ducked at just the right moment you could have seriously hurt her. Now it may **seem** that I'm being mean to you, but I am **not** going to do anything to hurt you. The restraints are merely a way of protecting myself while insuring that you learn your lesson. You can trust me."

She kicked him hard and he laughed. "See, that's what I mean. You're far too violent, sister. One way or another these aggressive tendencies need to be controlled."

He opened the door to his room and threw her on the bed. He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a second pair of cuffs and utilized the second set of manacles to attach her to the headboard. Her eyes were big. He had two pairs now? Was her brother becoming some kind of sadist?

Miles sat down beside her on the bed and despite the smirk on his face there was a serious tone to his voice. "Now, Franziska. I love you and I will not be happy if you do something that means you end up behind bars or with a criminal record. I know that would displease you as well so we **need** to find ways to calm you down. I know the new girls are making some mistakes and it is very unfortunate that they spilt all that wine on your favorite blouse, but, darling, it was just a **blouse**. It isn't worth throwing away everything we have."

He stared into her eyes and ran his fingers down the side of her face enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He wanted to kiss her, but the gag was in the way and after hearing her tirades for the past several days he found the quiet peaceful. He very much doubted that his ears would get any rest once he removed the obstruction from her mouth. So, he nuzzled into her neck and kissed it rather than her lips.

"Oh, dear Franziska! Have I not been servicing you enough to keep you on an even keel?" He continued to gently stroke her cheek as he spoke. "Or is it that I spoil you, giving you exactly what you want whenever you demand it?"

He slid his hand up her skirt. He couldn't deny that he found her bondage extremely erotic. He kept having images of tearing her clothing off and ravaging her or teasing her senses until she was begging for relief, but it was clearly an ungentlemanly thing to do. After all, she couldn't say their safe word and she was very much at his mercy. The thought sent sensual shudders through his body. Franziska was so powerful that it was unusual for him to have the upper hand so completely.

He leaned forward and pulled her stockings off. The nylons being peeled off of her slowly made Franziska lean back in submission despite her anger at him, but Miles had no intention of mounting her. Instead, he kissed her legs and sucked on her toes and then abruptly stood up undid the top set of handcuffs and with a sigh said, "Come on. We need to make dinner."

Franziska blinked in bewilderment. What was the fool doing now? He slung her back over her shoulder and her left foot inadvertently landed against his arousal. He was extremely large and hard. She rubbed it with her foot as he walked.

"Franziska, you're not getting out of this by having sex with me…much as I would like that." His hand went under her skirt and patted her butt through her panties.

_Later_, he told himself, _later_. He murmured pleasant sounds as her felt her curves, but upon entering the kitchen he took a deep breath and attempted to refocus on his mission.

"This, my darling, is the kitchen." He proclaimed.

"M mmmm mmmm, mmm mmmm"

He smiled. Not a single word of her comment was recognizable, but it didn't matter because Miles knew she had said, "I know that, you fool." He smiled. He found it a comfort to have a partner whose thoughts he could read even if at times they were disturbingly violent thoughts.

"Yes, I know you know. But do you really **understand** how hard the help works in here? Sure, they tend to overcook the steaks and occasionally the salmon is a little soggy, but overall they do an amazing job, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes. He was talking to her like she was a little kid and she did not appreciate it. She lifted her shackled hands to flash her middle finger to him. He paid no mind to her and continued, "Typically, the servants do all the food preparation and that leaves us the ability to…" He paused searching for a word to convey how he would describe their life: their constant lovemaking, their fiery disagreements, and their passion for one another.

"…Have fun….but the servants are feeling very abused right now and rightly so. It is for **that** reason I have given them the weekend off and you and I will prepare our own dinner."

Franziska's eyebrows scrunched together. She was handcuffed. Was the man insane?

He took her over to the island work station in the middle of the kitchen and whispered in a gravelly sensual voice directly in her ear, "Darling, can I trust you with sharp pointy objects or should I put on the set of armor that lives in the west corridor?"

Franziska was not amused, but he untied the gag and his lips were on hers right away. She bit him and she tasted a little trickle of blood as he continued mashing his lips into hers, all the while his hard cock pressed into her. It was then she thought of a plan to counter his little taming of the shrew act.

It was obvious he wanted to fuck her or guide her down to her knees so she could provide him a release, but he was trying desperately to stay on task. She smiled to herself while his eyes were closed and he was licking her neck. She would have fun with this situation after all. Even in this state she could regain control, because she knew that Miles wanted her perhaps more than life itself.

Reluctantly, Miles pulled himself from his sister; his lips pouched forward straining for renewed contact with her smooth skin. Franziska saw him take a deep breath and she was sure he was trying to get the crazed passionate side of himself to relinquish control of his body to the logical, methodical side, the side that handcuffed his lover purely for the convenience of control and saw no potential sensual or erotic side effects to it. She smiled. She would make those two aspects of his personality war with one another and the conflict would make **her** the victor.

Her brother freed one of her hands from the handcuff using that part of the manacle to tether her to the workstation.

"There. That way you can't get away," he said merrily as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bunch of items and tossed them in front of her. "Make a salad."

"Fool, you are an idiot. How am I supposed to do anything handcuffed to the table?"

"Be creative."

"Go to hell, Miles Edgeworth."

He bent his head back in laughter. "I thought we decided that's where we were both headed, **sister**."

"You foolish fool! Perhaps, I am no longer interested in your accompaniment in the afterlife."

"I **sincerely** doubt that's the case and you had better not make me prove it to you." He winked at her. "Because I could go over there and very quickly prove just how badly you want **much** more than companionship from me."

She threw a grape tomato at him and it whizzed by his head at tremendous speed before splattering on the wall above the sink.

"You'll need to clean that up after supper, but you better hurry, Franziska. You need to complete your salad before I have the rest of dinner done."

"Foolish foolhardy fool, explain to me why you are doing this."

"Because you take the help for granted, darling. Yes, we pay them, but that doesn't make them our slaves." He stopped what he was doing at the counter and turned around to face her. "Darling, you have **one** slave and it is **me**. You need to treat other people with a modicum of respect. For **example**, you can't throw heavy objects at people. It would **in actuality** be ideal if you refrained from throwing **anything** at people, but I recognize that you may be unable to control your actions that thoroughly. I refuse to see you convicted of manslaughter." Miles paused. He very much doubted that she was taking all of this as seriously as she should.

More slowly and with greater emotion he added, "Franziska, I couldn't survive without you."

His sister's nostrils flared in irritation unswayed by his heartfelt romanticism. She grabbed one of the carrots on the counter in front of her brought it to her lips and bit it hard shearing the end off while imaging with great delight that it was instead Miles' penis she had just cleaved. Miles recognized the not so subtle symbolism, gulped, and turned back to the steaks he was preparing.

"Miles Edgeworth, by doing this you are endangering our entire relationship. It is a foolishly fool thing to do. I hope you understand that."

Miles sighed. "I do, but I believe that you love me and you will forgive me," and inside his mind all he could think was _please, please let me not be wrong._

~xxxx~

Miles was seated across from Franziska who was eating her meal with difficulty due to the fact her wrists were still restrained. Her brother had cut her meat into bite size pieces for her and left her with only a dull-tipped fork with which to stab her food.

"Miles Edgeworth, this demonstrated nothing. You are insisting on trying to show me that the servant girls have a tough job, but I was able to do their work while handcuffed."

"True," Miles said chewing a bite of the salad she had prepared. "But I find the shape of some of your carrot bits rather inconsistent and besides we both know that the servants do a great deal more than simply making a salad now and again."

Franziska grunted.

"Yes, yes, Miles Edgeworth. The household staff waters the plants and does the laundry, and-"

"The grocery shopping and the-"

"I am not a fool." She grumbled. So far he had not given into her wiles and this disappointed her. She must get Miles Edgeworth to give into his desires if she was to come out of this weekend with her dignity intact and so she decided to take more aggressive measures to toy with him.

"After dinner we have some more chores to perform before bed."

"What foolish indignities do you expect me to do now?"

"Well one of us will need to water the flowers on the north side of the house and the laundry room needs to be mopped and…"  
Miles' list of household cleaning tasks continued but Franziska's mind had focused in on one activity, floor mopping. She smiled a little to herself thinking how she could make it the most sexually arousing cleaning event ever and knowing that if anyone could get Miles to behave unlike the gentleman he was it would be her, his dear, darling sister.


	35. Episode 21 Part III:Serving the Princess

**Risenfromash: **Here is the conclusion to _Serving the Princess_. I wish I could have thought of a better title for this short arc…oh well. Thanks to all of you for continuing to read my spin on a very complicated pairing.

**PART III: **

Franziska knew that Miles was enjoying ordering her around like she was his pet. She knew all too well how cocky Miles Edgeworth could get when he felt he had something to teach someone, but Franziska knew her brother too well to believe that his enjoyment of this situation was strictly asexual. She knew from his body language that he wanted her and that the thought of her having to submissively do as he ordered excited him.

_Perhaps_, Franziska mused, _it is his turn to be in charge._ She **did** whip him a lot and typically it was she who dictated whether their lovemaking would be sweet and gentle or sensually passionate or simply humping like animals.

Franziska believed that Miles might **deserve **to be the dominant one periodically, but that didn't mean she would **let** him be and it didn't mean he would allow himself to be either. Miles Edgeworth conducted himself in accordance with very strict rules of conduct and Franziska was sure that overwhelming a woman in handcuffs was against his boy scout-like code of honor. It wasn't something "Gentleman Edgeworth" would do; he was the kind of fellow to pull out chairs and hold doors open for ladies. Yet, she could tell that the sparkle of the cold metal from her wrists and the expectant look in her big eyes as she waited for his next set of instructions was arousing him. He just wouldn't admit it and she understood why.

With the notable exception of their love affair, prosecutors Miles and Franziska avoided things that bordered on the inappropriate or illegal. Those who victimized women were among their favorite evildoers to prosecute because their crimes were so obviously inexcusable. In many ways even murder seemed more understandable than the abusive partner or random stranger who lurked in the bushes ready to thrust himself upon the next female who came walking by. But this was their own home and Franziska was no stranger. She was his lover and that made an entire world of difference. Miles Edgeworth was simply too uptight to acknowledge it. Hence Franziska's determination to drive him crazy with desire until he finally forced himself upon her. She would be an all too willing victim, especially knowing that his actions would knock him off his self-righteous pedestal, because Miles Edgeworth believed himself to be above such basal things as fetishes.

Cleaning the house like a servant was unpleasant, but the game had begun and Franziska was determined she would be the victor. She was happy when he told her to go collect the dirty linens from around the mansion as it gave her some time alone when she didn't have to disguise her glee at the images that danced in her brain: her brother driven wild by desire grabbing her hips and ramming himself into her with such vigor it was as though he would die if denied access to her warm crevice, Miles yanking on her hair in order to guide her lips towards his erect cock, and Miles Edgeworth's face buried in between her legs, his tongue so deep within her as to not be visible.

Franziska carried a load of linens and towels down to the laundry room and unceremoniously dumped them into a heap on top of the dryer and proceeded to sort the towels out from the sheets as Miles looked around to figure out where the laundry detergent had wandered off to. While he was pondering the mystery of why the laundry soap wasn't in the logical location, right by the washing machine, Franziska seized his distraction as the perfect opportunity to toy with him. When he turned back around from scouring the area for the soap she was leaning over the front of the washing machine her butt waving prominently in the air.

"Miles Edgeworth, I dropped a towel back there behind the machine. Can you reach it?" He stepped forward to assist her and found himself perfectly positioned to take her from behind. He swallowed and stepped back.

"I believe I could more easily reach it were you to step out of the way."

"Oh, how foolish of me," she said coyly as she stepped aside.

He struggled to get the hand towel and then went and got a yardstick and used it to snag the article from behind the machine.

"You should be more careful," he said with narrowed eyes. He knew what she was doing. He could sense the competition starting and he feared he would inevitably lose. He **always** lost to Franziska; his level of devotion to her seemed to dictate it, but this? This would be a severe hit to his pride. Miles Edgeworth did **not** find people in handcuffs sexually appealing, or so he chanted to himself.

The problem was the mantra wasn't working. Franziska was always beautiful, but now she seemed more vulnerable and it made him want her all the more. He tried to remind himself that he wasn't **that** attracted to the female form, but it wasn't working. All he wanted to do was screw her. He tried to focus on the task at hand.

What else did the servant girls do in a day? But his logical thoughts were crowded out of his mind by images of her chained down to the bed taking his organ in every opening she had as she moaned and writhed with pleasure, only the handcuffs preventing her from clawing at his back or scalp as waves of ecstasy coursed though her. Miles shook his head. No, she was in cuffs **strictly** to prevent bodily harm to him while he reminded her the importance of appreciating one's subordinates. She needed to learn a lesson.

_A swat to the rear should…ugh…concentrate! She's doing this intentionally, you know. She's toying with you. You can't let her win._

Miles attempted to refocus once again.

"Good. I think we can take a break for a minute or two."

"Miles Edgeworth, get me an ice cream."

Miles made a face. This seemed like a rather odd demand all of a sudden. "What?" He asked.

"I want an ice cream cone, Fool. Go make me one."

Miles considered her impulsive request strange, but if they had **chocolate** ice cream in the house it kind of made sense. Franziska tended to have a desirefor chocolate he couldn't understand. It almost seemed like a biological **need** sometimes and years ago he had been forced to assume it was due to some hormonal imbalance and accept that for her chocolate was less of an extravagance and more of a necessity.

He shrugged. "Alright, darling I'll go see if we have some."  
Franziska smiled. "Thank you, Little Brother."

While Miles was in the kitchen Franziska loosened her blouse so that it flopped open a little. It was subtle enough she could claim she hadn't done it intentionally, but it was undoubtedly revealing more of her cleavage than she typically did.

Miles returned with the ice cream and she snatched it from him and started licking it. She was enjoying it so much that she ate it a little too quickly for it to be the prop she desired it to be. She forced herself to slow down her consumption and run her tongue up it, licking it sensually.

"Mmmmm. Miles, this is so refreshing. Would you like to try some?"

He glanced up from what he had been doing to see Franziska seated on the floor holding her ice cream cone to her lips with handcuffed hands and a few drips of ice cream clinging to the nape of her neck.

"It's such a nice treat on a hot afternoon. Don't you think it's hot?"

Miles **was** feeling hot, both from twittipation and from irritation.

_Now she's dripping ice cream on herself and moaning! She's never going to give up until I pin her against the wall and-_

"Franziska, I am not an idiot. I know what you're doing and I will not allow you to entice me into forcing myself on you."

"Isn't that an oxymoron, Little Brother?"

_No, the only moron is __**me**__, for believing I could somehow teach you to behave._

"Really, dear brother, I have no idea what you are talking about. I never took you as someone with a servant fantasy."

"Franziska, don't pretend for one instant that I would partake in such a crude fetish. I'm not like Wright with his damn fascination with waitress uniforms. **I am a gentleman!** I am merely insuring that your work be completed before I release you."

"Hmph. That sounds very much like something a slave master would say and I know how much you enjoy docking pay."

"Good thing I don't pay you then. Now finish your ice cream without the orgasm. We need to go clean the sitting room next."

~xxxx~

Franziska grumbled as Miles made himself more comfortable by placing his feet on an overstuffed leather footstool as she vacuumed around him.

"You know you should be glad that you have such modern conveniences such as the vacuum cleaner. Before 1901-"

Franziska shut off the vacuum and looked at her brother. She knew that crammed into his brain were a wealth of useless facts, but did he really know when the vacuum cleaner was invented?

_Lord, he is such a dork,_ she thought, but instead of saying so she scolded him.

"Fool, only a man can enjoy a vacuum cleaner."

"Sister!" Her innuendo caught him unprepared and he had no retort other than to be aghast. "I assure you I have never utilized a household appliance for pleasure."

"Well, Fool, after today you may have no alternative but to start." She said waving the drapery cleaning attachment at him.

He smirked at her. "Franziska, none of that now. We both know you have needs that cannot be fulfilled by any of your jellied wriggling toys no matter how many batteries they take."

She muttered under her breath that he shouldn't be so damned sure.

"I was merely attempting to make the point that I could have chosen to have you recreate the live of a nineteenth century scullery maid in which case you would have to tote coal and chop wood and-"

"Our maids do nothing of that sort."

"Precisely. Hence why I am not having you clean out any chamber pots."

"You hand me a bucket of your pee and I'm dumping it all over that magenta suit of yours."

Miles Edgeworth laughed. "Aw, sister! You have such a delightful wit." He was undeniably aroused now. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her butt and inhaled her scent deeply. He wanted her badly.

"Well, now it's on to the library."

"Miles Edgeworth, exactly how long do you plan on us doing these foolish fool things?"  
"However long it takes, darling."

~xxxx~

Franziska stood on the library ladder dusting a shelf of books that extended to the ceiling. Miles stood at the base of the ladder supervising her work and inadvertently getting a great view up her skirt.

"Oh, Franziska!" He murmured as his hand slid up her skirt. They both knew he was beginning to lose control. She could feel the tremoring of his hand that indicated he was restraining himself from an action he very much wished to take. She imagined it was something along the lines of pealing her underwear off and stepping onto the ladder rung behind her to easily access her pussy.

"Hurry up with the dusting," he barked as he turned away from her. "We still have the floor of the wine cellar to scrub."

Franziska nodded obediently knowing that it would be in the wine cellar that she would win. Her victory was so imminent she could taste it.

"Don't worry, Little Brother. I'm almost done. How about you get the things together for cleaning the wine cellar while I finish."

Miles recognized that she was too eager to get to the next task. He knew that meant trouble for him, but he was so eager to get out of range of her tantalizing behavior that he practically ran out of the library.

"Alright, darling. I'll meet you there in a few minutes!" He said as he left hurriedly.

Franziska smiled.

_Oh, Little Brother, I will enjoy this._

~xxxx~

Franziska was down on her hands and knees the mop bucket beside her scouring the wine cellar floor with soupy water. Periodically she would turn back to look at her brother flashing her ice blue eyes at him like a snow tiger on the prowl. Each time Miles gulped.

He couldn't take her with the cuffs on. He just couldn't. Their relationship was based on trust and choice. They **chose** to be together despite the world's belief that their feelings were inappropriate. They **chose** to give one another pleasure in every way possible. The only thing he couldn't seem to categorize as a choice was how much he loved her and worshipped her. That seemed to have been predestined by God or the stars or some odd twist of fate, but despite that he clung to his belief that the images playing nonstop in his brain were wrong. She could flash those predatory eyes at him all day. It didn't change the fact she was the one in bondage while he was not.

"You know," Franziska said as she worked the scrub brush. "I heard there was a condition servants used to get called 'housemaid's knees' from being **on their knees** scrubbing the floors for so long."

Miles trembled.

_Uh, oh. The dirty talk has begun. Don't give in! But…if this is a game doesn't that mean she wants it, too? Isn't that why high power executives visit dominatrixs? They __**want**__ to be ' out of control' in a safe environment, haven't I heard that somewhere? Maybe she wants it…she wouldn't __**really **__be out of control. After all, only her hands are restrained and she has complete control of my heart…and other things._

Miles recognized that his brain was trying to rationalize the action he wished to take and he knew that was a very dangerous thing. He was well aware that history is full of many great atrocities that have been rationalized by their perpetrators. He and his sister often saw the same phenomenon at work in the courtroom as perfectly 'sane' people explained why they committed heinous crimes. Franziska's own father had undoubtedly been a great rationalizer.

_And the last person I want to be like is Manfred,_ Miles reminded himself logically, yet Franziska continued to make his yearning even worse. She kept gazing over her shoulder at him longingly and with each forward push of the scrub brush she let out a little sigh.

Miles tried to turn away, but he was transfixed by her. He wanted to curse his sister. He wanted to tell her that this wasn't fair. That she couldn't play these games with him, but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. His mouth was dry. The rest of the world was fading away. All that existed to him was her and her body rhythmically moving back and forth, back and forth. He lurched forward and grabbed her around the waist kissing the side of her neck passionately. She could feel his arousal pressing into her through her clothing; her ass perfectly spooned into his groin like they had been created to fit into one another perfectly.

"Franziska…" he moaned the words as though in pain and she smiled evilly. Her seductive tactics had worked. She was again in charge. She smiled as his hands ran up and down her body yanking on her garments trying to find any avenue with which to come in contact with her forbidden flesh. He felt like he was already near orgasm just from having watched her. Crazy with lust, he felt dizzy and most of the world had gone black. He wanted her. He loved her.

"Franziska, please forgive me, darling." As though possessed he undid his pants. He was too crazed to feel guilt any longer not when her back arched in response to his touch, not when he could feel her breasts bulging out of her top, the nipples hard with excitement. She wanted this perhaps as much as he did. All logic was thrown aside as his hands attempted to simultaneously squeeze her nipples and pull back all of her undergarments. Somehow he managed to clear a path with which to plunge into her and he could smell her aroma so sweet, so musky, so arousing and with one deep breath he pushed himself past her panties and entered her.

She immediately threw her head back and straightened her front arms gripping the scrub brush as she pushed herself against him. She could feel him on all her sides and she gasped. It felt so good. She had wanted this **so** badly. She had needed it. At first it had been about winning but now she needed the release as much as he did. He was everything she wanted and now she had him despite his adherence to one last societal standard.

He was pounding into her. Their panting the only sound in the room until Franziska let out a wobbling shout of pleasure. The corner of Miles lips went up, but he said nothing as she yowled and moaned and uttered sounds he would ordinarily not have believed could have come out of a person. She came first, her long seemingly never ending moan climaxing in several short pants and a relaxation of her whole body as he felt a gush of fluid around him. Miles caught her body as it collapsed and wrapping his arms around her torso snuggling her tightly as he thrusted into her a few more times. Then with one final grunt he released into her and he eased both of them to the floor.

He was too out of breath to speak but he gave her neck one of his characteristic cat-like head rubs. She was panting too hard to do anything other than to lie there looking the part of a ravaged slave.

"I'm sorry. I-"

Franziska smiled, her eyes still too hazy for her to be able to see straight. "Miles, you worry too much. I wasn't really craving ice cream, Fool."

Miles lips twitched. "I suppose not, darling."

~xxxx~

"So how was the weekend alone?" Helga asked as she bustled into the kitchen early Monday morning her arms laden with some of the week's provisions. Miles head popped out of the refrigerator.

"Quite enjoyable. The house was unusually quiet."

Franziska who was seated at one of the bar stools didn't bother to look up from the morning newspaper. "Fool" was all she said. Miles grabbed a few eggs.

"Helga, I'll be making Franziska her breakfast this morning. Would you like some eggs as well?"

Helga's eyes flipped back and forth between the two. When was Franziska going to erupt? She wondered what Edgeworth had done to the lady of the house to get her to behave but then Helga thought better of it. At the von Karma mansion one learned not to ask too many questions.

"Miles Edgeworth, why are you making me breakfast when the servants are back?" Franziska asked still not looking up from the daily news.

"I feel like doing it."

"You're a fool, Miles Edgeworth." Miles set the breakfast fixings on the counter and walked over to his love.

"I know, darling, but I think the new servant girl worked very hard this weekend and deserves to be taken care of, especially if she refrains from berating Shelby for forgetting to fertilize the apple tree again."

Franziska's eyes bulged.

"Incompetent! Where is he? He's the **gardener**! Exactly what does he believe his job entails if not caring for our beloved plants? If he let's that tree die I will string him up from its dead branches."

Miles Edgeworth smiled. He recognized her comments for what they were, an empty threat. She might whip Shelby a few times or dock him some pay, but had she been out of control he was sure she would have already been out of her seat chasing the gardener with a lethal weapon.

"I love you, darling."

Franziska flattened her lips and glared at him. "Good because next time the servants are on vacation you will be the one shackled."

"That's fair. Just remember our safe word."

"'Harder? Oh my God?'"

"'Spaghetti' Franziska."

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten. The foolish fool word."

"Mmm hhhmm. That's right. The foolish fool word you could have shouted at any point to make me stop."

Franziska's eyebrow arched. "I must have forgotten it when I was viciously attacked."

"I'm rather certain that was not the case. You do pride yourself on your amazing memory and the fact you do not need to write everything down like I do in my…what is it you call my notebook? My 'man diary' or some such…foolishness?"

"I think you get off on the sight of your own handwriting."

Miles chuckled. "Would you like to go to lunch with me today, darling?"

"I believe I will be occupied." Franziska said. Miles and Franziska very rarely ate lunch or had lunch breaks while at work.

"Such a shame. I hear there is an amazing gelato place that just opened up a block over from the courthouse. They're supposed to have amazing chocolate."

Her eyes flashed wildly. "I thought that perhaps you might enjoy having one and taking a stroll." The look on his face clearly indicated it was not **walking** that he was hoping to be doing.

Franziska smiled. "I **may** be free **after** work."

"Oh, good, because if you weren't available I might have been forced to ask that new servant girl. The one who is so good at scrubbing floors."

"I think she is only available on the weekends, at home."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But I believe her brother, the incredibly handsome cook is available twenty-four hours a day."

"For you." He said placing an omelet in front of her. "I love you, sister."

"I know…" With a sigh she continued. "And I will try not to bludgeon any one to death. But only for **your** sake. Incompetent subordinates deserve it."

"That's sweet music to my ears, love."

"Only because you are a fool."


End file.
